Na'Vi - początek nowej drogi
by Adelante
Summary: Jake przenosząc swoją duszę do ciała Avatara, razem z Neytiri będzie prowadzić swój klan Omatikaya. Jest to kontynuacja filmu Avatar, uzupełniona o wątki miłosne. Ogólnie całkiem dużo ich jest, ale myślę że to wspaniałe uzupełnienie całości. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie w życiu, więc przepraszam za błędy.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

-Neytiri. Widzę cię.

Nic nie odpowiedziała, widać było łzy szczęścia w jej oczach. Jake wstał, zaś tłumy niebieskich "ludzi" zaczęło wiwatować, bo oto przed nimi narodził się na nowy przywódca klanu. Teraz jako Na'Vi, a nie chodzący we śnie. Jake musiał chwile poczekać, aż jego klan się uspokoi, by móc przemówić.

-Od tej chwili, jestem zobowiązany wam służyć. Narodziłem się na nowo i dziękuje wam za to. Przed nami teraz nowe wyzwania, takie jak uporanie się z moja przeszłością za którą nadal mi wstyd oraz znalezienie nowego Drzewa Domowego -tu chwycił Neytiri za rękę- i odbudowanie tego co zostało zniszczone. Zobowiązuje się do tego moi bracia i siostry jako Toruk Makto, a także Olo'eyktan Omatikaya. -wtedy podniósł się krzyk radości z jego klanu.

Jake i Neytiri zeszli z podstawy Drzewa Dusz za nimi zaś Mo'at. Myśli miała zaprzątnięte tym, jak dużo przeszli oraz co jeszcze przed nimi i mimo ostatnich wydarzeń, to nadchodzą zdecydowanie lepsze czasy. Będąc na dole zaczęli omawiać poszukiwania nowego miejsca do mieszkania, które było korzystne zarówno dla mieszkańców jak i myśliwych. Nikomu nie uśmiechało się chodzić kilometrami do strumienia, jak i transportować z kilkudziesięciu kilometrów yerika, a tym bardziej gromowoła. Rozmowy trwały do późnej nocy, którą spędzili w obrębie Drzewa Dusz, kładąc się tam gdzie mu wygodnie. Jake i Neytiri leżeli obok siebie, rozmawiając o tym co dziś miało miejsce oraz co nastąpi, a szczególnie jutrzejszy dzień czyli poszukanie nowego "Domu".

Jake wstając rano, od razu udał się do najstarszych łowców, by każdy z nich obejrzał, sprawdził i opisał okoliczne drzewa oraz to co wokół nich. Neytiri zaś udała się do reszty klanu, by pomóc im zbierać się do drogi, do nowego domu. Wtem nastąpiła niebywała sytuacja, bowiem z głośnym krzykiem wylądował przed nią Ikran. Ale najbardziej zaskakujące było to, że był to Ikran Tsu'teya. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące było to, że zmora przysiadła, opuściła nisko głowę, a jego tsahylu skierowało się w kierunku Neytiri. Ta zaś była całkowicie zaskoczona, jak i wystraszona jednocześnie, gdyż Ikran nawet ten, który posiada jeźdźca, może zaatakować bez powodu. Neytiri w odruchu opuściła uszy jak i głowę. W pierwszej chwili zawahała się, ale zrobiła krok na naprzód, sięgając za swój warkocz i będąc blisko Ikrana, usłyszała za sobą krzyk:

-Neytiri nie, co ty robisz! -krzyknął przerażony Jake.

Neytiri nic nie odpowiedziała, gdyż to mogło sprowokować atak. W końcu chwila zawahania i pierwszy kontakt, więź została nawiązana. W jednej chwili obojgu źrenice się rozszerzyły. Wszystkich obecnych, którzy to widzieli, włącznie z biegnącym do Neytiri Jak'em, wprawiło w osłupienie. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by Ikran z własnej woli, bez walki, dał nawiązać więź. Neytiri pogłaskała go po szyi. Myślami powiedziała do Ikrana:"Tak wiem, jesteś darem od Tsu'teya, który oddał za nas życie. Mój Ikran zginął i czy pozwolisz mi, bym mogła ciebie dosiadać?". Ikran zamrugał, wtedy na niego wsiadła, mówiąc w myślach:"Dziękuje, nazwę ciebie Tsutee, będę się tobą opiekować najlepiej jak potrafię". Ikran rozłożył skrzydła i razem wzbili się w powietrze. Jake zdezorientowany zawołał swego Ikrana, by po chwili dołączyć do Neytiri oraz wyjaśnić to co się stało.

-Netiri, jak to,co się stało? -krzyknął Jake.

-Ikran, to dar od Tsu'teya. -odpowiedziała.

-Ale on przecież... -nie zdążył dokończyć.

-Toruku Makto musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć. -powiedziała ze śmiechem.

Latali tak dłuższą chwile nad Drzewem Dusz, zaś wszyscy zebrani na dole domyślili się, że była to sprawka Eywy. Wreszcie wylądowali i Jake'owi pozostało tylko czekać na powrót myśliwych z informacjami o ich nowym domu, a w międzyczasie chciał się dowiedzieć nieco więcej o dzisiejszym wydarzeniu.

-Miałam sen moim ojcu, był w nim także Tsu'tey, który przepraszał, że tak wyszło i że zaoferuje mi pewien dar. Wtedy się uśmiechnął i ostatnie co pamiętam to Seze.

-Jak ja ciebie zobaczyłem to przestraszyłem się, że próbowałaś ujarzmić Ikrana, który mógł ciebie skrzywdzić lub nawet nie chce o ty myśleć. -powiedział z troską Jake.

-O Jake, znaki od Eywy są nie zawsze zrozumiałe i czasami potrafi zaskoczyć w niezwykły sposób.

Omawiali te i inne wydarzenia, których dziś nie brakowało. Jednak wszyscy czekali na powrót myśliwych i że być może jeszcze dziś będą w nowym Kelutral. W końcu zjawili się, gdzie każdy z nich zdał Jake'owi obszerną relacje z tego co znaleźli. Wspólnie ustalili, że drzewo które zamierzają zasiedlić, to drzewo rosnące niedaleko małego wodospadu z strumieniem przepływającym dosłownie obok podstawy pnia. Same drzewo nie było tak wysokie jak ich stare zniszczone, ale te miało niesamowicie duży pień i niezwykle rozbudowaną koronę gałęzi. Jake koniecznie chciał by ich nowy dom stał na solidnej podstawie, bojąc się powtórki z przeszłości, ale o tym inny razem.

Jake wysłał najbardziej doświadczonych myśliwych na polowanie, a zwierzynę kazał pozostawić pod ich nowym domem do którego zmierzali. Zakazał wchodzenia do środka, gdyby przybyli wcześniej przed całym klanem. Myśliwi doskonale wiedzieli o które drzewo chodzi, gdyż żadne inne w okolicy nie miało tak masywnej podstawy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Kiedy zbliżali się do ich nowego domu, ciężko było go ogarnąć wzrokiem.

-Tak, to jest nasz nowy dom. -rzekł Jake.

-Ale Jake, on jest ogromny. -powiedziała Neytiri.

-Wiem i miałem powód, by taki wybrać. To jest nasza przyszłość i w tym miejscu będą żyli nasi bracia i siostry oraz ich potomkowie, również nasi. -ukończył zdanie z uśmiechem.

Będąc blisko ich nowego Kelutral, dostrzegali w nim coraz więcej szczegółów, wnętrze było bowiem dobrze doświetlone słońcem. Jake kazał się zatrzymać reszcie klanu, sam zaś wziął z sobą pięciu wojowników, by zbadać wnętrze nowego drzewa. Nie wiadomo czy nie było tam piekielnych os lub czegoś innego co mogło zranić lub zabić. Powoli i ostrożnie, każdy odsunięty od siebie na kilka metrów przemierzali podstawę pnia. Uzbrojeni w łuki i dzidy oraz podręczne noże, byli gotowi na ewentualny atak. Jake będąc w środku, zwrócił uwagę na dużą ilość otworów w pniu, które mogły służyć do zamieszkania, przechowywania żywności ewentualnie do wykonywania jakiś prac. Po sprawdzeniu wszystkich pomieszczeń, uwagę skierowali na spiralnie wijący się pień ku górze wraz z dziesiątkami 2 metrowej średnicy poprzeczek, które znakomicie wzmacniały strukturę. Całość tworzyła niesamowicie zwartą i solidną konstrukcje. Jedynie czego brakowało to hamaków do spania, gdyż o to trzeba było samemu zadbać.

Zbliżając się ku szczytowi, widać było wyjścia na niektóre gałęzie i te również trzeba było sprawdzić. W końcu po sprawdzeniu wszystkiego i upewniwszy się, że jego klanowi nic nie zagraża, poczęli schodzić w dół. Ich nowe miejsce zamieszkania przytłaczało ogromem miejsca. Jake wyraźnie zadowolony z uśmiechem na twarzy wraz z resztą wojowników dotarli na dół. W końcu wyłonili się ze wnętrza drzewa. Jake wszedł na małe wzniesienie i wygłosił mowę:

-Eywa zesłała nam nowy dom, solidniejszy niż którykolwiek inny klan posiadał. Kiedy ludzie nieba powrócą, a powrócą na pewno, to miejsce będzie najważniejsze na całej naszej"Ziemi". Dlatego chciałem, by stanowił solidne oparcie pod przyszłe wydarzenia. Teraz bracia i siostry mając nowy dom, rozpoczynamy nowy rozdział w klanie Omatikaya. Mamy dużo do zrobienia, część z nas odeszła bezpowrotnie do Eywy. Wieże, że nie na darmo i że oni będą nas wspierać, w naszym nowym życiu. Teraz proszę cię Mo'at o błogosławieństwo Eywy dla naszego nowego Drzewa Domowego.

Jake zszedł w dół i razem z Neytiri wycofali się do tyłu. Mo'at uklękła:

-Eywo napełnij to miejsce i ich mieszkańców swoją mocą daru życia i mądrością, by nigdy nie przestali kroczyć właściwą ścieżką życia.

Po modlitwie i chwili skupienia wszyscy zgromadzeni zaczęli wchodzić do środka, by znaleźć w nim swoje miejsce. Każdy po wstępnym zapoznaniu się z ich nowym miejscem życia, zaczęli przystępować do ich dawnej wykonywanych czynności. Rozpoczęto zbierać drzewo na ognisko na wieczorną zabawę z okazji ich nowego domu. Zbieraczy wysłano po najlepsze owoce w pobliskich drzewach, przy okazji zapoznając się z nowym miejscem. Wcześniej wysłani myśliwi zjawili się ze zdobyczami, większość to yeriki, pozostałe to tapirusy. Nie było tylko gromowołów, bo zabrakło by czasu na ich oprawienie, dlatego polowanie na nie odłożono na kolejne dni. Jeśli chodzi o najmłodszych to nowe miejsce, nowe zabawy. Biegały i krzyczały, wypełniając to miejsce swoją radością. Zaś co do Ikranów, to wiedzione instynktem natychmiast znalazły swoje miejsce w rozłożystej koronie Drzewa Domowego. Wszystko powoli zaczęło wracać do normy.

Gdzieś daleko, pod jednym z drzew otaczających Drzewo Dusz, dziesiątki małych włosków zaczęły oplatać ciało pozbawione duszy. Ich blask był oślepiający dla każdego, który mógł to obserwować. Nagle w jednej chwili, wszystko zrobiło się ciemne. Wszystko było niewyraźne i rozmazane, by po czasie nabrało ostrości. Zdrętwiałe kończyny utrudniały wstanie, dlatego próbowała pomóc sobie łapiąc się jednego z wystających korzeni.

-Gdzie ja jestem, co się stało? -powiedziała Grace.

Nagle w jednej chwili wszystkie wydarzenia wróciły jak bumerang.

-Mój Boże, Quaritch w zemście pewnie znalazł ich i zabił. Tylko czemu ja żyje w tym niebieskim ciele?

Widząc świeżo wydeptaną ścieżkę postanowiła się nią udać. Może uzyska jakąś pomoc i wyjaśnienie nie do końca zrozumianych wydarzeń. Idąc sama przez las była łatwym łupem dla wężowników lub co gorsza palulukana. Jedynie co mogła robić to nie hałasować i czym prędzej znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce na noc, która nieuchronnie się zbliżała. Jeśli się nie ma umiejętności przetrwania takich jak pierwotni mieszkańcy, to można szybko zakończyć żywot w szczękach jednego z drapieżników.

Grace kierowała się śladami, które prowadziły ją do jednego z ogromnych drzew. Zewsząd dochodziły dalekie głosy dzikich zwierząt, które to w nocy lubiły polować. Wreszcie ciemność spowiła wszystko dookoła, a wtedy fosforyzujące rośliny zaczęły budzić się do nocnego życia. Ich blask był niesamowicie intensywny, stanowiący ucztę dla tego, który potrafi się tym zachwycić.

-Już zapomniałam jak tu jest pięknie. -szepnęła cicho Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Tymczasem w pewnym ogromnym drzewie.

-Jutro zaczniemy montaż hamaków. Spanie na ziemi nie bardzo mi służy, zresztą nie tylko mi, ale i reszcie klanu. -rzekł Jake do rzemieślnika Kenay.

-Potrzebne będzie zaangażowanie jak największej liczby osób. Trzeba poszukać palm fasolowych, zebrać ich liście, przewieść je tu, później montaż i poświęcenie. Jednym słowem zajmie to kilka dni. -rzekł zrezygnowanym głosem Kenay.

-Zaczniemy jutro z samego rana, zaś dzisiaj po raz pierwszy rozpalimy ognisko w naszym nowy domu i trzeba będzie to uczcić, więc zapraszam.

Podziękował za rozmowę, jednocześnie udając się do kolejnych ważnych osób w klanie, by sprawdzić jak się mają sprawy, ewentualnie znaleźć tymczasowe rozwiązanie problemu.

-Jake, Jake chodź tu! -zawołał go Neytiri.

-Tak, o co chodzi? -zapytał Jake.

-Jako, że będzie to pierwsze ognisko, to właśnie ty musisz je rozpalić.

-Ja, ale jak? Nie mam zapałek.

-Nie trzeba wynalazków ludzi nieba, wystarczą dwa iskrzące kamyki. -powiedziała z uśmiechem Neytiri.

-No dobrze spróbuje. Kolejna nauka, ehh...

Zaczął stukać kamykami jeden o drugi. Trochę iskierek było, ale zapalić się nie chciało. Jake powiedział w myślach:"Wielki Toruk Makto, a nie umie ogniska rozpalić". W końcu po kilku minutach, coś zaczęło się tlić, trochę siwego dymu, by w końcu chwycił płomień.

-A jednak umiesz. -powiedziała z przekąsem Neytiri.

-Eee... to nie było takie trudne. Dobra idę, później się spotkamy i ewentualnie coś więcej. -mówiąc to lekko się uśmiechnął.

Jake przechodząc obok Neytiri, lekko uderzył ją w pośladek ogonem. Ta na zaczepkę partnera zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała. Wiedziała, że Jake był w dobrym nastroju, ale obiecała sobie, że nie pozostanie dłużna.

Rozpaliwszy ognisko i zabezpieczywszy je wokoło kamieniami, zaczęto piec pierwsze porcje oprawionego i równo podzielonego mięsa. Powoli wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się wokół ogniska. To była magiczna chwila, pierwszy wieczór w nowym miejscu wywoływał podekscytowanie u wszystkich. Ognisko paliło się pośrodku największego miejsca w drzewie rozświetlając jego wnętrze. Dodatkowo, żeby jeszcze bardziej rozjaśnić pomieszczenie, rozwieszono kilka lampionów, żeby nikt się nie potknął o gdzie nie gdzie wystające korzenie. Zaczęto rozdawać pierwsze porcje pieczonego mięsa na liściach. Jego zapach niósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Była pierwsza okazja zjedzenia czegoś bardziej konkretnego niż tylko dziko rosnące owoce i larwy teylu.

Neytiri z Jakem siedzieli najbliżej ogniska spokojnie jedząc. Słuchali przy tym to o czym inni rozmawiali.

-Wiesz Neytiri, nigdy czegoś takiego bym się nie spodziewał. Dawno temu, gdy jeszcze mieszkałem na ziemi w ciele człowieka, że będę niebieski z ogonem i że to miejsce będzie moim nowym domem. A dodatkowo, że tu poznam najcudowniejszą kobietę w moim życiu.

-Ja z kolei nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że moim wybrankiem będzie ktoś z ludzi nieba. Dodatkowo przez to, co tu miało miejsce przed twoim przybyciem. -rzekła cicho Neytiri.

-Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze, nie pozwolę by komuś stała się krzywda. -zapewnił Jake

Robiło się coraz później i mieszkańcy zbierali się do snu, zaś kilku wojowników zostało do pilnowania wejścia. Żeby ktoś lub coś nieproszonego nie dostało się do środka. Jake wraz z Neytiri postanowili udać się wzdłuż strumienia płynącego obok ich domu. Niedaleko od niego znajdował się mały wodospad. Idąc razem trzymali się za rękę, podziwiając przy tym uroki nowego miejsca. Rośliny mieniły się kolorami, a strumień wody koło którego szli wytwarzał błękitno iluminacje. Będąc na skraju małego wodospadu znaleźli zejście w dół. Skok choć nie duży, był zbyt ryzykowny, nie znając jego dna. Miejsce, gdzie spadała woda, utworzyła małe jeziorko z którego wolno płynęła dalej.

Neytiri zdjęła swój naszyjnik, składający się z wielu kolorowych piórek, które zakrywały piersi. Nóż z sakwą odłożyła na bok. Rozplotła swe włosy, odkładając kolorowe koraliki w bezpieczne miejsce. Weszła do wody wysokiej do pasa, którą rozświetlały podwodne roślinki. Była doskonała, by się odświeżyć. Udała się pod miejsce, gdzie spadała z góry. Strumień zaczął spływać po jej twarzy, włosach, ramionach i zmysłowej talli. Zaczęła myć włosy i warkocz.

-Jake co tak patrzysz, chodź woda jest doskonała.

-A...no tak, już idę.

Zdjął swój naszyjnik Olo'eyktana i podręczny nóż, który teraz do niczego się nie przyda. Jake patrzył na nią jak zaczarowany. Wszystkie jej świetliste wzory na ciele, po których spływała woda, były teraz doskonale widoczne.

Jake wszedł do wody.

-Neytiri.

-Tak -odpowiedziała cicho, zajęta myciem swych włosów.

-Czy mówiłem ci, jak jesteś piękna?-zapytał Jake i podszedł do niej.

Chwycił ją w pasie, podciągnął do siebie i spojrzał w jej piękne złote oczy. Usta swe zbliżył do jej ust. Ich oddech stał się szybszy, w końcu nie wytrzymali i ich usta się połączyły w dzikiej namiętności. Neytiri chwyciła swój warkocz, Jake zaś swój, zbliżając przy tym ich końce. W jednej chwili stworzyli całość. Cały żar pożądania płynący ze środka przeniósł się na partnera, wypełniając ich nawzajem. Woda rozświetliła się jeszcze bardziej, a wszystko skupiło się wokół tej chwili. Teraz zostawmy ich tam razem, nie będziemy im przeszkadzać.

Grace dalej wędrowała ścieżką, zaś światło od roślin i Polifema ułatwiało jej omijanie wystających korzeni. Wkrótce droga doprowadziła ją do Drzewa Domowego z którego biło światło palącego się ogniska. Pomyślała sobie:"Wreszcie znalazłam ratunek, ale jak mnie przyjmą. Wieści o zniszczonym drzewie Omatikaya rozniosły się pewnie po innych klanach i na ich pomoc raczej nie mam co liczyć. Może nawet mnie zabiją, ale jak nie oni to tutejsze zwierzęta to zrobią. Nie mam wyboru, idę!". Powoli widoczne były sylwetki tutejszego plemienia. Nagle spostrzegła zamieszanie, a po chwili w jej kierunku zaczęło zmierzać czterech jeźdźców na Pa'li. Szybko ją okrążyli, a jeden z wojowników spytał się:

-Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?

-Jestem Grace Augustin.

-Nie kłam Grace odeszła do Eywy. -rzekł wojownik.

-Popatrz na mnie, to jestem ja dr. Grace Augustin.

-Chodząca we śnie?

-Ja... ja sama nie wiem. -mówiąc to łzy jej napłynęły do oczu.

-Zabrać ją do naszego Olo'eyktana, jeśli kłamiesz zginiesz. -krzyknął jeździec na Pa'li.

Po chwili znaleźli się przy wejściu do wielkiego drzewa. Jeden z wojowników zapytał:

-Gdzie jest Olo'eyktan znaleźliśmy chodząco we śnie, która twierdzi, że jest Grace.

Usłyszała to Mo'at i od razu wstała od ogniska, podchodząc do Grace. Kto jeszcze nie spał skierował wzrok na nowo przybyło.

-Zostawcie ją, to faktycznie jest Grace. Nasza Wielka Matka postanowiła oddać jej duszę, gdyż tak wielu innych ofiarowało się, by nie zniszczyć najświętszego miejsca.

-Mo'at chcesz powiedzieć, że zaatakowali Drzewo Dusz.

-Grace widzę po tobie niezrozumiałość tego co nastąpiło oraz wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce, ale na razie zjedz coś. Ja zaś przygotuje ci coś na uspokojenie i na łatwiejszy sen. Odpoczywaj, nic ci nie grozi, a jutro się wszystkiego dowiesz. -mówiąc to lekko się uśmiechnęła.

W chwili jej przybycia, rozglądając się wokoło większość spała, ale nie w hamakach, a na mchu. Wiedziała, że to Omatikaya, że mają teraz nowy dom. Ale gdzie jest ich Olo'eyktan? Nie wiedziała co się stało z Jake'm, Norm'em, Trudy oraz resztą jej zaufanych ludzi. Jednak ziołowy napój skutecznie usunął natłok myśli i w końcu zmrużyła oczy.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Jake otwierając rano oczy, zobaczył obok niego swą ukochaną. Jego ręka spoczywa na jej jędrnym pośladku. Przeciągnął ją do tali, jednocześnie podciągając Neytiri do siebie, ta zaś półsennym głosem powiedziała:

-Jake, nie teraz. Chce jeszcze trochę pospać.

-Jeszcze nikt nie dał mi tyle szczęścia co ty. -powiedział cicho Jake i pocałował ją.

Wstał, rozejrzał się po okolicy, wodospad szumiał, a słońce powoli wstawało. Pierwsze co pomyślał to ile jeszcze dziś przed nim. Neytiri dochodząc do siebie, wstała podchodząc do Jake'a, który patrzył na panoramę budzącego się jego nowego świata.

-Wcześnie wstałeś.

-Nadal, nie mogę przystosować się do tutejszego czasu.

-Jake, to nie ważne. Jesteś teraz z nami, ze mną, wszystko się ułoży. -mówiąc to podeszła do niego bliżej i rękami objęła jego twarz.

-Wiesz Neytiri, dopóki jest jeszcze wcześnie może wróćmy do domu. Klan zacznie się martwić, że coś nas zjadło albo co jeszcze innego pomyśli. -mówiąc to lekko się uśmiechnął do niej.

Wrócili do ich nowego Home Tree w którym było duże poruszenie. Jake z daleka spostrzegł, że wszyscy skupili się na ciele kobiety. Podchodząc bliżej, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi:

-Grace, jak to...Co ty tutaj robisz...nie rozumiem... -na jego twarzy malował się cień niezrozumienia.

-Jake, Neytiri. Jak się cieszę, że was widzę.

-Powiedz mi jak to się stało, że ty...

-...że Żyję, nie pamiętam wiele prócz jasności, jakiś głosów o mojej nowej misji, zresztą nie ważne. Jake powiedz mi co się stało, bo nadal dużo rzeczy nie pojmuje.

-Grace to długa historia, nie masz się czym martwić, opowiem ci później "ludzie" się tobą zaopiekują, a na razie mam obowiązki.

-A powiedz mi gdzie Olo'eyktan Omatikaya?

-Jak to gdzie, stoi przed tobą. Nikt ci nie powiedział. -mówiąc to szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Ja...ja nie wiem co powiedzieć.

-Spotkamy się wieczorem, obowiązki wzywają... -położył rękę na jej ramieniu-...Kiyevame Grace.

Odszedł do myśliwych, by omówić dzisiejsze polowanie. Następnie do osób, które będą odpowiadać za znalezienie i przetransportowanie z pomocą Pa'Li liści z Palmy Fasolowej z których mają zrobić hamaki do spania.

Dla Grace, że Jake jest teraz Olo'eyektanem klanu było ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Mimo, że Jake był jej przyjacielem to jego nowa rola wymagała w obecności innych członków klanu, by ważyć starannie słowa i stosownie się zachowywać. Nadal była tylko gościem. Wtrącanie się w jego dyskusje z innymi w osobami z klanu, nie będąc pytanym o zdanie, było uważane za brak szacunku. Jako, że Grace niebyła już Avatarem, więc powrót do dawnego ubioru nie wchodził w grę, z kolei na zbyt skąpy strój brakowało jej odwagi. Była ubrana prawie jak typowa Na'vijka i jedyne co ją odróżniało to materiałowe owinięcie piersi z kilkoma ozdobnikami w postaci kolorowych piórek i muszelka jako naszyjnik. Grace jako jedna z dwóch osób w klanie wzbudzała ciekawość dzieci. Postanowiła z nimi spędzić resztę dnia, by choć trochę odciążyć ich matki, dodatkowo przebywanie z nimi znacznie poprawiało jej humor.

-Jake, idę na polowanie, dawno tego nie robiłam. -powiedziała Neytiri do Jake'a.

-Uważaj na siebie. Jesteśmy na nowym jeszcze, nie do końca poznanym terenie. -powiedział z troską Jake.

-Miło, że się o mnie martwisz, ale bez powodu. Idzie ze mną Paral, więc bądź spokojny.

-Może kiedy razem się wybierzemy. -uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym dodał -Dobrze ruszajcie. Eywa ngahu.

Poszły pieszą, co znacznie ułatwiało poznanie nowego miejsca do polowań. W międzyczasie miały na małą pogawędkę.

-Widzę Neytiri, że jesteś dziś w dobrym humorze. Czyżby to twoje wczorajsze zniknięcie? -zapytała z lekkim uśmieszkiem Paral.

-Nowe miejsce i byłam ciekawa tutejszych zwierząt.

Obie wybuchły śmiechem. Ale wkrótce się uspokoiły, gdyż las stawał się gęsty i wymagał ciszy , a także skupienia jeśli miało się wrócić ze zdobyczą. Postanowiły się rozdzielić. Paral spostrzegła Yerika średniej wielkości. Zaczęła się skradać, każdy krok zbliżał ją do ofiary, łuk napięty i chwila skupienia. Nastąpiło bezbłędne trafienie w bok. Kiedy Yerik upadł na ziemię bezwładnie wierzgając nogami, Paral szybko do niego podbiegła. Wyjęła swój nóż, wbijając go w serce i wtedy zwierze przestało się szamotać.

-Widzę cię bracie, twój duch idzie do Eywy, zaś ciało zostaje, by stać się częścią ludzi.

Odmówiwszy modlitwę, wzięła Yerika i zaczęła z nim wracać, zostawiając swoją przyjaciółkę samą w lesie.

Neytiri długo szła, gdy nagle spostrzegła stadko Yerików składające się z pięciu sztuk. Kiedy zaczęła się skradać, wtedy nagle stado się spłoszyło. Pomyślała sobie: "Czyżby mnie spostrzegły albo zwęszyły mój zapach". Nagle zamarła w bezruchu jak zobaczyła, że był tam Palulukan, który też urządził sobie polowanie. Drapieżnik jej nie spostrzegł, a zaczął gonić przepłoszone stado. Odetchnęła z ulgą i zaczęła dalej szukać. Nie wróci przecież z pustymi rękami, a o Palulukanie postanowiła nic nie mówić Jake'owi. Po godzinie szukania spostrzegła pięknego dorodnego Yerika. Pomyślała sobie, że zmarnować taką okazje to byłaby wielka szkoda. Skradała się od tyłu, jednocześnie powoli napinając łuk. Wtem Yerik ją dostrzegł, a w głowie przemknęła myśl:"Teraz albo nigdy". Strzała wyleciała tak szybko, że nawet nie musiała go dobijać. Odmówiwszy modlitwę, pozostało teraz go dostarczyć do domu. Zaczęła go nieść na barkach, ale to nie było to takie łatwe. Zwierze swoje ważyło i kilka przystanków zrobić musiała. Wreszcie późnym popołudniem dotarła ze zdobyczą w pobliże Kelutral. Spostrzegł ją Jake, który na nią czekał, gdyż Paral wróciła o wiele wcześniej.

-O rany, Neytiri! Jak udało ci się go upolować i jeszcze go tu przynieść. Weź, daj mi go. Pomogę ci.

-Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie.

-Jest ciężki, a ty jesteś kobietą i powinienem cię wyręczyć.

-Jake ,naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. -powiedziała zmęczona Neytiri.

Jake w myślach powiedział:"Ale tutejsze kobiety są twarde. Te na mojej dawnej Ziemi byle skaleczenie, a w płacz". Pokręcił głową ze zdumienia. Neytiri mijając Jake'a oddała Yerika do oprawienia.

Nachodził wieczór i każdy powoli odkładał swe czynności na kolejny dzień. Zwierzęta myśliwych, także te Paral i Neytiri zostały przygotowane i już piekły się na ogniu. 1/3 hamaków zostało zainstalowanych, jednak nie dla wszystkich starczyło miejsca. Toteż matki z dziećmi i najstarsi mieli pierwszeństwo no i rzecz jasna Olo'eyktan z towarzyszką. Wszyscy zebrali się w drzewie przy ognisku, gdzie atmosfera była zdecydowanie bardziej weselsza. Ktoś śpiewał pieśń pochwalną o Eywe, jej dobroci, sprawiedliwości i opiece. To wszystko przypominało czasy w starym jeszcze nie zniszczonym drzewie.

-Jake mógłbyś wyjaśnić co tu miało miejsce. -zapytała się Grace.

Chciała dowiedzieć się bezpośrednio od niego. Wstyd było jej pytać innych w obliczu cierpienia jakie przeżyli po upadku starego Home Tree.

-Dobrze, tylko wyjdźmy na zewnątrz, nie chce psuć panującej tu atmosfery.

Opowiedział jej o wszystkim, jak zebrał klany, o bitwie, o Quarichu, jak Neytiri go uratowała, kogo stracili i o tym jak stał się już na zawsze Na'vi.

-Wiesz, że oni tu wrócą. -powiedziała Grace.

-Tak, wiem i coś będę musiał z tym zrobić, gdyż następnym razem nawet pomoc Eywy może być nie wystarczająca. Na razie chce, by mój lud znów zaczął cieszyć się życiem. Chodźmy teraz do środka, gdyż wszyscy czekają na nas.

-Tak, chodźmy. Będę musiała jeszcze odwiedzić Piekielne Wrota. Jestem pewna, że jak mnie zobaczą, to się zdziwią.

-Może, nawet się ucieszą.

-Nie pochlebiaj sobie marine.

Po jej ostatnich słowach, razem zaczęli się z tego śmiać.

Kiedy Grace wróciła do domowego ogniska, przysiadła się do Neytiri.

-Grace cieszę się, że wróciłaś. Jak widzisz chcemy wrócić do dawnego życia, ale wiem, że będzie to trudne. "Ludzie" się tyle wycierpieli. -powiedziała ze smutkiem Neytiri.

-Tak wiem. Ból w sercu po stracie bliskich zawsze jest długo pamiętany. A powiedz mi Neytiri, jak układa ci się z Jake'm. Obie wiemy skąd pochodzi.

-Kocha mnie ponad wszystko. Raz nawet powiedział, że jeśli coś by mi stało, to nie przeżyłby mojej straty.

-Tak, miłość to wspaniała rzecz. A jak mu idzie jako Olo'eyktan? Wiem, że dla niego to zupełnie nowa rola.

-Jeszcze nie wszystkie rzeczy rozumie. -lekko się uśmiechnęła -Ale widzę, że stara się jak najlepiej dla naszych braci i sióstr.

Rozmowy trwały do późnej nocy.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Wraz z nastaniem nowego dnia Jake spotkał się z Neytiri, żeby omówić jego dzisiejszą podróż. Zamierzał bowiem udać się z Grace do Piekielnych Wrót. Przekonał też ją, żeby została bo naukowcy by ją zanudzili pytaniami.

-Nie chce tam wracać, wolę być z tobą, no ale muszę. Jest kilka spraw do omówienia, no i Grace. Wszyscy oni myślą, że ona nie żyje. Myślę, że ucieszą się z jej powrotu, choć w postaci jakiej się nie spodziewają.

-Tak wiem, Jake. Wracaj prędko, nie martw się o nas, wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić. Na ten czas przejmę twoje obowiązki. -odpowiedziała Neytiri.

Po jej słowach Jake podszedł do niej, objął ją w tali i przysunął do siebie. Usta swe zbliżył do jej ust i złożył jej namiętny pocałunek na oczach wszystkich obecnych osób. Nikogo to nie zdziwiło, bowiem każdy wiedział jak młode pary mają się ku sobie.

-Czekaj na mnie. -powiedział jej do ucha.

Po wszystkim Jake z Grace usiedli na wspólnego Pa'Li.

-Eywa ngahu. Mam nadzieje, że nas odwiedzisz Grace. -powiedziała Neytiri.

-Odwiedzę, jak tylko z moim "klanem" zrobię porządek. -powiedziała z uśmiechem Grace.

-Kiyevame Neytiri. Grace trzymaj się.

Grace objęła rękami Jake'a w pasie i razem udali się do Hell Gate.

Podróż galopem trwała 2 godziny, lecz ze względu na oglądane krajobrazy, trwało to krócej. W końcu dotarli do przeklętego miejsca. Jake'owi ukazał się ponury widok szarości i betonu. Udali się głównym wejściem, które od czasu przepędzenia pokonanych ludzi, było teraz zawsze otwarte. Mimo to, żaden Na'Vi nie odwiedzał tego miejsca, bo i niby dlaczego. Zwłaszcza przez to, co tu miało wcześniej miejsce . Pa'Li Jake'a był niespokojny, co natychmiast on to wyczuł. Będąc z wierzchowcem złączony więzią , posłał mu w myślach uspokajające słowa:"Spokojnie, nikt tobie nic tu nie zrobi" i wtedy odłączył tsaheylu. Jake i Grace udali się do budynku w którym to urzędowali naukowcy i kilku techników, którzy utrzymywali w sprawności ważniejsze elementy instalacji. Weszli do wstępnego wejścia, w którym nastąpiło oczyszczenie powietrza z CO2 i innych trujących substancji. Następnie przeszli przez właściwe drzwi, wchodząc do pomieszczeń użytkowych. Teraz te pomieszczenie wydawały się niższe i musieli uważać na głowy.

Spostrzegł Maxa, który siedział wpatrzony w mikroskop.

-Cześć Max. -powiedział Jake.

-Cześć Jake. Wiedziałem, że wpadniesz. Właśnie badam... -mówił nie odrywając oczu od urządzenia.

-Cześć Max. -powiedziała Grace.

-Cześć Grace. Właśnie badam te próbki...Grace cholera, ty żyjesz! Przecież Norm mówił, że transfer się nie udał! -powiedział zszokowany Max

-Jak widzisz wróciłam. Nie wiem tylko w jakim celu, ale to już nie ważne. Teraz na zawsze już będę w tym niebieskim ciele, co mi niespecjalnie przeszkadza, a wręcz mi się podoba. -powiedziała z uśmiechem Grace.

-Gdzie reszta ekipy? -zapytał Jake.

-Oni sprawdzają te budynki do których nie mieli dostępu, gdy urzędował tu Parker. Zawsze można znaleźć coś przydatnego.

-A jak Norm? Stracił Trudy i Avatara. Trzyma się jakoś? -zapytała Grace.

-Powiem ci, że średnio to znosi. Żałował, że wtedy na pasie startowym nie zastrzelił Parkera. Myślę, że twój powrót przywróci mu sens życia. -powiedział z troską Max.

-Sam bym go zabił po tym co zrobił, ale nie jestem taki jak oni. Ale nie o tym mowa Max, teraz chodźmy poszukać Norma oraz resztę załogi. -powiedział Jake.

Max założył maskę na twarz i cała trójka wyszli ich poszukać. Weszli do głównej sterowni, gdzie odbywała się kontrola maszyn górniczych i wojskowych.

-Norm jesteś tu! -krzyknął Jake.

-Tak jestem w gabinecie Selfriga. Nie masz pojęcia co ten wariat zamierzał.

-Norm mógłbyś na chwile, przyprowadziłem gościa.

Norm wstał od komputera Selfriga i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

-Witaj Norm. -powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem Grace.

-Grace, ale ty... ty żyjesz? Przecież widziałem jak odeszłaś do Eywy. -odpowiedział kompletnie zaskoczony Norm.

-Może wyjdźmy na zewnątrz, od tego miejsca ciarki mnie przechodzą. -wtrącił Jake.

Udali się do miejsca treningowego dla Avatarów, gdzie już atmosfera bardziej sprzyjała rozmowom. Mówili o tematach związanych z życiem w bazie, co będą w niej robić i co z nią zrobić. Rozmawiali także o powrocie Grace, która sama nie mogła tego naukowo wytłumaczyć. Później o Jake'u, jak wygląda jego nowe życie w klanie, teraz będący na stałe w ciele Na'Vi oraz to co dalej zamierza. Rozmowy trwały do późnego popołudnia. Grace postanowiła po przebywać w bazie przez czas potrzebny do unormowania się sytuacji i by pokierować tymi co postanowili pozostać.

-Dobra,zbieram się nie chce wracać w nocy, Grace poradzisz sobie? -zapytał się jej Jake.

-Tak,o mnie się nie martw. Jedź.

-Na razie Norm i Max, postaram się być w kontakcie z wami. -dodał.

Po wymianie pozdrowień, Jake wsiadł na Pa'Li i popędził do swojego domu, gdzie czekała jego wybranka. Przybył w chwili, gdy słońce powoli chowało się za horyzont. Wolno wjechał do wioski i zszedł z Pa'Li. Od razu podeszła do niego Neytiri mówiąc:

-Widzę cię.

-Widzę cię, moja droga. Czy coś miało miejsce podczas mojej nieobecności?

-Wszystko dobrze, myśliwi wrócili z obfitą zwierzyna i obyło się bez wypadków. Chodź może coś zjedz,ale wcześniej...

-Właśnie jestem głodny jak cho...

Neytiri wtedy uderzyła go ogonem w pośladek.

-Masz za swoje. -powiedziała z lekkim warknięciem.

-Za co... a pamiętam. Wiesz, że nie chciałem specjalnie. -uśmiechnął się do niej.

-Dobra już chodź. Wszyscy na nas czekają.

Udali się wnętrza domu w którym to atmosfera była podniosła, gdyż ukończono montaż wszystkich hamaków. Z tej okazji trzeba było poprosić Eywe o błogosławieństwo, by następnie to uczcić. Wszyscy zebrali się wokół rozpalonego ogniska. Przewodzeniu uroczystości zajęła się Mo'at jako osoba o największym doświadczeniu w sprawach duchowych. Neytiri jako dopiero początkująca Tsahik nie była na to gotowa.

-Wielka Matko prosimy ciebie, by te miejsca naszego odpoczynku dawały nam ukojenie dnia codziennego i gdy będziemy śnić, wypełnij nasze umysły spokojem.

Po odmówieniu modlitwy, wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać pieśni pochwalne do ich stwórcy. To powodowało u wszystkich niesamowitą więź ich niewielkiej wspólnoty jaką tworzył klan. Kiedy skończyły się pieśni, z głębi Drzewa Domowego zaczęły dochodzić dźwięki bębnów oraz innych instrumentów, wtedy to zaczęły się tańce wokół ogniska. Wszyscy dali się porwać muzyce, a w międzyczasie zaczęto rozdawać pierwsze porcje tutejszych trunków. Wszędzie wokoło panowała radosna atmosfera.

-Jake wolniej, nie tak szybko.

-Ja po prostu czuje radość z tego, co nas otacza.

-Jake, co ty robisz. Nie!

W tańcu wziął ją na ręce, wykonując z nią dwa obroty, po czym ponownie postawił ją na ziemi.

-Szalony Jake. -powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Oboje dali się porwać muzyce i co jakiś czas wypijając miseczkę alkoholu. W końcu, gdy wszystko zaczęło im za bardzo wirować w głowie, wycofali się nieco na ubocze. Jake chwycił kawałek starannie upieczonego uda Yerika.

-Neytiri chcesz? -spytał Jake.

-Nie, wezmę owoce. Widzę, że porządnie zgłodniałeś.

-O tak. Przy okazji, nie spodziewałem się, że dzisiaj zakończycie montaż hamaków.

-Widzisz, a może ja zostanę Olo'eyktanem?

-Nie ważne kim byś była, choćby i samym Yerikem, to i tak bym ciebie kochał.

-Jeszcze byś mnie zjadł.

-No cóż, aż chciało by się.

Jake i Neytiri dalej rozmawiali w tym stylu, zaś wesoła atmosfera nieco się uspokoiła, gdyż wypijane przez wszystkich co mogli pić miseczki alkoholowego trunku zaczęły robić swoje.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Zrobiło się późno i najbardziej zmęczeni kładli się do swych nowych hamaków. Zarówno pojedynczych, jak i większych rodzinnych. Neytiri chwyciła Jake'a za rękę.

-Chodź, coś ci pokaże.

Bez słowa udał się z nią. Weszli na gałąź, która wychodziła na Polifema. Usiedli na gałęzi, gdzie słychać było różne małe żyjątka w koronie drzew. Od czasu do czasu z lasu mieniącego się kolorami wokół ich Kelutral, słychać było z oddali odgłosy polujących w nocy zwierząt. Ich strumyk, który przepływał koło ich domu, ciągnął się aż po horyzont, który to rozjaśniony błękitną łuną światła nadawał całości bajkowy klimat. Siedzieli tak razem, obejmując się przy tym i oboje podziwiając piękno tego świata. Dla Jake'a była to jedna z tych chwil, gdzie czuł się jednością z tym światem. Możliwość przemyślenia wszystkiego co do tej pory przeżył i to co może nastąpić. Jednak teraz coś nie dawało mu spokoju i w końcu ją zapytał:

-Czy jest coś co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

-Nie jestem pewna czy ci powiedzieć, sama byłam zaskoczona.

-Zaskoczona czym? Mów, mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć.

Nastała chwila milczenia po czym z wymijającym spojrzeniem zaczęła mówić:

-Kiedy ostatniej nocy śniłam, śniłeś mi się ty. Byłeś zajęty własnymi obowiązkami, wtedy też podbiegło do ciebie dziecko i spytało się ciebie:"Tato, czy kiedy będę miała własnego Ikrana to polecimy wspólnie polować?". Ty zaś się na to zgodziłeś. -mówiąc to zaczęły napływać jej łzy do oczu.

Jake zaś delikatnie objął rękami jej twarz i kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały:

-Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz miała dziecko, znaczy się córeczkę? -zapytał będąc kompletnie zaskoczony.

-Nie chciałam ci tego mówić, gdyż to nic pewnego. Jednak myślę, że ten sen to znak od Eywy, że wyraziła zgodę na nasze dziecko. Nie wiedziałam też jak zareagujesz.

-Ale Neytiri, ja się cieszę. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

-Naprawdę. -spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

-Oczywiście, że Tak.

Na razie postanowili, że nie będą się z nikim dzielić tą wiadomością. Siedząc tak długo, rozmawiali o tym, że być może za kilka miesięcy może urodzić się im dziecko. Cieszyli się tą chwilą w otoczeniu piękna przyrody. W końcu późna pora dała o sobie znać, razem udając się do hamaków. Jake ześlizgnął się z gałęzi do swojego hamaka i ku jego zaskoczeniu:

-Jake poczekaj. -powiedziała szeptem, wskakując do jego hamaka.

-Wow! Neytiri spokojnie jeszcze nasz usłyszą.

-Cii...wszyscy już śpią. -przyłożyła palec do jego ust.

Jake zamknął swój hamak wraz z nią. Neytiri kładąc się swoim ciałem na nim, rękami objęła jego twarz. Jej długie warkoczyki opadły wokół jej szyi. Zaczęła się z nim delikatnie całować. Ręce Jake'a objęły ją w tali, co jakiś czas wędrując dłoniami na jej pośladki. Jej ogon w ekstazie zawinął się do góry, tak że Jake mógł kontem oka dostrzec jego puszystą końcówkę, która unosiła się nad nią i lekko kołysała się na boki. W końcu Jake przerwał pieszczoty mówiąc:

-Chyba nie powinniśmy, my tutaj... -przerwała mu.

-Chyba nie każesz czekać, by sen się urzeczywistnił. -mówiąc to patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

Chwyciła swój warkocz, zbliżając jego końcówki do warkocza Jake'a, by nawiązać tsahylu. Połączyła ich jedność wspólnych odczuć w czułych objęciach Eywy. Nie śpieszyli się, a ich podniecenie było ogromne, ze względu na to, że ktoś mógł coś zauważyć. Starali się zachowywać cicho:

-O Eywo! - westchnęła twarzą wtulona w jego szyję.

Upajali się każdą chwilą, dzieląc się swoimi uczuciami, miłością do siebie i spełnieniem.

-Jake, jesteśmy razem. Już nic nas nie rozdzieli...

Zasnęli razem złączeni więzią. Mieli wspólny sen z którym raczej z nikim się nie podzielą i niech tak pozostanie.

Rano Neytiri obudziła się pierwsza. Otworzyła hamak i nim wyszła pocałował delikatnie Jake w usta. Wychodząc z hamaka, końcówkami palców zamknęła go. Z schodziła mając ogon zawinięty ku górze, nieco nim pomachując. Na dole zaś siedziało kilka osób przy wolno palącym się ogniu. Wtedy spostrzegła ją Paral.

-Oj, coś dziś wcześnie wstałaś. Czyżby te nowe hamaki? -mówiąc to roześmiała się.

Duży rumieniec zagościł na twarzy Neytiri.

-Chyba, a raczej tak. W każdym razie coś w tym musi być. -mówiąc to wzięła wczorajszego Yerika i odgrzała go nad ogniem.

-Jestem taka głodna. -dodała.

Paral się roześmiała i już nic nie mówiła, nie chcąc wprowadzać swojej koleżanki w zbędne zakłopotanie. Jake się obudził, a jej nie było. Pomyślał:"Wcześnie wstała,chyba i samemu pora się zbierać". Otworzył hamak, wszedł na gałąź i począł schodzić spiralnymi schodami w dół. Zauważył ją przy ognisku. Będąc na dole przywitał się z obecnymi i podobnie jak Neytiri odgrzewał sobie Yerika. Nieco zjadł i zwrócił się do swej wybranki:

-Kilka dni temu wspomniałem o wspólnym polowaniu, może dziś się wybierzemy. Jestem ciekaw tej okolicy, jeszcze ani razu nie zapuściłem się głębiej w las.

-Czemu nie. Od czasu gdy cię uczyłam, jeszcze razem nie polowaliśmy.

-To wspaniale. Miło będzie powspominać tylko wcześniej ustalę z myśliwymi i innymi osobami z klanu plan dzisiejszego dnia.

Po skończonym posiłku i innych formalnościach,które jako Olo'eyktan musiał wypełnić udali się na szczyt ich Drzewa Domowego. Zawołali swe Ikrany i po sprawdzeniu uprzęży, wzięciu łuków i strzał, wskoczyli na swe podniebne wierzchowce. Udali się w rejon, gdzie jeszcze żaden myśliwych tam nie był.

W pewnym piekielnym miejscu:

-Norm mógłbyś sprawdzić te próbki liści z drzewa rosnącego nieopodal Drzewa Dusz, bo ja tymi rekami to nie za bardzo? -spytała się Grace.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że bez wiedzy Na'vi pobrałaś te próbki do celów naukowych?

-Kiedy byłam tam, w tym innym wymiarze świadomości. Eywa może to ona, w każdym razie jakiś głos powiedział mi, że mogę badać do woli. Może to pomóc Torukowi Makto zwyciężyć w nierównej walce ze złem, które pewnego dnia nadejdzie potężniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Dobrze wiemy o kogo chodzi. Co do Drzewa Dusz one mnie uratowało i dlatego jego nie zamierzam badać, teraz wiem dlaczego jest ono tak święte dla Na'vi.

-Dobra, pokaż mi je. -po chwili- Ciekawe, te same gatunki drzew co rosnące znacznie dalej, a te liście tak jakby przejawiały zdolność magnetyczną. No nie wiem, sama zobacz.

-Interesujące, czyżby rośliny tam rosnące były nasiąknięte unobtanium. Ciekawe czym nas jeszcze ta przyroda zaskoczy. -powiedziała zdumiona Grace.

-Pani Dr. Grace, przepraszam że przerywam, ale czy jest możliwość abym ja Michelle, mogłam się dostać do Omatikaya w celu ich bliższego poznania. Bo ja się tu trochę nudzę, gdyż przed tym wszystkim miałam być z panią tam razem, no ale wyszło wszyscy wiemy jak.

-Powiem ci tak, ja się zgadzam, ale ostateczne słowo należy do Jake'a, on teraz ma decydujące zdanie. No i jak się tam dostaniesz? Jake nie prędko tu wróci.

-Mamy Pa'Li, którego Norm dostał od Klanu Koni za odwagę i poświecenie własnego życia. Co prawda jego Avatar umarł, ale mimo to przyjął ten podarunek.

-A jak twój Avatar. Jest przygotowany fizycznie oraz najważniejsze potrafisz jeździć Pa'Li.

-Ogólnie to tak, Norm mi wytłumaczył o co chodzi. Choć początki były zabawne. Co do wytrzymałości Avatara to trochę ćwiczę.

-Nie trafisz tam, gdyż nie znasz drogi.

-Może by pani Dr. się ze mną tam udała w najbliższym czasie.

-A jak z językiem?

-Ciągle się uczę. Norm mówił mi, że całkiem nieźle, a na pewno lepiej niż kiedyś Jake.

-Dobrze to postanowione. Teraz lepiej zacznij intensywniej ćwiczyć, bo to ci się może na pewno przydać. -lekko się uśmiechnęła.

-Dziękuję i to bardzo.

Wyszła, by nawiązać połączenie ze swym Avatarem i rozpocząć jego trening.

-Dziecko, nawet nie wiesz co cię tam czeka. -powiedziała Grace do Norma, kiedy jej już nie było.

Grace wraz z Normem zaczęli się z tego śmiać. Po czym dalej kontynuowali badania.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Lecieli na swych podniebnych wierzchowcach pośród gęstego zielonego lasu, czując przy tym całkowitą wolność. Najbardziej odczuwał to Jake, gdyż to nie był sen, a rzeczywistość. Nie musiał wracać do swojego kalekiego ciała. To było jego nowe życie w całkowitej wolności, zaś jego stara Ziemia to temat zamknięty. Nie było mowy o żadnym powrocie na nią, bo i niby do czego.

Wylądowali przy niedużym jeziorze pośród gęstego lasu. Ikrany od razu udały się do wody, w celu likwidacji pragnienia.

-Neytiri spójrz.

Ukazał się jej ciekawy widok Ikranów pijących wodę i jednocześnie grzęznących w przybrzeżnym mule. Nieco skrzeczały próbując się uwolnić. Neytiri z Jake'em cicho się śmieli, gdyż był to niecodzienny widok jak wielka bestia nie może sobie poradzić ze zwykłym błotem.

Obrawszy kierunek wyruszyli w poszukiwaniu zwierzyny. Tym razem sposób poruszania się Jake'a odbywał się z kocią sprawnością, czyli szybko i niezauważenie. Tym razem jedno drugiego nie opóźniało. Znajdując świeże ślady Yerików, zaczęli podążać ich śladem. Idąc dalej tym tropem, trafili na resztki Yerika, który miał wyjedzone wnętrzności.

-Coś musiało tu ucztować. -zwrócił się do Neytiri.

-Wygląda to na atak wężownika, spójrz na ślady.

-Sam jeden, podobno polują w grupie?

-Czasami zdarzają się samotne osobniki. Lepiej uważajmy i oddalmy się z stąd. Zapach padliny będzie tu przyciągał inne drapieżniki.

Czym prędzej oddalili się, przemierzając las spowity lekką mgłą, gdzie rośliny były jeszcze pokryte poranną rosą. Po długim marszu trafili na niewielkie rozwidlenie z wysoką trawą. Zaczęli wypatrywać tam jakiegoś ruchu. Na końcu polany po drugiej stronie rozwidlenia dostrzegli średniej wielkości stado Yerików, ale odległość nie pozwalała na oddanie celnego strzału. Postanowili poczekać na nie w ukryciu za drzewami. Jeśli zaczną się zbliżać, będzie to dogodna pozycja do strzału. Z kolei jeśli się oddalą, trzeba za nimi niezauważenie podążyć. Yeriki w tym czasie skubały trawę, powoli zbliżając się do nich, a po około półgodzinie może dłużej, trzy osobniki były w zasięgu grotów ich strzał.

Jake lekkim skinieniem głowy w lewo dał znak do Neytiri, że obrał cel po lewej stronie, a był to duży samiec. Neytiri zaś po ostatnim polowaniu wybrała nieco mniejszego osobnika po środku. Wiedzieli, że muszą wypuścić strzały jednocześnie, bo inaczej reszta się spłoszy i tylko jeden z nich wróci ze zdobyczą. Naprężyli łuki celując w tułowia zwierząt. Oddech się uspokoił, zmysły wyostrzyły, czas jakby się spowolnił. Nagle jeden z Yerików drgnął, dostrzegając niebiesko sylwetkę pomiędzy drzewem i krzewami. W jeden chwili wypuścili strzały. Jake trafiając Yerika w szyję spowodował, ze ten zaczął biec do lasu i krzycząc wystraszony zderzył się z kilku centymetrowym drzewem. To go tak skutecznie przy mroczyło, że Jake zdążył do niego podbiec, wyciągając nóż i zadać ostateczny ruch. Odmówił modlitwę i teraz uwagę skierował na Neytiri, której strzała trafiając w bok zwierzęcia, spowodowała jego zranienie. Jej Yerik uciekł do lasu, a ona pobiegła za nim. Dzięki temu, że go zraniła, miała szansę go dogonić. W biegu wyjęła strzałę, naciągnęła łuk i kiedy zraniony Yerik postanowił przeskoczyć zwalony pień, ta strzeliła. Tym razem strzała trafiła go w momencie skoku, a efekt był taki, że Yerik wykonał swoiste salto, kiedy lądował na ziemi. Podbiegła do niego i widząc jego cierpienie , wyjęła nóż i zakończyła jego męki.

-Widzę cię, bracie. Twoja dusza idzie do Eywy, zaś ciało zostaje, by stać się cząstko ludzi.

Wyjęła obie strzały, biorąc Yerika na barki i zaczęła wracać do czekającego na nią partnera. Teraz poszło o wiele szybciej. Po kilku minutach znalazła się na polanie, gdzie z niecierpliwością czekał na nią Jake.

-Trudno było? -zapytał Jake.

-Musiałam go gonić. Każdy walczy o przetrwanie.

-Tak, to prawda. Chcesz odpocząć czy wracamy? -zapytał się.

-Raczej chodźmy, to nie jest dobre miejsce do odpoczynku.

Każdy wziął swoją zwierzynę i rozpoczął się powrót do miejsca, gdzie zostawili Ikrany. Byli od nich na tyle daleko,że nie usłyszały by ich. W końcu po wyczerpującym przedzieraniu się przez lasy Pandory, trafili do jeziora. Ułożyli swe zdobycze na trawie nieco od brzegu, siadając nad jego skarpą.

-Wiesz, że kiedy tu lecieliśmy, to przypomniał mi się mój dawny sen. O tym, że latałem i podobało mi się to. Teraz, gdy siedzę tu z tobą, mam wrażenie, że to kolejny sen. Gdybym się teraz obudził i ciebie by nie było, to dla mnie wszystko straciło by sens.

-Ma Jake, co ty mówisz. Ty już nie śnisz, przecież jesteś tu ze mną zarówno ciałem jak i duchem.

-Dla mnie to wszystko co mnie otacza jest takie... nowe. Coś z czym się nigdy nie spotkałem.

-Eywa obdarzy nas dzieckiem. Jake pomyśl tylko, że ktoś będzie na ciebie mówił "Tato". Nauczysz ją jak polować, będziesz cieszył się jej obecnością, tak jak moją. Jake pomyśl tylko o tym, to nie może być sen.

Jake położył głowę na jej kolanach, zaś Neytiri zaczęła gładzić go po głowie.

-A jeśli ,będzie to chłopiec? -zapytał Jake.

-Hmm... miejmy nadzieje, że dziewczynka.

Roześmiali się z tego oboje. Później już nic nie mówili, tylko spoglądali na równą jak tafla szkła wodę. Po pewnym czasie:

-Może już wróćmy? -zapytał Jake.

-Tak, zdecydowanie siedzimy tu za długo i kusimy los.

Zawołali swe Ikrany, które w jedną chwile zleciały z pobliskich drzew. Zarzucili na ich grzbiety swe łupy, starannie je mocując. Sami wskoczyli na nie, nawiązując więź i rozpoczęli powrót. Tym razem bez zabaw w powietrzu.

-Neytiri, leć dalej sama. Wrócę trochę później!

-A co się stało!

-Muszę tylko czegoś poszukać?

-Może pomóc?

-Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie!

Widziała go jak obniżał lot, by w końcu drzewa przysłoniły widok. "No nic, jeśli wie co robi, to nie mam się czym przejmować."-pomyślała. Lecąc nad gęstym lasem, dostrzegła strumień, który to wił się, aż do ich Drzewa Domowego, które w miarę zbliżania rosło w oczach. Wylądowała na najniższej gałęzi Kelutral. Wyjęła swój nóż i wykroiła jedno z najlepszych części zdobyczy. Dała to swojemu Ikranowi, a ten zaś połknął za jednym razem całość, po czym odleciał na wyżej położone gałęzie. Zabrała Yerika na dół, dając go kobietom do oprawienia.

-Szczęście dziś dopisało? -zapytała jedna z kobiet, która zaczęła go oprawiać.

-Tak i to podwójnie, niebawem Jake powinien wrócić, ze swoim Yerikem, tylko coś musiał poszukać.

-Ooo...chyba wiemy, co się szykuje. Nasza Wielka Matka ofiarowała jeden ze swoich darów.

Kobiety zaczęły się śmiać, a na twarzy Neytiri zagościł rumieniec i zakłopotanie. Ta szybko się oddaliła, słysząc za sobą śmiech kobiet, który wkrótce zamienił się w jedną z pieśni pochwalnych ich stwórcy, za nowe życie. Udała się do strumienia, by zmyć krew zwierzęcia, którą umazała swoje ręce, nieco ciała i nóż. Teraz pozostało jej tylko czekać na powrót Jake'a.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Wkrótce zjawił się Jake, który zniósł zwierza z góry konaru. Oddał Yerika do przygotowania, a kobiety ledwie powstrzymywały się od śmiechu, starając się zachować powagę wobec ich Olo'eyktana. Podobnie jak Neytiri poszedł oczyścić się z krwi swej ofiary. Zauważył ją, siedzącą pod jednym z drzew, wpatrzoną w bawiące się dzieci.

-Neytiri chciałbym coś ci dać. To jedna z najlepszych rzeczy jaka tu rośnie. Kiedy pierwszy raz się obudziłem jako chodzący we śnie, było to najlepszą rzeczą jaką jadłem.

Wyjął za pasa słodki owoc.

-Proszę weź.

-Ja...nie mogę go przyjąć.

-Jak to, przecież ci go daję i nic w zamian nie oczekuję.

-Ty go znalazłeś i jest twój.

-Ja nie rozumiem... zresztą trzymaj,jest twój.

Dał jej owoc w ręce, ta nie chcąc ciągnąć kłopotliwej sytuacji, ugryzła jeden kęs. Sok bananowca spłynął jej po podbródku, szyi i niżej.

-Dziękuję. -oddała mu resztę.

-Chciałem ci zrobić jakiś prezent. Jeszcze nic ci nie dałem, a ty mi odmawiasz. -mina niezrozumienia pojawiła się na twarzy Jake'a.

-Widzę, że nie wiesz.

-Nie wiem czego?

-Chodźmy do środka. Coś zjemy, a później ci opowiem.

Jake'owi nie pozostało nic innego jak samemu dokończyć resztę owocu. Będąc w środku Kelutral, usiedli przy ognisku, chcąc coś zjeść na szybko. Utknęli larwy Teylu na patyku z paroma dodatkami i zawiesili je nad ogniem. Po czasie zaczęły skwierczeć, to znaczyło,ż e były gotowe. Zaczęli jej jeść, a w tym czasie Jake patrzył na nią jak jadła, a w myślach zadał sobie pytanie:"Jak ktoś z taką urodą może jeść coś takiego. Sam miałem nieco oporu, żeby wziąć to do ust. To niesamowite!".

Podeszła do nich Ninat.

-Oel ngati kameie Olo'eyktanie Jake'u Sully i Neytiri.

-Oel ngati kameie Ninat. -odpowiedzieli.

-Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale czy Neytiri mogła bym cię prosić o pomoc. Dziś na uroczystości poświęcenia nowego Totemu z czaszką Toruka potrzeba dużo kwiatów. Problem jest taki, że rosną one w różnych miejscach, a dodatkowo robi się późno. Myślałam, że sama zdążę je nazbierać, no i mam kłopot.

-Ależ to nie kłopot. Jake idę.

-Tylko się nie zgub.

-Zabawne, nie muszę ci przypominać, kto się zgubił.

Przypomniało mu się, że kiedyś był goniony przez Palulukana i przez to stracił orientacje w terenie. Niekiedy przypadek, może nadać nowy sens życia. Wstał od ogniska, rozglądając się po wnętrzu Kelutral. Spostrzegł jak rodzice już dorastającej córki dają jej w prezencie wieszak na różne rzeczy, ta zaś była z tego bardzo zadowolona. Wtem pomyślał:"To nie może być takie proste! I o co chodzi z tym owocem? No nic, muszę coś jej dać". Udał się do osoby, która zajmuje się wyrobem lin.

-Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale czy nie mógłbym dostać nieco sznurka. Nie za grubego, ale dość mocnego.

-Olo'eyktanie twoja obecność jest zawsze mile widziana. Proszę myślę, że taki będzie w sam raz.

-Irayo za pomoc.

Teraz poszedł na szczyt ich Drzewa Domowego, by poszukać odpowiednich gałęzi na stelaż. Po znalezieniu wszystkich niezbędnych rzeczy, przystąpił do jego montażu w ich małym wspólnym schowku na różne drobiazgi. W końcu udało się stworzyć zwartą i lekko konstrukcje na której mógł zawisnąć łuk, jak i jej ozdoby na różne uroczystości. Tym razem zadowolony z siebie, zszedł na dół, gdzie zauważył ją razem z Ninat, niosące wspólnie kwiaty.

-Dziękuję Neytiri, sama bym nie dała rady.

-Jesteśmy rodziną i musimy sobie pomagać. -odpowiedziała Neytiri.

Doszedł Jake mówiąc:

-Czekałem na ciebie. Chciałbym coś ci pokazać. Czy możemy iść na górę.

-Czy chcesz mnie znowu zawstydzić?

-Nie, po prostu sama zobaczysz.

Udali się na górę, do ich małego pomieszczenia blisko ich hamaków, w którym został zamontowany wieszak.

-Proszę, to dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem trafiłem.

-Jake, nie wiem co powiedzieć... ja dziękuję ci za niego. -mówiła z radością na twarzy.

-Neytiri czy możesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym owocem, bo ja to nie rozumiem.

-Jake, ten owoc jest tak rzadki, że prawdziwe szczęście ma ten kto go znajdzie i należy tylko do niego. Dzielenie się z nim to wyraz szacunku dla osoby, która go dostała, ale i zakłopotanie dla niej, gdyż nie wypada przyjmować cudzego szczęścia, a najwyżej małą jego część.

-Dla mnie to nadal nie zrozumiałe, skoro sam z własnej woli ci go ofiarowałem. To coś jak czekolada na ziemi, którą ofiaruję się innej kobiecie w dowód miłości.

-Czy ty, jako człowiek miałeś inną kobietę? -spytała nieśmiało.

-Wiesz Neytiri, to było wiele lat temu, no i nie wspominam tego za dobrze. Mogę ci powiedzieć, bo nie chce przed tobą nic ukrywać, ale czy ty tego chcesz?

-Tak jestem ciekawa, choć nie wiem co usłyszę. -mówiła z niepewnością w głosie.

-Poznałem kiedyś jeszcze w liceum Lize. Była ciemnowłosa, średniego wzrostu i była po prostu...ładna. Dużo czasu spędzaliśmy razem i pewnego dnia poprosiłem swojego przyjaciela, by pomógł jej w nauce matematyki, który był w tym dobry, a na pewno lepszy ode mnie. Pewnego sobotniego wieczoru przychodzę do jej domu. Pukam i nikt nie odpowiada, biorę więc za klamkę i drzwi się otworzyły. Wchodzę do salonu oraz kuchni i nikogo nie ma. Słysząc jakieś niezrozumiałe głosy, uchyliłem drzwi do jej pokoju, a tam oni z sobą...RAZEM! W pierwszej chwili chciałem mu przywalić, ale to już nie miało znaczenia. Walnąłem drzwiami i wyszedłem. Słyszałem jak do mnie wołała, żebym poczekał. Ale na kogo mam czekać, na kogoś komu zaufałem, a ona zrobiła coś takiego! Tak to wyglądało na Ziemi.

-Ja...ja nie powinnam pytać. Przepraszam Jake, nie wiedziałam. -powiedziała mocno zakłopotana.

-To nic. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to powiedziałem. Teraz już wiem czemu opuściłem Ziemie, by spotkać Ciebie. Osobę którą kocham, szanuję i wierzę jej całkowicie. Tak jak teraz ona, może zaufać mi już na zawsze.

-Może... chodźmy już na dół.

-Tak, zdecydowanie.

Schodząc na dół.

-A powiedz mi, jesteś naprawdę zadowolona z tego prezentu?

-Oczywiście, że Tak. Będę miała gdzie zawiesić mój łuk i moje stroje w których będę chodzić na różnych uroczystościach lub okazjach.

"Kocham to Planetę." -powiedział w myślach Jake.

Nadchodził wieczór i jednocześnie zbliżała się uroczystość poświęcenia jednego z miejsc ich kultu. Neytiri miała okazje wypróbować prezent od Jake'a. Każdy ubrany stosownie na to uroczystość, zaś w ręku trzymał po jednym kwiecie. Przebieg ceremonii był taki, że należało uklęknąć przed ołtarzem, złożyć kwiat, odmówić krótką modlitwę i przed odejściem się pokłonić. Można było parami, jeśli byli złączeni z sobą na zawsze lub mieli się ku sobie. Jako pierwsza para przewodnia, nie muszę mówić kto. Uklękli przed świętym miejscem. Woń różnych palonych substancji w naczyniach, powodował u nich obojgu lekkie halucynacje oraz słyszenie różnych głosów. Złożyli kwiaty mówiąc:"Eywo bądź z nami na zawsze, chroń nas i nasz lud". Pokłonili się i odeszli. Po nich kolejne osoby.

W tle słychać było bębny, miarowo wygrywające rytm. Ich dźwięki powodowały u wszystkich niezwykłe poczucie bliskości ich stwórcy i opiekunki. Dodatkowo nadawały powagę wydarzeniu. Kiedy ostatnie osoby oddały cześć ich Wielkiej Matki, nastąpiła jedna z najbardziej niezwykłych rzeczy jakie można tu zobaczyć. Zaczęły bowiem napływać święte nasiona. Najpierw jedno, później kolejne, a następnie dziesiątki nasion Atokiryna, które osiadły na monumencie. To spowodowało, że zaczął lśnić fioletową jasną barwą. Kiedy został nim całkowicie pokryty, Mo'at przemówiła:

-Eywa wyraziła zgodę, by tu oddawać jej cześć oraz, że wzięła swój lud pod opiekę.

Po kilku chwilach jak to powiedziała, nasiona Atokiryna poderwały się i poszybowały skąd przybyły do Drzewa Dusz. Niewielu Na'vi miało okazje to widzieć, toteż dla każdego było niezwykłe duchowe przeżycie. Jake się uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie, kiedy to jego Eywa wybrała, choć wtedy tego nie rozumiał. Po wszystkim wykonano wspólny śpiew całego klanu, podłożono drzewa do ognia oraz zaczęto rozdawano trunki. Każdy wypił niedużo, gdyż nie wypadało się upijać po takiej uroczystości. Tematem rozmów przy ognisku była głównie dzisiejsza uroczystość, oraz inne lekkie tematy.

Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzont.

-Chodź, dopóki jest jeszcze jasno, coś ci pokaże. -wzięła Jake'a za rękę, razem udając się do siedliska ich Ikranów.

-A co takiego? -zapytał z ciekawości.

-Zobaczysz...


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Lecieli dość długo, by w końcu ukazał się im widok lewitujących skał, zaś z oddali jaśniało Drzewo Dusz. Wylądowali na jednej z większych skał na którym rosły drzewa, a nawet spływał mały strumień wody, który swobodnie spadał w dół. Odesłali swe Ikrany, a te zaś poleciały na sąsiednie góry. Mieli piękny widok na Drzewo Dusz, które teraz w zapadających ciemnościach było doskonale widoczne.

-Neytiri czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś?

-Chcę byś coś zobaczył... chodź.

Poprowadziła go głębiej między drzewa, siadając na mchu.

-O co chodzi?-zapytał nieśmiało.

-Ty jako przyszły ojciec, masz takie szczęście, że możesz zobaczyć swoją córkę zanim się urodzi.

-Że co... To chyba nie możliwe, ale jak?

-Wiesz, że kiedy łączysz się tsaheylu ze mną, widzisz to samo co ja oraz czujesz całe moje emocje płynące z mojego wnętrza.

-O tak, uczucie jest niesamowite.

-No więc...

Jake wziął swój warkocz, zbliżać jego końcówki do jej warkocza. Tym razem miało być inaczej. Nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewać. Nagle poczuł całą swoją wybrankę, całą jej radość płynącą od środka i coś jeszcze. Mała świetlista istota, która się w niej poruszała z niepokojem, gdyż dołączył ktoś kogo nie zna. Neytiri to wyczuła i w myślach ją uspokoiła, że nie ma się czego obawiać.

-Widzę ją, jest piękna jak jej matka.

-Jake, to nasza córka.

Klęczeli przed sobą dłuższa chwilę. Dla Jake'a było to niezwykłe uczucie, coś co nie myślał, że jest możliwe.

-Skoro my tutaj jesteśmy...sami i nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, my możemy...

-...ale nasza córka!

-Spokojnie mój przyszły Sempul, wiele par tak robi.

Zdjęła swój naszyjnik złożony z wielu piór trzymany przepaskami wokół ciała. Położyła się na miękkim mchu, cały czas będąc złączona tsaheylu z Jake'm. On zaś przysiadł się obok niej i koniuszkiem swojego palca zaczynając od ręki, zaczął go powoli przesuwać wzdłuż jej mocno świecących wzorów ku górze do jej ramienia i barku.

-Ciekawe dokąd mnie to doprowadzi. -powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Jake.

-Łaskoczesz, przestań...

-Cii...nie narzekaj. Nie jestem nawet w połowie.

Teraz z barku kierował go niżej.

-Którą drogę wybrać... dobrze wybiorę bliżej środka.

Jego palec zaczął się przesuwać ku jej piersi. Kiedy był idealnie po środku ta nie wytrzymując pieszczot, zakryła się rękami.

-Jake, przestań. -powiedziała z poważną miną.

-A nie mówiłem, dobrze zejdźmy niżej.

Kierował go teraz ku jej pępkowi i kiedy był idealnie po środku wykonał szybko wokół niego dwa obroty. Wtedy Neytiri przekręciła się na drugi bok z głośnym śmiechem, który rozniósł się echem wśród gór Alleluja.

-Ale się wiercisz.

-A wiesz jak to łaskocze?

-Wiem i dlatego to robię.

-Chyba lubisz się nade mną znęcać?

-Mógłbym tak codziennie.

-O nie, biorę Ikrana i polecę do innego klanu.

-A ja za tobą.

-Ty chcesz mnie chyba wykończyć?

-A kto mnie tutaj przyprowadził? -zapytał, po czym dodał- Dobrze kontynuujmy, która strona lewa czy prawa?

-Lewa.

-O przeszkoda.

Rozwiązał mocowanie jej sakwy dla noża oraz przepaski poniżej pępka.

-Teraz długa prosta. -mocno się uśmiechnął.

Palec jego schodził niżej, przemierzając całą długość nogi, by po chwili znalazł się na jej stopie i palcach. Ten zaś na nic nie spodziewającej się Neytiri obiema rękami zaczął ja łaskotać. Neytiri zaś w odruchu podciągnęła nogi do siebie.

-Teraz to przesadziłeś i czeka cię kara. Chodź tu do mnie.

Popatrzył jej w oczy.

-Pragnę cię jeszcze mocniej niż kiedyś.

-Wiem, czuję to. - powiedziała cicho.

Leżeli obok siebie delikatnie się obejmując.

-Jesteś piękna. -mówiąc to, patrzył na jej twarz, która była rozświetlona kropkowanymi wzorami.

-Arr... -lekko warknęła odsłaniając swe kły.

-Chyba mnie nie ugryziesz.

-Może...

-No to ryzykuje.

Usta swe zbliżył do jej ust, by po chwili się połączyły. Jego ręce wędrowały po jej piersiach, brzuchu oraz jej... udach. Objął ją za pośladki i przysunął do siebie, tak blisko jak się dało.

-Jake, pragnę cię. -powiedziała jednoznacznie Neytiri.

Chwila zawahania i stali się jednością. Upajali się każdym najmniejszym ruchem ciała. Czuli swe myśli, ich wspólne emocje i podniecenie. Ich wzory na ciele rozświetliły się jeszcze bardziej. Neytiri ogon w przypływie nadmiaru wrażeń wił się po świetlistym mchu. W końcu, kiedy nadeszła chwila spełnienia przez ich ciała przeszedł dreszcz emocji i zamarli w bezruchu. Leżeli z sobą wycieńczeni i spoceni dłuższy czas. Jake'owi zdawało się że słyszy...mruczenie!

-Neytiri? -zapytał cicho.

-Tak. -odpowiedziała otwierając swe śliczne oczka.

-Chyba słyszałem, że ty...

-O tak... -mówiła to przeciągając się.

Leżeli obok siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Swój ogon zawinęła na pośladek, lekko poruszając jego końcówką w górę i w dół. Spostrzegł to Jake, zbliżając do niego rękę i łapiąc go za puszystą końcówkę.

-Znowu cię mam. -mówiąc to uśmiechnął się.

-Jake, puść go.

Uwolnił go mówiąc:

-Masz ładną kitkę.

Ona zaś w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy, po czym powiedział:

-Jesteś piękna, nie tylko ciałem, ale i tym kim jesteś.

Złożył jej namiętny pocałunek po czym usnęli w swych ramionach. Kiedy śnili złączeni tsaheylu, mieli wspólny sen o ich jeszcze nie narodzonym dziecku.

Nastał poranek.

-Jake, śniłeś mi się ty i nasza córka.

-Wiem, też mi się śniła.

Neytiri spostrzegła na Jake'u po chwili na sobie pełno brudu, który przylepił się do ich spoconych ciał.

-Jake, popatrz jak my wyglądamy.

-No tak, trzeba się umyć.

-Tu niedaleko wiszących skał jest jezioro, lećmy tam. -zaproponowała Neytiri.

Po ubraniu się, zawołali swe Ikrany i tam się udali. Kiedy wylądowali i razem podeszli do lustra wody, Jake'owi przyszła go głowy szalona myśl. Szybko złapał ją i wbiegł do wody, po czym puścił ją. Ta natychmiast cała zanurzyła się w wodzie. Jake śmiał się z niej i nawet nie zauważył jak wściekła rzuciła się na niego za to co zrobił. Ten straciwszy równowagę upadł do wody razem z nią, sam ledwo łapiąc przy tym oddech.

-Skxawng! -krzyknęła na niego, kiedy on się wynurzył.

-Chyba jesteśmy umyci.

-Jak mogłeś!

-Chciałem cię rozweselić.

-To mogłeś dać mi kwiaty, a nie wrzucić do wody. Jesteś jak dziecko. -w głosie słychać było złość.

-To obiecuje ci, że będę od teraz śmiertelnie poważny. -nadal się śmiał.. -Chyba nie masz żalu.

-Mam, chyba że mnie przeprosisz?

Ten, by wyglądało to przekonywującą uklęknął przed nią na brzegu jeziora.

-Neytiri, przepraszam Cię. Jestem idiota, ty zaś moja niebiańsko piękna istoto, szybująca wśród chmur...

-Jake wystarczy. Głupio wyglądasz tak klęcząc.

Podszedł do niej mówiąc:

-Nie gniewasz się?

-Nie. -powiedziała cicho.

Pocałował ją w nosek.

-To dobrze. Wracajmy, w locie szybciej wyschniemy.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

Lot polegał na wspólnej wymianie spojrzeń, zwłaszcza po ostatniej nocy, szalonej nocy. Trochę przysnęli i wrócili dopiero, gdy wszyscy byli już na nogach. Kiedy wylądowali i odesłali swe Ikrany na odpoczynek wymienili między sobą jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Jake schodząc w dół obok swojego hamaku, zaszedł do ich magazynku z różnymi rzeczami, biorąc z niego dzidę. Ostrze miała zrobione z twardego łupanego kamienia, przeplatane sznurkiem do mocowania rękojeści.

-Po co ci ona, wybierasz się na gromowoły? -zapytała z ciekawości Neytiri.

-Od dziś będę poważny i stanowczy, tak jak ci obiecałem.

-No faktycznie. Z nią w ręku od razu wyglądasz groźnie. -mówiła z rozbawieniem.

Kiedy schodzili w dół, Jake zwrócił uwagę na matkę z dzieckiem trzymanym w chuście z przodu. Pomyślał, że i jego Neytiri wkrótce obejmie nową rolę. Zaś dla niego samego to też będzie nowa rola. Bycie ojcem jak to może być?. Udał się do ich wczoraj poświęconego miejsca, by złożyć dar, za to że Eywa obdarzyła jego największym szczęściem jakie go spotkało. Za to, że spotkał Neytiri, jest jemu przeznaczona i że wkrótce pojawi się owoc ich miłości.

-Olo'eyktanie przepraszam, że przerywam, ale jeden z naszych doświadczonych myśliwych miał wypadek...

-Czy to coś groźnego? -zapytał zaniepokojony Jake.

-Właściwie nie. Ma tylko skręcona kostkę, bo nie sprawdził dokładnie uprzęży i kiedy Ikran poderwał się do lotu spadł z niego, dodatkowo kalecząc rękę o jeden z jego szponów. Trochę poleży, a brakuje nam kogoś z doświadczeniem do polowania na gromowoły. I czy Olo'eyktanie nie zgodził byś się do nas przyłączyć? -zapytał myśliwy.

-Oczywiście bracie, że się zgadzam. Idź przekaż wieści do reszty myśliwych. Ja tylko wezmę parę rzeczy i ruszamy.

-Irayo. -powiedział myśliwy z szacunkiem.

Jake udał się do ogniska, by coś zjeść. Zastał tam Neytiri, której apetytu nie brakowało.

-Był mały wypadek i muszę zastąpić jednego z naszych braci. -mówiąc to wziął kawałek pieczonego Yerika.

-Nic mu nie jest? -zapytała Neytiri, chwilowo przerywając jedzenie.

-Nie, wyzdrowieje może w miesiąc.

-Ja dziś będę się przygotowywać z Mo'at do objęcia roli Tsahik. Zapamiętać te wszystkie modlitwy i obrzędy. To takie trudne. -westchnęła.

-Dobrze ja lecę i powodzenia w nauce. -oddalił się z rozbawieniem, że przynajmniej nie tylko on musi się uczyć.

-Eywa ngahu. Powodzenia w polowaniu. -powiedziała, kiedy odchodził.

Udał się do grupy myśliwych i osób odpowiedzialnych za transport oraz za wstępne oprawienie wielkich zwierząt.

-To ile dziś planujemy upolować? -zapytał Jake.

-Chcemy uzyskać nieco zapasu i 5 sztuk powinno wystarczyć. -powiedział jeden z jeźdźców na Pa'Li, która ma zająć się oprawieniem zwierzęcia.

-Dobrze, jeśli tyle trzeba to my idziemy na górę po Ikrany, a wy możecie już wyruszać. -powiedział Jake

Wraz z myśliwymi udał się na górę. Tym razem, każdy z nich dokładnie sprawdził uprząż, by nie być kolejną ofiarą nieostrożności. Włócznie odłożył i zamiast tego tak jak reszta zabrał dużo strzał do łuków. Zapowiadało się dobre polowanie.

-Pozwolicie mi, że sam ustrzelę 2 sztuki? -zapytał Jake.

-0czywiśćie. -odpowiedział jeden z myśliwych.

Udał się do łowcami na bardziej otwartą przestrzeń, gdzie zwykle można było je spotkać i szczęście dziś dopisało, gdyż dostrzegli pasące się duże stado gromowołów. Jake jako pierwszy rozpoczął łowy, lotem nurkowym w kierunku obranego celu. Naciągnął strzałę i ją wypuścił. Zwierzę nawet się nie spodziewało, kiedy dostało prosto w nozdrza, w jedno z najczulszych jego miejsc, a reszta to dość trudna do przebicia skóra. Kolejni myśliwi teraz strzelali do swych obranych celów. Każdy z nich trafił za pierwszym razem, gdyż doświadczenie robi swoje. Ostatniego do zabicia miał Jake. Naciągnął łuk i przelatując nad nim wystrzelił. Co prawda trafił, ale zbyt mały kąt strzały spowodował tylko jego zranienie.

-Co jest? -widzi wystającą strzałę, ale stworzenie nadal gna do przodu.

Jeszcze raz Ikranem zanurkował w jego kierunku, ponownie naciągnął łuk i strzelił. Tym razem trafił w drugie nozdrze i zwierze padło. Kiedy reszta stada uciekła do lasu, łowcy na Ikranach zlecieli do swych ofiar, by oddać należny im szacunek. Nigdy nie zabijają dla przyjemności, lecz z potrzeby. Dotarły też osoby odpowiedzialne za oprawienie i przetransportowanie do Drzewa Domowego.

-Łowy się udały? -zapytał jeden z jeźdźców na Pa'li.

-Tak, mamy tyle ile chcieliśmy. Dacie radę z taką ilością? -zapytał Jake.

-Tak, jest nas wystarczająco. Do wieczora uporamy się z ostatnim.

-Jeśli to wszystko, to my wracamy.

-Oczywiście wracajcie.

-Po przybyciu powiem, żeby zaczęli przygotowania do uczczenia pomyślnych łowów. Tak więc do wieczora.

Łowcy wracając na swych Ikranach, udali się do domu, by obwieścić udane polowanie. Wylądowali na jednej z gałęzi Kelutral. Odesłali swe Ikrany, by później nakarmić je z mniej strawnych części zwierząt, które upolowali. Co prawda same też polowały, jednak to dodatkowo wzmacniało więzi Ikrana z jeźdźcem.

Kiedy Jake był już na dole:

-Gdzie jest moja... o Grace, witaj co cię tutaj sprowadza?-zapytał zaskoczony Jake.

-Witaj Jake. Chcąc was odwiedzić przyprowadziłam... -nie dokończyła, kiedy przerwał jej Jake.

-Chciałbym ogłosić wam wszystkim tu obecnym, że dziś wieczorem będziemy świętować udane łowy. Grace przyprowadziłaś kogo?

-Widzę, że trafiłam w dogodnym momencie. Mam tu z sobą Michelle, która chciała by się od was uczyć?

-Uczyć czy badać? -zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Uczyć. -odpowiedziała Michelle.

-Mówisz uczyć...dobrze chodźmy na górę, a wy poczekajcie. -powiedział Jake i dał jej znak, by poszła za nim.

Kiedy Michelle tu przybyła w ciele Avatara, bardzo zwróciła na siebie uwagę, gdyż jej kobiecy Avatar nie nosił typowych zaplecionych włosów, podobnie jak ona sama w ciele człowieka. Co do urody to: mniejszy nos i oczy niż typowa kobieta Na'Vi, nie wysoka i pięknie zarysowane piersi. Jej Avatar odziedziczył też pięknej urody twarz. Głównie tymi cechami zwróciła uwagę innych Na'Vi z klanu, ale nikt nie miał odwagi, by do niej podejść.

-Co chyba się nie boisz wysokości? -zwrócił się do niej Jake.

-Nie, może trochę. -powiedziała trochę sapiąc.

Po paru chwilach dotarli na gałąź, gdzie Jake zostawił Ikrana.

-Chcesz się uczyć, więc dobra...Salez! -zawołał Jake swego Ikrana.

Ten zleciał do niego, rozpościerając skrzydła ochraniając Jake'a i sycząc na nieznaną osobę.

-Wiesz, co to jest?

-Banshee znaczy Ikran. -mówiła nieco przestraszona.

-Czy naprawdę miała byś odwagę go schwytać. Możesz stracić życie swojego Avatara, a to podobno bardzo bolesne. Ja sam mało tego nie przypłaciłem życiem. Zastanów się dobrze.

-Ja...ja powinnam dać radę.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz, że tego chcesz. W takim razie przygotuj się na kilka miesięcy ciężkiej pracy, może dłużej dopóki twój nauczyciel nie stwierdzi, że jesteś gotowa. A i jeszcze jedno: żadnej elektroniki, rozmów o unobtanium, rozmów o naszej technice oraz wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. Chyba, że ktoś cię zapyta to odpowiadaj krótko i tak, by nikogo nie urazić. Pamiętaj też, że najlepszą nauką jest praca wykonywana na co dzień. Pomagaj, a zrozumiesz. Z trudnymi pytaniami zwracaj się tylko do mnie lub Grace. Jeśli nie będziesz tego przestrzegać to mam pełne prawo cię stąd usunąć. Nie chce zmieniać ich kultury w żaden sposób. Czy wszystko jasne?

-Tak, oczywiście.

-To zejdźmy na dół. Resztę rzeczy ustalimy w kolejnych dniach.

Kiedy sobie, a właściwie Jake wytłumaczył jej najważniejsze sprawy, zeszli na dół i nakazał się jej przebrać. Wyznaczył do tego kilka kobiet, które z chęcią się tego podjęły, by już po chwili wyglądała jak typowa młoda kobieta Na'vi. Michelle po rozmowie z Jake'em, resztę dnia postanowiła przebywać w towarzystwie Grace. Ona zaś wszystko jej wytłumaczyła, odnośnie tutejszych zwyczajów i zachowania.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

Nadchodził wieczór, kiedy łowcy wrócili z upolowanymi Gromowołami. Nieco później przy ognisku nowy gość był częstowany lokalnymi specjałami.

-Grace, chcesz naszego napoju? -zapytał Jake, sam biorąc jego łyk.

-Pewnie mocny? -zapytała.

-A jak myślisz. Choć raz bądź spontaniczna i wypij.

-A zresztą, co mi tam.

Grace wzięła jedną miseczkę napoju i całą ją przekręciła do ust.

-Rany... mocne! -aż ją przytkało.

-A ty Michelle chcesz? -zwrócił się do niej Jake.

-Ja nie piję.

-No tak... a może Teylu. Wiem, że zgłodniałaś. -sam wziął i zjadł.

-Yyy... no nie bardzo.

-To tylko tak wygląda, w rzeczywistości jest lepsze.

Michelle widziała jak Neytiri siedząca obok Jake'a bez żadnego oporu ją zjadła.

-Jest dobre, spróbuj. -powiedziała Neytiri.

-To twoja pierwsza lekcja, musisz coś jeść. -dodał uśmiechem Jake.

W końcu wzięła jedną larwę do rąk. Zbliżyła do ust, zamknęła oczy i ugryzła. O dziwo smak faktycznie miała lepszy niż wygląd.

-No widzisz, nie jest taka zła. -powiedział rozbawiony całą sytuacją Jake.

W tle spokojnie grały instrumenty przy których tańczyło kilka młodych par.

-Neytiri chodź jest miejsce, możemy zatańczyć. -zaproponował Jake.

-Czekaj chwile... dobrze chodź.

Podał jej rękę i wyszli razem na środek. Specjalnie na nich nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Tańczyli przy wolnym utworze. Jake trzymał ją za talie, zaś drugą rękę skierował na pośladek.

-Jake nie tutaj!

-Wtedy ci nie przeszkadzało.

-Wtedy było inaczej.

-A teraz tak nie jest. No dobrze, ale wyglądasz tak apetycznie.

-Pochlebca.

W tym czasie przy ognisku Grace zwróciła się z pytaniem do Michelle.

-Wtedy tam na górze, co ci mówił Jake?

-Zgadza się na naukę, ale nie chce żadnej ingerencji w ich kulturę.

-Pokochał ten świat tak bardzo, że stał się z nim jednością. Nie dziwię mu się wcale , gdyż też nie chce, by to zostało zniszczone. Powiem ci szczerze, że jesteś w lepszej sytuacji niż kiedy Jake zaczynał. Zobaczysz, bycie tu uzależnia. -uśmiechnęła się.

W trakcie ich rozmowy podszedł jeden Na'Vi z przeciwnej strony ogniska, który od jakiegoś czasu wpatrywał się w Michelle.

-Kaltxi nieznajoma.

-Jestem Michelle.

-Michelle. Czy zechcesz ze mną zatańczyć?

-Ja... oczywiście. -trąciła ją Grace.

Wyszli na środek zaczynając tańczyć pośród innych par.

-Nie znam twojego imienia? -zapytała Michelle

-Jestem Titee. Taronyu.

-Znaczy się masz Ikrana?

-Tak, ale teraz wypoczywa.

-A dlaczego mną się zainteresowałeś?

-Nigdy nie widziałem tak pięknej chodzącej we śnie.

-Przecież jest tu tak wiele innych kobiet?

-A wśród nich jesteś ty.

-Titee ja cię przepraszam. Jesteś miły, ale ja przyszłam się uczyć.

-Ja mogę to robić. Olo'eyktan na pewno wyrazi zgodę.

Delikatnie obejmował ją w pasie tańcząc i jednocześnie rozmawiając. Tymczasem nieopodal inna para:

-Neytiri wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Nie każ mi dłużej czekać. -powiedział jej do ucha.

Wyszli oddaliwszy się od wejścia do ich Drzewa Domowego. Złapał ją za ręce unosząc do góry nad nią. Ciało jej docisnął do podstawy pnia ich Kelutral. Wargami ust namiętnie wymieniali pocałunki. Następnie złapał ją za kolano opierając je na swoim boku tułowia.

-Za dużo wypiłeś. -powiedziała mu sapiąc.

-Jeszcze nie tak dużo, jak ciebie pragnę.

-Jake ja...ohh... -westchnęła, kiedy jego ręka zawędrowała za daleko.

-Wiesz... może chodźmy w bardziej ustronne miejsce. -powiedział do niej, kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał.

Wziął ją na ręce, udając się z nią, gdzie naturalna jaskrawoniebieska roślinność wszystko zasłaniała. Po drodze wymieniając spojrzenia. Położył ją na trawie, która pod wpływem nacisku jej ciała rozświetliła się na zielono. Nie czekali i od razu nawiązali tsaheylu. Tym razem emocje płynące od Jake'a, były tak duże, że z trudem łapała oddech. Całował jej słodkie usta, później przenosząc się niżej, delikatnie całując jej piersi, a następnie pępek. Ciało jej drżało z każdego, najdelikatniejszego dotyku jego ust.

-Jake ja... ja pragnę cię natychmiast!

Położył się na niej, częściowo podpierając rękami. Widział każdy grymas na jej twarzy, kiedy ich ciała poruszały się razem, gdzie z każdym ruchem przymykała oczy. Ręce trzymała na jego ramionach, czując jego siłę i delikatność. Kiedy nadszedł ten moment, trzymała go jeszcze mocniej. Czuł jak jej paznokcie wbijały mu się w skórę, by wkrótce uścisk zelżał.

Zmęczony położył się obok niej, ręką gładząc ją po włosach, cicho szepcząc:

-Jesteś niesamowita i tylko moja.

-A co powiesz na... -lekko zmrużyła oczy.

-Wiesz... mamy gości. Nie każmy im dłużej czekać.

W końcu Jake z Neytiri wrócili do ogniska, by nieco zjeść. Wkrótce też Michelle z Titee dołączyli do nich.

-Olo'eyktanie. Chodząca we śnie chce nauczyć się naszej ścieżki. Czy wyrażasz zgodę abym to ja mógł ją jej uczyć. Biorę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność.

-Właściwie... czemu nie. -udając niezdecydowanie, widząc jego zauroczenie nią.

-Irayo Olo'eyktan. -powiedział Titee dziękując.

Wszyscy naokoło byli już pod wpływem tego alkoholu. Jeden ze starszych nieco przesadził i kiedy odchodził, nadepnął na ogon swojej towarzyszki. Ta krzyknęła upuszczając liść z jedzeniem. Co prawda przeprosił, ale śmiech który się podniósł z tego powodu, dał mu powód do wstydy. W końcu wyszedł, chcąc uniknąć niezręcznej sytuacji. Wkrótce wszystko wróciło do normy. Starsi łowcy opowiadali młodszym historie o spotkaniu sam na sam z Palulukanem, ucieczką przed rozwścieczonym Młotogłowem, czy o niebezpiecznym polowaniu na Gromowoły. Wszystko to nieco naciągali, by wywołać u młodych słuchaczy nieco strachu.

Jeden z odważniejszych łowców wyszedł na środek pomieszczenia głośno mówiąc:

-Olo'eyktanie wyzywam cię na pojedynek. Kto więcej wypije!

-Przyjmuje wyzwanie! -oświadczył głośno Jake.

Wstał od ogniska i wyszedł na środek, gdzie po chwili ustawiono naczynia do picia oraz osobę odpowiedzialną za równe rozlewanie trunku. Oczy wszystkich zwrócili się na zawodników. Mało kto miał odwagę pojedynkować się Torukiem Makto.

Zaczęli wypijać kolejne miseczki. Udawali przed sobą, że na nich alkohol nie działa, ale po 9 miseczce:

-Wygrałem! -krzyknął Jake, widząc jak jego konkurent nie ma siły ustać, padając na ziemie.

-Tak wygrałeś... niedobrze mi. -mówił próbując wstać, po czym został odniesiony przez dwóch innych Na'vi.

Po Jake'a przyszła Neytiri, by mu pomóc.

-Neytiri kochasz mnie?

-Kocham, ale teraz chodź na górę, gdyż nie jesteś sobą.

-Jestem sobą, mówię prawdę. -powiedział Jake, idąc chwiejnym krokiem.

-Wiem, ale jesteś nietrzeźwy. -dodała Neytiri.

Zaprowadziła go do hamaku.

-Jestem taki szczęśliwy... że mam ciebie... wasz wszystkich. Nawet nie wieszzz... -usnął.

Po odprowadzeniu mocno napitego Jake'a, zamknęła jego hamak, a następnie wróciła do ogniska.

-Michelle, będziesz się u nas uczyła, więc dostaniesz jeden z wolnych hamaków. Titee wskaże ci który. Wiem, że jak kiedyś Jake musiał odpoczywać, żeby też jego drugie ciało mogło odpocząć. Mam nadzieję, że wytrwasz do końca, by stać się jednym z ludzi. -powiedziała Neytiri.

-Dziękuję Tsahik. Też mam taką nadzieję. -powiedziała i ukłoniła się.

-Chodź widzę, że jesteś zmęczona i jest późno. A od jutra z samego rana zaczynamy. -powiedział Titee.

Udała się za nim na górę, wchodząc na jedną z gałęzi do której były przymocowane hamaki. Titee wszedł do swojego bez problemu, zaś Michelle:

-Może pomóc? -zapytał Titee.

-Nie... dam radę.

W końcu i ona zeskoczyła. Po prostu nie była przyzwyczajona do wysokości. I tak jak pokazał jej Titee zamknęła hamak, po chwili otworzyła oczy, budząc się w linkerze. Otworzyła jego pokrywę i wyszła.

-Jak było? -zapytał ciekawy Norm.

-Całkiem dobrze. -odpowiedziała Michelle.

-Idź coś zjedz i się wyśpij. Wiem, że to męczy.

Zjadła co znalazła w lodówce i z miejsca usnęła.

Tymczasem przy ognisku.

-To dobra dziewczyna, tylko nieco nieśmiała i zaskoczona tym co tu widziała. Nie powinna sprawiać problemów. -powiedziała Grace do Neytiri.

-Jake chciał ją odwlec od bycia Taronyu. Nie chciał by zginęła, ale sama wybrała.

-Naprawdę tak powiedział? -zapytała zdziwiona Grace.

-Tak. Obiecał troszczyć się o swój lud jak i o wszystkich, którzy tu żyją.

-Wziął na siebie tyle obowiązków. -Grace westchnęła.

-Też tym się martwię. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko się dobrze skończy.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Michelle wstając rano z łóżka, pamiętała co się wczoraj wydarzyło i co dziś ma robić. Zjadła, wypiła i udała się do linkiera.

-I jak gotowa? -zapytał Norm

-Tak i to bardzo. -odpowiedziała Michelle.

-Tylko uważaj na siebie.

Wieko się zamknęło i natychmiast obudziła się w hamaku. Otworzyła go, patrząc w górę i dół po hamakach. Wszystkie były puste, zaś z dołu dobiegał szmer rozmów. Wydostała się z niego i zeszła na dół, gdzie czekał na nią Titee.

-O nareszcie jesteś. Teraz coś zjedz i ruszamy.

Przysiadła się do ogniska, biorąc porcje mięsa z gromowoła z tutejszymi warzywami.

-Więc co będziemy robić? -zapytała.

-Widziałem, że naukę Pa'li mogę odpuścić, więc weźmiemy się za twoją kondycje.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Nadąż za mną.

-Ja umiem biegać.

-Naprawdę? To chodźmy tam, gdzie to sprawdzimy.

Po zjedzeniu udali się w kierunki lasu, gdzie z dala od zgiełku mogli spokojnie zacząć naukę. Wokół nich rosły drzewa, których gałęzie nachodziły jedne na drugie. Tylko ktoś sprawny fizycznie mógł się po nich przemieszczać.

-Choć ze mną na górę.

-Mieliśmy przecież biegać?

-No właśnie.

-Tam?

-A jak będzie gonił cię Palulukan to myślisz, że na ziemi mu uciekniesz?

-No nie.

Weszła za nim. Kilka metrów nad ziemią, widok zieleni i kolorowych roślin ją zahipnotyzował.

-Eee...

-A tak co takiego?

-Co widzisz?

-Drzewa, rośliny, gałęzie...

-Gałęzie właśnie. Popatrz co one tworzą?

-Przeszkody.

-Nie to twoja naturalna pomoc. Możesz po nich biegać, skakać i chwytać je wydłużając skok. Patrz o co mi chodzi.

Trochę się cofnął, po czym zaczął biec, przeskakując na inną gałąź i chwyciwszy się gałęzi, która nad nim rosła, wydłużył skok o parę metrów spadając na kolejną gałąź, a z niej zeskoczył na ziemię.

-Dobrze, a teraz ty!

Wzięła głęboki oddech, zaczęła biec i w trakcie skoku chwyciła się gałęzi nad nią i nagle ręka się jej obślizgnęła. Spadła na liany, które to zamortyzowały upadek na ziemię.

-Nic ci nie jest! -krzyknął biegnący do niej Titee.

-Ja... nic mi nie jest. -odpowiedziała, kiedy się wyplątywała z lian.

-To nam trochę czasu zajmie. -stwierdził Titee.

Przez pół dnia to ćwiczyła, z mniejszym lub większym skutkiem. W końcu się nad nią zlitował i wrócili do domu, by dać jej odpocząć.

-Strzelałaś kiedykolwiek z łuku? -zapytał Titee.

-Nie nigdy. -pokręciła głową.

-Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. A nożem potrafiłaś byś zabić?

-Tylko w samoobronie.

-To już lepiej. Wiesz, ja pójdę na polowanie, a ty możesz zaś odpocząć.

Jako, że Grace miała własne cele poznawcze, będąc kimś w rodzaju obserwatora. Wszystko co widziała notowała. Teraz mogła bardziej dokładnie niż kiedyś poznać te środowisko, jednocześnie w możliwie najmniejszy sposób na nie wpływając. Michelle była dla niej tak jakby żywym łącznikiem pomiędzy ludźmi w bazie, a klanem. Grace wraz z Jake'm ustaliła, że angielski będzie uczony tylko tych co dobrowolnie się na to godzą. Chętnie, by z tego zrezygnowali, gdyż to też miało pewien wpływ na kulturę. Jednak możliwy powrót RDA, utrudniał podjęcie słusznej decyzji.

Jako,że Michelle miała nieco wolnego czasu do powrotu jej nauczyciela, postanowiła teraz bliżej poznać tutejszych mieszkańców.

-Kaltxi. Jestem Michelle, czy mogłabym w czymś pomóc?

Zapytała kobietę, która nawijała czółenko nici do krosna, a wokół niej biegała dwójka jej dzieci.

-Kaltxi Michelle. Potrafiłaś, by robić tak to co ja, nie plącząc przy tym nici?

Ta tylko pokręciła głową.

-To może zajęłaś byś się dwójką moich dzieci Sari i Nuną. A co do czółenka to kiedy zabiorę ciebie od Titee i ci pokaże co i jak.

-Oczywiście. Sari i Nuna chodźcie ze mną. Coś wam pokaże.

-Idźcie, nie bójcie się. -dodała matka.

Dzieci, które przed chwilą rozrabiały, teraz w obliczu nieznajomej wykazywały nieśmiałość. Udała się z nimi nad strumień za ich domem. Było tam kilku dorosłych, którzy jej widokiem z dziećmi się nie przejmowali, gdyż wszyscy źli odeszli. A skoro Olo'eyktan pozwolił jej na przebywanie tutaj, to nie było obaw, że skrzywdzi dzieci.

-Patrzcie. Wiecie co to jest?

-Trawa. -odpowiedziały.

-Dobrze, ale to magiczna trawa. Ona gra.

-Ale jak, przecież ja nic nie słyszę? -odpowiedziało jedno z nich.

-Pokażę ci co zrobić, żeby zagrała.

Urwała jedno źdźbło, biorąc je między kciuki, przyłożyła do ust, a następnie dmuchnęła. Dźwięk jaki to wydało przypominało pisk Riti. Dzieciom od razu nowa zabawa przypadła do gustu. Zerwały sobie po źdźble i zrobiły podobnie jak Michelle. Co prawda jak za mocno dmuchnęły to zabawka się psuła, ale radość miały z tego dużą. Najbardziej zabawne jest to, że z lasu zaczęły dochodzić podobne piski od Riti, które myślały że to zaloty. Patrzyła na nie jak biegały. "Małe niebieskie szkraby" -pomyślała. Usiadła nad brzegiem strumienia wpatrując się w krystaliczną czysto wodę, którą można było bez obawy pić. Spostrzegły ją dzieci, które złapały ją za ręce i zaczęły ciągnąć do wody.

-Nie ja nie chce, będę mokra!

W końcu poddała się zabawie. Dzieci chlapały siebie i ją, ona zaś nie pozostała dłużna.

Dochodził wieczór, kiedy to Titee wrócił z polowania ze zdobyczą. Michelle zdobyła przychylność starszych, że podjęła się opieki nad dziećmi, a to wyraz zaufania do niej co nie było bez znaczenia.

-O moja uczennica. Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie. Chodź ze mną. -powiedział Titee do Michelle, która w tej chwili oddawała dzieci do matki. Udała się z nim do miejsca, gdzie oprawiano zwierzęta. Było to czyste miejsce z matami z liści palmy fasolowej, którą łatwo się czyściło wodą. Była lepsza niż goła ziemia od której to mięso, by się ubrudziło.

-Czy ja mam go oprawić? -zapytała.

-Dokładnie. Wiem, że będziesz miała opory przed zabiciem czegokolwiek. Więc to cię do tego przygotuje. Weź ten nóż i następnie rozerznij od spodu wzdłuż szyi, tułowia i zacznij zdejmować skórę.

Przyłożyła nóż do szyi Yerika, a krew od razu wypłynęła po naciskiem ostrza. Wtedy zrobiła kwaśno minę.

-Nie. Ja nie mogę, ręce mi się trzęsą.

-Dobrze ja ci pomogę.

Swoją rękę przyłożył do jej ręki trzymającej nóż. Zaczął rozcinać skórę wzdłuż długości zwierzęcia.

-Widzisz to nie takie trudne. Teraz złap ręką rozcięty fragment i nożem oddzielaj skórę od reszty.

Znów musiał jej pomagać. W końcu po kilku minutach pomocy resztę sama kontynuowała, choć niezdarnie na tle w tym bardziej doświadczonych.

-No dobrze mamy jako taką skórę. Teraz usuń wnętrzności, a na końcu oddziel mięso od reszty.

Musiał znowu pomagać, ale tym razem na dwa noże. Po godzinie mieli gotowe mięso do pieczenia nad ogniem. Po czym tam je umieścili, czekając na świeży posiłek.

-Wiem, że to dla ciebie nie było miłe, ale te zwierze nam się ofiarowało oddając swe ciało, zaś dusza udała się do lepszego świata.

-Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłam i pewnie coś sknociłam?

-Trochę, ale nie przejmuj się tym, nauczysz się z czasem. Teraz poczekaj, a zobaczysz jak to będzie smakować.

Podszedł do nich Jake.

-Titee, mogę z tobą na chwilę.

-Oczywiście Olo'eyktanie.

Oddalili się od niej w nieco ciemniejsze miejsce.

-Jak jej minął dzień?

-Trochę się poobijała oraz oprawiła Yerika.

-Naprawdę go oprawiła? -zapytał zdumiony Jake

-Tak, choć niezdarnie.

-Uparta dziewczyna. Dobrze nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał.

Pożegnali się i Titee wrócił do Michelle, zaś Jake wyszedł na zewnątrz. Poszedł ocenić przygotowanie innych łowców szkolących się do zdobycia Ikrana. O wszytko pytał się wnikliwie ich nauczyciela. To był jeden z jego obowiązków. Musiał wiedzieć co się dzieje w jego klanie.

W środku Drzewa Domowego przy ognisku siedzieli Michelle i Titee oczekując posiłku.

-Mięso już się zarumieniło. Myślę, że można już brać i jeść. -stwierdził Titee oglądając mięso.

Michelle wzięła sobie średni kawałek i było pyszne. Soczyste i dobrze upieczone.

-Jest lepsze niż to co moje drugie ciało musi jeść. -stwierdziła smakując je.

-Jeszcze lepiej będzie smakować, kiedy sama upolujesz.

-Naprawdę, a kiedy?

-Nie ma pośpiechu. Musisz wcześniej nauczyć się poruszać w lesie w sposób niewidoczny i niesłyszalny. Strzelać z łuku,posługiwać się nożem i najważniejsze musisz nauczyć się widzieć.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13

Nastał kolejny poranek, kiedy to Michelle obudziła się w otulającym ją niebieskim kokonie. Delikatnie trąciła go palcami, by się roztworzył, a tam czekał już na nią Titee. Usiadła na hamaku i spojrzała się na niego. On zaś patrzył się na to czego w tej chwili nie zakrywał naszyjnik. Michelle spojrzała się na siebie i zobaczyła, że widać było jedną z jej piersi. Szybko poprawiła naszyjnik i odchrząknęła.

-Nie ma tu nic do oglądania. -stwierdziła sucho.

-Wiem, że nie ma. -szybko odpowiedział.

-Znaczy, nie podobają ci się?

-Nie...nie to miałem na myśli. -na twarzy Titee pojawiło zakłopotanie.

-Dobrze już. Chciałam się tylko z tobą trochę podroczyć. -uśmiechnęła się.

-Więc to był żart?

-Chyba się za to nie obrazisz.

-No nie. Nie lubię tylko, jak ktoś próbuje mnie ze mną grać.

Po małej wymianie zdań, zeszli na dół, żeby zjeść poranne śniadanie.

-Nie poznałam jeszcze twoich rodziców, gdzie oni są? -zapytała Michelle.

-Oni są z Eywą. -powiedział spuszczając głowę.

-Ohh... Titee przykro mi, że zapytałam.

-Nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Są szczęśliwi razem z nią. Umarli w walce, kiedy ją chronili.

-Jeszcze raz przepraszam. -spuściła wzrok, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Naprawdę nic się nie stało. -spojrzał się na nią na chwilę.

Zaczęli znowu jeść, tym razem w ciszy. Na około nich chodzili ludzie zajęci swoimi pracami, zaś grupka dzieci wybiegła na zewnątrz, kierując się nad pobliską rzekę, żeby w niej popływać. W końcu milczenie przełamała Michelle.

-Więc z czym mam się dziś męczyć?

-Z łukiem.

Oddalili się nieco od Drzewa Domowego, by łatwiej można było skupić się na nauce.

-Trzymaj to dla ciebie jeden z lepszych łuków. Jest lekki i dobrze wyważony. Ułatwia to początkującym strzelanie.

Trzymała go za rękojeść, zaś drugą ręko wzięła strzałę. Nałożyła ją na cięciwę i naciągnęła. Titee pokręcił głową.

-Nogi szerzej, źle trzymasz grot, druga ręka za nisko. Dobrze, a teraz wypuść strzałę do tamtego zwalonego pnia. Możesz do tego miejsca, gdzie jest zdarta kora.

Wypuściła strzałę, trafiając nad pniem.

-Strzała się znajdzie. Jeszcze raz, tylko pamiętaj pozycje wyjściową do strzału.

Titee obserwował ją, korygując jej błędy. Strzelała, aż można było mówić o jakiejkolwiek celności.

-Jako,że teraz zaczęłaś trafiać w pień, to na dzisiaj wystarczy. Teraz chodź zemną do rzemieślnika Kenay. Możesz u niego wybrać sobie własny nóż.

Jak tylko wrócili do Drzewa Domowego, udali się do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie jedna z osób zajmowała się wyrobem podręcznej broni.

-Kaltxi Kenay. Mam tu uczennice, która niema noża. Chciałbym się spytać czy nie posiadasz odpowiedniego dla jej ręki.

-Titee mam dla niej kilka do wyboru. Może sprawdzić sama, który najlepiej leży w jej dłoni. Podejdź proszę wybierz najlepszy dla siebie.

Noże miały różny kolor, kształt ostrza, długość rękojeści i różne zdobienia. Każdy trzymała w dłoni, czasami wykonywała nimi ruchy w powietrzu, jakby chciała kogoś zabić. Wybrała takiego z nieco dłuższą rękojeścią, koloru lekko brązowego przechodzący w pomarańcz. Jego ostrze lekko zakrzywiało się na końcu.

-Ten mi się podoba.

-Możesz wybrać najlepszy jaki mam. -powiedział Kenay.

-Nie mam nic w zamian. -stwierdziła, rozkładając puste ręce.

-Odpłacisz się, kiedy wrócisz z pomyślnego polowania. Myśliwi muszą mieć najlepszy nóż jaki mogą ode mnie dostać, kiedy mają go używać do polowania. To także twoja ochrona.

-Irayo. -odpowiedziała, kłaniając za dar.

Kiedy się z nim pożegnali, Michelle zaczęła się bawić nowym nabytkiem.

-Schowaj go, jeszcze ci się przyda. Jako, że mamy czas to teraz poćwiczysz rzut bolą. To dość istotne ćwiczenie, jeśli chcesz złapać Ikrana.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie udali się do miejsca specjalnie do przygotowanego do ćwiczeń z bolą. Był to wystający drąg o średnicy paszczy zmory.

-Patrz jak ja to robię. Rozkręcam bolę, ale nie za szybko, po czym rzucam tak bolą, by równomiernie się na nim owinęła, po czym szybko odskakuje w bok. Ikran będzie chciał ciebie zaatakować i musisz rzucić w odpowiednim momencie. Najlepiej kiedy on na ciebie się rzuci, bo wtedy nie może się wycofać, a dla ciebie to szansa i lepiej jej nie zmarnuj.

Ćwiczenie okazało się trudniejsze niż to wyglądało. Bola bowiem nie chciała się równo zawinąć wokoło drągu co powodowało, że się zaplątywała. Też kilka razy o mało nie dostała w twarz.

W tym czasie, kiedy Michelle uczyła się z Titee, Jake z Neytiri znajdowali się nad strumieniem. Wokół niego rosła bujna roślinność Pandory, zaś w nim bawiło się kilkoro dzieci. Wygłupiały się skacząc do wody z pomocą lian, które spuszczały się z rosnących nad wodą drzew. Z kolei inni skakali do niej z co większych głazów, jednocześnie całkiem zwinnie pokonywali nurt małej rzeki, przepływając na jej drugą stronę. Czasami zdarzało się, że z zaskoczenia jedno drugie pchnęło do wody. Niektórzy bardziej odważni chcąc wydłużyć skok, wchodzili na największą ze skał. Następnie chwytali lianę i zbiegając ze skały puszczali ją, jak tylko znajdowali się nad głęboką wodą. W momencie, kiedy uderzali o lustro rzeki, powodowali jej efektowne rozbryzgiwanie na wszystkie strony. Nieco dalej, gdzie woda była nie zmącona przez dzieci, kilku Na'vi urządziło sobie polowanie na ryby. Nawet matka z niemowlakiem była sprawną łowczynią, celnie strzelając z łuku do niewielkiej przecież ryby.

Jake miał z sobą łuk i specjalne strzały na ryby. Chciał upolować przynajmniej jedną sztukę dla Neytiri. Teraz, kiedy spodziewała się dziecka miała ochotę na takie jedzenie. Kiedy Neytiri została na brzegu, Jake wszedł do wody z naciągniętym łukiem. Musiał chwilę czekać w bezruchu, żeby nie zmącić wody, gdyż każdy ruch mógł je wystraszyć. Po chwili zjawiła się koło niego niebieska ryba z wieloma płetwami z boku. Strzelił trafiając strzało na wylot. Ryba okazała się całkiem spora i z powodzeniem mogła wystarczyć na dwoje "ludzi".

-Widzę cię bracie. Twój duch idzie do Eywy, zaś ciało zostaje, by stać się częścią ludzi.

Wyciągnął strzałę i schował ją do kołczanu, a łuk przewiesił przez siebie. Podszedł do Neytiri i przyłożył rękę do jej brzucha.

-Nie mogę się doczekać widoku jak nasze dziecko będzie bawić się z innymi dziećmi. Ochronie je choćbym sam miał zginąć.

-Jake nasze dziecko ma błogosławieństwo Eywy, tak jak i ty. I nic nie może się jej stać, tak jak i tobie.

-Ja bardzo chciałbym w to wierzyć, ale wiesz co za kilka lat ma nastąpić.

-Do tego mamy dużo czasu i będziesz miał okazję się nią nacieszyć.

-Ja nigdy nie przestanę się nią cieszyć, choćby była dorosła i kogoś miała.

-Za daleko wybiegłeś w przyszłość mój Jake'u. Teraz chodźmy zjeść to co upolowałeś.

Udali się do środka w miejsce, gdzie można było ją przygotować, pozbywając się nie jadalnych resztek do specjalnego kosza.

-Jake daj mi ją. Ty ją złapałeś, a ja się nią zajmę.

Neytiri wyciągnęła swój nóż, odcinając rybie głowę. Następnie przekroiła ją wzdłuż spodu, wyciągając jej wnętrzności, zaś resztę ryby przepłukała świeżo wodą. Wzięła duży liść, w którym zawinęła ją, po czym umieściła jedzenie nad ogniem. Ryba w ten sposób równomiernie się opiecze. Nie przypali się, gdyby ogień był za mocny. Jak też zachowa smak i nie straci nic ze swej wartości.

Niedaleko nich w dobrze naświetlonym miejscu trwała praca nad wykończeniem Wielkiego Krosna, by po jego poświęceniu zacząć pierwsze tkanie. Chcąc je jak najszybciej rozpocząć, równocześnie przygotowywano czółenka z wieloma kolorowymi nićmi. Pierwszą pracą jaka miała powstać, było podziękowanie dla ich stwórcy za pomoc w walce z "obcymi". Zdecydowano się na utkanie Drzewa Dusz, gdzie w jego tle nadlatywały Ikrany jako symbol wyzwolenia. Pomysł każdemu się spodobał, gdyż każdy kto uczestniczył w walce, zapamiętał to jako najbardziej znaczące wydarzenie. Miało to zawisnąć blisko ich Totemu, na specjalnym solidnym stojaku, bogato przyozdobionym we fioletowe kamyki. W nocy owe kamyki jaśniały odbitym światłem, co tworzyło coś na kształt ramki, której wnętrze miało wypełniać przyszłe dzieło.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Jake sprawdził rybę poprzez delikatne podważenie liścia patykiem.

-Myślę, że nasze jedzenie jest gotowe.

Zdjął ją z paleniska za pomocą dwóch patyków. Poczekał chwilę i delikatnie odwinął liść. Widać było unoszącą się z niej parę. Dali więc jej kilka minut, aż nieco ostygnie, by móc ją zjeść.

Kiedy Michelle wraz z Titee wracali wieczorem z nauki, zastali duże zgromadzenie osób wokół nowego krosna Omatikaya, które wcześniej na nie, nie wyglądało. Ot dwa, kilku metrowe krzyżujące się na ziemi drągi, które rozszerzały się ku górze, gdzie zostały podparte o konstrukcje Drzewa Domowego. Teraz zostały uzupełnione o odpowiednio rozmieszczone liny, od których zacznie się tkanie. Część młodych Na'vi wdrapało się na filary Drzewa Domowego, by z wysoka móc lepiej oglądać uroczystość.

-Co się dzieje? -zapytała Michelle do stojącego obok niej Titee.

-Nasz klan zawsze słynął z najlepszych tkaczy. Jednak brak krosna powodował, że nic nie mogli zrobić, a tradycje należało kontynuować.

-Więc je odbudowaliście?

-Tak, a pierwszą rzeczą jaka niej powstanie musi być najlepsza, by była naszym znakiem rozpoznawczym. I jeśli ktoś z innych klanów zdecyduje się nas odwiedzić, musi wiedzieć, że w tej dziedzinie jesteśmy najlepsi. Każdy klan ma taką rzecz.

-To jest dla wasz tak ważne?

-I to bardzo. Wszystkie klany o tym wiedzą, co jest powodem do zazdrości.

-A kto się zajmie zrobieniem tego?

-Zrobi to Wokan jako najbardziej doświadczony ze wszystkich tkaczy. Będzie obecny na każdym etapie powstawania dzieła, od wyboru odpowiedniego koloru nici, sposobu ich przeplatania, aż po kształt i wykończenie go. Wcześniej uczestniczył w powstawaniu krosna, by jak najlepiej je zaprojektować do tego celu. Myślę, że to będzie jego największe dzieło.

W tej chwili odbywały się modły w celu poświęcenia warsztatu tkackiego oraz czółenek z których to nici ma powstawać praca. Wokan będący obok jego narzędzia przyszłej pracy, poprosił Mo'at o jej wstawiennictwo.

-Tsahik proszę cię, by Eywa uświęciła te oto krosno Matki oraz to co na nim powstanie. Będzie to należeć do naszego klanu i stanie się naszym znakiem rozpoznawczym wśród innych klanów.

Wszyscy zamarli w ciszy,chcąc usłyszeć te słowa:

-W imię Eywy, błogosławię tobie Wokan oraz temu co stworzysz, by było godne klanu Omatikaya.

Michelle wraz z Titee obserwowali to wydarzenie z tyłu za tłumem. Nie znała jeszcze modlitw, toteż o nic więcej nie pytała tylko obserwowała, chcąc zrozumieć istotę tego zjawiska.


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14

Dni zlewały się w tygodnie, zaś tygodnie w miesiące. Po niespełna pół roku od kiedy Michelle intensywnie przebywała w linkierze, stało się to dla niej bardzo meczące. Schudła, chodząc tylko pomiędzy linkierem, kuchnią, a łazienko. Któregoś wieczoru po skończonej lekcji zwróciła się do swego nauczyciela:

-Titee moje ludzkie ciało ma dość. Czy nie obraził byś się, żeby na kilka dni moje prawdziwe ciało mogło odpocząć. Połączę się tylko rano i wieczorem, by ta którą teraz widzisz zjadła, rozruszała kończyny, a następnie udała się na ponowny odpoczynek.

-Powiem ci szczerze, że dużo już umiesz. Zaczęłaś dostrzegać to czego na początku nie widziałaś. Ja też odpocznę. Myślałem, że bycie nauczycielem jest łatwe. Poza tym, kiedy pierwszy raz cię ujrzałem od razu mi się spodobałaś, więc dlatego podjąłem się żeby cię uczyć. -w ostatnim zdaniu patrzył się na nią.

-Ty się chyba we mnie nie zakochałeś. Ja i ty to raczej...

W tym momencie została przez niego niespodziewanie pocałowana, czując ciepło jego warg. Trwało to kilka sekund, a zdawało się, że trwa dłużej.

-Ja Titee... muszę już iść. To nie tak miało być.

-Poczekaj ja nie chciałem... ja po prostu...

Nie słyszała tego co do niej mówił. Udała się prosto do hamaku, po czym się rozłączyła. Kiedy wychodziła z linkiera, spotkała w pomieszczeniu Norma.

-Co się stało? Masz inną minę niż zwykle. -zapytał Norm, chcąc zrozumieć co się stało.

-Nie nic. Ja na chwilę muszę być sama.

Udała się od razu do swojego pokoju do którego zamknęła drzwi na klucz, chcąc być wyłącznie sama. Jej myśli krążyły wokół tego, co chwile temu się stało: "Czy naprawdę on się we mnie zakochał? Przecież ja i on ... Nie, nic by z tego nie wyszło, bo jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów. Ale z kolei Jake i Neytiri stworzyli udaną parę. Nikogo wcześniej nie poznałam będąc na Ziemi i pewnie nie poznam. Możliwe, że nigdy tam nie wrócę. Nie wiem co dalej robić?". Kiedy zasypiała, patrzyła się w okno, gdzie widziała nieba rozświetlonego gwiazdami, a dalej las jaśniejący własnym światłem.

Na drugi dzień zjawiła się w ciele Avatara przy palenisku, by jak zwykle się posilić. Był tam też Titee, który był dość przygnębiony wczorajszym zajściem.

-Ja cię przepraszam. Nie powinienem. Powiem Olo'eyktanowi o tym, a on zaś zadecyduje co dalej zemną będzie.

-Nie Titee. To nie jest powód, by zaraz się winić. Ja jestem zaskoczona, gdyż nie sądziłam... My musimy po prostu porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

-Przecież rozmawiamy.

-W prawdziwe cztery oczy.

-Zaraz to znaczy, że chcesz bym udał się do miejsca, gdzie zobaczę ciebie prawdziwą?

-No właśnie tak. Musisz wiedzieć o paru rzeczach.

-To kiedy mam się tam zjawić?

-Właściwie to kiedy chcesz. Ja teraz idę spać, bo moje drugie ciało musi odpocząć.

Michelle znowu się rozłączyła, od razu udając się do kuchni. Usiadła przy stole na którym miała coś na kształt jedzenia. Właściwie był to prowiant umożliwiający odżywianie ciała, ale wyglądem i smakiem nie mogło konkurować z tym co jadł jej Avatar.

-Jestem tu chyba za karę. -powiedziała do siebie.

-Co jedzenie nie idzie. -Norm wpadł do kuchni robiąc sobie kawę.

-To jakieś niepodobne do jedzenia. Mój Avatar ma lepsze. -stwierdziła biorąc gorące gluty do ust.

-To samo mówił kiedyś Jake, jak razem z Grace siedzieliśmy w tych barakach. -powiedział śmiejąc się z niej.

-Ehh... Zjem ile dam radę i muszę się rozruszać. Przy okazji nie jestem pewna, ale Jake spodziewa się dziecka...

-Serio!

-U Neytiri pojawiło się znaczne wybrzuszenie. Dopiero niedawno to zauważyłam, ale po nauce byłam tak zmęczona, że ciągle zapominałam wam o tym powiedzieć. Jest jeszcze jedno...

Norm pobiegł szukać Maxa i reszty z załogi, by wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

-Max! Max! Cholera, gdzie jesteś musisz to usłyszeć. Max!

W końcu ich odnalazł. Wszyscy w bazie byli zaskoczeni tą informacją.

Michelle udała się na siłownię, by odzyskać nieco ze straconej kondycji. Zaczęła od skłonów, później przysiady, bieganie w magazynie pomiędzy resztkami maszyn bojowych, itp. Po jakimś czasie ktoś z obecnej załogi krzyknął:

-Michelle masz gościa. Nie uwierzysz kto to!

Natychmiast pobiegła, doskonale wiedząc kto jest tym gościem. Wtedy w jej myślach powstało pytanie: "Ciekawe jak na mnie zareaguje?". Założyła jedną z masek wiszących obok śluzy i wyszła na zewnątrz.

-Kaltxi Titee. -przywitała się.

-Jesteś Michelle? -zapytał młody wojownik.

-Tak. I jak widzisz jestem człowiekiem.

Titee kucnął przed nią tak, by ich wzrok się spotkał. Michelle objęła go, on zaś ją bardzo ostrożnie, wiedząc jak bardzo delikatni są ludzie.

-Titee chodźmy za te budynki. Tam nikt nam nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, kiedy będziemy rozmawiać. -powiedziała Michelle.

Wzięła go za rękę, a właściwie to za palce. Wyglądało to dość komicznie, gdyż Michelle ledwo sięgała mu do tułowia. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Michelle jako pierwsza rozpoczęła rozmowę.

-Weź usiądź, a ja postoje tak będzie mi łatwiej. Jak widzisz jestem człowiekiem. I ja hmm... dla mnie ta sytuacja jest nowa. Ja nie wiem jak byśmy mogli razem ze sobą żyć. Ty jesteś z stąd, a ja gdzieś -wskazała palcem w niebo- stamtąd, z innego świata. Nie chce tobie zniszczyć życia. Jednocześnie dziękuje ci, że mnie uczysz, ale nie sądzę, by coś z naszego związku mogło wyjść.

-Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Nasz Olo'eyktan też pochodzi z innego świata i jego związek z Neytiri jak najbardziej się układa. -stwierdził Titee.

-Wiem o tym. Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Poza tym, on był w zupełnie innej sytuacji niż w tej w której ja jestem.

-To znaczy, że mnie przekreślasz.

-Nie oto mi chodziło. -szybko zaprzeczyła Michelle.

-A o co? -zapytał Titee.

-Chodzi o to, że potrzebuje czasu na przemyślenie tej decyzji. Także i tobie radze się dobrze zastanowić.

Tymczasem gdzieś bardzo daleko w leśnej głuszy, Jake wybrał się na polowanie, mając przy tym niecodzienną sytuacje. Wstał przed wschodem słońca, gdy większość jeszcze spała, no prawie:

-Jake gdzie idziesz?-zapytała go sennym głosem Neytiri.

-Jak zwykle na polowanie. Tylko teraz trochę dalej. Może, aż po granice naszego klanu.

-Polowanie na granicy to zły pomysł, bo łatwo o konflikt z innymi klanami.

-Przecież jestem Toruk Makto.

-Co nie znaczy, że polowanie bez zgody sąsiednich klanów będzie tolerowane. Każdy trzyma się swoich granic.

-I właśnie to zamierzam robić.

-Niech Eywa ci sprzyja. -pożegnała go Neytiri.

Jake dał jej krótki pocałunek na pożegnanie, po czym zamknął ich wspólny hamak w którym od jakiegoś czasu razem sypiali. Po drodze na górę wziął swój łuk i udał się do Ikrana. Zawołał go, po czym od razu nawiązał z nim więź.

-Wiesz, uwielbiam te poranki. -powiedział klepiąc go szyi i spoglądając na zamglony las.

Ikran w odpowiedzi zaskrzeczał, po czym razem wzbili się w powietrze. Mieli przed sobą spory dystans. Chłodny lot nad nieprzepuszczającą światła dżunglą, spowita chwilami dość gęsto mgło. Była to najlepsza pogoda do samotnego polowania na Yeriki. Można było w ten sposób skupić się tylko wyłącznie na tym co miało się do wykonania.

Kiedy wylądował zdjął z Ikrana łuk i kołczan ze strzałami, gdyż tylko tyle wystarczało dobremu myśliwemu do polowania. Otaczała go różnoraka roślinność i teren pełen pagórków, który ograniczał widoczność. Wszystko było wilgotne od skroplonej mgły w postaci kropel rosy, która spadając z liści tworzyła echo jak podczas padającego deszczu. Rozpoczęła się jego mozolna wędrówka w poszukiwaniu Yerika. Przedzierając się w ciszy przez dżungle, dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak daleko jest od swego domu. Jeśli by zginął, to nawet nie wiadomo czy odnaleźli by jego ciało. W końcu jego poszukiwania odniosły skutek, bo między drzewami dostrzegł wędrującego Yerika. Nałożył strzałę na cięciwę łuku i już chcąc ją z niego wypuścić, jego cel nagle zwalił się na ziemie. Widział tylko wystającą z niego strzałę. Natychmiast zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Jake zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać z naciągniętym łukiem gotowym do strzału. Nagle tuż za nim usłyszał ryk Palulukana, a także:

-Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? -usłyszał pytanie.

Obrócił się i zobaczył kobietę siedząco na Palulukanie, mająca naciągnięty łuk w jego kierunku. Włosy na jej głowie były chaotycznie zaplecione. Posiadała też coś w rodzaju tatuażu na całym prawym ramieniu. Jej klatka piersiowa nie była przysłonięta żadnym naszyjnikiem. Była bardzo młoda sądząc po jej wyglądzie.

-Rzuć ten łuk inaczej zginiesz. -dodała.

-Myślisz, że gdy ty jesteś na Palulukanie mam powody żeby się ciebie bać. To nie będzie miało znaczenia kiedy oni tu wrócą.

-Jacy oni i kim ty jesteś. Nie wyglądasz na typowego Na'Vi.

-Jestem Jake Sully. Olo'eyktan Omatikaya i Toruk Makto we własnej osobie.

-Ty Toruk Makto, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Słyszałam pogłoski o chodzących we śnie, którzy niszczą wszystko i wszystkich dla jakiś tam kamieni. Zresztą nawet nie wiem do czego są im one potrzebne. Mnie to nie obchodzi, a jak widzę to jesteś jednym z nich i dlatego zginiesz.

-Ja byłem jednym z nich, przyznaje się do tego, ale Eywa mnie zmieniła. Teraz stałem się jednym z was już na zawsze.

-To niemożliwe! -usłyszała coś czego nie mogła pojąć.

-A jednak. Przy okazji dlaczego polujesz na terytorium Omatikaya?

Zeszła z Palulukana, coś do niego cicho mówiąc, następnie zaczęła krążyć wokół Jake'a.

-Może i bym ci uwierzyła, że jesteś Olo'eyktanem. Ale Toruk Makto i to ktoś z ludzi nieba, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Zresztą przekonamy się czy Eywa cię wybrała... Bierz go!

Palulukan w jednej chwili doskoczył do Jake'a i równie szybko zatrzymał się. Zaczął go obwąchiwać po czym wycofał się.

-Co ty robisz, kazałam ci przecież!

-Coś nieposłuszne twoje zwierze.

-Za prawdę ciekawe. Jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widziałam, ale to nieważne...

Będąc za nim wyciągnęła swój nóż i podchodząc od tyłu, przyłożyła mu nóż do jego gardła.

-Jeśli nie on, to ja to zrobię.

Jake zorientował się co miała na myśli. Złapał ją za nadgarstki, po czym z całej siły przerzucił ją nad sobą. Ta upadła kilka metrów dalej w zaroślach. Podbiegł do niej, kiedy próbowała wstawać. Złapał ją za nadgarstki, krzyżując jej ręce.

-Puszczaj mnie! -krzyczała szarpiąc się.

-Hej spokojnie! Ja też mam nóż. -powiedział kiedy wyciągając go, przyłożył ostrze do jej szyi.

-Chcesz mnie zabić, to śmiało. Zrób to!

-Nie zamierzam cię zabijać. I skąd u ciebie tyle agresji, nawet nie znam twojego imienia.

-Jestem... Kiyeri. -w końcu odpowiedziała.

-A coś więcej?

-Córka wodza Sirom Zema i Leyry, klanu Unemari. A to Txut. -wskazała głową na palulukana.

-Silny... nie wątpię. A czemu chciałaś mnie zabić?

-My nie ufamy nikomu.

-A to czemu?

-Nie twoja sprawa... Obcy! -syknęła w złości, znowu się szarpiąc.

-Słuchaj przyszedłem tylko na polowanie. A co do obcych, to jestem jedyną osobą która zna ich słabe strony i potrafi ich pokonać. Teraz się uspokój i okaż mi trochę szacunku.

Jake schował swój nóż, powoli wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Ta niepewnie, ale ją chwyciła i wstała.

-Wiesz, ja się tobie nie dziwię, że wykazujesz niechęć wobec obcych. To nawet dobrze.

-Więc jeśli twierdzisz, że jesteś Toruk Makto, to w takim razie gdzie go masz?

-Uwolniłem go! Myślisz, że to zabawka dla dorosłych. Jeszcze mógł mi lub komuś przypadkiem coś zrobić.

-Jestem tobie winna przeprosiny. My jesteśmy po prostu ostrożni. W geście dobrej woli możesz zatrzymać Yerika i może udasz się ze mną do naszego klanu.

-Yerik jest twój, bo ty go upolowałaś. A co do odwiedzin, to czy czeka mnie takie samo powitanie jakie ty mi sprawiłaś?

-Nie, nie. Po prostu jestem ciekawa wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce. Od jakiegoś czasu krąży wiele opowieści o największym z wojowników, który nie boi nikogo, ani niczego.

-No dobrze, a gdzie was szukać?

-Znajdziesz nas tam, gdzie trzy kaskady wodospadu toną we wielkiej mgle.

-A daleko to?

-Dalej w tym kierunku na południe.

-To w takim razie Kiyevame Kiyeri.

-Eywa ngahu Toruku Makto. -mówiąc to roześmiała się.

Kiyeri wsadziła swą upolowaną zdobycz na palulukana, sama też na niego wskoczyła i po chwili zniknęła w leśnej otchłani.

-Kobiety na tej planecie są jak dzikie koty. -powiedział Jake do siebie.

Wziął swój łuk i wznowił polowanie. W końcu jako doświadczony nie wróci z pustymi rękami. Szybko wytropił swą zwierzynę i kiedy wracał swym Ikranem z polowania, rozmyślał w locie o tym, co dziś miało miejsce.


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15

Jake wrócił koło południa i od razu udał się w poszukać Neytiri w celu zadania jej pytania. Znalazł ją razem z Mo'at w jednej z komnat Kelutral, kiedy to pobierała od niej nauki, przygotowujące ją do objęcia nowej roli. Jake przeprosił Mo'at, że przerywa i od razu przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

-Chciałbym się zapytać was o informacje dotyczące klanu Unemari. -obie na niego spojrzały ze zdziwieniem.

-Unemari to klan żyjący w skałach. A czemu pytasz? -zapytała Mo'at.

-Bo dzisiaj widziałem jednego z nich. Była to córka wodza tego klanu. -Jake uśmiechnął się.

-Naprawdę? -zapytała zdziwiona Neytiri.

-Tak i chciała mnie zabić, bo wzięła mnie za jednego z Ludzi Nieba. -popatrzył na swe dłonie.

-Cóż Jake, Eywa przeniosła tylko twojego ducha do tego ciała, ale pewnych rzeczy nie jest w stanie zmienić. -powiedziała szczerze Mo'at.

-Jake, mnie to nie przeszkadza. Kocham cię za to kim jesteś w wewnątrz, a poza tym podobasz się wielu kobietom w naszym klanie. - dodała z uśmiechem Neytiri.

-Dziękuje za pocieszenie, ale wróćmy do klanu Unemari. Co o nim wiecie? -Jake ponowił pytanie.

Po chwili milczenia, odezwała się Mo'at.

-Tylko parę razy w całej naszej historii mieliśmy z nimi do czynienia. Były to głównie niewielkie potyczki pomiędzy naszymi i ich myśliwymi. Zwykle szło o tereny do polowania.

-Ostrzegałam Jake. -powiedziała Neytiri patrząc się na niego z ukosa.

Jake podrapał się po głowie i po chwili odpowiedział.

-Myślę, że to sprawę można załatwić raz na zawsze. Udam się tam sam i spróbuje pójść z nimi na układ.

-Nie puszczę ciebie tam samego. -natychmiast odezwała się Neytiri.

-Dam radę sam. Poradziłem sobie z Ludźmi Nieba, poradzę sobie i z nimi.

-Sam byś nie pokonał Ludzi Nieba, pamiętasz Jake. Tylko razem możemy to zrobić. -odparła Neytiri.

-Mo'at zrób coś? -zwrócił się do niej Jake.

-Obowiązkiem partnerów jest chronić się nawzajem. -Mo'at stwierdziła po chwili zamyślenia.

Kiedy tak razem rozmawiali:

-Wybaczcie, ale Liyanin zaczęła rodzić. -zjawił się jej partner.

-Więc już się zaczęło. -Mo'at wstała. -Neytiri chodź ze mną.

-Jake wybacz obowiązki. To część mojej nauki. Muszę umieć odbierać porody, kiedy stanę się Tsahik.

-Absolutnie cię nie zatrzymuje, a nowy członek klanu jest najważniejszy. -powiedział Jake, kiedy obie odchodziły.

Neytiri i Mo'at udały się na górę do pomieszczenia, które było przygotowane do tego celu. Jego wejście było zakryte kapą, by nikt postronny nie przeszkadzał. Znajdowało się w nim wszystko co potrzebne, żeby urodzić dziecko. Przy porodzie mogły uczestniczyć tylko Tsahik, ze swoim następcą i przyszły ojciec.

Jako, że Neytiri była zajęta być może nawet do późnego wieczora, Jake postanowił sprawdzić co u Grace. Idąc do niej, przebiegła koło niego dwójka dzieci z zabawką przypominającą Ikrana. Bawili się w zabawę, że nimi latają. Tymczasem to przygotowywało ich do tego, żeby za kilka lat musieli się z nimi zmierzyć. Spostrzegł Grace kilkadziesiąt metrów od domu. Miała kilkoro uczniów, ale tylko tych co sami zechcieli się uczyć. Tym razem nie było mowy o żadnej szkole, nie chcąc przywoływać złych wspomnień. Wszystko odbywało się na powietrzu, w wielkim cieniu Drzewa Domowego. Widział jak uczyła ich nazwy części ciała wskazując na uszy, nos, oczy i dając im nazwy w angielskim odpowiedniku. Przysiadł się cicho z tyłu za uczniami.

-Chcę wam przedstawić nowego ucznia, obejrzyjcie się. -powiedziała Grace, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech.

-Kaltxi. -odpowiedział Jake.

Jego widok ich zaskoczył, po czym zaczęli się śmiać. Bo jak to wygląda, żeby Toruk Makto miał się uczyć. Kiedy uczniowie się uspokoili, Grace zaczęła kontynuować. Jake wraz z całą resztą zaczął powtarzać to samo co mówiła Grace. Po raz kolejny wszyscy zaczęli się oglądać na niego i śmiać.

-Jake, rozpraszasz mi uczniów. -skarciła go Grace.

-Przyszedłem się uczyć. -Jake odpowiedział udając powagę.

-Ty uczyć, jak ty znasz język.

-Ale miło będzie powspominać. -uśmiechnął się.

-Chyba o coś chcesz zapytać?

-Skąd wiedziałaś?

-Bo zawsze do mnie przychodzisz, kiedy masz jakieś pytanie.

-Właściwie, to tak.

-Dobrze dzieci, wracajcie do swoich rodziców, a jutro spotkamy się ponownie.

-Słuchaj Grace, wiadomo ci coś o klanie Unemari?

-Unemari pierwsze słyszę. Dobra mów co się stało.

-Otóż miałem spotkanie z córką Sirom Zem'a, Olo'eyktana tego klanu. Nazywa się Kiyeri i chciała mnie zabić.

-Ale przeżyłeś, więc w czym problem? -zapytała Grace.

-W tym, że ona mnie zaprosiła do ich klanu w odwiedziny. I to mnie trochę zastanawia.

-I co zamierzasz?

-No... odwiedzę ich. Podobno żyją w skałach. Tyle mi powiedziała Mo'at.

-I właśnie tego jestem ciekawa, jak oni żyją. Z chęcią bym ich odwiedziła, ale to ciebie oczekują.

-Też jestem ciekaw, a dodatkowo chce lecieć ze mną Neytiri... Uparła się. -westchnął Jake.

-W takim razie życzę ci powodzenia z udanej wizyty. Chyba wiesz jak klany reagują na Toruka Makto.

-Oczywiście. Jak zwykle będę w centrum uwagi.

Zbliżał się wieczór i prace dnia codziennego były odkładane na kolejny dzień. Jake siedział sam przy ognisku bez Neytiri, wpatrzony jego płomienie. Jadł suszone mięso, popijając je po trochu mocnym trunkiem. Myślał o tym, że mógł dzisiaj zginąć, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła na to nie pozwoliła. Także myśli skierował w kierunku, czym aktualnie zajmowała się Neytiri. Miał nadzieje, że poród przebiegnie bez problemu, dając młodej parze potomka. Była to też radość dla klanu, gdyż to naprawdę jedna wielka rodzina. W końcu pojawiła się Neytiri.

-I jak, mów? -zapytał nerwowo Jake.

-Wszystko dobrze mają dziewczynkę. Zostawiliśmy ich sami, by się nią nacieszyli.

-A mój skarb, kiedy się zjawi? -zapytał i położył rękę na jej brzuchu.

-Jeszcze trochę musisz poczekać, na nią też przyjdzie czas. Przy okazji moja matka mnie pochwaliła i że jestem gotowa do objęcia jej roli.

-To bardzo dobrze, trzeba będzie wszystko zorganizować. Z tego co wiem to ważne wydarzenie.

-I to bardzo, a dla mnie to nowe obowiązki. -westchnęła na samą myśl.

-To będzie twój dzień. Ja postaram się, żeby wszystko przebiegło jak należy. -zapewnił szczerze Jake.

Trochę dalej od nich, gdzieś z tyłu, koło podstawy pnia Drzewa Domowego toczyła się pewna rozmowa.

-To było ciekawe, kiedy ciebie zobaczyłem w postaci człowieka.

-Właśnie Titee, jestem człowiekiem. -westchnęła Michelle.

Po chwili ciszy dodała:

-Jest jeszcze coś, taka mała prośba, czy mógłbyś mnie znowu pocałować... tak po prostu.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym je zamknęła, zaś ich usta się połączyły. Tym razem pocałunek był dłuższy. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, kiedy otworzyła oczy:

-To było...

-...niezwykłe. -dokończył Titee.

Michelle się roześmiała, kiedy zobaczyła, że kilka osób na nich patrzy.

-Chodźmy coś zjedzmy, bo jeszcze pomyślą, że coś miało miejsce.

Przysiedli się naprzeciw Jake'a i Neytiri, gdzie oddzielał ich żar ogniska, które rozświetlało całe pomieszczenie. Michelle wzięła przygotowaną dla niej porcję na liściu. Kiedy tak jadła, widziała jak Jake rozmawiał to z Neytiri, to z innymi osobami wokoło niego. Była to całkowicie swobodna rozmowa, czasami śmiejąc się przy tym. Zdarzało się, że ktoś zaczął nucić jakoś pieśń, a wtedy rozmowy przerywano, słuchając w ciszy tego co ona z sobą niesie. Każda miała ukryte przesłanie, czy to mowa o czynnościach dnia codziennego, aż po pieśni odnoszące się do otaczającej ich przyrody. Polubiła to atmosferę jaka panuje tu wieczorami. To coś przypomniało jej prawdziwy dom w którym oczywiście nie paliło się ognisko na środku pokoju. Ale dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że najpewniej nigdy tam nie wróci, nie widząc już nigdy rodziców. Kiedy ludzie zostali wygnani, mogła do nich dołączyć, żeby móc do nich wrócić. Teraz jest już za późno i jest w sytuacji o której raczej nie myślała, że będzie miała miejsce.

-Wiesz Titee, ja też straciłam rodziców. Nie, że umarli. Tylko, że już ich pewnie nigdy nie zobaczę. I właściwie to nie mam nikogo oprócz ciebie.

-Czyli los skazał nas podobnie. -odpowiedział.

Chwile potem Titee dodał:

-Jeszcze chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. Kiedy wracałem z miejsca, gdzie żyją Ludzie Nieba, rozmyślałem o wszystkim i wiesz masz racje. Może faktycznie na razie róbmy to co zwykle robimy. Zobaczymy czy faktycznie mamy się ku sobie lub czy to nie to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie.

W trakcie ich rozmowy, wstał Jake i głośno przemówił:

-Będąc dziś na polowaniu, poznałem córkę wodza klanu Unemari. Zaproponowała mi przybycie do nich. Są ciekawi wydarzeń, które miały miejsce kilka miesięcy temu. Możliwe, że uda się mi się z nimi zawrzeć sojusz. Chciałbym jutro udać się tam razem z Neytiri. To całkiem daleko, więc możliwe, że wrócimy pojutrze wieczorem. Po naszym powrocie zajmę się przygotowaniem uroczystości objęcia przez Neytiri funkcji Tsahik.

Obie wiadomości wywołały duże poruszenie wśród obecnych, zarówno to o mało znanym klanie jak i nowej Tsahik klanu. Po tym zdarzeniu Titee zwrócił się do Michelle z propozycją wspólnego spaceru w okolicy Drzewa Domowego. Udali się nad pobliskie jeziora, do których to spływała woda z pobliskich wodospadów. W niej rosło pełno wielkich drzew, których to rozłożyste gałęzie tworzyły naturalne ścieżki. Cała okolica miała niesamowicie intensywny błękitny kolor.

Docierając nad brzeg jeziora, Titee zatrzymał się przy trzcinie. Wyciągnął swój nóż i delikatnie naciął ostrzem górę i dół rośliny. Następnie odłamał jej górną część, zostawiając sobie tylko to środkową. Jej wnętrze było w środku puste i miała długość około kilkudziesięciu centymetrów.

-To słomka do picia? -zapytała Michelle.

-Tak, zrób tak samo jak ja i coś ci pokaże.

Kiedy Michelle miała własny przyrząd do picia, udali się na jeden z wielu wijących się konarów drzew. Idąc po świecącej na błękitny kolor korze, dotarli do jednej z najbardziej niesamowicie wyglądających w nocy roślin. Wielka misa, która spuszczała się na pnączach z jednej wyżej położonych gałęzi. Świecąca własną bioluminescencją wabiła owady do jej słodkiej zawartości.

Mijając jedną z gałęzi, Michelle przez nieuwagę złamała swoją słomkę. Cóż zawsze mogą się podzielić tą, którą miał jeszcze Titee. Będąc przy Tawtsngai jak to mówili Na'vi, Titee ręką odgonił kilka owadów, po czym zanurzył swoją słomkę. Trochę spróbował, a następnie podał ją Michelle. Ta zaczęła pić kolejne łyki słodkiego napoju, jednocześnie co chwilę zerkając wzrokiem na Titee. W końcu nie wytrzymała i w tracie picia buchnęła śmiechem.

-Rozpraszasz mnie.

-Nic takiego nie robię. -odpowiedział Titee.

Po ugaszeniu pragnienia usiedli na najniżej położonej gałęzi, zanurzając stopy w chłodnawej wodzie, jednocześnie mieli wspaniały widok na całą okolice. Z oddali szumiały wodospady, które trochę spieniały wodę. Wszędzie dominował odcień fioletu, głównie za sprawą Polifena, a tylko gdzie nie gdzie pojawiała się zieleń mchu i traw. Zewsząd byli otoczeni dźwiękami przyrody różnych małych owadów, a wśród nich toczyła się ich szczera rozmowa.

Tymczasem Jake i Neytiri udali się wcześniej do hamaku, chcąc wypocząć po emocjonującym dniu. Leżeli naprzeciw siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy, aż w końcu Neytiri je zamknęła. Wtedy Jake palcem przeciągnął po jej jedwabiście gładkiej skórze. Widział jak pojawia się uśmiech na jej twarzy. Zobaczył też końcówkę jej warkocza. Ręką sięgnął za plecy po swój warkocz i zbliżył jego końcówkę do jej warkocza. Pierwsze co poczuł to zdziwienie. Widział jak ona roztwiera oczy, a jej źrenice wracają do normalnej wielkości. Uśmiechnął się to widząc.

-Jake tak niemożna, nie uprzedziłeś mnie. -mówiąc to westchnęła.

Złożył jej pocałunek na nosku, ustach i szyi. Ponownie zamknęła oczy, leżąc i przyjmując czułości od jej partnera. Ręką gładził jej plecy, dochodząc do podstawy jej ogona z którego przeniósł się na pośladek, zaś z niego na jej widoczny brzuszek.

-Czekam na nasze maleństwo. -szepnął jej do ucha.

Odgarnął kosmyki włosów wokół jej ucha, a następnie je pocałował, te zaś drgnęło. Znów się roześmiała, kiedy zaczął całować, każdy odcinek jej ręki. Wtedy spojrzała na niego.

-Ty tak specjalnie?

-Nie, po prostu kocham cię i gdybym mógł, byłbym zawsze przy tobie.

Wyciągnęła swoją dłoń do jego twarzy, gładząc jego policzek.

-Wiem o tym. -odpowiedziała szeptem.

Objęli się nawzajem, wspólnie dzieląc ciepło ich ciał. Zamknęli oczy, nic nie mówiąc, a jednocześnie widząc swe myśli. Rozumieli się nawzajem, bez żadnych słów. Cieszyli się wzajemną intymnością, by w końcu zasnąć.


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 16

Młodzi przywódcy klanu Omatikaya wstali bardzo wcześnie rano i w trakcie ich porannego posiłku, Mo'at zwróciła się do Neytiri:

-Moja córko, już niedługo staniesz Tsahik. Przygotowałam ciebie do tej roli najlepiej jak potrafię, jednak zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Klan wie co robić. Wie też, że ta podróż jest ważna. Lećcie, nie przejmujcie się.

-Irayo ma sa'nok. -powiedziała Neytiri.

-Irayo Mo'at. -dodał Jake.

Wzięli z sobą łuki i strzały, gdyż nigdy nie wiadomo co się stanie. Ubrani byli w nieco bardziej dostojne szaty niż zwykle, chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie. Jake założył swój naszyjnik przywódcy klanu. Zwykle go nie nosił, gdyż nie jest zbyt wygodny. Swoje włosy zaczesał na irokeza, a na czoło założył swoją ochronną skórzaną opaskę, przyozdobioną kośćmi. Z kolei Neytiri, część swoich poskręcanych w warkoczyki włosów zagarnęła do tyłu i spięła je okrągło opaską, włącznie z jej długim warkoczem, który teraz był niewidoczny. Podobnie jak Jake, założyła na czoło swój ochraniacz na oczy. Obecnie wyglądali zdecydowanie poważniej niż zwykle.

Udali się po Ikrany, sprawdzając wszystko przed długą podróżą. Nawiązali więź i rozpoczęli długą podróż w nieznane. Lecieli nad bujnym lasem mając pod sobą ich rzekę i mijając kilka polan. Na jednej z nich Jake dostrzegł yeriki. Ale, że nie był to czas na polowanie, więc je sobie darował. Gdzieś po dłuższym czasie trafili na kolejną rzekę i lecąc wzdłuż niej dostrzegli z daleka wielką mgłę, a w miarę zbliżania się do jej końca, można było dostrzec trzy kaskady równolegle spadającej wody do jeziora.

-To chyba te miejsce! -krzyknął Jake.

Przed nimi roztaczał się majestatyczny widok trzech wodospadów. Spływały ze skał, żeby z impetem opaść do jeziora, od którego woda dalej spokojnie płynęło rzeką. W miarę zbliżania się, dostrzegali coraz więcej szczegółów. Wokół jeziora była nie porośnięta przestrzeń na której dostrzegli sylwetki Na'vi. Kilku stało z łukami w wodzie, najpewniej polując na tutejsze ryby. Na pustej przestrzeni było kilkoro bawiących się dzieci, a w okolicach lasu kilka Pa'li, które najpewniej pożywiały się nektarem ze dzbanecznika. W skalnym wyłomie dostrzec można wiele wejść.

Wylądowali po lewej stronie jeziora, gdzie było najwięcej wolnej przestrzeni. Ich widok od razu spowodował, że wszyscy którzy byli na zewnątrz porzucili swe czynności. Gdy wystarczająco skupili się na przybyszach, Jake głośno przemówił:

-Witajcie bracia i siostry. Jestem Toruk Makto. Przybyłem do waszego klanu na zaproszenie Kiyeri. Czy mógłbym się z nią zobaczyć?

Jeden ze stojących przed wejściem do jaskini pobiegł do środka, żeby po chwili wyłoniły się z niej trzy sylwetki. Jeden z nich był wysoki, z naszyjnikiem składający się z wielu małych czaszek, dając Jake'owi do zrozumienia, że to on musiał być wodzem klanu. Druga osoba to najpewniej Tsahik, gdyż posiadała naszyjnik składający się z długich czarnych piór, a to odróżniało ją od reszty obecnych kobiet. Kiedy zbliżyli się do Jake'a, ten przywitał się:

-Oel ngati kameye. Jestem Jake Sully i Olo'eyktan Omatikaya, zaś obok mnie moja wybranka Neytiri i przyszła Tsahik naszego klanu.

-Oel ngati kameye. Witam w naszym klanie, jestem Sirom Zem, obok mnie Leyra nasza Tsahik i moja partnerka. Zaś za mną moja córka Kiyeri. Czy ty jesteś Toruk Makto?

-Tak to ja we własnej osobie. Jestem tu dzięki waszej córce, którą miałem okazje poznać. Witaj Kiyeri. -dał jej lekkie skinienie głową.

Wśród zgromadzonego tłumu zaczęto słyszeć powtarzane słowa "Toruk Makto".

-Podobno straszne rzeczy miały miejsce? -zapytał Sirom Zem.

-Tak i nasz klan bardzo na tym ucierpiał.

-A jak się stało, że jeden chodzących we śnie stał się Torukiem Makto?

-To długa historia i z chęcią opowiem wam wszystkim. Ale teraz jesteśmy trochę zmęczeni lotem. -powiedział Jake.

-Chodź ze mną, zostawmy ich. -odpowiedziała Leyra i wskazała Neytiri, żeby się z nią udała.

Kiedy Neytiri z Tsahik odeszli, Sirom Zem głośno przemówił:

-Przybył do nas Toruk Makto z klanu Omatikaya. Ma pewną historię, którą zamierza się z nami podzielić. Uczyni to dziś wieczorem, kiedy to wszyscy wrócą z polowania, lecz teraz wróćcie do swoich prac.

Po tym dwóch wodzów klanu udało się do środka. Jake szedł za nim przez skalny korytarz pokryty malunkami zwierząt, który nagle się rozszerzył do dużego pomieszczenia. Było tam jasno, gdyż strop jaskini był zarwany i od góry pod kontem wpadały promienie słońca, zaś głębie pomieszczenia doświetlały lampiony z pęcherza. W środku znajdowało się kilku Na'vi, którzy zajmowali się drobnymi pracami. Takimi jak robienie koszów. Ten wyglądał na to, że jest przygotowywany do wody, gdyż jego dno było wyścielane skórą.

Dwójka Na'vi zajmowała się przepołowieniem wielkiego owocu. Słychać też było płacz dziecka i matkę, która cicho mu śpiewając sprawiła, że się uspokoiło. Jake nie omieszkał zwrócić uwagi na ich ubiór, gdyż był on jeszcze bardziej skromny, szczególnie kobiet. Tylko, że one nosiły opaskę na szyi zamiast naszyjnika. Nie tak, jak to jest u Omatikaya czy innych klanów. Składała się z wielu małych kolorowych piórek, ale w żaden sposób nie zakrywająca piersi. Nie było to traktowane jako coś prowokującego, a naturalnego. Tak się rodzili i tak żyli na co dzień. Jedynie krótka przepaska zakrywająca intymną część ciała, była noszona przez wszystkich, wraz z umocowanym do niej nożem.

Zauważył też, że tak jak oni spali w hamakach. Tyle, że niewysoko nad ziemią, przymocowanych między kolumnami podpierającymi jaskinie, a kolumn posiadała wiele. Dalej były widoczne inne przejścia, być może prowadzące do innych komnat. Pomieszczenie miało naturalny spadek ku wyjściu, dzięki czemu podczas ulewy spływająca woda usuwała różne liście i brud ze środka na zewnątrz. Sirom Zem zaprowadził Jake'a do ich ogniska, które umieszczone było nieco z boku na znacznym podwyższeniu, które zapobiegało zgaszeniu ognia. Poczęstował gościa tym co mieli najlepsze jak alkohol z kwiatów czy mięso z yerika z dodatkiem aromatycznych ziół.

-Więc co cię sprowadza do naszego klanu Toruku Makto?

-Jestem tu, by was ostrzec przed tym, że za kilka lat przybędą tu ludzie nieba i jeśli to możliwe prosić was o pewną przysługę.

-My jesteśmy klanem, który nikomu nie przeszkadza. Co mogą chcieć od nas Ludzie Nieba?

-Oni niczego nie będą od was chcieli, ani też od nas. To my jesteśmy ich problemem.

-To znaczy? -zapytał zaciekawiony Sirom Zem.

-To znaczy, że jeśli ktoś im przeszkadza w zdobyciu niebieskiego kamienia, to należy ich zniszczyć. Tak zrobili z naszym starym domem.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że nas zaatakują?

-Nie od razu. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy wykopią cały niebieski kamień i zaczną poszukiwania dalej. Wiem jedno, że jak znajdą takie miejsce to nie cofną się przed niczym, żeby je posiąść na własność. Mogą zniszczyć wszystko. A kiedy przejdą, ziemia po nich jest pusta i wypalona. -Jake wskazał na popiół z ogniska.

-Tak nie można! -odpowiedział zszokowany wódz.

-Oni już to zrobili. Widziałem na własne oczy i wiem, że są zdolni do gorszych rzeczy.

-Więc co mamy robić?

-Nie chce was obrażać, ale... jesteście niedużym klanem, nie rzucacie się w oczy, to dobrze. Oni niewiedzą o waszym istnieniu. Prosił bym was o pewną przysługę. Chciałbym, aby dzieci naszego klanu znalazły u was schronienie na czas walki z ludźmi nieba i jeśli byśmy przegrali to zaopiekowalibyście się nimi. Lepiej będzie nam się walczyć wiedząc, że im nic się nie stanie. My jesteśmy gotowi umrzeć za nie, jak i za wszystkich.

-Jeśli wam to pomoże, to jestem gotów się na to zgodzić. Też sami chcielibyśmy wziąć w tym udział. Nie jesteśmy tchórzami i własnych sił też udzielimy.

-Jestem za to bardzo wdzięczny. Bitwa, która nas czeka zadecyduje nie tylko o losach naszego klanu, ale i całej planety.

Ich rozmowa toczyła się przez jakiś czas, żeby później wódz Unemari zaczął oprowadzać gościa po ich miejscu zamieszkania. Wspólnie wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami jak żyją, co robią na co dzień i jak polują. Kiedy Jake był oprowadzany przez Sirom Zem'a, wzbudzał on ogromne zainteresowanie, gdyż to pierwszy Toruk Makto, który odwiedził ich klan. Nigdy wcześniej to nie miało miejsca. W dodatku tym kimś, był ktoś z ludzi nieba, a to dodatkowo zwiększało ciekawość. Często, ktoś wręczał mu mały podarunek. A to ozdoba na nadgarstek lub jakiś wisiorek wykonany z kamienia.

Neytiri z Tsahik Leyro udały się do jednego z pomieszczeń w którym to odbywały się różne obrzędy. Składano ofiary w postaci świeżych owoców i krwi z żywych zwierząt, ale w sposób niepowodujący cierpienia u niego. Zwierze było co najwyżej mocno wystraszone. Odbywało się to tak, że łapano młodego Yerika, a następnie sprowadzano go do tego pomieszczenia. Tu kilka osób go trzymało, a jeden z nich ostro końcówką noża robił nakłucie w tętnicy. Z tego miejsca spływała krew do małego naczyńka, które po napełnieniu stawiano pośrodku znajdujących się owoców. Ranę opatrywano miksturo z mieszaniny miąższu leczniczych roślin. Całość była przykrywana liściem i związywana cienkim sznurkiem, który po czasie od panującej w lesie wilgoci próchniał. Liść ochraniający ranę spadał na ziemie, a po niej pozostawał tylko ślad.

Kiedy Neytiri weszła do pomieszczenia ukłoniła się, oddając świętość tego miejsca. Tsahik Leyra podeszła do ich ołtarzu z którego wzięła jeden ze złożonych tam paciorków z małych fioletowych kamieni i podeszła do Neytiri.

-Widzę, że wkrótce staniesz się matką dla dziecka jak i dla klanu. Chce ci to ofiarować. To pochodzi od samej Eywy. Chcę, żeby czuwała nad tobą, jak i twoim dzieckiem, żeby wyrosło na piękne ciałem i silne duchem.

-Dziękuję Tsahik to jest piękne. Zachowam to dla mojego dziecka.

-A powiedz mi, jak to jest być wybranką Toruka Makto? -zapytała Leyra.

-Jak... jest silny, czuły, opiekuńczy, ale on sam nie czuje się nikim wyjątkowym.

Kobiety jak to kobiety, zostawmy je w ich własnych sprawach.


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 17

Jake z Neytiri spotkali się późnym popołudniem na zewnątrz przy brzegu jeziora. Rozmawiali o tym co dzisiaj widzieli i trochę o tym, o czym rozmawiali na osobności z wodzem i Tsahik tego klanu. W sumie okazało się, że życie codzienne w tym klanie nie było, aż tak różne od ich klanu. Jednak pewne różnice występowały. Zauważyli ciekawość dzieci do ich Ikranów, które siedziały na pobliskich drzewach i obserwowały swych jeźdźców.

-Oni chyba nie widzieli ich z bliska? -zwrócił się Jake z pytaniem do Neytiri.

-Najpewniej tak.

-Jak myślisz pokazać im?

-Pokaż, dla nich to będzie nowość.

Jake podszedł do grupki stojących dzieci, wpatrzone w stworzenia.

-Chcecie zobaczyć go z bliska... Salez!

Krzyknął, a ten zleciał do niego. Z kolei wtedy dzieci wystraszone jego wielkością, uciekły z krzykiem do jaskini.

-Ej... on nic wam nie zrobi! -krzyknął do nich.

Usłyszał śmiech i odwracając się zobaczył Neytiri, która była totalnie rozbawiona tą sytuacją.

-Ty wiedziałaś? -Jake zmarszczył brwi.

-Powinnam ci to powiedzieć, że dla większości dzieci to straszne stworzenia.

-Salez wracaj.

Ikran wrócił, odlatując na drzewo, zaś Jake poszedł do Neytiri nieco zezłoszczony.

-Wybacz mi to. Chciałabym się ciebie spytać, co znaczyło te skinienie głową do Kiyeri?

-Co znaczyło... podziękowałem jej za to, że dotrzymała słowa i że tym razem nie napuściła na mnie jej Palulukana.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona jest jego jeźdźcem. Czemu wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

-Nie chciałem ciebie martwić. Poza tym on mnie tylko obwąchał, co mnie zaskoczyło.

-Jake, ty jesteś namaszczony przez Eywe i to ona nie pozwoliła, żeby tobie coś się stało.

-Wiesz... ja ci wierze w to co mówisz.

-Jake ja chciałabym się z nią zobaczyć, żeby mi go pokazała.

-Ja ją widziałem z rodzicami w środku.

-To ja idę jej poszukać.

Kiedy Neytiri ją znalazła powiedziała, że sama była jego jeźdźcem, lecz jej umarł w walce z człowiekiem w zbroi. Ta zgodziła się jej pokazać, tylko wcześniej poprosiła, żeby udała się z nią głębiej do lasu. Z dala od mieszkańców, którzy co prawda wiedzą o nim, ale strach i tak pozostaje. W końcu to jedno z najgroźniejszych zwierząt lądowych na Pandorze. Zawołała go i ten po kilku chwilach się zjawił w całej swej okazałości. Z miejsca zaryczał na obcą osobę. Kiyeri podeszła do niego łącząc się z nim tsahylu, a następnie wytłumaczyła mu, żeby nie musiał jej chronić.

-Znalazłam go małego przy rannej matce. Była przywalona konarem drzewa po wielkiej burzy i jeden z kawałków przebił jej tułów. Nie mogłam jej pomóc. Miała za ciężkie obrażenia, więc zakończyłam jej cierpienia. Mały pozostawiony sam sobie najpewniej by zginął. Jak nie z głodu, to wężowniki by go zaatakowały albo coś jeszcze.

-Więc tak się z nim związałaś?

-Tak. Na początku był nie ufny, nie pozwalając mi się zbliżyć, ale dostarczając mu codziennie jedzenie po jakimś czasie pozwolił się dotknąć, a później pozwolił na tsaheylu. Kiedy nieco podrósł pokazałam mu jak ma polować. Stałam się dla niego jakby drugą matką. -mówiąc to pogładziła go po grzbiecie.

-Jesteś zatem Palulukan Makto, to duże wyróżnienie.

-Wiem o tym. I przez to wszyscy mężczyźni mnie się boją.

Roześmiały się z tego obie. Później rozmowa zeszła na temat ciekawych miejsc jakie posiadał tutejszy klan.

Dochodził wieczór członkowie klanu i zarówno dorośli jak i dzieci zaczęli zbierać się do wspólnego posiłku. Teraz z gościem specjalnych jakim był niewątpliwie Toruk Makto. Tu atmosfera była nieco inna. Wszystko odbywało sie w kamiennym pomieszczeniu, zaś z zewnątrz dochodził cichy szum wodospadu, a od góry przez sklepienie zaczęły zaglądać pierwsze gwiazdy. W powietrzu panowało nasycenie wilgocią i zapach pieczonych potraw. Zaczynając od Yerików po Gromowoły, na które rzadziej polowali niż Omatikaya, a kończąc na Plolemurach, które traktowali jako dodatek do reszty potraw. Piekło się też kilka jaszczurek wachlarzowych, z których to Jake i Neytiri zrezygnowali. Mieli też kilka Tapirusów, które kręciły się na zewnątrz w pobliżu miejsca ich zamieszkania, gdzie dostawały różne resztki roślinne. Były dość naiwne i czasami zabijali jednego z nich jeśli łowy nie dopisały.

Jake siedział z Neytiri na równi z gospodarzem klanu. Popił trochę tutejszym trunkiem i rozpoczął swą historie. Zaczął od momentu skąd pochodzi i jak tam jest. Mówił też, że nie mógł chodzić. Co dla nich było nie do pomyślenia i równoznaczne ze śmiercią. Znalezienie go przez Neytiri i jego późniejszą naukę. Później przyszedł moment na smutniejszą część opowiadania, mówiąc jak dziesiątki latających pojazdów w krótkiej chwili pozbawili jego klan domu. Jak uciekł, mało nie ginąc z resztą przyjaciół. Moment stania się Torukiem Makto, zebranie klanów i wielka bitwa w której zginęło wielu Na'vi i zwierząt, które ruszyły im z pomocą. To jak uratowała go Neytiri, zarówno jego obecne ciało jak i słabe ludzkie -tu objął ją ręką w pasie. I w końcu jak Eywa uczyniła go na zawsze "Jednym z Ludzi". Całą historie opowiadał w całkowitej ciszy wśród zgromadzonych, a w niektórych momentach na ich twarzach malował się strach, jak i zdumienie.

Starał się opowiadać w zrozumiały dla nich sposób, gdyż większość rzeczy była im kompletnie nieznana. Neytiri służyła mu pomocą, gdyż jego język nie do końca był płynny, zaś oni używali nieco innego dialektu, charakterystycznego dla danego klanu. Kiedy skończył historie z głębi sali zaczęły dochodzić go pytania, więc postanowił na kilka odpowiedzieć. Wszystkich jednak najbardziej interesowało jak wygląda Eywa, kiedy jego duch był tak blisko jej. Tego nigdy nie opowiadał nikomu, gdyż ta wizja była przeznaczona tylko jemu. Jego klan to szanował i nikt oto nie pytał, nawet Mo'at czy Neytiri. Tu zaś widział ich ogromną ciekawość.

-Ona wyglądała jak... jak jedna z nas. Miała śnieżno białe rozpostarte włosy i całkowicie czarne oczy o przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Otoczona była błękitną poświatą, która biła jakby z jej środka w otoczeniu mnóstwa nasion Atokiryna, które szybowały wokół niej. Kiedy stanąłem przed jej obliczem, bałem się na nią spojrzeć, a ona zaś podniosła mą głowę do góry. Wtedy zobaczyłem ją i mały uśmiech na jej ciemnych ustach. Następnie położyła swoją dłoń na moim czole i w jednej chwili upadłem, czując całkowitą pustkę i bezsilność, żeby znowu móc złapać oddech i otworzyć oczy.

Wokół niego nastąpiło niezwykłe poruszenie. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni jej wyglądem, jak też przerażeni jej mocą. Że jednym dotykiem mogła pozbawić ciało duszy, jak też ją ofiarować.

Po wszystkim wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby móc złapać świeżego powietrza i odtrącić złe wspomnienia. Na zewnątrz wielki wodospad mienił się kolorami fioletu i różu. Las w oddali też zaczął żyć własnym życiem, emanując bioluminescencją. Za nim po chwili zjawiła się Kiyeri mówiąc:

-Czemu wyszedłeś? Twoja historia jest niesamowita i zrobiła na wszystkich wrażenie.

-Ma też drugą ciemno stronę, o której przy mojej wybrance nie chciałem wspominać.

-Ciemno... nie rozumiem?

-O tuż to ja jestem też winny śmierci jej ojca jak i części klanu. Byłem tam osobą, która miała zdobyć ich zaufanie i informacje o nich, a następnie miałem im przekazać, żeby się wynieśli. Dalej wiesz jak było. Ale już wszystko się zmieniło i winy zostały wybaczone. Zaś sam już nigdy nie zamierzam stracić jej zaufania jak i klanu.

-Więc to tak... przykro mi. -położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, po czym wróciła do środka.

Jake został sam na sam ze sobą i swoimi myślami. Gwiazdy jaśniały, zaś Polifen znad drzew oświetlał swym blaskiem całą okolicę, rzucając cienie od drzew i wszystkiego co stało na jego drodze. Po jakimś czasie zjawiła się Neytiri i chwyciła jego rękę w swe dłonie.

-Co się stało? -zapytała.

-Ehh... tylko patrze na to wszystko i chce by to tak pozostało.

-Chodzi ci o ich powrót?

Jake spuścił głowę, dając jej do zrozumienia, że oto chodzi.

-Jeszcze teraz tym się nie przejmuj. To dopiero za kilka lat, teraz chodź zemną. Kiyeri opowiedziała mi o wspaniałym miejscu... Jake no chodź. -zaczęła go prowadzić, ten zaś nieco się ociągał.

-Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? -zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Tam, gdzie wszystkie pary się poznają. -dała mu zalotne spojrzenie.

-Ahh tak... A nie obrażą się naszą nieobecnością?

-Powiedziałam, że chcemy zwiedzić okolice.

Udali się w kierunku pandoriańskiej dżungli. Zarówno drzewa jak i różnorodne rośliny emanowały własnym światłem. Szli pośród piękna przyrody, gdy ukazał się im całkiem znajomy widok.

-Czy to nie Drzewa Głosów? -zapytał Jake.

-Tak.

-Neytiri, a pamiętasz naszą pierwszą noc?

-Oczywiście. Tylko szkoda, że tak się zakończyła, ale możemy to naprawić.

Popatrzyli po sobie, po czym uklękli wspólnie na kolanach naprzeciw siebie.

-Teraz mamy kogoś jeszcze. -przyłożył rękę na jej zaokrąglony brzuch.

-Jake, ona czuje naszą miłość do siebie jak i naszą do niej. -obie swe dłonie położyła na jego ręce.

-Ja się zastanawiam jakie imię jej dać, żeby było równie piękne co twoje?

-Powiem ci, że ja już wiem jakie będzie nosiła, ale nie zdradzę tego.

-A to czemu?

-Chcę zrobić ci niespodziankę?

-Może jednak powiesz teraz?

-Nie, nie powiem. Choćbyś prosił jak nigdy.

-Więc dobrze, a co powiesz na to... -dał jej jeden pocałunek w usta.

-Może zmienię zdanie jeśli się postarasz. -przygryzła wargę.

-Podoba mi się ta propozycja. -Jake uśmiechnął się.

Neytiri ściągnęła swą opaskę z włosów i potrząsając głową uwolniła swe długie włosy, które teraz równomiernie opadły na jej ramiona. Jak zawsze wyglądały wspaniale, kiedy tak je nosiła. Również pięknie pachniały zapachem jagód, którymi je myła. Jej twarz usiana małymi jasnymi punktami jaśniała na tle błękitu drzew i blasku roślin. W powietrzu szybowało kilka nasion Atokiryna, które co jakiś czas przelatując nad nimi, osiadały na pobliskich drzewach. Patrząc się na nie, została niespodziewanie pocałowana w usta. Natychmiast odwróciła od nich wzrok kierując go na Jake'a. Oboje zaczęli zajmować się tylko i wyłącznie sobą.

Neytiri położyła się na zielonym miękkim mchu, czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Wtedy Jake zaczął odsznurowywać jej niebieskie leginsy, które zawsze zakładała jako ochronę na nogi, kiedy latała swym Ikranem. Najpierw zaczął od jej talli. Cienki niebieskawy sznurek był dokładnie nawleczony w kolejne oczka. Przez to, że Jake śpieszył się, miał dodatkowe problemy z ich skomplikowanym odwiązaniem. Neytiri trochę się śmiała, ale mimo to starała się zachować powagę w zaistniałej sytuacji.

-Musisz to tak komplikować? -Jake zwrócił się do niej z ironicznym pytaniem.

-Inaczej mi spadną. -głośno się roześmiała w odpowiedzi.

Po paru minutach walki z nimi, Jake'owi udało się je ściągnąć, odsłaniając jej piękne długie nogi. Leginsy odrzucił na bok, a zainteresował się jej gładkimi jak jedwab łydkami. Zaczął składać na nich kolejne pocałunki, nie pomijając przy tym, ani jednego paska. Przesuwał się przy tym coraz wyżej, wyżej i wyżej... Kiedy dotarł do jej bioder, zatrzymał się. Jake spojrzał w jej żółte oczy, które w tej chwili wyrażały tylko jedno... pożądanie.

Jednak to nie koniec, jego usta przesunęły się wyżej do jej pięknie zarysowanego brzuszka, który nosił to co dla niego najcenniejsze. Obchodził się z nim ostrożnie, kiedy muskał jej skórę. Następnie skierował się wyżej, do jej nieco bardziej zarysowanych piersi. Kochał je za to, że były idealne dopasowane do jego dłoni oraz za ich czułość, kiedy je pieścił. Za każdym razem, kiedy je dotykał, Neytiri reagowała spontanicznie. Wzdychała, a jej głos się załamywał. Z chęcią oddawała się miłosnej zagrywce. Zamknęła oczy, czując jego usta na swych bardzo wrażliwych błękitnych piersiach.

-Ohh... Jake. -dygotała na całym ciele.

-I jak mi idzie? -na chwilę oderwał się od piersi.

-Dobrze mój Jake'u. Bardzo dobrze... -znowu westchnęła.

Jej usta delikatnie się otworzyły w uczuciu intymnego dotyku, które teraz nastąpiło. Fala dreszczy zaczęła rozchodzić się od bioder wzdłuż całego jej ciała. Intensywna stymulacja wrażliwych miejsc sprawiła, że po paru chwilach doznała błogiego stanu. Musiała się podpierać rękami, kiedy jej ciało wygięło się w pięknym łuku.

-Jake! -głośno jęknęła.

-Chyba ci się podobało? -zapytał, kiedy jej ciało opadło na ziemię.

-O tak Jake'u. O tak... A teraz chcę więcej. -otworzyła swe złote oczy.

Leżąc na ziemi, sięgnęła do swego warkocza, który spoczywał obok niej. Jake uśmiechnął się, kiedy to zobaczył i sam od razu chwycił za swój warkocz. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, kiedy ich końcówki się ze sobą splatały. W jednej chwili poczuli spójność umysłu i ciała oraz niesamowitą miłość do siebie. Co chwilę wymieniali się pocałunkami, kiedy ich ciała były złączone ze sobą fizyczną więzią. Wtedy Neytiri rękami oplotła jego szyję i zaczęła szeptać mu do ucha dowody jej miłości.

-Nga yawne lu oeru Jake..

-Nga yawne lu oeru Neytiri. -odpowiedział szczerze.

Z każdą minutą ich podekscytowanie sobą rosło, chcąc zaspokoić tą gorączkę pożądania, którą sami wywołali. Mieli coraz szybsze oddechy i jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej spocone ciała. Cały wysiłek wkładali w to, by móc na nowo przeżywać intensywne uniesienie, w trakcie tej długo ciągnącej się chwili.

W tym momencie Neytiri odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, patrząc na wielobarwny świat z innej perspektywy niż zwykle. Jake zaś odczuwał ogromną ulgę, jak też satysfakcję z ich wzajemnej miłości do siebie. Po tych kilku wiecznie trwających sekundach ich wzrok się ponownie spotkał. Patrzyli w swe oczy, jednocześnie się do siebie uśmiechając. Po wszystkim Jake ułożył się obok niej, kładąc swą rękę na jej zaokrąglonym brzuszku.

-Więc jak ją nazwiemy? -zapytał.

-Hmm... Myślę, że Nana pasuje.

-Piękne.

Leżeli wspólnie związani w uczuciu do siebie. Nad nimi wisiały gwiazdy całkowicie wypełniając niebo. Czuli się tak jakby byli tylko sami we wszechświecie i nic więcej nie istniało. Zasnęli, wiedząc że po wspólnym oddaniu się sobie, obudzą się bez przykrych niespodzianek.


	18. Chapter 18

Rozdział 18

Obudzili się razem ze wschodzącego słońca, którego to promienie przebijały się między drzewami. Neytiri leżała wtulona w ramionach Jake'a, kiedy to się obudziła, słysząc miłe słowa:

-Moje słońce już wstało. -powiedział szeptem.

Jake przeniósł rękę na jej okrągły brzuszek.

-Ona też jest ruchliwa od rana. -dodał.

-Co sądzisz o kąpieli, tam dalej jest rzeka. -zaproponowała Neytiri.

-Dobrze by było się odświeżyć. -powąchał siebie.

Przemierzając rosnące Drzewa Głosów, doszli do brzegu rzeki. Było to miejsce porośnięte wysoką roślinnością, zaś sama rzeka miała spokojny nurt.

-Chyba teraz mnie nie wrzucisz? -Neytiri spojrzała się z ukosa na Jake'a.

-Już chciałem, ale może kiedy indziej. -roześmiał się.

-Tylko spróbuj. -ostrzegła go.

Przed wejściem do wody zdjęli swe szaty i będąc nadzy, wchodzili coraz głębiej i głębiej, aż woda sięgnęła pasa.

-Co sądzisz bym cię umył? -zaproponował Jake.

Kiedy o to zapytał, ona tylko się uśmiechnęła, obracając się do niego plecami. Rekami nabierał wody, po czym rozprowadzał ją po jej nagim ciele. Kiedy nawilżył jej skórę swymi dłońmi, zaczął ją myć. Neytiri od przodu robiła to samo. Jej ręce wędrowały po szyi, brzuchu, piersiach... I kiedy ich dotknęła, westchnęła w uczuciu. Wydawały się bardziej czułe na dotyk niż wcześniej.

-Co się stało, źle myję? -zapytał z niepokojem.

-Nie, to tylko... sama nie wiem.

-Czy z przodu, też mam umyć? -dodał z uśmiechem Jake.

-Nie musisz, ale jeśli chcesz.

Obróciła się do niego twarzą. Jake zaczął nabierać wody, która po chwili spływała po jej nagim ciele. Ręce wędrowały po jej ramionach, piersiach... Wtedy ponownie westchnęła.

-Aha, to oto chodzi. -powiedział w myślach Jake.

Później przeszedł do niższych partii ciała, z radością dotykając jej pośladków. Kiedy Jake skończył, Neytiri zajęła się jego plecami. Skończywszy wspólne mycie, wyszli na brzeg żeby założyć swe ubranie i wrócić do klanu, którego są gośćmi.

Dotarli na miejsce, kiedy już większość rozpoczynała czynności dnia codziennego. Kiedy byli w środku, zastali córkę wodza jak i jego samego. Kiyeri siedziała na kuckach przed jakimś małym stworzeniem. Kiedy Jake podszedł bliżej, okazało się że to Riti, któremu dawała małe owoce. Kiedy dotknęła do po grzbiecie, ten pisnął machając skrzydłami, okazując w ten sposób niezadowolenie. W tym czasie Kiyeri zaczęła do niego mówić żeby się uspokoił. Następnie dała mu kolejny owoc kładąc go na swej ręce. Ten zaś pochwycił go swym dziobem, kilka razy rozgryzł i połknął.

Jake odrazu udał się do Sirom Zem'a, żeby z nim porozmawiać i w trakcie ich rozmowy, podszedł do nich jeden z Na'vi, który zwrócił się do Sirom Zem'a.

-Oel ngati kameie Olo'eyktanie Sirom Zem i Toruku Makto. Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale czy jestem gotów do próby stania się "Jednym z Ludzi".

Olo'eyktan zwrócił się twarzą do przyszłego kandydata, położył ręce na jego ramionach i mówiąc:

-Tak jesteś gotów. Idź i niech duchy lasu mają cię w opiece.

Kiedy kandydat wraz z Olo'eyktanem udali się na zewnątrz, Jake podszedł do Kiyeri, chcąc się zapytać o jaką próbę chodzi.

-Czy wy też odbywacie Inykamye, znaczy się inicjacje z Ikranem?

-Z Ikranem? My nie latamy, ale chyba chodzi ci o to jak stajemy się dorośli. Mam racje?

-Tak właśnie, jestem tego ciekaw.

-Nasza próba wygląda tak, że zostaje się wysłanym z dala od kogokolwiek, a jedyną rzeczą jaką zabieramy ze sobą jest tylko nóż. To próba umysłu i ciała. Trwa to 32 wschody słońca. Zdarza się, że kandydat nigdy nie wraca. Czasami słychać tylko głuchy krzyk i nic więcej.

-Ty też przez to przechodziłaś?

-Oczywiście bez wyjątku. Jest się wtedy zmęczony brakiem snu, gdyż niebezpieczeństwa czekają zarówno w dzień jak i tym bardziej w nocy. Upolowanie czegokolwiek nożem to trudna sztuka, nawet będąc wypoczęty. Ognia też nie można używać, żeby nie zwracać uwagi Palulukana lub innych drapieżników. Jedzenie spożywa się w takiej postaci jak zabijesz.

-Doprawdy niezwykła próba, chyba nawet trudniejsza niż Inikamya u nas. -stwierdził, kręcąc głową.

Przez resztę dnia Jake i Neytiri dokładnie zwiedzali jaskinie w których to mieszkał klan Unemari. Był to ciąg korytarzy, naturalnie rozświetlony małymi organizmami żyjącymi na wilgotnych ścianach. Życie codzienne mieszkańców tego klanu było na ogół dość podobne do Omatykaya czy innych klanów. Też polowali, zbierali owoce, a w tym czasie młode dzieci zajmowali się zbieraniem Teylu, kiedy rano wychodziły z butwiejących drzew. Ich dumą były rzeźby z kamienia, którego mieli pod dostatkiem. Toteż w prezencie para z klanu Omatikaya dostała figurkę Ikrana dla ich jeszcze nienarodzonego dziecka. Niespodziewany prezent ich ucieszył choć to za szybko. Sam w sobie dar był piękny, wykonany z fioletowo -zielonej skały. Od razu zawinęli go w tkaninę, żeby się przypadkiem nie uszkodził.

W końcu uznali, że czas wracać i zaczęli się żegnać z głową klanu i jego rodziną. W trakcie tego, Jake'owi coś się przypomniało.

-Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Wczoraj wspominałem o Grace, ona kocha ten świat tak samo jak ja i jest jego częścią. Co prawda nie należy do mojego klanu, ale jest z nim bardzo zżyta. Kiedy tylko wspominałem jej o was, zaciekawiła się wami, gdyż wcześniej nic o was nie słyszała. Jest zainteresowana waszym życiem, ponieważ nieco odbiega od naszego. I czy jest szansa, żebyście mogli ją tu przyjąć na jakiś czas?

-Myślę, że jest to możliwe. Nawet może być to interesujące dla obu stron. Tylko musi pamiętać o naszych zasadach. -powiedział Sirom Zem.

-Nie no, oczywiście. Ona o tym doskonale wie. Zatem dziękuję i żegnajcie.

-Niech Eywa nad wami czuwa, żeby powrót był udany.

Kiedy Jake i Neytiri odchodzili do swoich Ikranów:

-Jake, Kiyeri mówiła, że nieco dalej jest Va'era Ramunong i jest to równie święte miejsce co Drzewo Dusz. Kiedyś moja matka mi o tym miejscu opowiadała, a ja nigdy tam nie byłam. Czy nie sądzisz, żebyśmy się tam udali. Jesteśmy tak blisko... Jake proszę. -zrobiła błagalne spojrzenie.

-Neytiri, ale przez to wrócimy nocy. Ale, hmm... no niech będzie. W sumie jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy. -stwierdził Jake

Wskoczyli na swe Ikrany i w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, udali się w wybranym kierunku, żeby zobaczyć owe miejsce. Las pod nimi powoli się przerzedzał, żeby w końcu kiedy mijali wzgórze, znaleźć się w olbrzymiej kotlinie. Im oczom ukazał się widok olbrzymiego zielonego wzgórza, porośniętego drobnymi roślinami, które to całe unosiło się nad jeziorem. Zwisało z niego kilka lian, które dotykały lustra wody.

Wylądowali na jego brzegu, przed wiszącą, prawie kilometrowej średnicy skałą. Kiedy spojrzeli na środek jeziora, okazało się że jego powierzchnia jest nieco odkształcona, tworząc w nim jakby wgłębiony stożek. Najpewniej sprawiła to siła magnetyczne olbrzymiej góry. Jake domyślał się tego, lecz teraz kiedy był Na'vi było to bez znaczenia. Zauważył, że Neytiri zamknęła oczy i ręce wzniosła ku górze, zaczynając mówić święte modlitwy.

-My słudzy twoi, jesteśmy gotowi poświęcić się tobie i twojej woli. Wierzymy w ciebie, w twą moc i łaskę. Dajesz nam życie i nam je odbierasz. I choć krótkie, spraw żeby zostało przeżyte godnie. Zaś nasza śmierć, stała się początkiem nowego życia.

Jake nie mógł tak stać i się patrzyć, więc do niej dołączył. Wiedział, że to dla niej ważne. Przecież wkrótce będzie Tsahik, a taki kontakt duchowy nie pozostaje bez znaczenia. Sam też przeszedł przemianę duchową , a także cielesną. Teraz tylko to było dla niego to ważne.

Siłę tego miejsca się czuło, co miało wpływ na ich oboje. Kiedy skończyli, Neytiri przykucnęła i ujęła w swe dłonie trochę wody z jeziora. Następnie podeszła do Jake'a, a ten nachylił głowę i zamknął oczy słysząc słowa:

-Eywo proszę cię o opiekę nad twoimi dziećmi. Czuwaj nad nimi, żeby nie stała się im żadna krzywda. Dziękujemy też za nienarodzoną istotę, którą nam ofiarowałaś. Prosimy o udzielenie jej swojej mądrości i siły.

Część wody rozprowadziła na głowie Jake'a, zaś resztę nad swoją. Kiedy otworzył oczy, Neytiri patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem.

-Jake czułeś to, te uczucie siły płynące od tego miejsca.

-Tak, jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie zaznałem.

-Dziękuje, że się zgodziłeś. To było dla mnie takie ważne.

-Też się cieszę, ale już wracajmy.

Ostatnie promienie słońca przebijały się pomiędzy unoszącą skałą, a jeziorem. Udali się do Ikranów i po chwili wznieśli się w przestworza. Lot odbywał się w coraz ciemniejszym otoczeniu, lecz kiedy dzienne życie zamierało, budziło się nocne. W końcu zaczął panować półmrok i zrobiło się chłodniej. Dno lasu zaczynało świecić, tworząc fantazyjne wzory. Teraz lot był jeszcze bardziej emocjonujący, gdyż wystarczyło zamknąć oczy, żeby zobaczyć ten świat oczami Ikrana. Widział on świat zupełnie innymi kolorami, widząc przy tym znacznie więcej. Całe otoczenie było ciemno -niebieskie. Drzewa miały lekki odcień żółtego, zaś zwierzęta jaśniały czerwienią.

Z daleka dostrzegli znajomy widok Drzewa Domowego, w którym to jaśniało światło. Wylądowali na gałęzi najbliżej ich hamaków, po czym udali się na dół, na którym trwał wieczorny wspólny posiłek.

Będąc na ostatnich stopniach schodów, odezwał się Jake.

-Witajcie i wybaczcie, że tak późno, ale byliśmy także w Va'era Ramunong.

Te słowa spowodowały, że wszyscy zwrócili na nich wzrok. Grace i Michelle także były zaskoczone. Gdy Jake i Neytiri oficjalnie ogłosili swój powrót, udali się do ogniska, żeby coś zjeść i opowiedzieć im o ich spotkaniu z klanem Unemari. Zaciekawienie było duże, gdyż życie tam odbywało się na innych zasadach. Później Jake zwrócił się do Grace czy nadal jest ciekawa tego klanu, oraz że została do nich zaproszona. To zrobiło na niej duże wrażenie, że aż podeszła do Jake'a i go objęła przy wszystkich.

-Dzięki Jake, to wspaniały prezent.

-Pomyślałem, że to cię ucieszy, ale nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo.

Jake i Neytiri siedzieli do późna, przy wolno palącym się ogniu. Kiedy praktycznie wszyscy udali się na spoczynek, Neytiri oparła głowę o jego ramię, a on objął ją w tali. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu, patrząc na żar dogasającego ognia.


	19. Chapter 19

Rozdział 19

Minęło kilka dni odpoczynku, w trakcie których to Michelle poprawiła stan zdrowia, swojego prawdziwego ludzkiego ciała. Jak zwykle wykonała połączenie, żeby przenieść się do innego ciała i miejsca. Otworzyła oczy i przez prześwitującą osłonę dostrzegła Titee.

-Czekałeś na mnie? -zapytała, kiedy wychodziła z hamaka.

-Tak, i jak możemy kontynuować czy jeszcze poczekać?

-Zdecydowanie kontynuujmy, siedzenie tam to chyba kara.

-To zabierz z sobą łuk i strzały. Zobaczymy czy nie straciłaś swej zręczności.

-Spokojnie, ja trenowałam, nie tylko w tym ciele. -uśmiechnęła się.

Kiedy schodzili na dół, Michelle zauważyła, że tym razem było nieco inaczej. Pieśni jakie śpiewano podczas typowych obowiązków, były teraz jakby bardziej podniosłe. Było też jakby bardziej czyściej, a pomieszczenie wypełniała woń kwiatów.

-Titee, czy tu coś będzie się działo? -zapytała Michelle.

-Oczywiście, dziś wieczorem ma odbyć się uroczystość, podczas której Neytiri przejmie od Mo'at status Tsahik. To najważniejsza uroczystość, podczas której obejmie ona role naszego przewodnika duchowego. Można się do niej zwracać w każdej sprawie, a wszystko pozostanie tylko miedzy nią, a osobą prosząco o pomoc.

-Nie chciałabym tego opuścić.

-Ja też, dlatego ruszajmy już teraz.

Michelle i Titee wyszli na zewnątrz Kelutral, udając się w kierunku lasu, który dziś był spowity mgłą.

-Chcę żebyś dzisiaj spróbowała upolować Yerika. Będę cię obserwował z daleka, będąc twoim cieniem. Rób tak jak cię uczyłem, a może ci się uda.

Zaczęła się skradać pośród zarośli, miedzy drzewami, nie robiąc przy tym hałasu, gdyż byle trzask płoszy Yerika. Przedzierając się przez las, słyszała jego pierwotne dźwięki. Ciągle wzrok, jak i resztę zmysłów miała skupione na tym, żeby go odnaleźć. W końcu zauważyła ruch i za drzewa wyszła nieduża samica. Od razu przykucnęła w gęstych zaroślach. Po cichu zdjęła z siebie łuk i nałożyła strzałę na cięciwę. Jej nauczyciel znajdował się kilkadziesiąt metrów od niej, dokładnie ją obserwując. Na kuckach z gotowym łukiem przybliżała się do samicy, która spokojnie jadła trawę. W tym czasie Michelle podeszła do niej na tyle blisko, żeby strzelić. Dłużej nie czekała, tylko wycelowała i strzeliła. Yerik padł na ziemie jęcząc z bólu. Szybko założyła łuk na plecy i podbiegła do swej ofiary. Dobyła nóż i zadała ostateczny ruch.

-Widzę cię. Twój duch idzie do Eywy, zaś ciało zostaje, żeby stać się cząstko ludzi.

Musiała ją dobić, gdyż to ona jest przyczyną jej cierpienia, a taki widok nie należy do miłych. Po chwili dobiegł Titee.

-No brawo. Kto by pomyślał, że zrobisz to jak prawdziwy myśliwy.

-Dziękuje, mnie też to cieszy.

-Wrócimy jednak nieco wcześniej niż myślałem.

Jako, że każdy niesie swa zdobycz, to teraz padło na nią. Wyciągnęła tkwiącą strzałę i zabrała Yerika na plecy. Zaczęli wracać, a że byli daleko od Kelutral, to powrót trochę potrwa. Prowadził Titee, a za nim podążała Michelle. Idąc tak, zrobiła nieostrożny krok i nogą potknęła się o wystający korzeń z ziemi. Krzyknęła tylko, zaś Titee obracając się, zobaczył jak ona leci na niego z Yerikiem. Ten w odruchu ją złapał, ale że była z ciężko zwierzyną, nie był w stanie jej utrzymać i razem padli na ziemie, zaś Yerik poleciał kilka metrów dalej. Michelle otworzyła oczy i ujrzała Titee z bardzo bliska. Jej włosy spadły na jego twarz. Ich ciała stykały się na całej powierzchni. Czuli jak biją im serca, a oddech spowolnił. Była to z pewnością niezręczna sytuacja.

-Titee ja cię przepraszam, przez moja nieuwagę... ja nie zauważyłam tego korzenia.

-Tak rozumiem... uhm... nie zdążymy na uroczystość. -wymamrotał.

Podparła się rękami nad nim, po czym z wymijającym wzrokiem wstała. Wzięła ponownie Yerika na plecy i zaczęli iść dalej. W końcu Michelle zaczęła się śmiać.

-Co cię tak bawi? -zapytał Titee.

-Bo my jeszcze nigdy nie byliśmy tak blisko siebie. -stwierdziła z rozbawieniem.

-To prawda.

-Potknęłam się przypadkiem, a może... los tak chciał? -dodała niepewnie.

-Naszym losem kieruje Eywa, więc może...

-...może co? -zapytała ciekawie Michelle.

-Może Eywa chce nas połączyć.

-Tak sadzisz? -dodała niepewnie.

-Tego nie wiem. To może wiedzieć tylko sama Eywa bądź Tsahik.

W końcu dotarli do Drzewa Domowego. Michelle położyła martwego Yerika w miejscu do oprawiania i zaczęła go przygotowywać. Titee obserwował jej bardziej zręczne ruchy. To nie pierwszy którego oprawiała, ale pierwszy którego sama upolowała.

Tymczasem w jednej z komnat Drzewa Domowego, Neytiri otrzymywała ostatnie wskazówki od Mo'at, dotyczące objęcia roli Matki Klanu. Następnie przyszła Tsahik poszła się odświeżyć, wcześniej biorąc ze schowka świeże przepaski i odświętny strój na dzisiejszą uroczystość. Wyszła na zewnątrz mijając kilku Na'vi, którzy pokłonem wyrazili szacunek do niej. Udała się do rzeki, by idąc wzdłuż niej dotrzeć do ich niewielkiego wodospadu. Zdjęła z siebie wszystko, a włosy rozplotła, po czym weszła do lekko chłodnej wody. Ciało trochę zadrżało, ale po chwili się przyzwyczaiła. Poszła nieco dalej pod strumień wody, który spływając po niej nagim ciele, eksponował w widoczny sposób noszone przez nią nowe życie. Rękami płukała włosy, myśląc jednocześnie o tym co dziś będzie miało miejsce. Obejmując role Matki Klanu, zaś później stając się matką swego dziecka.

Kiedy Michelle skończyła swoją prace, a wszystko było porozdzielane i umyte, postanowiła się wykapać. Yerik noszony na plecach raczej ładnie nie pachnie, zresztą ręce też. Wiedziała, że tu w okolicy jest wodospad i tam można liczyć na chwilę samotności. Idąc w zamyśleniu o tym co dziś miało miejsce, nie zorientowała się, że ktoś już tam był.

-Ohh... Tsahik wybacz mi, ja nie zauważyłam. Myślałam, że... -spuściła wzrok na ziemie.

-Michelle nic się nie stało. -odpowiedziała Neytiri, kiedy przerwała mycie.

-Ja już pójdę, jeszcze raz przepraszam. -zaczęła się wycofywać.

-Nie poczekaj... możesz mi podać te koraliki do włosów.

Ozdoby leżały złożone na liściu i wraz z nim podała je do Neytiri. W tym czasie Michelle spoglądała na nią, jak wplata owe koraliki we włosy.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć ile się już nauczyłaś. Jestem ciekawa, bowiem jesteś pierwszą kobietą chodzącą we śnie, która podjęła się tej trudnej drogi. -zapytała Neytiri.

-Ja zaczynam rozumieć to co nas otacza, dążąc to szacunkiem. Dziś na przykład pierwszy raz zabiłam Yerika i bolało mnie to, że musiałam to zrobić.

-Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Przy okazji myślę, że jesteś już gotowa do podjęcia wyzwania, żeby stać się łowcą.

-Naprawdę? -Michelle spojrzała zaskoczona na Neytiri.

-Porozmawiam z Titee odnośnie ciebie i ustalimy czy ktoś oprócz ciebie jest gotowy. Później Jake znajdzie osobę, która was poprowadzi. Jest jeszcze coś. Widzę, że jesteś myślami gdzieś indziej. Możesz się mnie poradzić w trudnych sprawach.

-To głupie, niewarte żeby Tsahik traciła czas.

-Mów, czasu mamy tyle ile trzeba.

-Dobrze więc... no więc czy los może decydować o tym co nastąpi lub kieruje nami tak, byśmy dążyli w jakimś kierunku, mieli jakiś cel.

-To ciekawe pytanie... hmm powiem ci tak, jeśli przeznaczenie tego chce to nie należy mu się przeciwstawiać. To i tak nastąpi, czybyśmy tego chcieli czy nie.

-Rozumiem Tsahik dziękuje.

Kiedy Neytiri skończyła zaplatać swe włosy, wyszła z wody i założyła swój świeży strój. Odchodząc, pożegnała się z Michelle i wróciła do klanu. Teraz, gdy Michelle została sama, mogła się spokojnie umyć.

Wkrótce Na'vi zaczęli się zbierać do jakże ważnej, o ile nie najważniejszej uroczystości dla klanu. Wszyscy odświętnie ubrani, a w powietrzu pachniało od wonnych kadzidełek i kwiatów. Grace także była obecna i wyprawę do Unemari odłożyła na inny czas. Dziś każdy chciał przeżyć ten moment.

Zdenerwowanie udzieliło się Neytiri, która wraz z Jake'm byli na górze, przygotowując się do zejścia.

-Myślałam, że to będzie bardziej stonowana ceremonia.

-Neytiri cii... spokojnie będzie dobrze. Chciałem, żeby to była twoja chwila.

-Łatwo ci mówić.

-Wcale nie, a kto zagra na Błękitnym Flecie. Dodatkowo przygotowywałem się do tego, żeby to jak najlepiej wypadło, ale to też mój obowiązek.

-Naprawdę? -spojrzała mu w oczy.

-Oczywiście, to jest warte poświęcenia i wiem jakie to ważne.

W końcu zaczęli schodzić w dół, widząc z góry tłumy ludzi. Tym razem Neytiri schodziła pierwsza, a za nią Jake. Gdy stanęli razem na wzniesieniu, Jake głośno przemówił:

-Dziś mamy wielki dzień objęcia przez Neytiri role Tsahik z rąk swej matki Mo'at. Wiem, że swoją rolę będzie pełniła godnie i z oddaniem. Mo'at czyń swą powinność. -wycofał się do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się jego instrument.

Mo'at podeszła do swej córki w rękach trzymając swoją czerwoną szatę, noszoną od pokoleń przez kolejne Tsahik Omatikaya.

-Córko czy obiecujesz być wsparciem dla swego ludu. Swymi czynami oraz głosząc słowo Eywy, wskazać mu drogę w nadchodzących ciężkich czasach.

-Tak matko. Obiecuję dbać o swój lud prowadząc ich z pomocą naszych przodków i Eywy, której światło pomoże mi odnaleźć właściwą ścieżkę.

Mo'at nałożyła na nią szatę Tsahik, którą wcześniej sama nosiła. Jedno z nasion Atokiryna zleciało z góry, siadając na jej włosach, po czym zlatując, unosiło się przed nią. W tym momencie przemówiła Mo'at:

-Wola Eywy się wypełniła. Jesteś błogosławiona przez Eywe moja córko.

Neytiri łzy napłynęły do oczu, bo oto stała się Tsahik. W tym momencie Jake wydobył dźwięk z Błękitnego Fletu, dając do zrozumienia jak ważne wydarzenie miało miejsce. Po tym Atokiryna poszybowała nad głowami zgromadzonych ku wyjściu. Kiedy Jake odłożył instrument w bezpieczne miejsce, podszedł do Neytiri i będąc bardzo uśmiechnięty powiedział:

-Gratulacje Neytiri, jesteś od teraz naszą Tsahik.

-Nie wiem co powiedzieć...

-Obiecałem wszystkim się zająć i dotrzymałem słowa. Teraz chodźmy to uczcić.

Dołożono drewna do ogniska, żeby powstał wielki płomień i wydano posiłki z mocnymi napojami. W przestrzeni między ogniskiem, a zgromadzonym tłumem wybiegli tancerze w strojach przypominających różne zwierzęta. Można było zauważyć : wężownika, ikrana, toruka. Widowisko charakteryzowało się tym, że było bardzo kolorowe, a tancerze wydawali okrzyki podobne do zwierząt jakie grali. Kiedy pokaz się zakończył, szanse dano młodym kobietom bez partnerów, które bogato przyozdobione w błyskotki i pióra, dawały upust swym emocjom wykonując bardzo żywy i pobudzający taniec wokół ogniska. Jedną z nich była Ninat, która chwyciła Michelle za rękę, żeby się do nich przyłączyła. Dała się porwać radosnej atmosferze i szybkiej muzyce. To na nią tak podziałało, że na chwilę podbiegła do Titee i śmiejąc się powiedziała:

-Możesz wybierać którą zechcesz.

Titee tylko się z tego roześmiał, żeby po chwili znów móc ją podziwiać w tym prowokującym tańcu. Jake z Neytiri siedzieli na swych honorowych miejscach, ciesząc się to chwilą beztroski i podziwiać widowisko. W tym momencie coś zainteresowało Jake'a:

-Zaraz, czy to nie Michelle? -zwrócił się z pytaniem do Neytiri.

-Tak i ona jest gotowa do Iknimaya.


	20. Chapter 20

Rozdział 20

Nazajutrz bardzo wcześnie rano Neytiri otwiera oczy i ukazuje się jej widok wpatrzonego w nią Jake'a. Spali razem w jednym hamaku.

-Co się stało? -zapytała szeptem Neytiri.

-Lubię na ciebie patrzeć. -odpowiedział Jake.

-A nie coś... więcej. -mrugnęła złotymi oczami.

-Na przykład co? -zapytał.

-Jak na przykład to. -rękę przeniosła z jego brzucha, nieco w dół.

-To nie wszystko. -roześmiał się.

-A może to. -pocałowała go w usta, po czym zacisnęła dłoń.

-Neytiri! -powiedział stanowczo.

-Czyli mam iść. Więc dobrze!

Otworzyła hamak, nogi przeniosła wzdłuż jego tułowia, po czym zagarnęła swe włosy do tyłu. Jej gibkie ciało unosiło się nad nim. Wtedy też Jake skierował ręce do jej tali, gładząc jej błękitną skórę. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy dotarł do jej jędrnych piersi.

-Jesteś jak zawsze piękna i może mnie przekonałaś. -zamknął hamak.

Leżała na nim swym pięknym ciałem, cudownie pachnące wonią intymności. Teraz, gdy była w ciąży, wzrósł jej apetyt na wspólne igraszki. Małe wybrzuszenie tylko dodawało jej wdzięku i z lubością było traktowane przez Jake'a.

Kiedy zaczynał pieścić jej brzuszek, Neytiri zaczęła się cicho chichotać, że bardziej woli te miejsce od innych.

-Jake tu. -przeniosła jego rękę na swój pośladek.

-Skoro prosisz. -uśmiechnął się.

Jego ręka co chwilę masowała jej niewiarygodnie zgrabne pośladki. Drugą dłonią dotykał jej pleców, pieszcząc podstawę kręgosłupa. W trakcie wymiany wspólnych pocałunków, ich ogony się ze sobą skręciły. Tak jak i oni sami, kiedy to obracając się w hamaku, spowodowali jego rozkołysanie. Teraz miał pod sobą jej piękno ciała i umysłu. Całował ją po ustach, uszach które tylko drgały, kiedy były dotykane. Czasami nie mógł się napatrzyć na jej piękne cechy twarzy jakie posiadała. Była dla niego całym życiem i jego spełnieniem.

Neytiri sięgnęła po swój warkocz, który leżał pod jej plecami. Musiała się trochę podnieść, żeby go wyciągnąć.

-Jake mogę?

-Ależ oczywiście. -poczuł jej rękę, która sięga do jego warkocza.

W tym momencie oboje jęknęli, kiedy to wymienili się własnymi pragnieniami. Mocne, intensywne uczucie, które owładnęło ich umysły i ciała. Podniecenie, które udzieliło się obojgu zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli. Jake jeździł rękami po jej praktycznie nagim ciele, masując piersi pod swobodnie noszonym naszyjnikiem, czasami szczypiąc je. Później rękę skierował między jej uda, które aż biły żarem.

-Coś się gorąco robi. -powiedział ochrypłym głosem.

-Mi to nie przeszkadza... wcale... Jake! -jęknęła, kiedy stała się z nim wspólnym ciałem.

-Ney... tiri. -dodał co tchu.

-Ma Jake... Oe Neu Nga! -tak bardzo go pragnęła.

-Rozumiem... Boże!

Jej mocno trzymane ciało wiło się pod nim, jakby próbowało uciec. Jednak tak naprawdę oboje chcieli zaspokoić swe dzikie żądze. A w trakcie tego, z trudem cokolwiek mówili.

-Si Ke Ftang... Ke Set! -nie chciała, żeby przestawał.

-Kehe! -odparł.

-Oe Neu Ni'ul! -poprosiła o więcej.

To co czuli, kiedy intensywność doznań dochodziła do swojego szczytu, mogło zaskoczyć każdego, nawet przygotowanego. Oni tymczasem ciągle do tego dążyli, za każdym razem przeżywając to na nowo. Dzieląc się uczuciami przez więź, doskonale się wiedziało co czuje partner. Nie trzeba było używać żadnych słów, żeby wyrazić swe szczere uczucia miłości. Ale mimo tego, trudno było powstrzymać się od krzyczenia, kiedy to emocje wylewały się z ciała w postaci niewiarygodnego uniesienia. Jednocześnie były przekazywane na partnerkę, zalewając ją swym dobrodziejstwem natury.

-J-Jake... Ahh! -krzyknęła, kiedy to mocno przywarł do niej.

Leżeli twarzami zwróconymi do siebie, jednocześnie dysząc i łapiąc kolejne oddechy.

-Jesteś... jak zwykle niezaspokojona. -stwierdził Jake.

-A ty... żeby temu zaradzić. -roześmiała się.

-Czy wy wszystkie takie jesteście? -zapytał, kiedy gładził jej włosy.

-Tak. -stwierdziła krótko.

Trochę później na dole, przy ognisku.

-I jak Michelle? -zapytała Grace jedząca poranne śniadanie.

-W sumie dobrze. Dziś podejmę się zdobycia Ikrana. Jestem tym zdenerwowana, a oprócz tego znam już odpowiedz na dręczące mnie pytanie i już chyba jestem pewna, że "Kocham Go".

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że się zakochałaś! Ale w kim?

-No jest wysoki, prawie dwa razy ode mnie i ma niebiesko skórę. -uśmiechnęła się.

-Czy tym kimś jest ten co myślę?

-Tak to mój nauczyciel. Nic wcześniej nie mówiłam, bo myślałam że to głupie, ale wczorajszy mały wypadek dużo zmienił.

Rozmowę przerwało nadejście Titee.

-Kaltxi Grace. Michelle i jak ruszamy?

-Oczywiście.

-Tylko nim wyruszymy, udaj się do Tsahik.

Michelle wstała od ognia i od razu się do niej udała. Zastała Neytiri na porannej modlitwie. Przeprosiła ją i wytłumaczyła w jakiej sprawie się zjawiła. Ta zaś wzięła biały barwnik i na czole namalowała jej znak, że jest gotowa do podjęcia próby. Sam znak służy również jako ochronna. Oprócz niej była też dwójka innych Na'vi. Wiedziała, że mieli się ku sobie, gdyż ich wzrok co chwile się spotykał.

-Idźcie. Niech Eywa nad wami czuwa. -powiedziała na pożegnanie Neytiri.

Czekało już na nich pięć Pa'li, zaś jako przewodnik grupy został wybrany Titee. Jake uznał, że on się nadaje, gdyż zna drogę i jest sprawny fizycznie. Po jeździe na Pa'li dotarli na miejsce. Jedna z osób, która z nimi jechała była odpowiedzialna za powrót pustych koni. Już ich nie potrzebowali, gdyż każdy miał zdobyć własnego podniebnego wierzchowca. Titee też miał wracać na Ikranie, gdyż wcześniej nakazał mu, żeby ten na niego czekał, w miejscu gdzie sam go schwytał.

-Wow! -krzyknęła Michelle, kiedy dopiero teraz wiedziała co będzie robić.

-Robi wrażenie, ale to nie wszystko. Ruszajmy ku niebu! -krzyknął zachęcająco Titee.

Po chwili cała czwórka rozpoczęła wspinaczkę po ścieżce z kamieni i trzymających ich lian. Po ok.20 minutach mozolnej wspinaczki dotarli do połowy drogi.

-Teraz zobaczymy kto się boi. -powiedział Titee.

Trzeba było skoczyć na liany, uwieszone na kolejnej skale, a wszystko odbywało się nad przepaścią. Titee wykonał pierwszy skok, a po nim dwójka Na'vi, a na końcu Michelle. To była kolejna wspinaczka, żeby dotrzeć do wielkiego mostu z ogromnych lian.

-Biegnijmy teraz szybko, żeby któryś z dzikich Ikranów nas nie zaatakował! -krzyknął Titee.

Nad nimi krążyło kilka z nich. W końcu dotarli do wejścia jaskini, by biegnąc przez nią ukazał się widok gór Alleluja w całej swej okazałości.

-Michelle możesz iść pierwsza jeśli chcesz. -zaproponował Titee.

-Dobrze spróbuje. Wole mieć to już za sobą. -westchnęła.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, kiedy usłyszała dziesiątki niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Weszła na skalną mokrą półkę, żeby zobaczyć cel jej przeznaczenia.

-Wybierz tego, który będzie wobec ciebie najbardziej agresywny. -przypomniał Titee.

-Ten, który będzie chciał mnie zaatakować?

-Właśnie tak. Ja zaś będę obok i w razie czego interweniuje.

Wyjęła bolę i kiedy zbliżyła się do kolejnych Ikranów, te uciekały. Jeden z nich jej nie zauważył, więc podeszła bliżej i syknęła na niego. On zaś się obrócił i głośnym rykiem dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie podoba się mu jej obecność. Zaczęła kręcić bolą podchodząc do niego bliżej, może za blisko, gdyż ten rzucił się pyskiem w jej kierunku, ona zaś odskoczyła chcąc uniknąć jego zębów. Wtedy kręcącą się bolą uderzyła go w pysk, zaś oszołomiony Ikran głośno syknął i po raz kolejny rzucił się na nią. W tym samym momencie bola owinęła się wokół jego pyska, częściowo przysłaniając mu wzrok. Nie czekała dłużej i wskoczyła na niego. Ikran wyczuł co się święci, więc podskoczył razem z nią, chcąc ją zwalić z siebie, ale bez skutku. Kiedy już chciała nawiązać Tsahylu, dostała silnym ciosem od głowy Ikrana w swoją twarz. To spowodowało, że została zamroczona tracąc orientację. Ikran znów podskoczył i wtedy spadła z niego uderzając głową o skałę. W tym momencie zobaczyła kolorowy świetlisty tunel i spostrzegła gdzie jest.

-Boże nie! -powiedziała budząc się w linkierze.

Zamknęła oczy, żeby wznowić połączenie. Zobaczyła tylko fragment tunelu. Nie udało się. Ponownie zamknęła oczy i ujrzała wiele kolorów, które po chwili przekształciły się w rozmazany widok szarpiącego się z bolą Ikrana. Michelle spadła za jedną ze skał w którą uderzyła głową, ale jednocześnie to ją uratowało przed szponami zwierzęcia. Widziała też Titee i dwójkę innych Na'vi, których to przeraziło. Szybko wstała i skoczyła na grzbiet przyszłego wierzchowca, który zaskoczony padł na ziemie. Od razu chwyciła za jedno z jego czułków, łącząc go ze swym warkoczem. Oboje zamknęli oczy, żeby ich umysły się zsynchronizowały. Pierwsze co poczuła to zaskoczenie i że to ona.

-Jesteś zawzięta, więc nazwę cię Shayla.

-Pięknie Michelle. A teraz leć, żeby ostatecznie się z nią połączyć. -podbiegł do niej Titee.

Ikran podniósł skrzydła do góry, po czym odbił się od ziemi, żeby zacząć spadać w dół.

-Jak mam tobą sterować! -krzyczała zsuwając się z niej.

Zaczęła spadać w dół coraz niżej i niżej. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że zbliża się do linii drzew. Całe życie zaczęło jej przelatywać przed oczami. W końcu je zamknęła i zaczęła krzyczeć:

-Leć ty głupia istoto!

Ta jakby zrozumiała, rozwinęła skrzydła wśród drzew i lot się wyrównał. Nareszcie udało się nad nią zapanować. Wzbiła się wyżej i zaczęła przemierzać góry, czując przy tym naturalną swobodę. Uśmiechnęła się w uczuciu, jakie dawało takie podróżowanie. Po czasie jej Ikran zrobił się nieco nerwowy i czuła dziwne uczucie, żeby wracać.

-Co się stało? Zaraz... pokażesz mi je?

Samica się zgodziła. Jej siedlisko znajdowało się na jednej z mniejszych skał. Wylądowała przed wejściem do groty. Kiedy Ikran wszedł do środka, od razu odezwały się jej młode. Michelle też tam się udała, zastając w gnieździe dwójkę Ikraników, które jeszcze wymagały dokarmiania przez matkę. Nie były tak kolorowe jak dorosłe, a raczej szare. Mimo to widać było pierwsze oznaki powstawania wielorakich wzorów. Matka swym dziobem je uspokoiła, zaś Michelle była tym zaskoczona, jak tak groźne stworzenie jak Ikran, może być tak opiekuńcze. Nie dotykała ich wcale, gdyż wiedziała, że nie należy tego robić, bo samica mogła się ich pozbyć, a tego nie chciała.

Przypomniało się jej o Titee i postanowiła wrócić. Z daleka spostrzegła jego oraz jednego z Na'vi, który w tym momencie też zdobył Ikrana. Michelle wylądowała w miejscu skąd wychodzili z jaskini. Wkrótce kolejny Na'vi też miał własnego Ikrana, po czym poleciał za partnerem w sobie znane miejsce. Michelle czekała na powrót Titee, w tym czasie gładząc po szyi swoją z trudem zdobytą samice.

-Jesteś teraz Ikran Makto. Wieczorem jeszcze jedna ostateczna próba, po której staniesz się pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu.

-Czy to coś, co mam się bać? -zapytała niepewnie.

-Na pewno będzie trochę bolało, ale to konieczne. Teraz lećmy zobaczyć co potrafisz.

Titee zawołał swojego Ikrana, który czekał na niego, tak jak mu nakazał i razem wzbili się w powietrze. Włosy lecącej Michelle smagane wiatrem wyglądały pięknie. Zresztą tak jak całą ona, zachwycona uczuciem wolności. Nawet wysokość przestała robić wrażenie, a teraz odbierało się to jako coś naturalnego. Lecąc wśród wiszących skał, ukazał się jej widok skalnych łuków. Jednak jej uwagę najbardziej przykuło to co znajdowało się w środku.

-To Drzewo Dusz? -zapytała głośno.

-Tak, pięknie wygląda nocą. Pokarze ci je, ale teraz wracajmy. Olo'eyktan czeka na nas, chce wiedzieć czy ci i innym się udało.

Zmienili kierunek lotu w kierunku Drzewa Domowego. Wracając zaczęli się nieco wygłupiać. Michelle podleciała zbyt blisko Ikrana Titee, przestraszając go.

-Szalona jesteś!

-Chyba nie boisz się małej kobietki.

-Ja, chyba żartujesz.

Kiedy wylądowali na gałęzi Drzewa Domowego, zeskoczyli ze swych Ikranów i zeszli na dół. To zawsze oznaczało sukces.

-Gratuluje Michelle, że ci się udało. A gdzie pozostała dwójka? -zapytał Jake.

-Też im się udało. Wkrótce wrócą, tylko muszą się nacieszyć. -powiedziała nieco rozbawiona.

-Aha dobrze rozumiem. Więc do wieczora Michelle, czeka cię jeszcze jedna próba.

Mając wolne do końca dnia, postanowiła to wykorzystać na przysposobienie swojej Shayly w siodło i uprząż, żeby lot odbywał się bardziej komfortowych warunkach. W tym zadaniu pomagał Titee, żeby zrobiła to jak należy. W tym czasie rozmawiali o różnych błahych sprawach, żeby łatwiej zapomnieć o tym co ją czeka.


	21. Chapter 21

Rozdział 21

Michelle wraz z Titee znajdowali się w jednej z komnat Drzewa Domowego, będąc oświetleni płomieniem małego ogniska, które tam się paliło. Titee miał obok siebie małe naczynie z białą farbą. Zanurzył w nim palce, po czym rozpoczął wykonywać rytualny malunek na jej twarzy, rękach i całym ciele. Dla Michelle było to ciekawe uczucie, gdy ktoś swoimi palcami rozprowadzał po niej ciepło ciecz, która tworzyła fantazyjne wzory. Mimo tego zachowywała powagę, wiedząc co ją czeka.

-Będę tam z tobą. -powiedział cicho, kiedy kończył.

-Wiem o tym. -odpowiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.

Im bliżej tej chwili, tym stawała się bardziej nerwowa. Weszła do najgłębszego pomieszczenia w Drzewie Domowym, gdzie czekał na nią wódz i Tsahik klanu. Nie było tam jasno. Neytiri podała jej miseczkę w której znajdował się wywar ze świecących robaków.

-Wypij, to złagodzi ból.

Michelle wzięła naczynie z jej rąk. Nie wyglądało to ładnie, ani też dobrze nie pachniało. Serce jej coraz bardziej waliło. Wypita zawartość, po chwili zaczęła robić swoje. Obraz przed oczami zaczął jej pływać. Przymykała oczy chcąc odzyskać normalne widzenie. Jake wiedział, że to już zaczęło na nią działać. Zdjął weko z kamiennego słoja, z którego próbował się wydostać Arachnoid. Ostrożnie pochwycił go za odwłok, żeby sam nie być ukąszony. Następnie podszedł do niej i poprosił o pomoc.

-Trzymajcie ją!

Titee oraz drugi Na'vi chwycili ją za ręce. Nagle Michelle poczuła silny ból i tylko ci co ją trzymali zapobiegli jej upadkowi. W końcu ją puścili, gdy jej nogi osunęły się na ziemię. Zaczęła krzyczeć, zwijając się z bólu. Było to słyszalne aż na zewnątrz, przez co najmłodsze dzieci pouciekały do matek. Obecni w środku zaczęli śpiewać pieśni łowców. Z bólu zawinęła się w kłębek, jednocześnie widząc jak całe pomieszczenie zaczęło oddychać, a wokół niej zaczęły poruszały się nienaturalnie wyglądające sylwetki Na'vi.

Gałki oczne uciekły jej do góry, a ból jakby zanikł, jednocześnie znalazła się w ciemnym wyblakłym lesie. Pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegła połyskujące oczy dzikich zwierząt. Po głosach jakie wydawały, domyśliła się że to wężowniki. Spojrzała na swe dłonie i siebie. Stwierdziła z przerażeniem, że ma wzrost człowieka zaś ciało jak... avatar.

-Kim... czym ja jestem! -zapytała siebie.

Nie zastanawiała się dłużej nad tym, wiedząc co może ja zaraz spotkać. Nie rozumiejąc tej sytuacji i nie mając już nic do stracenia, zaczęła przed nimi uciekać. Biegła goniona przez całe stado i nagle spostrzegła, że one po prostu znikły. Wiedząc, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło zaczęła iść niepewnym krokiem, słysząc przy tym dziwne głosy. Zwykle las jaśniał nocą, ale teraz był spowity mrokiem. Miało się wrażenie, że jest się pochłaniany ciemnością. Nareszcie las się skończył dochodząc do jego krawędzi. Zatrzymała się natychmiast, kiedy na otwartej przestrzeni spostrzegła Palulukana. Biło od niego smolistą czernią, który patrząc w jej stronę zaczął ukazywać kły. Za niego wyłoniła się postać o długich czarnych niestarannie związanych włosach. Domyśliła się, że to kobieta. Ona zaś jak gdyby nic podeszła do Palulukana i pogłaskała go po pysku. Spostrzegła też u niej, że ma na swoim ramieniu Riti, któremu podała owoc. Kiedy tajemnicza postać to zrobiła, zwróciła uwagę na Michelle. Ona zaś spostrzegła, że jej wzrok przepełniony jest ciemnością. Po chwili Riti siedzący na jej ramieniu też zaczął patrzeć na Michelle, po czym wzbił się do lotu w jej kierunku. Widziała jak ptak powoli machając skrzydłami zbliżał się do niej. Kiedy był już blisko niej, spostrzegła że ma wypłowiałe oczy. Stworzenie rosło w oczach, otworzyło dziób i wydało z siebie ogłuszający pisk... wizja się urwała.

-Zostaw mnie Riti, zostaw...! -zaczęła krzyczeć.

Ciągle to powtarzała skulona na ziemi, ze łzami w oczach. Ból wrócił, ale mniejszy niż na początku i stopniowo słabł. Czuła pieczenie w miejscu ukąszenia, zaś obraz pomieszczenia zaczął nabierać naturalnego kształtu. Widziała rozmazane twarze w których stopniowo poznawała znane jej osoby, zaś w śpiewanej pieśń zaczęła stopniowo rozumieć słowa, a nie tylko jakieś dziwne głosy dochodzące znikąd. Podeszła do niej Neytiri i położyła swoją dłoń na jej czole.

-Już dobrze moja droga, już koniec. Twoim duchowym zwierzęciem jest Riti?

Jej słowa były zniekształcone, ale zrozumiała, kiwając głową. Wszyscy oprócz Titee wyszli z pomieszczenia zostawiając ją z nim, żeby mogła dojść do siebie.

-Michelle... ejj. -rekami trzymał jej chwiejącą się głowę.

-Titee to ty? -zapytała z trudem utrzymując na nim wzrok.

-Tak. Jak się czujesz?

-Tak jakbym... nie wiem.

Jakiś czas siedziała na ziemi w ramionach Titee, gładzącego ją po włosach.

-Czy możemy już iść? -zapytał.

-Tak możemy.

Na zewnątrz oczekiwał na nią tłum ludzi. A wśród nich Jake, który rozmawiał z Grace o niej. Zobaczył, że Grace zwróciła na coś uwagę. Sam się obrócił i zobaczył Michelle z Titee.

-Idź. -powiedział Titee.

Według Na'vi, każdy rodzi się dwa razy. Drugi raz, gdy zdobywa się miejsce w społeczności. Teraz to jej narodziny.

Podeszła do Jake'a, a ten położył swe dłonie na jej ramionach mówiąc:

-Jesteś teraz częścią Ludzi. Jesteś Omatikaya.

Wszyscy obecni zaczęli dołączać do kręgu, kolejno kładąc swe ręce. Poczuła akceptacje, stając się jednością z klanem. Wszystko obserwowała Grace, a był to dla niej niezwykły widok. Jak ktoś, kogo tak na początku lekceważyła, mówiąc mu że się do niczego nie nadaje, teraz nosi legendarny tytuł "Toruk Makto" i jest liderem klanu Omatikaya. I, że teraz to on decyduje kto może do niego przystąpić. Gdy krąg się rozpadł, Jake zwrócił się do Michelle:

-Niedługo zacznie się zabawa z okazji twojego przyjęcia do naszego klanu. Masz trochę czasu na przygotowanie.

Jako, że biała farba zeschła się na jej skórze i czyszczenie szmatką nic by nie dało, udała się do wody żeby ją z siebie zmyć. Oddaliła się od zgiełku panującego w Drzewie Domowym, żeby po chwili znaleźć się w otoczeniu jaśniejącej roślinności. Czuła się teraz inaczej, gdy stała się częścią ludzi. Kiedy dotarła nad pobliski wodospad, zdjęła z siebie całe ubranie, żeby łatwiej zmyć farbę. Wokół niej roztaczał się pejzaż kolorów, cały urok tego miejsca, najlepiej doceniało się nocą. Wokół niej latały małe świecące robaczki, które czasami wydawały cichy świergot. Światła Polifema oświetlało to miejsce błękitno poświatą. Swój strój ułożyła na kamieniu znajdującym się na brzegu jeziorka. Weszła do wody, czując przyjemny chłód na nogach. Idąc dalej, coraz głębiej się zanurzała, aż dotarła pod błękitny strumień. Woda rozbryzgując się na jej nagim ciele, spowodowała że farba zaczęła schodzić i żeby to przyśpieszyć, zaczęła sobie pomagać rekami. Kiedy tak się myła, myślała o tym co przeszła, a także przypomniał się jej dotyk Titee, kiedy rozprowadzał farbę po jej ramionach, plecach i klatce piersiowej. Wracała myślami do momentu, kiedy kreślił jej wzory na twarzy, a było to niezwykłe uczucie któremu towarzyszyło podniecenie i strach zarazem.

Z myśli wyrwał ją szelest liści i pierwszą myślą jaka przyszła jej do głowy, było to że ktoś tam musiał być. Szybko zbliżyła się do płytkiego brzegu i chwyciła za nóż.

-Kto tam jest? Wychodź! Bo inaczej...

Z panującego półmroku wyłoniła się dobrze znana osoba. Ona zaś całkowicie naga, gwałtownie cofnęła się na głębszą wodę. Zanurzyła się tak, że wystawała tylko głowa.

-Ja yyy... szukają cię... i ja też... znaczy uroczystość się zaczyna... -powiedział jąkający się Titee.

-Dobrze przyjdę. A teraz proszę odwróć się.

Wykonał to od razu. Nie spodziewa się ,że znajdzie się w takiej kłopotliwej sytuacji. W tym czasie Michelle wyszła z wody i podeszła do kamienia na którym zostawiła swe ubranie. Szybko je założyła i zapytała:

-Mów prawdę. Ty specjalnie tu przyszedłeś?

-Nie... znaczy się Tak. -spuścił głowę zażenowany.

-Podglądałeś mnie!

-Ja przepraszam, to było silniejsze ode mnie. Bo ja po prostu jeszcze nie widziałem nagiej kobiety. Michelle jesteś najpiękniejszą z kobiet, ja po prostu Kocham Cię. I nic na to nie poradzę.

-Czyli jest prawdą, to co mówiła Tsahik. Titee, kiedy dziś mnie dotykałeś to czułam to. Ale nie tylko jako taki zwykły dotyk, lecz w nim było coś jeszcze.

Podeszła do niego i swą dłonią dotknęła jego policzka. Następnie zbliżyła się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Ich wzrok się spotkał, tak jak ich usta. Całowali się delikatnie, wspólnie dzieląc ich smak. Niepewny jej reakcji, zaczął ją lekko obejmować, ona zaś nie protestowała. Oddech przyspieszył, a ich dłonie wodziły po sobie nawzajem, ale jednocześnie bojeli się na bardziej śmiałe posunięcie. Titee gładził jej plecy, włosy i delikatną skórę na rękach. Ona zaś obejmowała jego silne ramiona, czując mocno zarysowane mięśnie. Później jego pocałunki przesunęły się na jej szyję. Michelle zamknęła oczy i odchylając głowę do tyłu poddała się temu, zapominając co jeszcze zostało do zrobienia. Dopiero kiedy jedna z jego dłoni zawędrowała na jej pośladek, to przywróciło ją do zmysłów.

-Titee...

-Umm...

-My chyba... o czymś zapomnieliśmy?

-O czym?

-Uroczystość... ja muszę... Titee! -odsunęła go stanowczo od siebie.

-Przepraszam , ja... poniosło mnie. -powiedział, spuszczając głowę.

-Mnie również. Ale możemy spróbować raz jeszcze, tylko nieco... później. -mrugnęła oczami.

-Tylko wcześniej, nie strasz mnie więcej nożem. -stwierdził ze śmiechem Titee.

-Następnym razem na pewno nie będę. -dodała rozbawiona.

Wrócili do Drzewa Domowego, a tam Jake siedział ze swą wybranką pośród reszty klanu. Wszyscy zgromadzeni byli stosownie ubrani na te okazję, zaś w tle grała muzyka z ludowych instrumentów. Częstowali się mocnym trunkiem z okazji nowo przyjętej osoby do ich klanu. Michelle i Titee usiedli razem, bardzo blisko ogniska. Wzięli w swe ręce miseczkę alkoholu, ale wypili tylko po dwóch łykach, po czym je odłożyli. Jake widząc to uśmiechnął się, a później powiedział coś na ucho Neytiri, co też ją rozbawiło. Po chwili jedną ręką objął ją w pasie, zaczynając palcami gładzić jej skórę. Siedzieli tak razem i rozmawiali już na głos, zarówno z sobą, jak i resztą obecnych. Michelle wraz z Titee co chwile na siebie spoglądali z uśmiechem. Wiedzieli, że tej nocy może się wiele wydarzyć.


	22. Chapter 22

Rozdział 22

Kiedy Michelle i Titee wyszli na zewnątrz trzymając się za ręce. Wzięli głęboki wdech świeżego nocnego powietrza i zwrócili się ku sobie. Patrzyli na swe twarze na których jaśniały małe kropki, układające się w fantazyjne wzory.

-Gdzie chcesz iść? -zapytał Titee.

-Gdzie... niech pomyślę... może do Drzewa Dusz. -podeszła i uwiesiła się jego szyi, dając mu krótki całus.

-Do Drzewa Dusz, a nie gdzieś bliżej? -uśmiechnął się.

-Nie, ja nigdy tam nie byłam. A teraz jest dobry moment. Zresztą sam mówiłeś, że najlepiej wygląda nocą.

-To prawda. Zatem chodźmy po Pa'li, będzie szybciej.

-Tak, chodźmy. -dodała.

Udali się pod linię lasu, gdzie znajdowało się stado Pa'li, z którego wzięli dwa wierzchowce. Nawiązali natychmiast wieź i pogalopowali w kierunku świętego miejsca. Pędzili równolegle obok siebie, gnani swym przeznaczeniem, wymieniając się po drodze spojrzeniami. Michelle jak zawsze cieszyła się widokiem mnóstwa otaczających ich kolorów oraz wszechobecnej jaśniejącej roślinności. I jak tu nie kochać tego miejsca i jego mieszkańców. To co powiedziano jej kiedy przybyła na Pandorę, tylko po części okazało się prawdą. Jej mieszkańcy wcale nie byli głupimi dzikusami, a jedynie starali się żyć według zasad otaczającej ich przyrody.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi Michelle nakazała swojemu Pa'li biec szybciej, zostawiając Titee z tyłu. Ostatnie kilometry pokonał na jej doganianiu, widząc co chwilę jej uśmiech zza powiewających włosów. Mimo tego, że ona nie pochodziła stąd, a jej ciało zostało sklonowane, to najbardziej liczyła się dla niego, jej osobowość. Kilka różnić fizycznych nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia, a mogło jedynie stanowić dodatkowy atut, że zwiąże się z kimś niezwykłym.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, przed nim roztaczał się malowniczy widok Drzewa Dusz, rosnącego w ochronnym zagłębieniu, dodatkowo otoczone kamiennymi łukami. Wyglądały niesamowicie, kiedy ich wewnętrzna część mieniła się błękitnym światłem, bijącym od tegoż niezwykłego drzewa. Schodząc z Pa'li, od razu z pełnym szacunkiem udali się w jego kierunku. Będąc coraz bliżej Drzewa Dusz, czuło się tą energie, którą emanowało. Widzieli też dziesiątki nasion Atokiryna, unoszące się między jego gałęziami.

-Tu prosimy Eywe o spełnienie naszych próśb, także modlimy się do niej. Każdy Na'Vi bez względu na to skąd pochodzi, ma prawo tu przyjść, żeby ukoić swą duszę. -powiedział Titee.

Uklęknął przed jedną ze świecących gałęzi. Chwycił końcówkę swego warkocza, po czym połączył się z nią. Spojrzał na Michelle i kiwając głową dał jej znak, że może zrobić to samo. Podobnie jak on, uklękła żeby nawiązać więź duchową z drzewem. W jednej chwili poczuła coś, czego wcześniej nie zaznała. Niezwykły spokój swej duszy oraz odgłosy, które dobiegały jakby z niej samej. W swych myślach pamiętała modlitwy, toteż prosiła Eywe, żeby pomogła odpowiedzieć na jej pytania. Czas w tym miejscu płynął wolniej, toteż wydawało się im, że siedzą tu znacznie dłużej. Titee pierwszy rozłączył więź i wstał, a po nim Michelle. W trakcie gdy patrzyli na siebie, pomiędzy nimi na ziemię opadło jedno z nasion Atokiryna. Michelle przykucnęła, po czym delikatnie je pochwyciła. One zaś delikatnie falowało rzęskami w jej dłoniach. Titee też przykucnął i swe dłonie przyłożył do jej dłoni, patrząc teraz na nie razem. Atokiryna delikatnie unosiła się w ich uścisku, żeby po czasie wzbić się do góry. Patrzyli jak się oddala, a gdy znikło spojrzeli na siebie w swe oczy, które teraz wyrażały tylko jedno.

-To naprawdę niesamowite miejsce. Dziękuję, że zechciałeś spędzić ze mną swój czas. -powiedziała Michelle.

-Mogę specjalnie dla ciebie poświęcić cały swój czas. -dodał Titee.

-To miłe z twojej strony.

-Michelle -westchnął -Jestem gotowy poświęcić całe swoje życie tobie. Czy ty jesteś gotowa na to samo?

-Ja... ohh tak. Więc oto ci chodzi. -spojrzała na wielkie drzewo.

-Mówię to przed samą Eywo. Moje słowa są jak najbardziej szczere, wiesz o tym.

-Wiem, że mówisz prawdę, ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę kim jestem. Zawsze w głębi pozostanę człowiekiem.

-Mi to nie przeszkadza, a wręcz podoba mi się. Nie chcę, żebyś była kim innym, kim nie jesteś.

Titee wziął głęboki wdech, podszedł do niej blisko i chwycił jej dłonie.

-Jeśli Eywa nie zatwierdzi naszego związku, mnie wystarczy sama twoja obecność. Chociaż wolałbym, żeby było inaczej. -głupio się uśmiechnął.

-Nie no oczywiście. Też bym chciała, żeby stało się inaczej.

-Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby to sprawdzić. Tylko wcześniej może znajdźmy jakieś ustronne miejsce.

-Co sądzisz o miejscu w pobliżu jezior? -zaproponowała Michelle.

-To ciekawa propozycja. -pokiwał głową.

-Zatem nie czekajmy. -uśmiechnęła się, ukazując swe białe zęby i różowy język.

Trzymając się za ręce opuścili Drzewo Dusz i siadając na Pa'li, pognali w obranym kierunku. Trochę to zajęło zanim tam dotarli, zwłaszcza że teraz dużo się zmieniło. Mieli sprawdzić czy ich związek zaakceptuje Eywa, jeśli będzie inaczej, no cóż... ich warkocze się nie połączą.

Jak tylko zjawili się nad brzegiem owego jeziora, pozwolili odejść Pa'li na nocny spoczynek. Tym czasem oni zostali sami ze sobą. Wiedzieli, że ta noc może wiele zmienić w ich życiu. Właściwie to je całe, kiedy to wypełni je druga połówka.

Na około nich królowało całe piękno przyrody, uzupełnione o jej pierwotne dźwięki. Otaczał ich błękitny blask bijący od pobliskich drzew oraz od nieba, na którym mieniły się łuny światła. Nad lasem wisiał Polifen, rzucający swe światło pod niskim kątem, tworzący dwa długie cienie na zielonym mchu. Na nim poruszały się ku sobie dwie sylwetki, które z każdym krokiem rozjaśniały podłoże po którym stąpali.

Będąc naprzeciw siebie, pierwszy ruch wykonał Titee. Mając wzrok wpatrzony w jej oczy, podszedł do niej i dłoniami ujął jej twarz. Pierwszy pocałunek był powolny, rozsmakowując się w uczuciu. Później kontynuowany z coraz większym zapałem. Swe dłonie upuścił na jej ramiona, a następnie na plecy. Michelle odbierała to całymi swoimi zmysłami, każdy nawet najmniejszy dotyk na jej skórze, chcąc coraz więcej i więcej.

W całej okolicy emanował niezwykły spokój i harmonia, pośród której słyszalne były tylko odgłosy ich wspólnych pocałunków. Nawet nie zwracali uwagi na piękno krajobrazu, gdyż byli tak bardzo zafascynowani odkrywaniem swego ciała.

Uklękli przed sobą, czując przy tym ekscytacje jak niepokój, który najbardziej udzielił się Michelle.

-Wiesz, ja... jeszcze nigdy z nikim...

-Ja również. -Titee spuścił na chwilę wzrok na ziemię.

-Więc, to będzie nasza wspólna lekcja. -westchnęła niespokojnie.

Ich ciała drżały, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Titee sięgnął za siebie po swój warkocz, ukazując różowe nici wijące się we wszystkie strony. Michelle patrzyła na nie i zrozumiała, żeby zrobić to samo. Mając warkocz w swej dłoni, zaczęła go zbliżać do warkocza Titee. Ich końcówki zaczęły kierować się ku sobie, żeby po chwili nastąpiło ich wspólne połączenie. W tym momencie ich źrenice gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

Pierwsze co odczuli to więcej niż pożądanie, to pragnienie i żądza siebie nawzajem. Intensywność Tsahylu była dla nich więcej niż dużym zaskoczeniem. To coś, co wykraczało poza ich umysł. Zapach swych ciał odbierali teraz wielokrotnie silniej niż dotychczas. Wszystkie myśli zostały skierowane na tą chwilę, która zmieniała się w wieczność.

Oboje zaczęli ciężko oddychać, wspólnie przełykając ślinę. Zbliżyli się do siebie nawzajem, tonąc we wspólnym uścisku. Titee całował jej usta, szyje, pieścił jej plecy. Tymczasem Michelle odbierała to wszystko znacznie intensywniej niż wcześniej. Jego ręce przeniosły się na jej piersi, schowane po naszyjnikiem. Całymi dłońmi je obejmując i ściskając, zaś ona wzdychała na każdy najmniejszy ruch jego ręki. Jej dłonie wędrując po jego całej klatce piersiowej, zaczęły zapuszczać się coraz niżej i niżej. W końcu trafiły na jego zawiązaną przepaskę. Ciepłą dłonią wędrując wzdłuż niej, trafiła na związaną końcówkę. Powoli zaczęła ją rozwiązywać, żeby w końcu opaska spadła na ziemię. W tym momencie ukazała się jej najbardziej niezwykła rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Na chwile jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jego biodrach, później powędrował wyżej. Tymczasem on zaś zrobił podobnie, odsłaniając i podziwiając jej ukryte piękno.

Zdjęte ubrania odrzucili na bok, tak jak resztę tego co zostało. Widząc nawzajem swe nagie ciała, zaspokajali wspólną ciekawość. Oprócz tego, pojawiło się też zawstydzenie, odczuwane przez ich oboje, lecz podniecenie wzięło górę. Titee nie czekał i zaczął oddawać pocałunki po jej nagim ciele. Całując szyję, piersi, brzuch, zatrzymując się na jej pępku. Swą dłonią wędrował po jej drżącym ciele. Wodził nią po jej piersiach, brzuchu i niżej po pośladkach.

Kiedy Michelle w ekstazie zaczęła wołać jego imię, Titee domyślił się że teraz czas na najtrudniejszy moment, kiedy to więź zostanie przypieczętowana.

-Titee, pragnę cię!

-Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. -powiedział, patrząc w jej złote lśniące oczy.

-Wiem, że nie chcesz. Ufam tobie. -dodała mu otuchy.

Titee podpierając się rękoma i zmieniając swe ułożenie ciała, powoli stawał się z nią jednością. Ostrożnie ruszył biodrami do przodu, po czym się zatrzymał, gdyż poczuł jej cierpienie. To samo malowało się na jej twarzy. Nie wiedząc czy dobrze zrobił, bojał się iść dalej. Michelle czuła jego strach, sama też go odczuwając.

-Titee proszę... -powiedziała drżącym głosem.

Rekami owinęła jego szyję, spodziewając się najgorszego. Ich oddech jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył, żeby po jeszcze jednym porozumiewawczym spojrzeniu, dać mu na to zgodę. Szybko ruszył do przodu, zaś ona z trudem powstrzymała krzyk zaciskając zęby, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Titee czując to samo co ona, zamarł w bezruchu, czekając aż ból zelżeje. Podparty nad nią rękami, obserwował jej stopniowo łagodniejący wyraz twarzy.

-Przepraszam... wybacz mi. -powiedział szczerze.

-To nic... już dobrze. -odezwała się, kiedy ból osłabł.

Niedługo po tym zaczęli oddawać się wspólnej pasji, czerpiąc przyjemność ze wspólnego bycia razem. Wołali swe imiona, zmieszane z ich jękami i sapaniem, gdy zbliżali się do kulminującego momentu.

Nagle jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, a oczy zaszły mgłą, jednocześnie zmysły przestały działać. Titee czuł jak uderza w niego fala gorąca, nie mogąc przy tym złapać oddechu. Czuł się jakby miał dostać zapaści. Z trudem podpierał się rękami, nie chcąc przygnieść swej partnerki. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się złapać oddech, pochylił głowę nad jej, tak że razem stykali się czołami. Oboje zaczęli się z tego śmiać, całując się czule. Jedna z jej dłoni gładziła policzek, zaś druga wodziła po jego klatce piersiowej. Leżeli tak nadzy obok siebie, oboje zlani potem, przez który to ich włosy przylgnęły do ciał. Zdyszani, zmęczeni patrzyli sobie w oczy, będąc szczęśliwi z tego co dziś się stało.

-Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że tak się stanie. -powiedział Titee.

-Tak miało się stać. Jesteśmy tylko dla siebie. -pocałowała go.

-Wiem o tym i Kocham Cię.

-Ja też Ciebie Kocham.

Wtuleni w swe ciała, zasnęli w objęciach nocy, śniąc o swej wspólnej przyszłości.


	23. Chapter 23

Rozdział 23

Michelle obudziła się w linkierze, łapiąc głęboki wdech.

-O rany! -powiedziała do siebie.

Kiedy otworzyła weko linkiera, z trudem się z niego wydostała i dopiero podpierając się rękami, usiadła na jego brzegu. Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, zobaczyła że Norm usnął z głową na blacie biurka. Wzięła koc z jego pokoju i go przykryła. Sama też była senna, więc udała się na spoczynek do swego ciasnego lokum.

Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i zdejmując przepocone ubranie, rzuciła je w kont. Założyła koszule nocną i zakryła się kocem. Patrzyła w okno za którym jaśniały gwiazdy. W końcu zamknęła oczy i od razu zaczęły dochodzić do niej urywki z dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Szczególnie mocno pamiętała jak uczucie którego dziś doznała, wręcz ją rozrywało. Umysł nie był gotowy na przyjęcie takiej mieszaniny wrażeń, od bólu aż po odczuwanie przyjemności w sposób niemożliwy do opisania.

Obudzona wcześnie rano, leżała wpatrzona w ścianę pokoju i dopiero drugi alarm doprowadził ja do otrzeźwienia. Przemyła twarz, ubrała się i poszła coś wypić. Zrobiła sobie mocną kawę, żeby jej umysł szybciej doszedł do siebie. Wzięła gorący kubek i siadając na parapecie, zaczęła go pić. Patrząc się przez okno, widziała wschód słońca, którego pomarańczowa tarcza wyłaniała znad lasu. Kilka razy przetarła oczy, żeby znowu podziwiać zieleń i naturalność tego świata. Zobaczyła stado Tetrapteronów, które leciały na poranny żer.

Po wypiciu kawy sama poczuła, że jest głodna, kiedy to głośny dźwięk burczenia żołądka doszedł do jej uszu. Zeszła z parapetu i udała się do kuchni, zastanawiając się co zjeść.

-Co my tu mamy? Zupa instant, ble. Konserwy, jadłam to wczoraj. Boże, nie ma tu czegoś normalnego? Jakiegoś mięsa albo warzyw. -westchnęła, kiedy przypomniało się jej co jadł jej Avatar.

W końcu wyciągnęła suchary i cole. Może nie jest to zbyt pożywne, ale miała już dosyć tego mdłego jedzenia. Zaczęła chrupać, popijając całość słodkim napojem. Odgarnęła swe jasne włosy do tyłu, które to spadły na jej czoło, przeszkadzając w jedzeniu. Myślami poszybowała do miejsca, gdzie wczoraj dużo się zmieniło oraz zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie był to błąd. No nic, trzeba się teraz z tym zmierzyć.

Zostawiła jedzenie udając się do linkiera. Ujrzała rozmazany obraz, a po chwili śpiącego naprzeciw niej Titee oraz coś jeszcze. Dziwne uczucie obecności drugiej osoby w jej umyśle. Spostrzegła, że nadal jest z nim połączona Tsahylu. Nachyliła się nad nim, patrząc jak on śni. Kiedy tak spał postanowiła go obudzić pocałunkiem. Pierwsze co ujrzał Titee, to ją ze uśmiechem na ustach.

-Co myślisz o naszej wczorajszej nauce? -zapytała Michelle.

-Myślę, że nie było tak źle, jak na pierwszy raz. -uśmiechnął się.

-Też tak myślę. -przygryzła wargę.

-Wiesz, jeśli coś nam nie wyszło, możemy to zaraz poprawić.

-Myślisz o tym samym co ja?

Michelle zmrużyła oczy, po czym znów go pocałowała, jednocześnie gładząc jego mięśnie na klatce. On zaś złapał ją w tali i obrócił ją na plecy. Całował jej słodkie usta i jednocześnie gładził jej jędrne uda oraz pośladki. Ponownie oddali się sobie nawzajem.

Tymczasem w Drzewie Domowym, Jake i Neytiri leżeli jeszcze w swoich hamakach rozmawiając o różnych błahych sprawach. W środku niego było ciepło i nie śpieszyło im się do wyjścia.

-Co dziś zamierzasz robić? -zapytał się Jake.

-To co zawsze. Mam swoje obowiązki wobec klanu. -Neytiri pogłaskała go po policzku.

-Nie zapominaj, że ja również. -przypomniał jej Jake.

-Ehh... muszę iść. Nie wypada żeby tak leżeć, gdy inni są już na nogach. Jeszcze ludzie pomyślą, że ich Tsahik jest leniwa. -roześmiała się.

-Nie jesteś leniwa, a w twoim stanie odpoczynek jest konieczny. -położył rękę na jej brzuchu.

-Na razie nie jest tak źle. Mogę nawet iść na polowanie. Dobra koniec tej paplaniny, muszę iść.

-Skoro ty, to i ja. Jak to będzie postrzegane jeśli ich Olo'eyktan jeszcze leży.

Neytiri rozsunęła hamak i jako pierwsza wyszła z niego. Jake patrzył jak z lekkością wchodzi na pobliską gałąź. Nie mógł się napatrzyć na jej piękny uśmiech, który mu wysłała kiedy schodziła w dół. Od razu wygramolił się z hamaka, próbując ją dogonić. Rzecz jasna nie biegł, a schodził szybciej niż zwykle. Ona tymczasem wyszła na zewnątrz, żeby w pobliskim strumieniu umyć zaspaną twarz.

Jake wziął sobie na śniadanie duży fioletowy owoc, jednocześnie udając się pobliże wielkiego krosna. Patrzył na całość i wyglądało na to, że dzieło zostało ukończone.

-Wokan, może na tym się nie znam, ale to chyba jest to, o co wam chodziło? -zapytał Jake, jedząc i oglądając to z każdej strony.

-Dokładnie tak to miało wyglądać Olo'eyktanie. Dziś będziemy chcieli to obsadzić w ramę. -odpowiedział Wokan z góry krosna.

-To chyba jest ciężkie? -zapytał ponownie Jake.

-To prawda i jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, może się rozedrzeć pod wpływem własnego ciężaru. -stopniowo rozwiązywał sznurki trzymające tkaninę.

-Uuu... to pięć miesięcy poszłoby na marne. Zatem uważajcie Wokan.

-Na pewno będę.

Wokan wraz z dwoma swoimi pomocnikami kontynuowali zdejmowanie ornamentu. Cała tkanina była nawijana na bambusowe drzewo, żeby łatwiej można było ją przenieść i zamocować na specjalnym do tego celu przygotowanym stojaku. Zaczęli zdejmować od góry i stopniowo posuwali się do dołu. Całość była wystarczająco ciężka, żeby drewniany drąg zaczął trzeszczeć. Następnie wzięli się za osadzenie utkanej pracy w szlachetnej oprawie, wyłożonej błękitnymi kamieniami. Ramę położono na ziemi, żeby łatwiej i dokładniej móc przymocować do niej dzieło. Każdy supeł był dwa razy sprawdzany, żeby się nie odwiązał, a cała tkanina została równomiernie naprężona. W końcu to miało być ich znakiem rozpoznawczym wśród innych klanów. I w momencie zakończenia pracy z tym związanej, całość przykryto kapą, która zostanie ściągnięta podczas wieczornej uroczystości.

W momencie jak Jake wyszedł na zewnątrz szukając Neytiri, zobaczył z daleka dwa Pa'li, niespiesznie zmierzające w kierunku Kelutral. Uśmiechnął się, domyślając kto to mógł być oraz co mogło się wydarzyć. Spostrzegł też Neytiri, która wracała z rzeki i kierowała się prosto do Jake'a. Stanęła obok niego, patrząc na młodą parę, która zsiadała z wierzchowców. Trzymając się Jake'a za ramię, pogratulowała ich związku.

-Cieszę się siostro, że zdecydowałaś się na ten krok. -szczery uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Neytiri.

-Dziękuje Tsahik. -odpowiedziała Michelle.

-To kiedy spodziewamy się nowego członka klanu? -Jake zwrócił się z pytaniem do Titee.

-Jake! -Neytiri syknęła, szczypiąc go w ramię.

-Yyy... no my chcemy... bardzo. -Titee spojrzał na Michelle.

-Jeśli Eywa nam go ześle, to na pewno będziemy się cieszyć. -odpowiedziała szczerze Michelle.

-Chyba wiesz co to oznacza? -Jake spojrzał na nią.

-Tak wiem. Muszę przejść przez oko Eywy, a to jest ryzyko. -Michelle spuściła wzrok na ziemię.

W tej chwili podeszła do niej Neytiri i chwyciła jej dłonie.

-Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby się udało. -powiedziała przekonująco.

-Dziękuje Tsahik. Nie zmarnuje tego daru. -odparła Michelle.

-Chcesz iść ze mną do lasu? Pomożesz mi z jagodami, a w międzyczasie porozmawiamy na osobności.

-Oczywiście. -bez słowa sprzeciwu zgodziła się.

Neytiri i Michelle wzięły ze sobą kosze i razem udały się w kierunku wielkiego lasu. Krzewy dziko rosnących jagód były rozrzucone wszędzie na około. Oprócz samego zbierania trzeba było uważać na różne niebezpieczeństwa, choć w odległości paru kilometrów od Kelutral nie trzeba było się tego obawiać. Bowiem zapach ludzkiej osady niósł się daleko w głąb dżungli.

Obie nachylając się nad krzakami, zbierały małe owoce i rzucały je za siebie do noszonego na plecach koszyka. Były w niedużej odległości od siebie i każda z nich raz na jakiś czas rozglądała się wokoło.

-Czy jesteś gotowa zrezygnować z obecnego życia i na stałe jak mój Jake, przenieść się do tego ciała? -zapytała Neytiri, chwilę na nią patrząc.

-Hmm... i chcę i boję się jednocześnie. Wole te życie, niż wcześniejsze na Ziemi. Teraz się zastanawiam, jak ja mogłam wcześniej tam żyć. -westchnęła Michelle.

-Podobno tam jest bezpieczniej niż tu. Tak mi powiedział Jake.

-Nie do końca to jest prawdą. Na swój sposób te dwa światy są na równi niebezpieczne. Tu mamy prawdziwą dżungle pełną niebezpiecznych zwierząt, a tam betonową dżungle pełną wrogo nastawionych do siebie ludzi.

-Wiec to tak... -Neytiri na chwile się zamyśliła. -Nasz klan przyjmie każdego, kto tylko potrafi żyć zgodnie z naszymi ludźmi i kulturą.

-Tsahik, prawda jest taka, że ludzie nie mają kultury nawet wobec siebie.

-Mój Jake był człowiekiem i zachowuję kulturę wobec siebie i innych. -zripostowała ostro Neytiri.

-Tsahik, ja nie mówię, że wszyscy ludzie są tacy. Tylko, że takich godnych zaufania jest niewielu, jak na przykład nasz Olo'eyktan. -westchnęła Michelle.

-Mojemu Jake'owi ufam i klan też ufa, mimo tego że nadal w głębi pozostaje człowiekiem. A właśnie porozmawiajmy teraz o tobie. Jak kobieta z kobietą, jak minęła noc? Jestem Tsahik i to pozostanie tylko między nami. -uśmiechnęła się.

-Jak... intensywnie. -Michelle zagryzła wargę.

Zbliżał się późny wieczór i uroczystości z tym związane. Każdy był zainteresowany jak wygląda dzieło w całości. Wokan nie pozwalał nikomu się do niego zbliżyć, żeby podejrzeć ukryty obraz. Nawet Michelle, która w zapadających ciemnościach kończyła tworzyć swój nowy łuk, co chwilę spoglądała na kapę zakrywającą drewnianą ramę. Teraz, gdy zżyła się z klanem, takie sprawy były dla niej całym życiem. Na Ziemi też odbywały się podobne uroczystości, lecz tam wszystko było takie sztuczne, a tu przeżywało się to całą swoją duszą.

Michelle po skończeniu swego łuku, udała się z nim do Tsahik, celem jego poświęcenia. Neytiri trzymając jej łuk popatrzyła na niego z każdej strony oraz naciągnęła jego cięciwę, sprawdzając jego naprężenie. Uśmiechnęła się widokiem kilku kolorowych piórek, które dodatkowo go zdobiły.

-To dobry łuk. Sama go zrobiłaś? -zapytała się Neytiri.

-Nie do końca. Miałam dobrego nauczyciela. - powiedziała otwarcie Michelle.

-Domyślam się. -uśmiech zagościł na jej ustach.

Wtedy obie udały się do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie można było składać prośby do Eywy. Tam Neytiri kładąc go na małym ołtarzyku, wśród wonnych kadzidełek, prosiła o niezawodność nowej broni oraz o celność dla przyszłej łowczyni. Michelle podziękowała za poświęcenie łuku i obie udały się na przyszłą uroczystość, wcześniej znajdując swych partnerów.

Jake i Neytiri stali na czele całego klanu, mając najlepszy widok na odsłaniane dzieło. Michelle i Titee stali nieco dalej, mocno trzymając się za ręce. Wielka rama stała obok Totemu z Torukiem, naprzeciw wielkiego ogniska, ale w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Wszyscy oczekiwali ujrzeć najlepszy wyrób klanu Omatikaya. W końcu stało się i ochronne okrycie spadło, odsłaniając ręcznie wykonane dzieło, przez najlepszych z tkaczy. Całość biła blaskiem, zarówno od samego materiału na którym to nici mieniły się różnymi kolorami, aż po uzupełniająco ją ramę, trzymającą tkaninę. Wszystkim ukazał się widok Drzewa Dusz i nadlatujących na jego tle Ikranów. Wokan był bardzo dumny z siebie, gdyż spełnił pokładane w nim nadzieje. Każdy gratulował mu udanej pracy, po której skończeniu odbyła się wieczorna zabawa.

Michell siedziała z Titee, mając przed sobą porcje jedzenia na liściu i mocnego trunku do popicia. Teraz nie był to dla niej problem, po trochu upijając z czarki. Zaczęły grać bębny i mały flet, który uzupełniał całość. Ninat miała okazje zaprezentować swój głos, toteż dołączyła do instrumentów. Kiedy skończyła przyszła pora na bardziej żywo muzykę, wtedy Michelle wstała i chwyciła Titee za rękę.

-Chodź, zatańcz ze mną. -dała mu ciepły uśmiech.

Dołączyli do reszty bawiących się ludzi. Jej twarz mieniła się kolorem ognia, podobnie oczy połyskując jego blaskiem. Mocno przywarła ciałem do Titee, wkrótce czując między sobą rosnące podniecenie.

-Jesteś tak piękna i działasz na mnie tak, że mam cię ochotę gdzieś wziąć i kochać. -dał jej mały uśmiech.

-Myślę, że nie będzie im przeszkadzać, jak byśmy na chwilę wyszli. Nie powinniśmy przecież tłumić naszych instynktów.

-Naprawdę? Tak myślisz. -pojawił się na jego twarzy diabelski uśmieszek.

Wtedy nagle zatrzymał taniec i łapiąc ją w tali, przerzucił ciało Michelle przez swoje ramię.

-Titee! Postaw mnie! -krzyczała.

Na oczach wszystkich wybiegł z nią na plecach. Wszystkich ten widok mocno rozbawił. Zarówno najmłodsi jak i najstarsi nie powstrzymywali się od śmiechu, jak jej nogi i ogon bezradnie ruszały się w powietrzu, a długie włosy prawie dotykały ziemi.

-Kochanie mówiłaś, że nie będzie im to przeszkadzać. -powiedział dając jej klapsa w pośladek.

-Postaw mnie natychmiast. Nie to myślałam!

Zaczęła go uderzać rękami po plecach, ale bez skutku. Dopiero na zewnątrz Titee postawił ją na nogi. Michelle była na niego trochę zła, lecz przestała, gdy po kilku przepraszających pocałunkach, po raz kolejny miała okazję być z nim, w tych pięknych okolicznościach przyrody.


	24. Chapter 24

Rozdział 24

Następnego dnia w klanie Omatikaya. Jake omawiał ze starszyzną plemienną, chęć podjęcia się ryzyka polowania na Tytanodera.

-Wezmę ze sobą sześciu jeźdźców na Pa'li, oddzielimy jednego od stada i zagnamy go tam, gdzie drzewa są gęściejsze. Dzięki temu, będzie miał mniejszą swobodę ruchu. Ja tymczasem odwrócę jego uwagę, biorąc na siebie jego ewentualny atak.

-To śmiała decyzja Olo'eyktanie i zarazem ryzykowna. -powiedział jeden ze zgromadzonych.

-Muszę to podjąć, gdyż Gromowoły przeniosły się zbyt blisko doliny Thanatorów. Dodatkowo zapasy nam się kończą, a ludzie muszą coś jeść. -w odpowiedzi Jake tylko bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

-Nasi myśliwy polują na Yeriki, lecz one wystarczają na krótko. -stwierdził jeden z członków rady.

-Można zorganizować wyprawę po Gromowoły, ale ściągnięcie ich zajmie 2 do 3 dni. A wtedy trzeba się liczyć z atakami Palulukanów. -dodał Jake.

-Ja jestem za pierwszą opcją, zaś wyprawę po Gromowoły odłóżmy na później. Miejmy nadzieje,że one powrócą bliżej nas. Zdarzały się kiedyś takie wyprawy, tyle że często kończyły się poważnymi obrażeniami lub śmiercią. - wtrącił jeden ze starszych i doświadczonych łowców.

-Jeśli tak przedstawia się sytuacja, to ja zbieram myśliwych i czym prędzej wyruszamy. -odpowiedział Jake.

Pożegnał się z nimi, po czym odszedł. Nadal myślał czy to dobra decyzja, lecz nie miał innej rozsądnej opcji, bez narażania siebie i innych na niebezpieczeństwo. Chwile po tym zjawił się u Neytiri, która siedziała w jednym z pomieszczeń Drzewa Domowego, w którym znajdowały się różne zioła. Była oparta o ścianę pomieszczenia, trzymając się za brzucho, ciężko przy tym oddychając. Od razu do niej podbiegł.

-Co się stało? -zapytał, unosząc jej twarz.

-Jake... boli. -powiedziała płacząc.

-Mocno?

-Tak. I od jakiegoś czasu coraz częściej.

-Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

-Jake... ahh... ja poradzę sobie. -skrzywiła się z bólu.

-Mamy ruszać na polowanie, ale jak chcesz to zostanę z tobą.

-Nie, idź. Mi nic nie będzie. Jake to normalne, wiem też że coraz częściej będzie się to zdarzać. Teraz jest już lepiej. Masz obowiązki, których z mojego powodu nie możesz zaniedbać.

Neytiri zaczęła wstawać podpierając się o Jake'a.

-Muszę sporządzić kilka leków z ziół i będę zajęta. Chyba, że chcesz mi pomóc. -spojrzała na niego z małym uśmiechem.

-Cóż czekają na mnie. Postaram się o szybki powrót.

-Jake. Uważaj na siebie.

-Jak zawsze.

Dał jej krótki pocałunek i wyszedł. Po drodze zabrał z sobą łuk, dołączając do całej grupy myśliwych, która wyruszyła, żeby zmierzyć się z tym kolosem. Szybkim galopem na Pa'li pokonywali gęstwinę lasu. Docierając nad leśny strumień wokół którego było kilka śladów Tytanodera, jeden z myśliwych zszedł z wierzchowca, po czym wziął błoto w palce i podetknął je do swojego nosa.

-One były tu dzisiaj i poszły w tamtym kierunku. -wskazał na wschód.

Wszyscy popędzili we wskazanym kierunku. W końcu drzewa zaczęły się przerzedzać i słysząc w oddali jednego z nich, zwolnili tępo.

-Robimy tak jak ustaliliśmy. -powiedział Jake do jego towarzyszy.

Myśliwi się rozdzielili, zakradając się po cichu do stada. Jake wskazał na osobnika oddalonego nieco od reszty stada. Wtedy też dwójka jeźdźców, która zabezpieczała tyły, po cichu okrążyła stado. Gdy Jake był już na swoim miejscu, wyszedł naprzeciw Tytanodera, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Ten od razu ryknął na Jake'a, który podchodząc do niego bliżej, zaczął go prowokować do ataku. Kiedy to mu się udało, wściekłe zwierzę zaczęło go gonić łamiąc różne mniejsze drzewa.

-Już, zabijcie go! -krzyknął głośno Jake.

Dwóch jeźdźców z obu stron próbowało uśmiercić wielkie zwierzę. Jeden z nich użył dzidy, łamiąc ostrze o jego gruby pancerz. Strzelanie z łuku z galopującego Pa'li też nie odnosiło skutku, gdyż przeszkadzały drzewa i rośliny. Jeden z myśliwych znalazł się blisko jego głowy. Naciągnął swój łuk, chcąc go trafić w otwór oddechowy. Tytanoder spostrzegł go i mocno uderzył swoją głową w myśliwego. Ten spadł z Pa'li, łamiąc przy tym swoją broń. Jake też próbował go zabić strzelając z łuku, tyle że bez większego skutku, zaś Tytanoder zaczął go doganiać. Słyszał za sobą łamane drzewa, które w dodatku zaczęły się przerzedzać, przez co bestia nabierała rozpędu. Gdy była tuż za Jake'a wierzchowcem, stwór niespodziewanie jęknął, po czym padł. Jake obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył go martwego. Wtedy zatrzymał się i zawrócił, żeby spotkać się z jego kompanami.

-Dzięki, że uratowaliście mnie. -zwrócił się do nich.

-To żaden z nas. -odezwał się jeden z grupy.

-Jak nie wy, to kto? -zapytał zdziwiony.

Nagle z góry dobiegł skrzek Ikrana i wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać po niebie. Spostrzegli na jego tle sylwetkę kobiety na swej zmorze, która po chwili wylądowała przy Tytanoderze.

-Michelle! Co ty tu robisz? -zapytał zdziwiony Jake.

-Witaj Olo'eyktanie. Tsahik kazała mi ciebie odszukać i ewentualnie chronić.

-Mnie chronić? Poradził bym sobie.

-Właśnie widziałam. -powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając.

Michelle zeszła z Ikrana i podchodząc do swej ofiary oddała jej szacunek odsyłając jej duszę do Eywy. Z trudem wyciągnęła strzałę, z którą musiała się szarpać. Pożegnała się z myśliwymi i odleciała, zostawiając ich z problemem przetransportowania kolosa do Kelutral.

-Dobrze więc, mamy go. Bierzemy liny, przywiążemy go do naszych Pa'li i wracamy. -powiedział Jake zsiadając z wierzchowca.

Zaczepiwszy je do głowy i przednich kończyn Młotogłowa, silne Pa'li ruszyły, nieco ślizgając się kopytami. Starali się omijać gęściejsze poszycie lasu. W połowie drogi zrobili przerwę dla swoich Pa'li, gdyż przez więź czuli ich zmęczenie. Jeden z myśliwych wszedł na drzewo wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa. Zdarzały się przypadki ataku Palulukana, chcącego odebrać upolowaną zdobycz. Po pół godzinnej przerwie, kontynuowali ciąganie olbrzyma do ich klanu. Z pewnością ten łup wystarczy na dłużej.

Kiedy Michelle wróciła, od razu udała się do Neytiri, żeby opowiedzieć jej co zaszło. Weszła do pomieszczenia pełnego suszonych roślin. Było też tam kilka ubijaków z kamienia z wygodnym uchwytem oraz różne misy i koszyki.

-Tsahik miałaś przeczucie, bo w ostatniej chwili ich znalazłam i uratowałam naszego Olo'eyktana przed rozwścieczonym Tytanoderem.

-Wiedziałam, ten ból... -powiedziała Neytiri, kiedy mieszała zioła.

-Ból? -zapytała Michelle.

-Czasami jest takie przeczucie, że coś złego może się wydarzyć.

-A to nie przez... dziecko?

-Też, ale oprócz tego pojawia się niepokój. -Neytiri na chwile się zamyśliła, po czym ją zapytała -Jesteś już gotowa, żeby na stałe przenieść się do tego ciała?

-Ciągle o tym myślę i dziś wieczorem powinnam dać ostateczną odpowiedź.

-Zatem do wieczora.

Kiedy Michelle wyszła z pomieszczenia, zobaczyła że Titee schodził z upolowanym Yerikiem i od razu do niego doskoczyła.

-Jak polowanie? -zapytała z uśmiechem.

-No jak widać udane. A zaraz, czemu ty tak się cieszysz?

-Zobaczysz. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. -mocno się roześmiała.

Titee poszedł zanieść Yerika, żeby później się nim zając. Następnie udał się nad rzekę, żeby się umyć po polowaniu. A tam po chwili zjawiła się Michelle z bardziej smętnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Coś się stało? -zauważył ją kontem oka.

-Tak. Chce ci coś powiedzieć.

-Słucham więc. -skupił na niej swą uwagę.

-Otóż chce żyć z wami i z tobą. Nie tylko ciałem, ale i umysłem.

-Decydujesz się na to co myślę?

-Tak.

Wyszedł z wody i podchodząc do niej, chwycił jej dłonie.

-Więc trzeba to uczcić. -dał jej uśmiech.

-Nie tylko to. Chodź. -pociągnęła go z rękę.

Z daleka słychać było poruszenie, kiedy to sześciu jeźdźców wyłoniło się z lasu. Zaciągnęli swą zwierzę pod samą podstawę Drzewa Domowego. Wokół niego zebrało się sporo Na'vi, w których przeważały dzieci, mocno przepychające się do przodu, chcąc zobaczyć powód zamieszania.

Jake zszedł z Pa'li, po czym wskazał na Michelle.

-Zobaczcie co upolowała. -wskazał na Tytanodera.

-Mnie tylko Tsahik wysłała...

Wtedy przerwał jej Jake, nie chcąc żeby reszta klanu się o tym dowiedziała, że to kobieta go uratowała.

-Ty oddałaś celny strzał. Zgadza się?

-No...tak.

Wszyscy na nią zwrócili uwagę, zaś Titee nie krył zaskoczenia takim obrotem sprawy.

Nieco później w trakcie wieczornego świętowania, Jake przysiadł się do Michelle, podając jej alkoholowy napój z którego skorzystała. Sam też wziął łyka ze swojego naczynia.

-Dzięki, że się zjawiłaś ratując mój niebieski tyłek. Mało brakowało.

-To nic takiego, kiedyś uratujesz i mnie. Jest jeszcze coś, chce przenieść się na stałe do tego ciała, tak jak ty.

-Powiem, że spodziewałem się takiej decyzji. -roześmiał się.

-W tamtym ciele czuję się taka jakby zduszona i ograniczona. Tutaj zaś zawsze coś się dzieje, no i poza tym kogoś mam.

-Dobrze, więc postanowione.

Jake wrócił do Neytiri, mówiąc jej o tym. Ta zaś nie była zaskoczona jej decyzją, widząc jej przywiązanie do klanu, jak też do swego partnera.

Michelle poprosiła Titee, żeby wyszli na zewnątrz na prywatną rozmowę. Przeszli się nad strumień, siadając na głazach. Patrzyli się na wodę mieniącą wieloma odcieniami fioletu.

Michelle z trudem zaczęła mówić.

-Wiesz ja chce i boję się jednocześnie.

-Powinnaś zaufać naszej Wielkiej Matce. -chwycił jej ciepło dłoń.

-A co jeśli nie jestem godna i moja dusza odejdzie do niej. Co wtedy?

-Tak się nie stanie. Mając wgląd w twoją dusze, wie kim jesteś naprawdę.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak jego twarz świeci małym plamkami. Wkrótce po tym jej uśmiech został przykryty długim pocałunkiem jego ust. Trochę to trwało, a do zmysłów przywrócił ich niespodziewany plusk w wodzie, kiedy to jedna z ryb wyskoczyła polując na małe owady.

-Prawie bym zapomniała o Tsheylu. -powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Chwyciła swój warkocz, podając go do Titee, który połączył go ze swoim. Po chwili Michelle czując błogie uczucie, położyła się patrząc w gwiazdy. Delektowała się każdym dotykiem, pocałunkami na skórze oraz dłoniami wędrującymi po jej udach. Jego usta przywarły do jej piersi zakrytej naszyjnikiem, ona zaś dłonią głaskała go po włosach. Później Titee muskał ustami jej szyje, trochę ją przygryzając. Na co ona odpowiadała cichymi syknięciami. Jego ręka zawędrowała za jej opaskę, na co ona zaczęła wić się z każdym jego dotykiem.

-Uhm... to jest... takie miłe. -zaczęła mruczeć.

-Słyszę, że podoba ci się.

-Ohh... tak.

Titee pieszcząc jej dolne partie ciała, co chwilę słyszał jej przeciągły jęk. Jej ogon poruszał się coraz bardziej niespokojnie, zawijając się wokół wszystkiego co go otaczało. Często mając kontakt z ramieniem Titee.

-Przepraszam... nie mam kontroli... nad nim.

-Nie szkodzi.

-Ti... ohhh! -głośno westchnęła.

Wtedy Michelle dotarła na skraj emocji, doświadczając niewiarygodnego uniesienia.

-Starczy. -złapała go za rękę.

-Podobało się? -zapytał Titee.

-Tak. Teraz chce ciebie.

-A jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy? -rozejrzał się wokoło.

-Jest późno, nikt nas nie zobaczy.

Zaczęła zdejmować jego ubranie, mając problemy z zawiązaną przepaską.

-Pomóż mi... nie śmiej się tak.

Kiedy się z tym uporali, Titee jeszcze szybciej ściągnął jej przepaskę i prawie rozerwał jej naszyjnik, kiedy zdejmował go z jej szyi. Następnie rzucił go gdzieś, gdziekolwiek, zresztą nieważne gdzie. Wtedy ukazały mu się widok jej błękitnych piersi.

-Ohh... Eywa mi chyba ciebie zesłała. -powiedział, gdy patrzył na jej ciało oświetlone blaskiem Polifema.

-Więc, na co czekasz... jestem twoja.

Kiedy zapadł się w niej całkowicie, jej ciało zadrżało pod wpływem takiego niespodziewanego posunięcia. Złapała go za ramiona i przytrzymując, dała mu do zrozumienia, żeby więcej tak nie robił. Nadali sobie spokojny rytm, delektując się każdą chwilą. Widok jej falujących piersi, działał na niego bardzo pobudzająco. Ona zaś odczytała jego myśli przez więź.

-Nie są za małe?

-Nie. Są w sam raz. -odpowiedział ze śmiechem.

Pocałował ją w jej gorące usta, a później w delikatną szyję. Oboje zbliżali się do momentu szczytu. Ich ciała napięły się, a oddech spowolnił. Titee padając na nią, ukrył swą twarz w jej szyi i włosach.

-Chcę być na zawsze z tobą. -szepnęła mu do ucha.

Czuła na plecach ciepło skały nagrzanej od słońca, żar bliskości partnera i jego uczucia do niej. Chciała zawsze być przy nim swym umysłem, a nie tylko pustą powłoką. Budząc się, chciała widzieć jego, a nie maszynę. Była tak przyzwyczajona do obecnego życia, że pobudki w likierze traktowała jak zły sen. Wkrótce kolejny taki sen miał się ziścić.


	25. Chapter 25

Rozdział 25

Michelle jak zwykle obudziła się w pustym hamaku. Dzieląc życie na dwa, musiała któreś poświęcić. Wstawała zawsze najpóźniej, podczas gdy reszta była już na nogach. W tym czasie Jake z Neytiri udali się do Hell Gate. Głównie po to, żeby porozmawiać z dawno nie widzianymi przyjaciółmi, jak i po to, żeby w powrotnej drodze zabrać ludzkie ciało Michelle. Poinformowali Titee o ich zamiarach, także o tym żeby rozłączyła się wcześniej niż zwykle. Teraz o polowaniu nie było mowy, gdyż jej myśli krążyły wokół rozpoczęcia nowego życia. Po prostu nie mogła by się skupić na tym. Kiedy Michelle nie polowała, zajmowała się ułatwianiem sobie życia codziennego. Wyrabiała sobie kosze na rzeczy osobiste, pożywienie i wodę. Tworzyła także strzały do łuku, które wymagały staranności, jeśli miały być skuteczne.

Na zewnątrz przystąpiono do oprawiania wielkiego Tytanodera. Zajęła się nim trójka najbardziej doświadczonych w tej dziedzinie ludzi. Nie chciano zmarnować nic, ani ze skóry, ani z mięsa. Wiedząc ile trudu to kosztowało. Wykorzystane zostały nawet kości, które rozstawione wokoło Drzewa Domowego posłużą do straszenia niebezpiecznych zwierząt.

Tymczasem w Hell Gate zjawili się Jake i Neytiri z niespodziewaną wizytą. Wylądowali przed głównym wejściem, nie zastając przy tym nikogo. Weszli więc do środka bazy. Neytiri pierwszy raz znalazła się w wewnątrz kompleksu. Wszystko było szare i smętne, zaś chłodna posadzka pod stopami powodowała niemiłe odczucia. Musiała uważać na głowę, kiedy wędrowała niskimi korytarzami.

Kiedy przechodzili obok pomieszczenia z linkierami, Jake wszedł tam na chwilę. Wtedy ujrzał, że było aktywne jedno z urządzeń. Domyślił się od razu, kto tam był. Nie mógł przerwać połączenia, gdyż mogło to spowodować niespodziewane skutki lub nawet śmierć człowieka.

Doszli do końca korytarza, który wychodził na zewnątrz. Dopiero tam spostrzegli obecność kogoś z załogi.

-Cześć Norm. Co robisz? -powiedział prosto Jake.

-Jake, Neytiri długo nie widzieliśmy się. Widzę też, że niedługo dziecko przyjdzie na świat.

-To prawda. Jeszcze tylko parę miesięcy.

-Chcecie to użyje skanera, żebyście mogli je zobaczyć.

-Nie trzeba żadnego skanera. Zapewniam cię Norm. -powiedział obejmując talie Neytiri.

-Jak chcecie. Słuchaj Jake, pracuje nad przystosowaniem ziemskich roślin do tutejszego środowiska.

-I jaki wynik?

-Powiem, że dziwny. Część roślin rozrasta się kwitnąc, drugie z kolei usychają. Chce uzyskać żywność dla nas ze świeżych roślin.

-Mogę ci życzyć tylko powodzenia, nie jestem naukowcem. Nie mam głowy do takich spraw, sam wiesz. Słuchaj Norm przybyliśmy się z wami zobaczyć, jak też zabrać Michelle. A mówiąc wprost, ona chce przenieść się do drugiego ciała na stałe, jak ja.

-Wiedziałem, że tak się stanie. Często o tym wspominała.

-Jake, Neytiri chodźcie za mną. Porozmawiamy o tym w bardziej odpowiednim miejscu.

Przeszli do kantyny, gdzie w większości toczyły się rozmowy. Było to świetne miejsce z widokiem na lasy Pandory, także słońce zdecydowanie najdłużej tam operowało, co poprawiało nastrój. Mieli okazję porozmawiać zarówno o sytuacji w klanie jak i Hell Gate w którym nie było za wesoło. Zapasy jedzenia nie były nieograniczone. Musieli więc podjąć się hodowli tego co mieli. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich Michelle.

-No i jak tobie minął dzień. -zapytał Jake.

-Praca, praca, praca. -odpowiedziała siadając obok nich.

-Jak wiesz, jesteś jedną z nas i takie życie mamy na co dzień. Sama się na to zdecydowałaś.

-I takie życie mi się podoba. Jest zupełnie odmienne od tego na Ziemi.

-Tu zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie. -Jake jej przytaknął.

Wkrótce dołączył do nich Max, który po przywitaniu się z nimi, od razu przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

-Co planujecie w najbliższym czasie? -zapytał spoglądając na Jake'a.

-Wiesz to zależy od sytuacji, ale jeśli się uda i kiedy nasze dziecko się urodzi i podrośnie. To ja z Neytiri wraz z dzieckiem chcemy skorzystać z zaproszenia od klanu Ikran.

-Aż tam was niesie?

-Ja nawet na Ziemi nie miałem okazji na spokojnie zobaczyć morza, a po bitwie obiecałem, że zjawimy się u nich.

-Jake mam dobrą nowinę. Możliwe, że uda nam się z stąd wyrwać. Mamy tu jednego z mechaników pracującego dawniej przy Samsonach, który zawsze marzył o lataniu. Jego ojciec też latał, tyle że w cywilu i czasami go z sobą zabierał. Na razie doucza się na symulatorze, ale on sam jest dobrej myśli.

-Ty żartujesz. Tak? -zapytał zaskoczony Jake.

-Nie. Jak chcesz to spotkaj się z nim.

Po wielu ciekawych nowinach, postanowili już wracać wraz z dodatkowym pasażerem. Jake postanowił użyczyć jej miejsca na swoim Ikranie. Najpierw połączył się z nim, zaś Michelle chwyciwszy się podanej ręki weszła na Ikrana siadając za Jake'em. Mocno się go złapała, gdyż spadnięcie człowieka z takiej wysokości to pewna śmierć. Silniejszy Na'vi mógł to przeżyć bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu, zaś ona nim nie była. Podróż mijała na podziwianiu widoku lasu z góry. Piękne uczucie beztroski o jakim marzyła, mogło już wkrótce stać się realne. O ile dla Neytiri było to codziennością, o tyle pozostała dwójka ciągle w to nie wierzyła. A wszystko dzięki Ikranowi jako środek transportu, ale nie bezduszna maszyna. Lecz jako żywa istota z którą się łączysz i porozumiewasz myślami. Takiego uczucia nie zapewni żadna, nawet najbardziej wyrafinowana technologia. Dodatkowo Ikran jest wierny, stając w obronie swego jeźdźca, nawet sam przy tym ginąc.

Jake wylądował z Michelle przed wejściem do Drzewa Domowego. Neytiri tradycyjnie na jednym z wysokich konarów. Jake odesłał swoją zmorę i razem z Michelle weszli do środka. Starszych widok człowieka nie zdziwił, ale dzieci natychmiast się nią zainteresowały. Dorosła duchem, ale fizycznie wyglądała jak dziecko Na'vi. Witając się z nimi w ich ojczystym języku wywołała tylko uśmiech na ich twarzach. Zaintrygowały się jej jasnymi długimi włosami i ubraniem. Nosiła na sobie obcisłą białą bluzkę i długie białe spodnie. Bardziej przypominała anioła niż człowieka. Uznała, że to najlepiej pasuje na dzisiejszą uroczystość.

Michelle weszła z dziećmi do środka szukając Titee, lecz tu go nie znalazła. Dopiero jedna z osób powiedziała jej, że jest na zewnątrz, ostrząc nóż o kamień. Gdy się przy nim zjawiła, zwróciła się do niego po imieniu.

-Titee.

Gdy on podniósł wzrok, wzdrygnął się zaskoczony jej widokiem. Nie tak ostatnio ją zapamiętał z wizyty w Hell Gate. Michelle poprosiła dzieci żeby odeszli, mogąc zostać z nim na osobności. Wtedy, gdy byli sami, podeszła do niego i mocno go objęła. Ściągnęła swą maskę całując go tak długo, jak starczyło jej powietrza. Musiała znowu ją założyć i była tym zirytowana. Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego, lecz fizyczne różnice miedzy nimi były zbyt duże.

Słońce powoli zachodziło i zbliżał się wieczór. Neytiri udała się do małego zakrytego czerwoną zasłoną pomieszczenia, gdzie przechowywano rzeczy o szczególnym znaczeniu dla niej, jak i dla Jake'a. Nikt oprócz nich nie miał prawa tam zaglądać, a tym bardziej dotykać. Znajdował się tam . Błękitny Flet, Łuk ceremonialny używany wyłącznie przez wodza i starszyznę klanu, nóż o półokrągłym ostrzu używany do odbierania życia, gdy ktoś złamał w istotny sposób prawo ustanowione przez Olo'eyktana lub dopuścił się zdrady klanu. Była tam także półprzeźroczysta szata zakładana podczas uroczystości związanych z kontaktem z samą Eywo.

Michelle poszła zobaczyć swe przyszłe ciało, tyle że z innej perspektywy. Rozłączyła się w jeden z komnat Drzewa Domowego. Kiedy weszła do środka, był to dla niej z pewnością dziwny widok. Podeszła do "siebie" i nachylając się nad ciałem słyszała jego miarowy spokojny oddech. Oprócz wzrostu, Avatar przejawiał jej łagodne rysy twarzy, miał także krótsze uszy, nie tak szpiczaste jak u innych kobiet Na'vi. Ręką przegarnęła włosy z czoła, na których to miała kilka zwiniętych warkoczyków zakończonych fioletowymi koralikami. Uwielbiała ten kolor. Zaś na jej twarzy Avatara świeciło kilka pigmentów, gdyż pomieszczenie było słabo oświetlone.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Titee, mówiąc:

-Nie możesz się tam udać w takim stroju.

-Przecież to najlepszy jaki mam. -stwierdziła patrząc na swe ubranie.

-Może i tak, ale pozwól żeby natura cię ubrała.

Wyciągnął pnącze z zielonymi listkami. Popatrzyła na to i zrozumiała co miał na myśli. Odwróciła się do niego tyłem, zdejmując bluzkę i stanik.

Ostatnia rzecz wzbudziła zainteresowanie Titee.

-To jakaś ukryta broń. Coś jak... bola? -zapytał ciekawie.

-Skxawng. To nie jest broń, a zwykła część ubrania. -odpowiedziała rozbawiona jego zaskakującym stwierdzeniem.

-Wy ludzie tyle tego nosicie. Przecież to niewygodne.

-Może i niewygodne. Ale tak jesteśmy wychowani, żeby zakrywać swe ciało.

-Wstydzić się tego co natura dała. Nie rozumiem?

-Titee pamiętasz co mówiłam o naszym różnym pochodzeniu. Właśnie taka jest różnica między naszymi światami, a nawet większa. Na Ziemi nie szanuje się przyrody, innych ludzi, a nawet siebie. Ludzie na ziemi robią okropne rzeczy, byle postawić na swoje i dlatego miałam rozterkę. Nie chciałam się z tobą wiązać, gdyż znam wasze przywiązanie do partnera. I gdybym nagle odeszła, mogłabym ciebie skrzywdzić. Jako, że miałam dużo czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego, zdecydowałam się jednak związać z tobą. Wiem, że będziesz mnie szanował i dbał o mnie. Ja też ci to obiecuję, a dzisiaj to przypieczętuje.

-Wy ludzie macie skomplikowaną osobowość.

-To prawda. Czasami niepotrzebnie się zadręczamy, nie słuchając tego co mówi serce.

-Ale jedno muszę przyznać. Nawet wy ludzie, jesteście na swój sposób piękni. -powiedział, kiedy zdejmowała pozostałą część ubioru.

Podeszła do niego, a on tymczasem zaczął oplatać jej nagie ciało, zakrywając winoroślą narażone miejsca . Następnie wziął ją na ramiona i udał się ku jej przeznaczeniu. Nie była dla niego w żadnym ciężarem, nie to co jej ciało Avatara, które niesiono na drewnianych noszach.

Cały korowód mieszkańców klanu Omatikaya zmierzał w kierunku Drzewa Dusz. Olo'eyktan w wraz Tsahik przewodniczyli im, zmierzając do miejsca ich kultu oraz wiary. Takie wspólne modlitwy umacniały więzi w klanie, stając się wtedy częścią samej Eywy. Jeszcze większym wydarzeniem dla każdego Na'vi jest uroczyste zgromadzenie wszystkich klanów wokół Drzewa Dusz. Zdarza się to raz na pokolenie. Wspólnie łącząc się z Eywo swym duchem. Umacniając swą wiarę w nią oraz żeby wymienić się między sobą różnymi historiami jakie przeżyli, jak też drobnymi rzeczami jakie przy sobie posiadają.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Drzewo Dusz mocno jaśniało swą błękitną poświatą. Ciało jej Avatara położono na podniesieniu pod drzewem. Michelle niesiona przez Titee zwracała uwagę wszystkich. Mała drobna słaba istota, która już na zawsze miała się stać Na'vi. Jednocześnie ginąca Ziemia stanie się dla niej tylko paskudnym wspomnieniem przeszłości.

Titee położył ją głową naprzeciw jej nowego ciała. Sam odsunął się, zaś Neytiri kazała jej zamknąć oczy i oczyścić umysł. Michelle zaczęła czuć mrowienie na całej skórze. Jej ciało oplotło wiele różowobiałych nici. Chwile po tym osiadło na niej wiele nasion Atokiryna. Wtedy ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie, jakby unosiła się do góry, widząc przy tym przebłyski światła. Słyszała dziesiątki, coraz bardziej niezrozumianych głosów. Nagle nastąpił jeden mocny błysk światła po którym znalazła się w nieznanym miejscu. Powietrze przed nią drgało i falowało. Widziała Drzewo Dusz otoczone oceanem światła. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś lub coś z niego wychodzi. Dostrzegła, że to kobieta, która szła bardzo pewnym wolnym krokiem w jej stronę. Im była bliżej, tym większy czuła niepokój. Spuściła głowę unikając jej wzroku. Widziała tylko jak powoli zatoczyła wokół niej koło, po czym się przed nią zatrzymała. Czuła jej wzrok na sobie, a po chwili także jej ręce na swych ramionach. Mrowienie rozchodziło się po jej całym ciele. Wtem jedna z dłoni, skierowała się na jej czoło. Gdy ją poczuła, odniosła wrażenie spadania.

Zrobiła jeden głęboki oddech i roztwierając oczy ujrzała wiele rozmazanych kolorów, które po chwili zlały się w spójny obraz. Zobaczyła nad sobą Titee i Neytiri, którzy nie kryli radości.

-Udało się? -zapytała nieco niepewnie Michelle.

-Tak. Spójrz. -odpowiedział Titee z uśmiechem na ustach.

Uniosła swe dłonie i były niebieskie. Następnie podniosła głowę i patrząc na siebie, była już tego pewna. Z pomocą Titee wstała i podeszła do swego dawnego ciała. Słyszała jak oddychało i nieco się wahając, ściągnęła z niego maskę. Oddech zmienił się na nierównomierny, żeby po kilku chwilach ustał. Był to z pewnością już koniec tamtego dawnego życia. Wzięła je na ręce, po czym udała się z nim do jednego z drzew rosnącego koło Drzewa Dusz, żeby tam je złożyć. Była tam sama, prosząc żeby nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. To było bardzo osobiste przeżycie.

Ujęła jedno z nasion Atokiryna i składając je na swym dawnym ciele odmówiła modlitwę:

-Dusza stając się częścią nowego ciała. Zwraca tobie Eywo, to czym kiedyś byłam.

Wkrótce zjawił się przy niej Titee, objął ją i razem odeszli. Wracali jako ostatni. Była tak zmęczona dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami, że po przybyciu do Drzewa Domowego, od razu udała się na spoczynek. Zasnęła mając nadzieje, że nie był to tylko kolejny sen.


	26. Chapter 26

Rozdział 26

Minęło kilka tygodni od kiedy Michelle przeniosła swój umysł do ciała Avatara, stając się z nim jednością. Obudziła się z widokiem Titee przed jej twarzą. Był to kolejny dzień z obowiązkami, których wykonywanie w większości to przyjemność. Do nich z pewnością zaliczały się polowania. Już nawet nie miało znaczenia na co, byle tylko móc poczuć tę samotność w lesie. Obcowanie z dziką nieskażoną ludzką działalnością przyrodą, mogło dostarczyć wielu wrażeń.

-Titee. Titee! -wołała budząc go.

-Co? -odpowiedział ledwo otwierając oczy.

-Idę na polowanie.

-To idź. -przekręcił się na bok.

-Co chcesz?

-Gromowoła. -mruknął.

-Wiesz co, głupi jesteś.

-Tylko żartowałem. Ja jeszcze pośpię, a ty jak chcesz to idź.

-O nie, wstawaj! Musimy zdobyć jedzenie nie tylko dla nas, ale też i dla innych.

Kiedy Michelle wylazła z ich wspólnego hamaka, rozejrzała się po wnętrzu drzewa i stwierdziła, że jest jedną z niewielu osób, która jest już na nogach. W środku panował jeszcze półmrok, zaś na dole z wolna tlił się ogień. W drodze na dół zaszła do ich wspólnego schowka, w którym przechowywane były bronie i ubrania. Wzięła z niego łuk i kilka strzał. Schodząc na dół przywitała się kilkoma osobami, które też już wstały. Był tam także Jake szykujący wyprawę po Gromowoły.

-Chcecie uczestniczyć w wyprawię po Gromowoły? -zapytał ich oboje.

-Właśnie ja z Titee idziemy na Yeriki. Chyba codziennie na nie polujemy. -odpowiedziała Michelle.

-Wiem o tym. Nie tylko wy się staracie. Mięso z Gromowołów starczy na dłużej, to zaś da nam naszym myśliwym nieco odpoczynku. Tyle, że Gromowoły są dość daleko i ściągnięcie ich trochę potrwa. Możliwe, że wrócicie na drugi dzień. Jest to dość niebezpieczna wyprawa.

-Każde polowanie jest niebezpieczne. Ale, ja się zgadzam. -powiedziała Michelle.

-Jaa... też. -ziewnął Titee.

-Zatem zbieram pozostałych i ruszajcie. Ja zaś muszę się zająć pozyskaniem nowych Pa'li dla naszego rozrastającego się klanu. Dodatkowo mam na uwadze Neytiri, gdyż czas porodu jest bliski. Może dziś, może jutro. Nie wiem.

Wszyscy w klanie byli tym faktem bardzo przejęci, że ich Olo'eyktan i jednocześnie Toruk Makto doczeka się potomka. Każdy zastanawiał się czy będzie to chłopiec czy dziewczynka. Dziecko wodza i jednocześnie ich wybawiciela, było tym najważniejszym jakie miało przyjść w klanie Omatikaya. Bowiem dobry ojciec, to jednocześnie dobry wódz ich plemienia. Jednocześnie nikt nie starał się przeszkadzać i zawracać zbędnymi sprawami obecnej Tsahik. Coraz częściej odpoczywała, leżąc w jednej z niżej położonych komnat. Zaś wejść i wyjść z hamaku pomagał jej Jake. Nie chciał, żeby przypadkiem coś jej i dziecku się stało.

Gdy Jake poszedł po resztę, Michelle z Titee zostali razem z nieco zmienionymi planami na dzień. Poszli więc na górę po Ikrany.

-No cóż bywa i tak. Zapowiada się długi dzień. -powiedział Titee.

-Tym się nie martwię. Bardziej jestem ciekawa dziecka Tsahik.

-No, ja również. -dodał Titee.

-Mam nadzieje, że nie przegapimy narodzin.

W tym czasie myśliwi na Pa'li pognali już na północ, zaś Michelle i Titee za nimi. Mieli za zadanie pomóc im w ustrzeleniu ich, jak też stanowić ochronę przed Thanatorami, w tym czasie gdy oni będą je transportować. Lecąc we wczesnych godzinach porannych, widzieli wschód czerwonej tarczy słońca na tle kilku chmur. Dzień zapowiadał się jak co dzień, choć mając na uwadze nieprzewidywalność pogody, wiele mogło się zmienić. Robiło się coraz cieplej i unosząca się mgła nad lasem zaczęła zanikać. Pod nimi widzieli lecące stado Tetrapteronów udające się na poranny żer. Nieco obniżyli lot, żeby im się nieco lepiej przyjrzeć. Kiedy lecieli obok nich, nagle ptaki rozleciały się we wszystkich kierunkach.

-Chyba je wystraszyliśmy. -powiedziała Michelle.

-Chyba ... -nie dokończył zdania, gdy spostrzegł wielki cień.

-Pikuj szybko! -dodał krzykiem Titee.

W ich kierunku rzuciła się wielka czerwona skrzydlata bestia. Szczękami próbowała chwycić Ikrana Titee, a jak to się nie udało, zainteresował się Michelle. Nieco się od siebie oddalili, sprawnie omijając kolejne drzewa, chcąc zgubić bestie. Obniżyli lot jeszcze bardziej, wlatując w bardziej gęsto rosnące drzewa. Wtedy też stworzenie przestało ich gonić. Ryknęło niezadowolone z powodu nieudanego polowania. Oni zaś widząc, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło wylądowali na drzewie, uczepiając się jednego z nich.

-Niech zgadnę Toruk? -zapytała Michelle szybko oddychając.

-Dokładnie.

-Powiem Olo'eyktanowi, że nasz wybawca chciał nas zjeść.

-Przecież to nie ten sam.

-To jest ich więcej? -zapytała nieco zaskoczona Michelle.

-O tak, zdecydowanie więcej. Jesteś zdziwiona, że nas zaatakował. Przecież Ikrany to jego główne pożywienie. My zaś jesteśmy na terytorium jego polowania.

-A ja myślałam, że nie mam się czego obawiać.

-Myślę, że sobie już odleciał. Teraz poszukajmy resztę.

Oderwali się od drzewa, ponownie wzbijając się w powietrze. Teraz rozglądali się naokoło, nie chcąc powtórki. Kiedy mijali rozległe tereny gęstego lasu, dostrzegli na trawiastych polanach spłoszone stado Yerików, które uciekało do pobliskiego lasu.

W końcu udało im się dogonić jeźdźców w późnych godzinach popołudniowych przy pobliskich wzgórzach, za którymi dostrzegli stado Gromowołów. Dali jeźdźcom znak, że tam się one znajdują. Jednocześnie będąc na granicy doliny Thanatorów, chcieli jak najszybciej zapolować i wracać.

Zaczęła się gra o zdobycie pożywienia. Nic tak nie popycha nas w niebezpieczeństwo, jak brak żywności, a dodatkowo z oddali dostrzegli pogorszenie pogody. Czarne chmury zaczęły zbierać się nad horyzontem. Słyszeli przy tym coraz głośniejsze dudnienie. Jeden z myśliwych na Pa'li ustrzelił Gromowoła z dzidy. Oni zaś na Ikranach wyprzedzili stado i przelatując nad nimi zmienili ich kierunek ucieczki w stronę bardziej otwartej przestrzeni. Wtedy też Michelle i Titee ustrzeli po jednej sztuce. Jednocześnie obserwowali z góry jak jeden z łowców na Pa'li zabija kolejnego Gromowoła strzałem z łuku. Cztery sztuki powinny wystarczyć na jakiś czas.

Odmówiwszy modlitwę i dziękując za udane łowy, szybko przymocowano je do Pa'li, po czym myśliwi udali się w drogę powrotną do Drzewa Domowego.

Zbliżała się burza i robiło się coraz ciemniej. Uznali, że trzeba poszukać jakiegoś schronienia w pobliskich wzgórzach, gdyż nie zdążą z powrotem przed nocą. Jaskinia wydawała się najbezpieczniejsza, gdyż nocowanie na otwartym terenie naraziło by ich na niebezpieczeństwo spotkania z polującymi w nocy drapieżnikami.

Udało im się znaleźć dość obszerną grotę skalną i obok niej złożono upolowane zwierzęta. Parę osób poszło po opał na ognisko, a jedna z pozostałych w środku osób, zajęła się rozpalaniem ognia. Tymczasem Titee udał się na jeszcze jedno polowanie, tyle że na coś mniejszego niż Gromowół.

Przedzierał się przez zarośla, które szumiały smagane wiatrem od zbliżającej się burzy. Po niebie przetoczyła się błękitna błyskawica i zaraz po niej nastąpił huk. Będąc na ziemi nie miał powodu do obaw, że zostanie nią trafiony, ale lot Ikranem w taką pogodę to już było czyste szaleństwo. Po pół godzinie szukania dostrzegł Yerika. Może nie duży, ale był wystarczający, żeby każdy z nich mógł zaspokoić swój głód. Schowany za drzewem naprężył łuk i w tym momencie kolejna błyskawica przetoczyła się po niebie, rozświetlając cały las. Wtedy też Yerik go dostrzegł, który rozpostarł swój kołnierz i wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do śmiechu, podejmując się ucieczki. Titee nie czekał, a strzelił, trafiając go głęboko w bok. Trafione zwierzę trochę podbiegło, po czym zwaliło się na ziemię. Wtedy podbiegł do niego, podziękował Eywe za dar i zaczął z nim wracać.

Tym czasem w jaskini ognisko płonęło już na dobre. Michelle wyszła na zewnątrz oczekując swego ukochanego. Niebo przecinało wiele błyskawic od horyzontu, aż po jego kres. Burze na Pandorze zawsze są silne i gwałtowne, ale jednocześnie krótkie. Każdy z Na'vi wiedział, że wraz z jej pierwszymi oznakami należy szukać schronienia. W końcu Titee się zjawił, składając Yerika obok ogniska, którym zajęła się Michelle. W świetle ognia rozcinała go, wywalając niepotrzebne wnętrzności, ściągając z niego skórę i dzieląc go na porcje. Wszystko ułożono na tymczasowym ruszcie z mokrych patyków, które wystarczały do jego upieczenia, nim same spłoną.

Na zewnątrz wiatr przybrał na sile, zaś początkowo słaby deszcz, teraz padał na całego. A wszystko uzupełniały grzmoty i taniec błyskawic na niebie. Tymczasem w środku suchej jaskini, wszyscy którzy zebrali się wokół ognia, dzielili się prostym posiłkiem. Atmosfera była dość wesoła, gdyż łowy się udały i nikomu nic się nie stało. Michelle i Titee jedli obok siebie, jednocześnie nie rozmawiali, gdyż słuchali dyskusji starszych myśliwych. Zaciekawił ich temat o tym jak kilka pokoleń temu doszło do niezwykłej walki. Jeden z Na'vi wybrał się Ikranem na łowy. Kiedy wracał z Yerikiem do czekającego na niego Ikrana, został tam zaatakowany przez Palulukana. Wtedy też jego zmora stanęła w obronie, lądując pomiędzy jeźdźcem, a atakującą bestią. Wywiązała się walka w której jego Ikran został ciężko ranny w szyje. Sam Na'vi uciekł pozostawiając swą zmorę na powolną śmierć. Udało mu się zbiec przed Thanatorem, lecz miał wyrzuty sumienia do końca życia. Już nigdy więcej nie latał.

Michelle wyszła na zewnątrz, chcąc złapać świeżego powietrza. Deszcz ustał, a za chmur przedzierał się Polifen wraz z jego księżycami. Niebo coraz bardziej się wypogadzało, pozwalając ujrzeć jego gwiazdy. W oddali widać było znikającą za horyzontem burze. Rozbłyski były jeszcze długo widoczne, zaś dudnienie stopniowo cichło. Czuć było wilgoć i charakterystyczne zjonizowanie powietrza występujące zawsze po przejściu burzy. Zaś z jaśniejących roślin, słychać było skapujące krople wody. Cały otaczający ich lasu wydobywał z siebie taki dźwięk. Wtedy też udała się na spacer, podziwiając wielokolorową roślinność.

Idąc tak po mokrej trawie mijała wiele różnorodnych form życia. Takie jak duże świecące grzyby Oktofungus, których to czapy umożliwiały schowanie się przed deszczem. Inna z roślin świecąc swoimi nasionami, zwiastowała w ten sposób zagrożenie. Tak przynajmniej Titee jej powiedział. Inna z roślin miała dwa skręcone liście, wyrastające z jednego korzenia. Podeszła do niej bliżej, chcąc się jej przyjrzeć.

-Nie podchodź do niej. -usłyszała Titee za sobą.

-Czemu? -zapytała.

-Żuć obok niej swój nóż, a zobaczysz.

Zrobiła to, a roślina gwałtownie wykręciła swe liście w kierunku rzuconego przedmiotu, wysuwając przy tym swe ostre końcówki. Michelle wystraszyła się, robiąc przy tym krok do tyłu.

-Sama widzisz, lepiej się do tego nie zbliżać.

-Czy tu wszystko tylko zabija?

-Ogólnie większość roślin to tak. Chodź ze mną, pokaże ci coś bardziej ciekawego. Myślę, że ci się spodoba.

Wzięła ostrożnie nóż spod rośliny, ta zaś od razu wróciła do swego pierwotnego kształtu. Szła za nim, chcąc zobaczyć co miał na myśli. Po drodze mijali wiele rosnących pióropuszników. Czasami trącała którąś roślinę swym ogonem, słysząc przy tym spadające z niej krople rosy. Chcąc zaspokoić swe pragnienie, zatrzymała się przy liściu dzbanecznika wypełnionego wodą z padającego deszczu. Ujęła liścia w swe dłonie, po czym nachyliła go do swych ust. Strumyk świeżej, połyskującej błękitem cieczy, ukoił jej suche spragnione usta. Kiedy puszczała roślinę, kilka kropel wody z krawędzi, zrosiło jej czoło. Tymczasem Titee patrzył się na nią jak zahipnotyzowany.

-Miałeś mi chyba coś pokazać? -zapytała Michelle, kiedy się obróciła.

-No miałem... chodźmy. -z trudem powrócił do rzeczywistości.

Titee otrząsnął się, prowadząc ją dalej pośród bogatej i pięknej roślinności Pandory. Same podłoże pod ich stopami mieniło się zarówno zielenią jak i błękitem, a czasem czerwienią. Wysokie drzewa szumiały swymi liśćmi, poruszane delikatnym wiatrem. Zaś pośród ich gałęzi przebijał się swym blaskiem błękitny Polifen. W końcu dotarli do niewielkiej otwartej przestrzeni.

Zobaczyła niewysoko rosnąco roślinę o skręconym pniu. Titee przykucnął obok niej, a Michelle zrobiła to samo.

-Chcesz zobaczyć coś niezwykłego, to weź swój warkocz i przyłóż do niej. -powiedział Titee.

-Ty chyba żartujesz. To bezpieczne? Po ostatnim spotkaniu mam pewne obawy. -pokręciła głową.

-Tej rośliny się nie bój. Po prostu zrób to.

Nareszcie zdecydowała się to zrobić. Ku jej zdziwieniu zobaczyła rozległo polane, a wokół niej las. Nagle krzyknęła wystraszona, odskakując przy tym do tyłu.

-Właśnie widziałam dwa Palulukany, które przebiegły tak jakby obok mnie.

-Gdzie, jakie miejsce widziałaś, dokąd biegły? -natychmiast ją zapytał.

-Tam gdzie dzisiaj polowaliśmy. Biegną chyba w naszym kierunku. -stwierdziła z przerażeniem.

-One najpewniej wyczuły nasze upolowane zwierzęta, zaś myśliwi pewnie już śpią. Jeśli nie zdążymy ich ostrzec, to sama wiesz jak to się skończy.

Na ich twarzach wymalował się strach. Tym większy, że sami mieli za broń jedynie nóż. Zaś na Palulukana to za mało, a co dopiero mowa o dwóch. Zaczęli biec co tchu, jednocześnie oglądając się za siebie. Ucieczka w nocy przed Palulukanem na nieznanym bliżej terenie, może skończyć się nawet zabłądzeniem. Tymczasem on nie odpuszcza, mogąc tropić cię nawet kilka dni. Jego czuły węch znajdzie cię z odległości kilkunastu kilometrów. Ucieczka na drzewo tylko pozornie wydaje się najlepszym wyjściem. Na co niektóre potrafi się dość wysoko wdrapać, a jeśli to się nie uda, odejdzie. Lecz to tylko na pozór, gdyż on tym czasem, gdzieś w okolicy będzie się czaił. Czekając, żeby cię pochwycić na otwartym terenie.

Piękno krajobrazu zmieniło się teraz w kolorowy koszmar. Wiedzieli jak szybko potrafią biegać Palulukany. Właściwie jest to najszybsze lądowe zwierze na tej planecie. Biegnąc omijali różnego rodzaju gałęzie leżące na ziemi, nie chcąc spowodować trzasku ich łamaniem. Ich wyjątkowo czuły słuch, zwrócił by na to natychmiast uwagę.

W końcu las się przerzedził i trafili do ich tymczasowego obozowiska. W środku palił się jeszcze ogień i tak jak przewidywał Titee, wszyscy spali. Wpadł do środka robiąc im niespodziewaną pobudkę wraz z informacją o dwóch zbliżających się Thanatorach. Wtedy też od razu poderwali się z miejsca. Ktoś zgasił ogień mając nadzieję, że może ich nie zobaczą. Chwycili swe włócznie i łuki, będąc gotowi do walki. Wyczekiwali ich u wejścia do jaskini, koło której leżały upolowane gromowoły.

Z jasnego lasu zaczęły wyłaniać się dwie ciemne sylwetki. Podniosły głowy węsząc i rozglądając się dookoła. Udały się w kierunku ich upolowanych zwierząt. Leżące na ziemi Pa'li instynktownie poderwały się, wyczuwając nadchodzące drapieżniki i uciekły do lasu. Tym się jednak nie przejmowali, gdyż można było je odnaleźć. Bardziej przejmowali się tym jak odpędzić dwa Palulukany, doskonale widoczne w świetle Polifena, które będąc koło upolowanych Gromowołów, zaczęły je obwąchiwać. Jeden z nich zaczął się szarpać ze skórą zwierza, zdzierając ją. Widzieli jak ich trudno zdobyte jedzenie dla klanu, jest kradzione przez dwa wygłodniałe Thanatory.

Teraz nie mając wyboru, tracąc przy tym żywność, wybiegli krzycząc chcąc je odgonić. Lecz nie odniosło to zamierzonego skutku, a stało się wręcz przeciwnie. Straciły zainteresowanie zwierzyną, a zainteresowały się nimi. Łowcy w odpowiedzi wypuścili strzały, które często chybiając, odbijały się od ich grubej, trudnej do przebicia skóry. Ktoś wypuścił włócznię, raniąc jednego z nich w przednią nogę. To go rozwścieczyło, rzucając się w kierunku łowców. Będąca w tej grupie Michelle, podobnie jak reszta myśliwych rozbiegła się. Miała z sobą łuk i kilka strzał w zapasie, które niewiele robiąc, znikały w zastraszającym tempie. Ostatnia strzała raniła Thanatora w pysk. Wtedy rozwścieczony Palulukan rzucił się w jej kierunku, po czym został zatrzymany przez Ikrana Michelle, który stanął między nią, a bestią.

Zwierzęta zmierzyły się wzrokiem i jedno na drugie zaryczało. Palulukan chwilę zastanawiał się, po czym rzucił się na Ikrana. Obydwa gryząc się zębami i kalecząc pazurami, walczyły ze sobą. Ikran próbował poderwać się do lotu, ale ten go pochwycił zębami za ogon uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Zmora odwróciła się próbując go zranić szponami skrzydeł i atakować zębami, lecz bez skutku. Wtedy Thanator puścił ogon i jednym mocnym skokiem, rzucił się na niego. Oparł się swoimi przednimi łapami na nim, powalając Ikrana na ziemię. Leżący na grzbiecie, był bezradny wobec siły i ciężaru Thanatora. Zszokowana tym widokiem Michelle, chwyciła jedną z rzuconych na ziemi włóczni. Następnie biegnąc, skierowała się w kierunku Palulukana, szykującego się do zadania ostatecznego śmiertelnego ruchu. Przed zadaniem ciosu, podskoczyła i całej siły napierając na włócznie, przebiła bok Thanatora. Blisko połowa dzidy, utknęło w środku jego ciała. Zwierzę głośno zaryczało, czując przeszywający ból. Michelle odsunęła się patrząc jak Thanator pada, przygniatając jej Ikrana. Drugi Palulukan poraniony od strzał i włóczni, słysząc ciężko rannego towarzysza uciekł do lasu.

-Pomóżcie mi. Proszę! -krzyczała, próbując zwalić Thanatora z jej Ikrana.

Każdy miej lub bardziej poraniony natychmiast przybiegł, spychając wpół żywo bestie. Odsunęli się, patrząc jak mocno poraniony na całym ciele Ikran próbował wstać. W końcu mu się udało.

-Mój Ikran! Powiedz, że nic mu nie będzie. Titee słyszysz. Powiedz, że nic! -krzyczała ze łzami w oczach.

Nim odpowiedział, chwile patrzył zszokowany widokiem twarzy i ciała Michelle, zlanej jej i Ikrana krwią.

-Ma dość poważne rany, ale nic mu nie będzie. Może nawet uda ci się na nim wrócić. Michelle jeszcze jedno, o czymś zapomniałaś. -powiedział wskazując na Thanatora.

Zwierze leżało wpatrując się w nią swymi ślepiami. Ciężko oddychało, mając uszkodzone płuco, zaś z pyska wydobywała się coraz intensywniej krew. Podeszła do niego i klękając przy nim, wyciągnęła swój nóż. Ostrożnie skierowała go do otworu oddechowego, a następnie mocno pchnęła ostrzem, kończąc jego cierpienie słowami:

-Twój duch udaje się Eywy. Zaś twe ciało zostaje, stając się częścią ziemi.

Następnie Michelle podeszła do swego Ikrana, biorąc jego głowę w swoje ręce.

-Poczekaj na mnie, muszę tylko czegoś poszukać.

Udała się do lasu w poszukiwaniu Paywllu, rośliny znanej z przyspieszania gojenia ran. Znalazła kilka krzewów rosnących w różnych miejscach lasu. Wzięła z każdego nie więcej jak połowę liści, bojąc się zranienia przez wystrzeliwany kolec, gdy zbierze się ich za dużo. Rozgniotła je na dużym liściu w zieloną papkę. Podeszła z tym do swego Ikrana i gdy klękała, chwyciła swój warkocz chcąc nawiązać z nim Tsahylu. Wtedy przysiadł się do niej Titee.

-Nie musisz tego robić. -powiedział, łapiąc jej rękę.

-Nie przeszkadzaj! -syknęła w złości na niego, ukazując swe kły. -Ja po prostu chcę wiedzieć czy dobrze robię. -spokojnie dodała.

Już więcej się nie odzywał, zaskoczony jej nerwowo reakcją. Patrzył tylko jak wypełnia jego rany tą maścią. Często przy tym syczała, w reakcji na początkowe pieczenie. W końcu przesmarowała wszystkie rany i rozłączyła Tsahylu. Michelle wróciła do środka, zaś jej Ikran udał się na pobliskie drzewo, żeby tam wypocząć. Wszyscy w jaskini długo nie mogli zasnąć, mając w pamięci dzisiejsze nocne wydarzenia.


	27. Chapter 27

Rozdział 27

Cofnijmy się jednak do początku dnia w klanie Omatikaya. Wtedy, gdy inni zdobywali jedzenie dla niego, Jake wyruszył na poszukiwanie nowych Pa'li dla klanu. W tym czasie Neytiri miała swoje obowiązki będąc przewodnikiem duchowym dla innych ludzi czy pomoc w narodzinach dzieci. Sama jednocześnie go oczekując. Zajęła się więc robieniem małego hamaku dla niego. Często przebywała w jednej z komnat Drzewa Domowego, gdzie jakby poczuła się słabiej to miała możliwość położenia się i odpoczynku. W czasie zaplatania kolejnych fragmentów małego hamaka tak jak reszta wykonujących prace kobiet, często przy tym nuciła. Jej dziecko coraz częściej się poruszało niespokojnie, zaś śpiewane pieśni powodowały, że się uspokajało. Od jakiegoś czasu zrezygnowała z latania Ikranem, gdyż często czuła się słabo. A bała się, że może omdleć i spaść z niego. Jedyne co robiła to dawała mu coś do zjedzenia w ramach przeprosin. Jednocześnie obiecała mu, że po wszystkim będzie latała z nim cały dzień.

Wyszła z zaciemnionego pomieszczenia na zewnątrz Kelutral i biorąc z sobą łuk, udała się na ryby. Miała większy apetyt na tego typu jedzenie. Gdy doszła do rzeki i naciągała łuk, jedna rzecz zwróciła jej uwagę. Na jednych z wysokich zarośli dostrzegła przyczepiony do nich kokon, który pękł. Wydostało się z niego stworzenie nieco podobne do ziemskiego motyla.

Zrobiła głęboki wdech, otwierając przy tym szeroko usta z wrażenia, bowiem nowe życie zostało zapoczątkowane. To był dla niej znak, że dziś przyjdzie czas na nią.

Neytiri jako osoba o dużej wierze i nauczona dostrzegać rzeczy niewidoczne dla innych, wiedziała jak czytać tego typu znaki.

Weszła do lekko chłodnej wody, wyczekując ryby. Naprężyła łuk i widząc swój cel, strzeliła. Trafiona ryba zatrzepotała. Weszła głębiej, chcąc ją wyciągnąć i jednocześnie podziękować za dar Eywe. Następnie udała się z nią do środka Kelutral, żeby ją przyrządzić. Zawsze wolała jedzenie, które sama upolowała.

Minęło popołudnie i Jake z pomocą innych wrócił z siedmioma, już oswojonymi Pa'li. Wpadli na polane przed Drzewem Domowym,wywołując ciekawość mieszkańców nowymi zwierzętami. Następnie czym prędzej udał się do środka, żeby odnaleźć jego Neytiri.

-Jak się czujesz? -zapytał, przysiadając się obok niej w komnacie, gdzie spożywała upieczoną rybę.

-Wiesz, dziś otrzymałam znak. Jake to dzisiaj. -uśmiechnęła się uroczo.

-Mówisz, że dziś będziesz... rodzić? -z nerwów uderzył się swoim ogonem.

-Tak. Nasze maleństwo jest dziś bardzo niespokojne.

Przyłożył rękę na jej brzuch, dostając przy tym wyraźne kopnięcie.

-Rzeczywiście. -roześmiał się.

-A ty jak się czujesz do bycia ojcem?

-Sama wiesz, że nigdy nim nie byłem.

-Nie jesteśmy sami, Jake. Poradzimy sobie. -chwyciła jego rękę.

Wieczorem przyszła burza z mocno padającym deszczem. Wszyscy zgromadzili się w środku, spokojnie spożywając jedzenie. Większość osób jednak spoglądało na ich Tsahik. Było to bowiem najbardziej oczekiwane dziecko.

Gdy dochodziła już późna godzina i Jake odprowadzał Neytiri do hamaku, usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Obejrzał się za siebie widząc ja w kałuży wody, jednocześnie ona sama osunęła się na nogach.

-Jake ja... -omdlała.

-Mo'at! Mo'at! Pomocy! -krzyknął głośniej, trzymając ją na rękach.

Zaniósł ją do pomieszczenia na parterze, gdzie odbywały się wszystkie porody. Mo'at po chwili zjawiła się w środku, zaś na dole wśród klanu zawrzało.

-Ma sa'nok! -wykrzyczała, kiedy silny skurcz przeszył jej ciało.

-W porządku ma'ite. Jestem tu. -klękła przy niej.

Pomieszczenie zostało zakryte kapą, żeby nikt postronny nie przeszkadzał. Był tam lampion z pęcherza, który rozświetlał z trudem całe pomieszczenie. Panował tam bardziej półmrok niż jasność. Ziemię porastał mech, na którym rozłożono ochronne tkaniny. W zasięgu ręki były misy z ciepłą i zimną wodą oraz szmatki.

Neytiri siedziała oparta o ścianę pomieszczenia. Z małą pomocą usunęła ubrania, żeby nic nie przeszkadzało jej w porodzie.

-Boli! -złapała się za obrzęk brzucha.

-Jesteś silna moje dziecko. -powiedziała Mo'at spokojnie.

Jake klęczał obok niej, spoglądając zarówno na Neytiri jak i Mo'at.

-Mógłbym jakoś pomóc. -zapytał patrząc Mo'at.

-Jeśli chcesz, możesz razem z nią dzielić narodziny. -spokojnie odpowiedziała.

-Nie musisz tego robić. -dodała Neytiri, gdy ból zelżał.

-Nie. Zrobimy to razem.

Usiadł za nią, żeby jego ciało służyło za oparcie dla niej. Stworzyli więź między sobą, co powodowało odczuwanie przez Jake'a wszystkiego czego ona doświadczała. Zapowiadała się długa noc. Ból i skurcze występowały coraz częściej.

Jake obejmując jej ciało, delikatnie do niej przemawiał, żeby ją uspokoić. Również Mo'at chciała ją uspokoić śpiewając pieśń będąca modlitwą do Eywy, żeby dziecko jej córki urodziło się zdrowe, jak i by ona sama nie cierpiała.

Neytiri była cała zlana potem, zaś przecieranie czoła wilgotną szmatką niewiele dawało.

-Sa'nok to nie pomaga. -powiedziała, dając jej błagalne spojrzenie.

Jej włosy kleiły się do całego ciała. Zaś punkty na ciele wokół jej brzucha, mocno się rozświetliły. Kiedy kolejna fala bólu przeszyła jej ciało, głośno krzyknęła. A słychać to było, aż na zewnątrz. Wtedy wtuliła się twarzą w szyję Jake, wdychając przy tym zapach jego ciała. Ciężko oddychała, próbując złapać świeżego powietrza, jednocześnie wiedziała ile jeszcze bólu musi znieść.

-Neytiri cii... Pomyśl o tym jak będziesz ją trzymać w rękach. -kolejne słowa otuchy popłynęły od Jake'a.

-To będzie... miłe! -przełykając, krzyknęła.

-Myśl o wspaniałych rzeczach. -dodał.

-Pró... buje... Aaah!

Wtedy kolejny skurcz spowodował, że jej ciało się osunęło. Jednocześnie jej brzuch zapadł się jeszcze niżej. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła tak wielkiego bólu. Nawet Jake zaciskał mocno zęby, czując się jakby był ciężko ranny. Syczała i krzyczała z bólu, mając przy tym uszy złożone na płasko. Jednocześnie próbowała podpierać się nogami, lecz bez skutku. Chwilowo ból zelżał, dając jej chwile wytchnienia. Zamknęła oczy, z których zaczęły płynąć łzy cierpienia. Jake głaskał ją cały czas po włosach oraz co jakiś czas całował ją w czoło, szepcząc do ucha różne rzeczy dla odwrócenia uwagi od bólu.

Późno po północy skurcze powróciły, jeszcze z większą siłą niż wcześniej. Zaczęła wykonywać ciężko pracę, prąc z całej siły. Czuła jak dziecko zaczęło się przemieszczać w dół. Jake nawet nie zwrócił uwagi jak jej ręce, które miała oparte na jego nogach, zaczęły się mocno zaciskać, wbijając przy tym paznokcie w jego skórę. Bowiem tak mocno był przejęty jej narodzinami.

Neytiri wydała z siebie ostatni krzyk, gdy jej dziecko wyszło z ciała. Wtedy usłyszała głośny lament między jej nogami, lecz nie miała siły, żeby go ujrzeć.

-Gratuluje ma'ite. Masz dziewczynkę. -powiedziała Mo'at, ciesząc się z udanego porodu.

Po chwili Mo'at przecięła pępowinę specjalnym małym ostrym nożykiem do tego celu. Zaś Neytiri z zamkniętymi oczami poprosiła, żeby podała jej córkę. Wtedy Mo'at położyła ją na jej piersiach. Było małe, niebieskie i trochę ubrudzone od krwi. Ale jej to nie przeszkadzało, trzymając ją przy tym delikatnie swymi dłoniami, żeby nie spadło. W tym czasie Mo'at usunęła łożysko, które zostanie złożone pod jednym z drzew. Sama zaś wyszła pozostawiając ich samych ze swym szczęściem.

Neytiri była bardzo wyczerpana. Jej włosy były wilgotne od włożonej pracy w to, żeby ujrzeć to na co czekała. Oczy jej promieniały ze szczęścia, gdy spojrzała na swe małe dziecko w ramionach. Miała małe puszyste czarne włosy, mały warkocz i ogon, nieco pomarszczone uszy i co najbardziej ucieszyło Jake'a, cztery małe palce.

-Boże jak się cieszę, że nie będzie takim dziwactwem jak ja. -powiedział, patrząc na nią.

-Nie jesteś dziwactwem. - Neytiri spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

-Mimo to cieszę się, że ręce ma po tobie.

Neytiri pochyliła się, żeby ją pocałować w czoło. Zaś mała Nana otworzyła w tym czasie swe małe złote oczka. Pierwszy raz ujrzała swych rodziców, swą matkę.

-I See You. -wyszeptała, czule całując.

Dziecko instynktownie wyciągnęło rączkę w jej kierunku. Neytiri podała jej swoją dłoń, ta zaś od razu pochwyciła jeden z palców, próbując go zacisnąć swą małą dłonią. Ten widok rozbawił ich oboje.

Po czasie mała Nana zaczęła być niespokojna, machając przy tym nerwowo ogonem. Później zmieniło to się w płacz. Neytiri domyśliła się, że jest głodna. Przystawiła więc ją do piersi, żeby zacząć karmić. Delikatnie gładziła ją po jej małym ciałku. Czuła wielką ulgę i cieszyła się, że już po wszystkim. Choć nadal czuła resztki bólu, było to już dla niej bez znaczenia. Nakarmiona mała Nana, zaczęła ziewać i mrużyć oczka, żeby po czasie zasnąć w ramionach swej matki.

Sami rodzice też byli zmęczeni, zarówno porodem, jak i późnymi rannymi godzinami. Neytiri nadal leżała oparta o Jake'a, będąc razem złączeni Tsahylu. Wspólnie dzielili się bólem jak i szczęściem narodzin.

Jake rękami pogładził Neytiri po ramionach i odsuwając włosy z szyi, pocałował ją tam.

-Kocham ciebie i ją. -wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Mówił cicho, bowiem nie chciał zbudzić małej istoty, bez problemu mieszczącej się w ramionach matki, jego kochanej ponad wszystko Neytiri.

Nadszedł poranek i kiedy Jake obudził się rano, był bardzo zmęczony po całej nocy spędzonej przy narodzinach ich wspólnego dziecka. Gdy zszedł na dół, każdy z członków klanu, którego spotkał po drodze gratulował i życzył zdrowia dla matki i jej maleństwa.

Jake udał się paleniska, żeby coś zjeść jak też przynieść coś lekkostrawnego dla Neytiri. Nałożył jej na liść kilka orzechów, jagód i kilka młodych larw Teylu, będące bogatym źródłem białka, co pomoże jej szybciej zregenerować siły. Nie zapomniał też o kubku wody do popicia i to wszystko razem zaniósł na górę. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia odsunął kapę za którą ukazał mu się widok śpiącej Neytiri z dzieckiem delikatnie trzymanego rękami na jej klatce piersiowej. Usiadł obok niej, kładąc przygotowany liść z jedzeniem na ziemi. Obserwował jak dziecko porusza się w czasie snu. Popatrzył też na Neytiri, której kosmyki włosów spadły na czoło. Sięgnął do nich ręką, żeby je odsunąć, a w tym czasie ona się przebudziła. Pierwsze co zrobiła to spojrzała na to co trzyma w rękach. Uśmiechnęła się na widok, kiedy maleństwo poruszyło ogonkiem. Rękę z dziecka przeniosła do dłoni Jake'a, mocno ją chwytając.

-Czyż nie jest wspaniała? -zapytała Neytiri, kiedy pogłaskała swą córkę po włosach.

-Jest wspaniała i to bardzo, zresztą jak ty. -pocałował swą partnerkę w policzek. -Jesteś pewnie głodna, więc przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia. -podsunął jej liść.

W tym czasie, kiedy Neytiri jadła maluch się obudził, oznajmiając płaczem swa obecność całemu klanowi. Przystawiła więc ją do piersi, żeby mogła zaspokoić swój głód. Kiedy już Nana się uspokoiła, spoglądała na swoich rodziców mrużąc oczka.

Chociaż Neytiri jeszcze czuła ból, postanowiła wstać. Dała na chwile swoje dziecko ojcowi i podpierając się ściany stanęła na nogi. Wtedy też postanowiła zejść na dół, żeby wszyscy z klanu mogli na własne oczy ujrzeć owoc ich pracy. Jake szedł jako pierwszy, a za nim pojawiła się Neytiri. Na chwilę stanęła, kiedy cały klan zwrócił oczy w jej kierunku. Później przeszła między zebranymi do ogniska. Chcąc odpocząć, siadła na jednym z kamieni, wpatrując się w jęzory ognia unoszące się do góry. Wkrótce wokół niej zgromadziła się grupka dzieci, jak zwykle ciekawe nowości.

-Podejdźcie bliżej. -powiedziała z uśmiechem, mimo odczuwanego bólu.

Trzymała córkę na rękach, żeby każdy z nich mógł ją zobaczyć. Nana patrzyła na nich swymi małymi oczkami po czym zrobiła kwaśną minę i odwróciła głowę w stronę matki. Później znowu spojrzała na dzieci, wybuchając przy tym płaczem. Wtedy Neytiri zaczęła ją mocno tulić do siebie, uspokajając ją swym ciepłym głosem. Następnie wstała i udała się na zewnątrz Kelutral.

Kiedy tylko wyszła z cienia wielkiego drzewa, zmrużyła oczy pod wpływem świecącego słońca. Ucieszyła się, mogąc oglądać je razem ze swym maleństwem. Na około niej, toczyło się normalne życie w którym to ponad wszystko liczyła się harmonia z naturą. Oferowała im ona wszystko co niezbędne, jedynie trzeba było to znaleźć i umiejętnie wykorzystać.

Tymczasem gdzieś daleko od nich w grupa łowców wracała z polowania. Byli pokaleczeni, umazani krwią, ale mimo to żywi. Nie jedli śniadania, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do Drzewa Domowego. Gdy Titee ubezpieczał ich z góry, Michelle wracała samotnie do Kelutral.

Dziś jej Ikran miał się już nieco lepiej, mimo tego co wczoraj zaszło. Ona nie mogła na nim długo latać i dlatego w połowie drogi zrobiła postój, w czasie którego zatrzymała się nad pobliską rzeką.

Zeszła z niego i od razu udała się do wartkiego i usianego kamieniami dna strumienia. Przykucnęła nad nim i nabierając wody w swe ręce, zaczęła myć swoją twarz oraz ciało umazane od zakrzepłej krwi. Przeźroczysty strumień zabarwił się na czerwono, kiedy zmywała z siebie przeżycia ostatniej nocy. Później, kiedy już była czysta, a woda się odbarwiła, nabrała trochę wody w dłonie, wypijając ich zawartość.

Rozejrzała się wokoło, czy nie grozi jej coś złego. Następnie zdjęła łuk i naciągając strzałę na jego cięciwie, zaczęła polować na ryby. Chciała coś zjeść, jak też nakarmić swojego Ikrana.

Po długim oczekiwaniu, wyciągnęła z rzeki kilka ryb, które mu podała, zaś dla siebie zostawiła tylko jedną. Kiedy ją jadła, co chwilę się rozglądała, czy coś się nie czai w otaczającym ją lesie. Kiedy ją dokończyła, podeszła do swego Ikrana, głaszcząc go kojąco po szyi. Cicho do niego mówiła, dziękując za to, że wczoraj uratował jej życie. Po tym nawiązała z nim więź, żeby dolecieć do Drzewa Domowego.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, a zmora udała się na swą gałąź, Michelle zeszła na dół, gdzie toczyło się normalne życie. Witając się z mijanymi ludźmi, udała się do Jake'a, żeby mu powiedzieć o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Kiedy się do niego zwróciła, Michelle ukazał się widok maleństwa w jego ramionach. Na chwilę zapomniała o tym co miała mu przekazać i zajęła się oglądaniem jego córki.

-Jest urocza. -uśmiechnęła się widokiem jej małej twarzy.

-To prawda. A co u was, polowanie się udało? -zapytał Jake.

-Tak, choć nie bez problemów. Byliśmy w nocy zaatakowani przez dwa palulukany.

-Nikt nie ucierpiał? -powiedział z troską Jake.

-Nie, choć niewiele brakowało. Gdyby nie mój Ikran, to mnie by tu nie było.

-Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć.

-Mogę zrobić to dziś wieczorem, kiedy wróci reszta myśliwych.

-Dobrze, może być i tak. Zatem do wieczora Michelle.

-Tak Olo'eyktanie. Do wieczora. -pożegnała się i poszła odpocząć.

Łowcy ze swą upolowaną zwierzyną przybyli późnym popołudniem. W klanie wieść o ataku na nich, szybko się rozniosła i gdy się zjawili, byli traktowani jak bohaterowie. Odeprzeć atak dwóch Palulukanów, które były najniebezpieczniejszymi zwierzętami lądowymi, było nie lada wyczynem. Łowcy, którzy mieli swe partnerki, zostali powitani bardzo namiętnym pocałunkiem. Zaś ci, którzy ich nie mieli, nagle stanęli przed tłumem wielbicielek.

Wszyscy zasiedli przy wieczornym ognisku, przy którym dokładnie opowiedziano wydarzenia z ubiegłej nocy. Zwłaszcza młodsi słuchali tego z zapartym tchem, kiedy to Ikran stanął naprzeciw Palulukana. Starsi również byli tym zainteresowani, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia takim obrotem sprawy. Jake i Neytiri wraz z dzieckiem słuchając tego wiedzieli, że oni mieli tak naprawdę dużo szczęścia tamtej nocy.

Gdy historia dobiegła końca, każdy mógł się ze spokojem pożywić. Neytiri zrezygnowała z picia alkoholu, gdyż karmiąc dziecko, mogła go na nie przenieść. Mała Nana trzymana w chuście, mogła liczyć na ciepło matki, jak i na karmienie piersią, kiedy tylko chciała. Neytiri w tym czasie sama jadła kilka larw Teylu uzupełnionych o porcję warzyw i delikatnego mięsa Yerika. Musiała dużo jeść, żeby szybko odzyskać siły oraz móc karmić swą córkę.

Tymczasem Jake siedział przy niej ciągle pytając się o to, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje, jednocześnie zerkał na trzymane przez nią małe zawiniątko. Była to jedna z niewielu chwil w jego życiu, z których mógł się cieszyć. Nigdy jako człowiek nie sądził, że spotka go coś takiego jak zupełnie nowe życie wśród obcych istot z innego świata, oraz że z jedną z nich doczeka się dziecka. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące jest to, że będzie ją kochał bardziej niż kogokolwiek, kogo do tej pory spotkał. Zupełnie obcy, niebezpieczny świat stanie się dla niego domem w którym spędzi resztę życia. To coś, o czym nawet nie mógł śnić.


	28. Chapter 28

Rozdział 28

Kilka dni później w klanie Omatikaya:

Było jeszcze wcześnie i ciemno, kiedy to małe dziecko śpiące między Jake'm i Neytiri zaczęło cicho biadolić. To natychmiast wyrwało matkę Nany ze snu, żeby sprawdzić przyczynę marudzenia jej córki. Okazało się, że była głodna i wtedy też Neytiri przysunęła ją bliżej siebie, żeby ją nakarmić. W tym czasie obudził się Jake i ujrzał jeden z najwspanialszych widoków. W tych ciemnościach wzory na ciele Neytiri mocno jaśniały swym blaskiem, kiedy zajmowała się Naną.

-Hej Neytiri. -szepnął cicho Jake.

Wtedy też ona podniosła swój wzrok na niego, jednocześnie ukazując w ciemnościach perłowy uśmiech na jej ustach. Następnie swą dłoń przeniosła za plecy wyciągając swój warkocz. Różowe końcówki wiły się swobodnie we wszystkie strony, szukając brakującej połówki.

-Jake, chcesz poczuć to samo co ja czuję? -zapytała równie cicho.

-Jeśli pozwolisz. -odparł, sięgając za swój warkocz.

-Pozwalam. -odpowiedziała, mrugając jednocześnie oczami.

Jake sięgając po swój warkocz był całkiem ciekaw tego co może czuć, kiedy Neytiri karmiła swe dziecko. Zbliżając końcówki swych warkoczy, w jednym momencie połączyli się umysłami. Tylko na chwilę zamknęli oczy, dając sobie czas na dostosowanie się do tej intymnej sytuacji. Poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się wzdłuż ciała Neytiri do tej małej istotki, którą karmiła piersią. Uczucie było dość uspokajające i po chwili Jake zamknął oczy, zasypiając w ciepłych i delikatnych objęciach Neytiri, która jedną z dłoni położyła na jego biodrze.

Tymczasem w innym hamaku, gdzieś jeszcze wyżej, przebudziła się Michelle, która mając swoją dłoń położoną na brzuchu, niespodziewanie doświadczyła małego ruchu. Na początku pomyślała, że jej się zdawało, ale kolejne delikatne poruszenie wprawiło ją w osłupienie. W pierwszym momencie wystraszyła się, ale natychmiast strach ustąpił niesamowitej radości. Była tym faktem tak przejęta, że natychmiast zaczęła płakać. Kolejne łzy spływały jej z policzka i musiała kilka razy przetrzeć oczy ręką, żeby w nich nie utonąć. Jej cichy szloch zmieszany ze śmiechem obudził Titee, który patrząc na nią od razu zwrócił się do niej z pytaniem, gdyż nie znał przyczyny jej dziwnego zachowania.

-Co się stało Michelle?

-Nie jestem pewna, ale... ale chyba będziemy mieli dziecko. -szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

-Co! -z wrażenia uderzył głową o hamak w którym spali.

-Sam zobacz. -sięgnęła do jego ręki, kierując ją do swego brzucha.

Na początku nic się nie działo i nawet już zaczynał wątpić, że to prawda, ale małe poruszenie się na lekkim wzgórku na jej brzuchu, spowodowało że oczy Titee rozszerzyły się do wymiarów dwóch księżyców w pełni. Michelle widząc jego zdumienie na twarzy zaczęła się śmiać, gdyż przypominał jej kota ze Shreka.

-Jak myślisz, to może być chłopiec czy dziewczynka? -zapytała, kładąc swą dłoń na jego dłoni.

-Nie wiem, ale mnie to nie obchodzi. Będę je tak samo kochał, choć mam nadzieje, że będzie chłopiec. -przyznał, kiedy jego wzrok spotkał się z jej oczami.

-Oczywiście, wiedziałam że to powiesz. -roześmiała się cicho, nie chcąc zbudzić innych mieszkańców klanu.

-Wiesz, córka będzie miała tak samo duże znaczenie dla mnie. -powiedział Titee, delikatnie przecierając jej brzuch.

-Wiem kochanie, po prostu wiem. -odparła zmysłowo.

Wtedy też Michelle przysunęła się bliżej niego, chcąc go pocałować. Przysunęła się na tyle blisko, że po chwili leżała na nim. Titee ręką odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy, ukazując jej czoło świecące mały punkcikami, niczym gwiazdy na niebie. Widok był iście hipnotyzujący dla niego i dopiero kolejny pocałunek wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Dla ich oboje wiadomość, że będą mieli dziecko, była dość zaskakująca. To z kolei zbliżyło ich jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Oboje wybuchli płomieniem pożądania, także po chwili oprócz zwykłego dotyku warg, doszły do tego pieszczoty ciała. Całkowicie się w tym zapomnieli i dopiero płakanie czyjegoś dziecka, gdzieś z głębi Kelutral, przypomniało im gdzie są.

-Może powinniśmy przestać? -zaproponowała Michelle, która zaczęła dostawać gęsiej skórki.

-Chyba żartujesz. -odparł Titee, pieszcząc jej pośladek.

-A zresztą. -zaczęła chichotać.

Ich ogony w tym całym zamieszaniu splątały się ze sobą, tak jak ich warkocze, które leżały na boku wspólnie złączone, przekazując nimi własne emocje oraz potrzeby. Ich myśli były skupione tylko i wyłącznie na sobie, zapominając o całym tle. No prawie, kiedy to Michelle cicho jęknęła, gdy ich ciała wspólnie się uzupełniły. Wolno i delikatnie się poruszali, czerpiąc niewiarygodne doznania dzięki tsaheylu, gdzie każde muśnięcie skóry odczuwane było wielokrotnie intensywniej niż zwykle.

Jako, że naszyjnik Michelle nieco jej przeszkadzał, postanowiła się go chwilowo pozbyć, rzucając go po lewej stronie hamaku. Teraz swymi piersiami dociskała się do całego ciała Titee, które było śliskie od potu jaki się pojawił w dusznymi ciasnym miejscu w jakim przebywali. Ale im to nie przeszkadzało, kiedy z całym zapałem poświęcali się sobie.

Włosy Michelle przylgnęły do jej wąskich ramion, kiedy cała aż płonęła, żeby tylko móc skończyć to co sama zaczęła. I nawet się nie spostrzegła jak wylądowała na plecach, a dopiero dłonie Titee przywróciły ją do zmysłów, kiedy jej niewielkie piersi zostały nimi przysłonięte. Jeszcze bardziej ucieszyła się, kiedy jego usta objęły jedną z nich. Michelle wtedy położyła swe dłonie na jego głowie, jeszcze mocniej ją dociskając czując przyjemne mrowienie. Widziała tylko urywki tego co robił Titee, gdyż większość czasu miała zamknięte oczy, ciesząc swe zmysły jego dotykiem.

Michelle była tak wilgotna i gorąca, że zwykła woda nie wystarczyła do ugaszenia tego pożaru z głębi jej ciała. Nawet zdarzyło się jej kilka razy głośno jęknąć w zachwycie.

-Mhh... Titee... podoba mi... się!

-Ciii... -starał się ją delikatnie uciszyć, lecz bez efektu.

-Ahh... -wyrwało się jej dość głośno z gardła.

W końcu Titee zasłonił jej usta swoja ręką kończąc to dziką muzykę, na co ona zrobiła duże oczy ze zdziwienia. On zaś tylko pokręcił głową i po chwili odsłonił jej usta, jednocześnie nakazując po raz kolejny zachowywać się ciszej. I tak się stało, bo jedyne co później słyszał to pomruki zadowolenia. W tym czasie jego piękna partnerka co chwilę na niego zerkała swymi pięknymi złotymi oczami, przyprawiając Titee o dreszcze na całym ciele. Tym bardziej, że czuł iż jest już blisko i za chwilę da jej wszystko co posiada.

Michelle patrząc na niego spod długich rzęs, szeptała mu do ucha słowa podziękowania, kiedy jego głowa spoczywała na jej piersi, wciąż dysząc po tym jak chwilę temu razem utonęli w wielokrotnej ekstazie doznań. Te mogło wykończyć każdego nie przygotowanego na tak mocne uniesienie, ale oboje wiedząc czego się spodziewać, mieli siłę żeby to przetrwać. Dopiero po paru minutach jak mgła zeszła z oczu, a zmysły powróciły mogli rozłączyć swe warkocze, bojąc się żeby wszystko się nie powtórzyło, gdyż musieli zachować resztę energii na nowy dzień.

Dla Jake i Neytiri ten dzień zapowiadał się jak co dzień. Po porannej modlitwie do Eywy, jako kogoś kto ma nad nimi czuwać, udali się na śniadanie. Jake chcąc nacieszyć się swą córką, jak też odciążyć Neytiri z jej dźwigania, wziął ją ostrożnie na ręce i udał się na mały spacer na zewnątrz. Było to także sprawdzenie tego czym zajmowali się mieszkańcy klanu. Na chwilę też przykląkł przy jednym z Tapirusów, ale to nie był dobry pomysł, bo Nana zaczęła dość głośno płakać. Dopiero dając jej muzyczną zabawkę Hufwe z kociego ucha, uspokoiła się. Po ogólnym obchodzie usiadł w cieniu ogromnego Kelutral, gdzie mała zasnęła w ramionach Jake'a. Sam też takim widokiem zrobił się senny i razem z nią usnął pośród otaczających go dźwięków przyrody.

W tym czasie Neytiri była na spotkaniu ze swoim Ikranem z którym miała dużo do nadrobienia, gdyż wcześniej nie mogła latać. Teraz zaś, gdy już dziecko przyszło na świat nieco odrosło, musiała z nim odbudować swe relacje, choćby przez krótki lot wokół rozłożystej korony drzewnej ich Home Tree. Miała nadzieje, że już wkrótce wybierze się nim na jakieś polowanie, gdyż obiecała sobie, że nawet jako Tsahik nie porzuci tej przyjemności. Jedyny problem to Nana, która była jeszcze niemowlakiem i ktoś musiał się nią w tym czasie zajmować. Na pewno mogła liczyć na Jake'a, ale jeśli ona z nim miała polować to pozostało dać swe dziecko Mo'at. Na nią Neytiri mogła zawsze liczyć, gdyż jej matka wychowała dwójkę dzieci i miała sposób na największą nawet marudę.

Po skończonym locie zeszła na dół Kelutral, żeby powrócić do córki. Ten krótka przejażdżka poprawiła dość znacznie jej humor, zwłaszcza że musiała budzić się kilka razy w nocy przez płacz swego dziecka i teraz była tym już nieco zmęczona. Nim poszła poszukać Jake'a, który teraz zajmował się Naną, zjadła kilka larw Teylu, żeby uzupełnić swe ciało o niezbędne białko. Jak tylko zaspokoiła swój apetyt, wyszła na zewnątrz, gdzie rozglądając się Neytiri nie mogła ich znaleźć. Dopiero spotykając się z Michelle, powiedziała gdzie oni są, powiedziała też coś jeszcze.

-Tsahik, będę miała dziecko, znaczy ja z Titee.

-To wspaniała wieść siostro. -odpowiedziała Neytiri, kiedy trzymała jej dłonie.

-My oboje też bardzo z tego powodu się cieszymy. A jak Nana? -dodała Michelle.

-Bardzo dobrze, chodź trochę marudzi w nocy, ale to minie. Mam nadzieje. Teraz idę zobaczyć co się z nią dzieje.

-Zatem nie będę dłużej zatrzymywać Tsahik. -powiedziała z szacunkiem, kiedy obie kobiety się rozeszły.

Neytiri w końcu znalazła śpiącą dwójkę pod wielkim drzewem, które miało w opiece cały klan. Nana leżała brzuchem na klatce Jake'a i tylko od czasu do czasu poruszała ogonkiem, łaskocząc go po ręku. Postanowiła ich nie budzić, gdyż widok był uroczy i słodki dla niej. Wtedy też przysiadła się do nich, żeby móc nacieszyć się tą chwilą spokoju. Jedyne raz na jakiś czas odpowiadała ukłonem na przechodzących obok mieszkańców.

Michelle i Titee w tym czasie udali się na Ikranach do Drzewa Dusz, żeby podziękować za największy dar, jakim jest nowe życie. To coś dla niektórych ma większe znaczenie niż cokolwiek innego. Oboje dotarli tam późnym popołudniem, kiedy nisko położone słońce rzucało długie cienie od wielkich skalnych łuków. Otoczone nimi święte drzewo mieniło się wieloma odcieniami żółci i przez to wyglądało niezwykle dostojnie, kiedy się do niego zbliżali. Idąc ścieżką między wystającymi korzeniami, dotarli do jego podstawy. Tam klękając, sięgnęli po swe warkocze i łącząc się z jedną z gałęzi, skupili swój umysł na czystej modlitwie. Modlili się do największej siły sprawczej na tej planecie, od której zależały wszystkie rośliny i zwierzęta, a także jej mieszkańcy.

Kiedy skończyli, zaobserwowali wśród gałęzi duże poruszenie nasion Atokiryna, które zwykle spokojnie dryfowały w koronie świętego drzewa. To był dla nich znak, że Eywa to słyszała. Choć na tej podstawie trudno było to wywnioskować, gdyż takimi rzeczami zajmowała się Tsahik i to do niej należała interpretacja takich znaków. Jedynie czego byli pewni to tego, że teraz ich życie się zmieni oraz wypełni brakującym ogniwem.

Wydostając się z tej doliny, wskoczyli na Ikrany, żeby dolatując na jedną z wiszących skał, móc wspólnie podziwiać piękno krajobrazu, na którego tle latało pełno dzikich zwierząt, a słońce skrywało się za horyzontem. Wiele pięknych barw i odcieni towarzyszyło temu, dając nieodparte wrażenie, że tak kiedyś mogła wyglądać nasza Ziemia.


	29. Chapter 29

Rozdział 29

Grace przebywając parę tygodni w Klanie Unemari miała właśnie wracać do Klanu Omatikaya. Przez ten czas najpewniej wiele się zmieniło i była ciekawa co zastanie. To co tu spotkała niewiele ją zdziwiło, gdyż obydwa klany niewiele się od siebie różniły. Te sam kult wiary i podobne zachowania społeczne, choć kilka istotnych różnic było obecnych. Najbardziej jednak zaintrygowała ją córka wodza Kiyeri, która na co dzień korzystała z Palulukana. Dla Na'vi było to święte zwierze i tak też sama Kiyeri się do niego obnosiła, choć dla niej był to bardziej towarzysz drogi z którym mogła bezpiecznie podróżować. Raczej nie istniało zwierzę lub osoba, która miałaby odwagę stanąć mu naprzeciw.

Grace z Kiyeri jak co dzień razem ze sobą dyskutowały, wspólnie wymieniając się wiedzą. Panią doktor zwykle interesowały obrzędy i święte miejsca kultu, zaś córkę wodza to co znajduję się na Ziemi. Wiele z tego było dla niej dziwne i niezrozumiałe, ale intrygujące. Dziś jednak nie o tym rozmawiali, gdyż Grace szykowała się do powrotu. Przybyła tu z dwójką wojowników z Omatikaya, a teraz miała problem jak wrócić. Dzieląc się swą rozterką z Kiyeri, wyszła ona z własnym pomysłem, żeby za środek transportu mogła użyć jej Thanatora.

-Żartujesz, nie wsiądę na to! -natychmiast zaprotestowała Grace.

-On jest wbrew pozorom całkiem miły. - zaczęła głaskać go grzbiecie, kiedy znajdowali się na skraju ich skalnej wioski.

-Dopóki nie jest głodny. -dodała cicho pod nosem pani.

-Dzisiaj już się nakarmił i będzie grzeczny. -pieszcząc go po pysku, zwierze ukazało uległość.

-Ja po prostu boję się ich. -Grace zrobiła krok do tyłu, kiedy Palulukan spojrzał na nią.

-Wszyscy się go boją, nawet moja sa'nok i mój sempul. Ale wiesz mam pomysł, możemy wybrać się tam razem.

To propozycja po chwili namysłu, przypadła Grace do gustu. Nie zamierzała zawierzać swojego życia bestii, nawet tej oswojonej przez swego jeźdźca. Choć głównym powodem był po prostu strach przed nim. Patrzyła z podziwem jak ta młoda kobieta wdrapuje się na grzbiet Thanatora i bez żadnych problemów ustanawia z nim więź. Gdy to zrobiła poklepała go karku, mówiąc do niego miłe słowa.

-To jedziemy toktor? -zapytała Kiyeri łamanym angielskim.

-Tak, jak tylko będę mogła wejść. -Grace spojrzała na wysoką sylwetkę zwierzęcia.

Kiyeri dopiero po chwili zrozumiała co pani doktor miała na myśli i nakazała swemu zwierzęciu położyć się na ziemi. Kiedy Grace siadała na nim, nie wiedziała czy to mądra decyzja, być całkowicie zdany na nastoletnią szaloną Na'vi i jej zwierzę. Siadając za nią od razu mocno ją objęła w pasie, kiedy Thanator wstał i po ryknięciu, natychmiast rzucił się do biegu, nabierając ogromnej prędkości. Grace chyba nigdy nie była tak przerażona, jak podczas tego szalonego biegu między drzewami i zaroślami. Musiała zawierzyć Kiyeri, że dotrze cała i zdrowa na miejsce.

Neytiri w tym czasie przygotowywała się do uroczystości związanej z co rocznym przesileniem, podczas którego dochodzi do kwitnienia Drzew Głosów, znajdujących się niedaleko ich Kelutral. Będzie pierwszy raz przewodniczyć tej ceremonii jako Tsahik, gdzie tylko w tą jedną noc będzie można ujrzeć niezwykłe kwiaty, które później szybko zwiędną i opadną na ziemię. Do tej pory żaden człowiek tego nie widział, gdyż ludzie nie mają prawa zbliżać się do tych świętych dla Na'vi drzew.

Na tę okazję będzie nosić niezwykły strój z żywej winorośli. Nie jest to tak zwykła winorośl, a trudno dostępny okaz, którego znalezienie nastręcza dużo trudności. Dlatego Neytiri musiała zostawić swą córkę z Mo'at, żeby nie musiała się o nią martwić w trakcie poszukiwań i wraz z Jake'm wyruszyli po ową roślinę. Rosła ona w wysokich partiach gór, a dodatkowo tylko tam, gdzie występują najsilniejsze pola magnetyczne. Takim miejscem były góry Alleluja, ale że to dość rozległy obszar do poszukiwań, to znalezienie nie będzie łatwe. Jedynym słusznym wyborem były Ikrany, dzięki którym było łatwiej tam dotrzeć, bez mozolnej i trudnej wspinaczki.

Dolatując do tego obszaru gór, jak zawsze budziły one podziw zarówno ogromem, jak i otoczką jaką są otoczone. Zwykle do południa unosi się tutaj mgła, co dość znacznie utrudnia orientację w terenie. Ale, że oni, a zwłaszcza Neytiri znała te góry na tyle dobrze, to nie bała się szybko lawirować między skałami oraz wodospadami, które spadały z co niektórych wysoko unoszących się gór. Oprócz przyjemności z lotu z Jake'm, który ją ochraniał, gdyż latanie w pojedynkę nie jest zbyt bezpieczne, musiała szukać charakterystycznych miejsc w których zazwyczaj rosła owa winorośl.

Na każdych z większych wiszących gór rósł mały las, gdzie można było zaznać chwili spokoju, jak też wypocząć. Krążąc wokół jednej z takich formacji skalnych, postanowili dać swoim Ikranom chwilę wytchnienia, jak też pomyśleć co dalej. Ze siadając z nich, mieli przed sobą kawałek nierównego lądu, na którym rósł dość gęsty las oraz znajdował się mały wodospad, który spływał po błękitnym twardym podłożu. Cała unosząca się góra była tak naprawdę wielkim magnesem, zbudowana z tego najcenniejszego minerału jakim było Unobtanium, lecz dla nich obojga to święte miejsce i nie przybyli tu dla zysku.

Tam w głębi lasu poszli poszukać cienia, jak też poszukać owej rośliny, gdyż takowe miejsca ciemne oraz wilgotne najbardziej preferowała. Chodząc i szukając jej zarówno na drzewach jak i na podłożu, zaczęli wątpić czy zdążą ją znaleźć na dzisiejszą wyjątkową noc.

-Neytiri ona jest naprawdę konieczna? -zapytał Jake, kiedy oparł się ręką na jednym z rosnących drzew, obserwując jak jego piękna partnerka wdrapuje się na jedną ze mokrych skał.

-Tak, jeśli mojej sa'nok udało się ją znaleźć, to i ja muszę to zrobić. -obejrzała się na niego, nie patrząc na to czego chwyta się druga ręką.

-Neytiri to nie skała, słyszysz. -ostrzegł ją Jake.

-Co? Przecież wiem, że to roślina... -w tym momencie korzeń, którego się trzyma, wyrwał się luźnego podłoża.

-Neytiri! -krzyknął przerażony Jake.

Widząc ją jak zaczyna tracić równowagę i spadać w dół z kilku metrów, Jake podbiega pod skałę, łapiąc swą partnerkę w ostatnim momencie przed uderzeniem o twarde podłoże. Wyraz Neytiri był co najmniej zaskoczony, gdyż nie spodziewała się, że zmyli ją zwykły korzeń przez którego wyląduje w ramionach Jake'a.

-Ups... -powiedziała, kiedy już doszła do siebie.

-Tak, ups. Dobrze, że tu byłem, inaczej mogło być groźnie. -pokręcił głową na jej nieco głupią odpowiedź.

-Chyba nikt tak dobrze się o mnie nie troszczy jak ty, Jake. -dłonią dotknęła jego policzka.

-Cóż... -w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami.

Kiedy Jake postawił Neytiri na ziemi, w podziękowaniu złożyła mu pocałunek w trakcie którego sięgnęła do jego ogona, mocno ściskając go u nasady, a następnie delikatnie pogłaskała wokół jego całego obwodu.

-Możesz liczyć na więcej za to, że mnie uratowałeś, ale nie dziś. -zmrużyła sugestywnie swe piękne oczy oświetlone blaskiem słońca.

-Mam się bać. -wyszczerzył zęby.

-To zależy na co liczysz, Jake. A poza tym od kiedy urodziłam Nanę jeszcze tego robiliśmy. -dotykając palcem jego umięśnionej klatki, zjechała nim do dołu i w ostatnim momencie cofnęła rękę, robiąc przy tym niewinną minę.

-Tylko Eywa może znać twoje zamiary, ale podoba mi się. -powiedział, robiąc krok w jej kierunku.

-Jak mówiłam nie dzisiaj, bo czeka nas dość długa uroczystość. -zrobiła krok do tyłu, a następnie kolejny.

-To będzie dość trudne dla mnie oprzeć się tobie, ale postaram się. -musiał zrobić kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić.

-A ja nie ułatwię ci tego. -odchodząc kołysała biodrami na boki, jednocześnie machała wysoko w powietrzu swym ogonem.

-Na litość bosko Neytiri nie rób tego. -musiał zamknąć oczy i pomyśleć o czymś innym, niż jej seksowne ciało.

Gdy Jake zmagał się ze swoją naturą i pragnieniem jakie nagle w nim wzrosło, Neytiri poszła do innej części wiszącej skały, żeby tam poszukać tej niezwykłej winorośli. Rozglądając się dookoła, jednocześnie sprawdzając każdy krzak, doszła do wniosku że tu jej nie znajdzie. Dając za wygraną, a jednocześnie chcąc pomyśleć co dalej, pozwoliła sobie na chwilkę relaksu. Wracając do miejsca, gdzie wylądowały ich Ikrany, udała się pod pobliski wodospad, gdzie na spokojnie zastanowi się co dalej.

Zaczęła zdejmować swe skromne szaty, takie jak piórkowy naszyjnik i srebrzystą przepaskę wokół wąskich bioder oraz podręczną broń, składając wszystko bezpiecznie na brzegu. Będąc całkowicie bezbronna, Neytiri weszła do niewielkiej niecki z wodą sięgającą jej do kolan, wystawiając swe ciało na orzeźwiające działanie lekko chłodnego strumienia. Zamknęła oczy i odgarniając swe włosy do tyłu, zaczęła w myślach prosić o pomoc Eywe w odnalezieniu tej rośliny.

Nawet nie dostrzegła kiedy zjawił się Jake, który zaczął podziwiać ten niezwykły spektakl jaki jemu zafundowała. On w tym czasie patrzył jak woda rozbryzgiwała się w promieniach słońca na jej narażonym ciele. Widział poszczególne krople, które spływały jej po idealnych piersiach oraz niezwykle długich i kształtnych nogach. Wąska talia tylko pogłębiała te wrażenie. Wszystkie paski na jej ciele były pokryte wilgotną cieczą, mieniąc ją wieloma odcieniami błękitu.

Dla Jake'a był to jeden z najwspanialszych widoków na Pandorze i pokusa była wielka, żeby iść do niej i móc poczuć ją w swoich objęciach. Dla niego wyglądała jak grecka bogini piękna zwano Afrodytą. Lecz tu uzupełniona o nisko położony i figlarnie poruszający się ogon, którego zwykle puszysta końcówka, teraz ociekała wilgocią.

W tym czasie Neytiri jak gdyby nic zwróciła się twarzą do skał i na chwilę otworzyła oczy spoglądając w górę, wtedy też dostrzegła to czego szukała. Niebiesko czerwonawa winorośl rosła, zwisając ze skalnej półki, dokładnie ukryta pod strumieniem wody.

-Tak, znalazłam cię. -odpowiedziała w zachwycie.

-Znalazłaś co? -zapytał Jake z suchego brzegu.

-Wiec ty tu byłeś, a nie szukałeś? -zapytała, mając go kilka metrów za plecami.

-Cóż, na początku szukałem jej, a później poszedłem poszukać ciebie. No i znalazłem obie rzeczy. -powiedział z rozbawieniem.

-Cały ty, Jake. Ale nieważne, jak tylko ją zdejmę, wracamy do klanu.

Roślina, którą zdjęła Neytiri otoczyła niezwykłą czcią, kiedy składała ją w ręce Jake'a. Była długa na około dwa metry oraz posiadała listki o niezwykłym kształcie pięcioramiennej rozgwiazdy. Emanowała przy tym niesamowicie intensywnymi fosforyzującymi kolorami i mogła cieszyć wzrok każdego kto ją oglądał. Tak właśnie było z Jake'm, którym chował winorośl do bezpiecznego miejsca. W tym czasie Neytiri wychodząc ze stawu, zaczęła się ubierać pod nieobecność jej partnera i wkrótce do niego dołączyła, ciesząc się ze znaleziska, a także z powrotu do swej córki, pozostawionej pod opieką Mo'at.


	30. Chapter 30

Rozdział 30

Grace i Kiyeri w połowie drogi zrobiły sobie odpoczynek na nieco bardziej otwartym terenie, gdzie mogli ugasić swe pragnienie w płytkim i usianym kamieniami niedużym strumieniu rzecznym. Prawdę powiedziawszy to pani doktor potrzebowała chwilę oddechu, bo Palulukan jak i jego jeździec nie byli nawet zmęczeni. Gdy Kieyri poszła poszukać sobie czegoś do jedzenia, jej Thanator w tym czasie badał nowe miejsce w jakim się znaleźli, obwąchując wszystko dookoła.

Zapuścili się już dość głęboko na terytorium Omatikaya i stąd nie było już daleko do ich wioski. Sama córka Sirom Zem'a była ciekawa słynnego klanu Błękitnego Fleta, skąd wywodzi się Toruk Makto, którego spotkała przypadkiem podczas polowania. Chodząc wzdłuż lasu szukała dziko rosnących owoców lub starego pnia z którego mogła wyciągnąć kilka larw Teylu. Znalazła te ostatnie i składając je na liściu poszła podzielić się z panią Doktor, która odpoczywała na jednej ze skał w pobliżu nurtu płytkiej rzeki. W tym czasie Grace obserwowała zachowanie drapieżnika, chcąc poznać bliżej jego anatomie, gdyż zbliżenie się do dzikiego Thanatora jest raczej niemożliwe, bez narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo.

Kiedy obie jadły ten żywy pokarm, a Palulukan oddalił się od nich przekraczając rzekę i obwąchując jej drugi brzeg, Kiyeri postanowiła go zawołać, żeby się z nim podzielić jedzeniem. Thanator posłusznie do niej wrócił, wąchając obie kobiety po nogach, co przeraziło Grace, ale nie jego jeźdźca. Ona podała mu larwę prosto do jego pyska, a później poklepała po wielkiej głowie. Jak tylko skończyły jedzenie postanowiły kontynuować ten szaleńczy bieg, żeby zdążyć przed południem, kiedy to słońce najbardziej dopieka i w lesie panuje niemiłosierna duchota.

Jake i Neytiri powracając do klanu z potrzebną rośliną, zostawili ją w schowku, gdzie przechowywano inne cenne przedmioty. Mo'at w tym czasie trzymała śpiącą Nane na rękach i gdy tylko spostrzegła swą córkę, która schodziła z górnej części Kelutral, nakazała jej zachować ciszę. Neytiri mając to na uwadze, po cichu podeszła do swej matki, dziękując jej za opiekę nad swym dzieckiem. Gdy odbierała Nane z rąk Mo'at, wzięła ją w swe ramiona i włożyła w nosidełko, mając ją znowu blisko przy sobie. Wtedy też pocałowała jej czoło i pogłaskała ją delikatnie po miękkich krótkich czarnych włosach.

Neytiri odchodząc od Mo'at do kolejnych czynności związanych z dzisiejszą nocą, musiała uspokoić Nane na własną rękę.

-Mawey ma'ite. Co się stało? - zwróciła się do niej szeptem, kiedy poszła z nią na górę.

Nie czując od Nany przykrego zapachu, ani zmoczonej pieluchy, Neytiri domyśliła się że przyszła pora karmienia. Wtedy też odsunęła swój naszyjnik dając jej dostęp do swej piersi. Nie chcąc się w tym czasie nudzić, wyszła na zewnątrz i siadając na dużej gałęzi podziwiała malowniczy krajobraz jaki się przed nią roztaczał. Mając widok na krystalicznie czyste niebo oraz na las wielkich zielonych drzew, nie wyobrażała sobie lepszego miejsca do życia niż te. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła nucić jedną z pieśni poświęconej otaczającej ją przyrodzie. Głos był niesamowicie gładki i kojący zarazem co nie pozostało bez wpływu na Nane, która po nakarmieniu od razu usnęła.

Tymczasem na ziemi w cieniu Kelutral nastąpiło duże zamieszanie, kiedy to z lasu wyskoczył Palulukan. Część osób od razu sięgnęła po podręczną broń chcąc bronić siebie jak i małe dzieci, które kręciły się w pobliżu swych matek. Dopiero odezwanie się Grace i zapewnieniu, że wszystko jest dobrze, nieco uspokoiło napiętą sytuację przez pojawienie się najniebezpieczniejszego drapieżnika na tej planecie. Wszyscy z klanu Omaitkaya patrzyli z niedowierzaniem jak ta młoda dziewczyna przytula się do wielkiej bestii, która na te pieszczoty odpowiada unoszeniem pyska do góry, kiedy to Kiyeri głaskała Thanatora po szyi. Pokazując, że zwierze nie stanowi zagrożenia dla nikogo, przemówiła zaraz po Grace do zgromadzonego tłumu.

-Jestem Kiyeri z klanu Unemari, córka Sirom Zem'a i Leyry. A to Txut. -wskazała na zwierzę znajdujące się obok niej.

Gdzieś po chwili zjawił się Jake nie kryjąc zaskoczenia jej obecnością. Od razu zapewnił wszystkich, że jest ona przyjaźnie nastawiona i że mogą powrócić do swych codziennych zajęć, nie musząc obawiać się jej groźnego zwierzęcia.

-Witaj Kieyri. Co sprowadza ciebie w nasze skromne progi? -zapytał Jake, kiedy stanął przed nią twarzą w twarz.

-Słyszałam o was tyle od toktor, że postanowiłam sama na własne oczy przekonać się czy to prawda. -odparła z godnością do wodza.

-Grace co ty jej mówiłaś? -zwrócił się do niej z pytaniem.

-Wszystko Jake. -Augustin odchodząc poklepała go w ramię.

-No dobra, Kiyeri mam do ciebie jedną prośbę. Możesz swojego Palulukana odesłać gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie budził niepokoju wśród mojego klanu.

-Txut Kä. -kiedy Kiyeri to powiedziała, stworzenie udało się w kierunku lasu.

Wtedy też Jake zaprosił obie kobiety do środka Kelutral, gdzie poczęstował je jedzeniem jak też zaproponował coś do picia. Tam też Grace dowiedziała się o dziecku Neytiri i była strasznie ciekawa jak wygląda, przez to Jake musiał iść jej poszukać. Wiedział, że lubiła ona miejsca, gdzie kręci się mało ludzi mogąc cieszyć się Naną na osobności. Jake idąc na górę, przez jeden z otworów za uwarzył ją siedzącą na gałęzi, trzymając córkę w ramionach. Od razu się do niej udał, cicho podchodząc do zajętej sobą dwójki.

Przysiadając się z tyłu do Neytiri, delikatnie objął ją za ramiona i ucałował w szyję.

-Grace wróciła i jest ciekawa naszej ślicznotki. O i jeszcze coś, Kiyeri tu jest.

-Popatrz Jake na nią, czyż nie jest urocza kiedy śpi. -w tym momencie dziecko ziewnęło.

-Tak, jest. Ja teraz muszę iść, gdyż mamy gości. Poza tym ty też pięknie wyglądasz. -ponownie pocałował Neytiri w szyje i wstał.

-Zaraz przyjdę i jeszcze jedno Jake, zmieniłam zdanie.

W momencie jak Jake wchodził do środka Drzewa Domowego w reakcji na jej ostanie słowa uderzył głową o wejście. Zaczął cicho przeklinać pod nosem i nacierać ręką miejsce uderzenia, mając nadzieje że nic nie będzie widać. Gdy Jake wrócił do gości powiedział do Kiyeri, że dzisiaj odbędzie się uroczystość związana z Drzewami Głosów i że jeśli wyraża chęć może w niej uczestniczyć. Ona zgodziła się tym bardziej, że to dla niej niezwykła okazja na wspólną naukę między ich klanami.

Kiedy zjawiła się Neytiri, niosąc Nane w nosidełku, Grace uśmiechnęła się widokiem śpiącego maleństwa.

-Widać, że ma najlepsze cechy po swej matce. -powiedziała Augustine, kiedy delikatnie dotknęła dziecka włosów.

-Znaczy, że ja posiadam tylko najgorsze rzeczy? -Jake zwrócił się z ironicznym pytaniem do Grace.

-Jesteś awanturnikiem i nadal zachowujesz się jak dziecko. -odpowiedziała, nadal zajmując się dzieckiem.

Wtedy też Neytiri i Grace zaczęły się z tego śmiać, ale nie na tyle głośno, żeby obudzić dziecko. Jake'owi od razu przypomniały się słowa Neytiri, kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkała. Gdy tylko się uspokoili, udali się w kierunku ogniska, gdzie na spokojnie mogli porozmawiać na nieco poważniejsze tematy, jednocześnie oczekując wieczoru i związanego z tym święta. Dla Grace to będzie nie lada gratka, gdyż tylko słyszała o tym, ale nigdy tego nie widziała. Wszystko przez niezbyt dobre relacje ze wcześniejszym Olo'eyktanem, ale ją samo to nie dziwiło, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach z młodszą siostrą Neytiri, Sylwanin. Teraz, gdy przewodzeniem klanu zajął się Jake o zgodę było łatwiej, choć nie na wszytko miała pozwolenie, gdyż nie była członkiem klanu, ale rozumiała to i szanowała, zwłaszcza że i tak dużo osiągnęła.

Wraz z nastaniem wieczoru atmosfera w klanie zdecydowanie się zmieniła, kiedy to zamiast typowego wieczoru przy ognisku, wszyscy zbierali się do wyjścia w kierunku gaju niezwykłych drzew, które stanowią łącznik z ich zmarłymi przodkami. Był to długi korowód, któremu przewodniczyła Neytiri ubrana w winorośl, którą nosiła na szyi, zakrywając jej klatkę piersiową, sięgając do pasa w dół. Jake znajdował się w grupie mieszkańców, niosąc Nane na rękach. Nigdy w tym nie uczestniczył, toteż wolał obserwować z dystansu cały przebieg uroczystości, w tym czasie opiekując się dzieckiem, którym teraz nie mogła zając się Neytiri.

Obok Jake'a szła Kiyeri, która była gościem honorowym z racji posiadania przez nią niezwykłego wierzchowca jakim był Thanator. Było to święte zwierze czczone przez inne mniej znane klany o których istnieniu mało kto wiedział. Grace znajdowała się na końcu korowodu, gdyż nie należała do żadnego klanu, będąc nadal osobą z zewnątrz. Obserwowała jak mieszańcy klanu szli, śpiewając jedną z pieśni poświęconą duchom zmarłym osobom. Była w niej mowa o zaczęciu nowego życia w innym idealnym świecie, gdzie nie ma żadnej przemocy, jednocześnie znajdując się blisko ich stwórcy Eywy.

Idąc w blasku Polifema, mijając roślinność tętniącą nocnym życiem, dotarli do Utral Aymokriya. Tam widać było pierwsze pąki, które jeszcze nie wypuściły kwiatów. Wszyscy z klanu zaczęli rozchodzić się do poszczególnych świętych drzew i począwszy od Neytiri, kolejno sięgali do swych warkoczy, łącząc się ze świecącym gałęziami. Pośród błękitnego blasku jaki ich otaczał, kierowali swe modlitwy do Eywy o opiekę nad duchami ich przodków. Intensywność świecenia drzew wzrosła do niesamowitego poziomu i wtedy kolejne pąki zaczęły rozkwitać niebiesko czerwono żółtymi kwiatami, na środku których znajdowały się jasnoróżowe pręciki do których zaczęły lgnąć pobliskie owady. Zapylając je, spowodowały że płatki kwiatów po paru minutach więdły i spadały na głowy zgromadzonych, dając im do zrozumienia jak ulotne jest życie.

Wiele kolorowych płatków spadało z Drzew Głosów mieniąc się w promieniach błękitu Polifema, tworząc na ziemi charakterystyczne bioluminescencyjne okręgi wokół pni. W końcu ich blask osłabł, tak samo jak gałęzi do których Na'vi mieli podczepione warkocze i w wtedy zaczęli kolejno je odłączać, gdzie ostatnią osobą która to zrobiła była Neytiri jako obecna Tsahik klanu Omatikaya. A po wszystkim głośno przemówiła, wznosząc ręce ku górze.

-Eywo weź nasze dusze w opiekę, kiedy i my przed tobą staniemy.

W tym momencie gałęziami drzew poruszył wiatr, który porwał z ziemi opadnięte i suche płatki kwiatów, porywające je do góry i roznosząc we wszystkich kierunkach świata. Było to tak nagłe, że kilka osób w panice zaczęło mówić jedną z modlitw, chcąc uniknąć gniewu Eywy. W końcu siła wiatru opadła do ledwo wyczuwalnego podmuchu, co uspokoiło najbardziej przesądne osoby, a jednocześnie wzmogło ich wiarę w istnienie Wielkiej Matki, która żyje we wszystkim co ich otacza.

Gdy uroczystość dobiegła końca i wszyscy się rozchodzili powracając do Kelutral, Jake z Naną w rękach podszedł do Neytiri, mając do niej kilka pytań.

-Mam jedno, chyba głupie pytanie. -w tym momencie przekazywał jej córkę.

-Każde nawet głupie pytanie, może dać mądrą odpowiedź, więc pytaj mój Jake'u. -mówiąc, patrzyła na ziewającą Nane.

-Czy ty masz jakąś moc? -zapytał, drapiąc się po głowie.

-Chodzi ci o to, co dziś się stało? -uśmiechnęła się.

-Tak. -odpowiedział Jake.

-Nie, ja nie posiadam mocy, gdyż wszystko to czyni Eywa. Ale jej małą część siły posiadam w sobie, żeby móc się z nią komunikować, ale tylko jeśli jest to konieczne.

-Czyli jednak. -popatrzył chwilę na spokojne świecące drzewa.

-A co się stało, obawiasz się mnie? -zapytała z uśmieszkiem Neytiri.

-Powoli zaczynam. -zrobił krok do tyłu.

-Nie bój się, mojego Jake'a nie skrzywdzę. -podeszła do niego bliżej, dotykając dłonią jego policzka.

Kiedy ich rozmowa dobiegła końca, dołączyli do mieszkańców kierujących się do Drzewa Domowego, żeby tam móc zjeść dość późny posiłek. Jake ponownie spotykając się z Kiyeri przy ognisku zaoferował jej spanie w jednym z hamaków, za co ona serdecznie podziękowała. Rozglądając się po olbrzymim i przestronnym wielopoziomowym wnętrzu Kelutral, była pod dużym wrażeniem, tym bardziej że nigdy wcześniej w żadnym z takich drzew nie była. Zdecydowała się podobnie jak Grace, zając jeden z niższych poziomów dla gości, gdyż wyższe należały do mieszkańców.

Gdzieś na dole przy palenisku siedziała Neytiri z dzieckiem, przebrana z powrotem w normalny strój. W trakcie jedzenia fioletowego owocu, na chwilę zbliżyła się do Jake'a szepcząc mu do ucha kilka słów po których o mało nie zakrztusił się jedzeniem. Jak tylko większość mieszkańców wioski udała się na spoczynek, Neytiri wstała jak gdyby nic i skierowała się ku wyjściu z Drzewa Domowego, a po chwili dołączył do niej Jake.


	31. Chapter 31

Rozdział 31

Oboje spotkali się na zewnątrz, gdzie w świetle Polifema, Nana spała w ramionach w swej matki. Jako, że Neytiri nie mogła jej zostawić samej, musiała zabrać ją z sobą. Szła obejmowana w talii przez Jake'a przez ten niesamowicie piękny krajobraz lasu mieniącego się dziesiątkami kolorów i jego odcieni. Wszystko było takie intensywne i fantastyczne, kiedy sycili oczy spektaklem jakim się przed nimi rozgrywał. Zewsząd dochodziły naturalne dźwięki przyrody, zarówno od małych stworzeń pełzających po drzewach, jak i tych latających.

Dla Jake'a był to niemalże bajkowy klimat, tym bardziej że obok niego szła jego księżniczka. Blask błękitnej poświaty odbijał się od jej długich czarnych i rozpuszczonych włosów. Była niczym elf, pomijając kolor skóry, ale w sumie niebieskie paski pasowały do jej smukłej sylwetki. Po niedawnej ciąży nie było nawet śladu i teraz wyglądała tak jak kiedyś. Chociaż nawet z brzuszkiem w ogóle nie ucierpiała w oczach Jake'a, to cieszyła się że ma ten okres już za sobą. Teraz po bolesnym porodzie chciała zaznać trochę przyjemności.

Razem we trójkę zmierzali na szczyt wodospadu, żeby tam nie tylko zaznać intymnej chwili, ale też jako rodzina móc wspólnie spędzić czas. Nana z racji późnej pory spała w nosidełku Neytiri i raczej nie powinna sprawiać kłopotów, chociaż i z tym musieli się liczyć. Lecz to niewielka cena dla ich obojga, gdyż dziecko było dla nich wszystkim. Zostawiali je pod opieką innych osób tylko wtedy jeśli było to konieczne lub zbyt niebezpieczne dla niego.

Idąc pod górę, wyraźnie słyszeli szum spadającej z wysoka wody. Dotarcie na szczyt wodospady było warte czasu, gdyż z góry roztaczał się niezwykły krajobraz na cały las. Tutaj w pobliżu brzegu rosło kilka drzew, gdzie delikatny wiatr smagał ich koronami. Neytiri chcąc mieć córkę zawsze na widoku, ale jednocześnie żeby im nie przeszkadzała, zdjęła z siebie nosidełko i wraz z dzieckiem zawiesiła je na solidnej gałęzi. Wtedy też delikatny wiatr zaczął łagodnie kołysać dzieckiem, które w ten sposób myślało że jest nosze przez matkę.

Jak tylko Neytiri odstawiła Nanę, udała się do Jake'a, który stał nad brzegiem wodospadu, patrząc w dal. Zaszła go od tyłu, chwytając na chwilę końcówkę jego ogona, która śmigała niezdecydowanie na wszystkie strony. Gdy już ją ominęła, stanęła przed nim.

-Mawey ma Jake. Wszystko będzie dobrze. -powiedziała do niego uspokajająco, czarując go swym uwodzicielskim wzrokiem.

-Nie boję się. -odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem.

-Ja widzę to inaczej mój Jake'u. -podeszła bliżej, opierając swe dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

Wtedy też Neytiri jako pierwsza nachyliła się do pocałunku, który był szczery i z nutką agresywności. Chyba już oboje zapomnieli czym było wspólne obcowanie z sobą, gdyż sprawy potoczyły się nieco szybciej niż zwykle. Od razu połączyli swe warkocze, których końcówki ochoczą się ze sobą splotły. Między nimi powstała niesamowita więź namiętności wypełnionej wspólnymi dotykami dłoni w najbardziej wrażliwych miejscach. Mieli ochotę na nowo odkrywać dobrze sobie znane miejsca, żeby poczuć ten dreszcz emocji jaki się wtedy wyzwala.

Jake z chęcią zanurzył swą twarz w jej długie, pachnące dzikim lasem włosy, które nieprzeniknione w swej gęstości zakrywały jej ramiona. Jednocześnie też całował jej szyję, trafiając na małą przeszkodę w postaci jej naszyjnika. Mając zajęte dłonie obejmowaniem jej szczupłej talli, postanowił pozbyć się go przez rozwiązanie jego końcówki swymi zębami. I gdzieś po około minucie skromny wisiorek wylądował na ziemi, gdzie spadając na nogi Neytiri został przez nią odsunięty, od tak byle jak odrzucony do boku.

Teraz, gdy górnej części nic nie chroniło i nie zasłaniało, miało się obydwie piersi na wierzchu. Chociaż niewielkie, to były dobrze zarysowane, gdzie wyczuwało się ich kontur od ciała oraz ich lekko szpiczaste wrażliwe końcówki. Taki dotyk Jake'a dłoni działał na tę część Neytiri bardzo stymulująco i już po chwili czuł na sobie ich twardość, kiedy to jeszcze bardziej do niego przylgnęła. Słyszał jej ciężki oddech, a w myślach błagała o więcej, na co on z uśmiechem usłużnie wykonał.

Po jakimś czasie jego dłonie zawędrowały niżej, do jej jedwabnej przepaski zakrywającej prawdziwy skarb. Było to coś, co tylko jemu było godne dostąpić oglądać i nikomu innemu. Jednocześnie jak zawsze zachwycał się jej pięknem i fakturą skóry wokół jej brzucha. Świetlisty wzór otaczał jej pępek i prowadząc tam swoją dłoń czuł pod palcami jego głębie. W czasie, gdy naciskał na jej wąską talię, nie zauważył jak ona z całym swym sprytem myśliwego i swą delikatnością pracowała nad jego ochronną tkaniną. Ona była również ciekawa, tym bardziej że kochała oglądać ten niezwykły wzór świecących kropek wzdłuż całej jego długości.

Uśmiechnęła się to widząc, ale jako że same patrzenie nic nie da, zaproponowała wygodniejsze miejsce na ziemi, gdzie leżąc na miękkim mchu, od słów przejdą do czynów. Zawsze wolała znajdować się na ziemistym podłożu, czując jego zapach i delikatny chłód na plecach, kiedy wewnętrznie wrzała pierwotnym pragnieniem. Lecz musiała jeszcze poczekać, gdyż Jake zdecydował się przedłużyć grę wstępną o coraz bardziej wyrafinowane pieszczoty jej boskiego ciała.

Całował jej szyje wysklepioną apetycznie w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się jabłko Adama. Faktycznie jakby znajdował się w biblijnym raju, gdzie był kuszony przez kobietę oferującą mu samą siebie jako nieczysty owoc. Ale czy zamierzał odmówić? Raczej nie, zważywszy na to że było to warte grzechu czuć tą miękką skórę na swym języku. A schodząc wzdłuż linii pasków, dotarł do jej piersi, które były doskonale widoczne w błękitnym świetle Polifema. Gdy tylko na chwilę podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na swoją wybrankę, spotkał się z jej głębokim bursztynowym wzrokiem. Jej żółte żywe oczy ukryte pod długimi rzęsa patrzyły na niego z miłością, co łatwo wyczuł przez łączącą ich więź. Dzięki takiemu połączeniu był absolutnie pewny co do jej uczuć względem jego i odwrotnie.

-Jake! -dyszała Neytiri.

-Uhm... -odparł między pocałunkami.

-Si ke si oe pey! -powiedziała w zdecydowany i sugestywny sposób.

-Tengkrr. -odpowiedział z ironią w głosie.

-Jake! -syknęła w złości na swe niezaspokojone potrzeby.

Tym razem ukazała kły i nieco cofnęła uszy, co trochę rozbawiło Jake'a, ale wiedział że jeśli trochę poczeka, może to obrócić się przeciw niemu. Jeszcze chwile pieścił Neytiri swą dłonią po udach i kolanach, ciesząc się długością i aksamitem jej nóg, żeby w końcu przejść do właściwej pozycji względem jej ciała. Dopiero teraz zaczęła się prawdziwa rozkosz, która w sposób praktycznie jednakowy była odczuwana przez ich oboje, dzieląc się dodatkowo własnymi wrażeniami przez Tsaheylu. Dzięki niemu wiedzieli jakie tempo sobie narzucić, żeby kochać się w zależności od odczuwanego przez nich nastroju. Czy powoli i niespiesznie, ciesząc się jak najdłużej tą chwilą. Czy bardziej drapieżnie i żywiej, żeby tylko po prostu ugasić swe dzikie żądze, co kiedyś zdarzało im się dość często.

Jake mieszkając w dziczy od dłuższego czasu, mógł na własnej skórze się przekonać jak brak cywilizacji oddziałuje na umysł człowieka. Coraz częściej ujawniała się w nim natura dzikiego i nieokrzesanego zwierzęcia, ale tylko wtedy gdy był do tego zmuszony, jednocześnie nadal zachowywał resztki człowieczeństwa. Jego Neytiri która się tu wychowała, potrafiła w jednej chwili zmienić się ze spokojnej i czułej matki, w agresywną i zaciętą kotkę, która za wszelką cenę będzie bronić swych najbliższych. I przez to Jake był wdzięczny, że została jego partnerką tak oddana zarówno jemu, jak i dziecku które urodziła.

Wspólnie darzyli się miłością nawet wtedy, kiedy podczas ich wspólnych kojarzeń zdarzały się siniaki od zębów i różnego rodzaju małe zadrapania w różnych miejscach ciała. Tak jak teraz, kiedy to Neytiri mocno trzymając Jake'a za plecy, wbijała i lekko drapała je swymi paznokciami. Od razu przeprosiła za swe zachowanie, oferując w zamian chwilę odpoczynku na jej piersiach, a w tym czasie głaskała jego głowę. Gdy oddech trochę spowolnił, wspólnie postanowili dokończyć to co zaczęli.

Ponowne gorące pocałunki ust oraz ich obustronne pieszczoty ciała swymi dłońmi, rozgrzały ich na nowo. I to tak, że Neytiri postanowiła być na górze, żeby narzucić własne tempo tej miłosnej gry. W tym czasie Jake miał co podziwiać, kiedy to jej ogon i ciało kołysało się nad nim. Mógł skupić się na obejmowaniu jej jędrnych pośladków, ciesząc swe dłonie ich ciepłem oraz delikatnością paskowanej skóry. Wtedy też patrząc na siebie, wymienili się głupimi uśmieszkami, a po nich długim i prawdziwie szczerym pocałunkiem w którym się rozsmakowywali słodkością swych ust.

Uzupełniali się doskonale, kiedy to razem przeżywali niezapomniane chwile na łonie natury. Znajdowali się na tyle daleko od tego całego zamętu, że mogli nie zważając na nic ponieść się finezji własnej fantazji. Z czasem doszli do takiej wprawy w wymyślnych zabawach, że jedyne co ich powstrzymywało to obecność ich dziecka. Przez to musieli swe głosy zachowywać nisko, żeby przypadkiem go nie zbudzić. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy to Jake coraz mocniej obejmował talie Neytiri, gdy coraz głośniej dysząc i poruszając się, miał okazję przekazać jej dowody swej miłości. A, że kochał ją więcej niż bardzo, miał całkiem sporo tych argumentów.

Neytiri leżąc na Jake'u próbowała złapać oddech, kiedy to już wiedziała jak ją wielbił. Zresztą oboje z trudem łapali powietrze, gdyż po ekstazie jaką przeżyli, ledwo się poruszali. Jake obejmując jej ciało pokryte lepkim potem, czuł na sobie jej coraz spokojniejsze bicie serca, które wcześniej o mało nie wyrwało się z piersi. Jej ogon leniwie spoczywał na ziemi, zawinięty w delikatne półkole i tylko jego puszysta końcówka od czasu do czasu unosiła się do góry i opadała na ziemię, rozświetlając mchowate podłoże które reagowało na najmniejszy nawet dotyk.

Ten stan spokoju nie trwał jednak zbyt długo, gdyż dziecko które kołysało się na drzewie, zaczęło cicho popłakiwać. Neytiri od razu otworzyła oczy i mimo niechęci rozstania się z Jake'm, wstała i szybko się ubrała, a następnie udała się do niego. Zdejmując Nane z drzewa, wzięła ją wraz z nosidełkiem i przewlekła je przez swoje ciało. Malec domagał się karmienia, toteż po chwili otrzymał to czego się domagał. Następnie Neytiri udała się do Jake'a, żeby leżąc koło niego i jednocześnie mając Nane przy sobie, zasnąć w wspólnych objęciach, dzieląc przy tym ciepło swych ciał. Kojący sen przyszedł dość łatwo, zwłaszcza że pomagał w tym szum wody, która płynąc i spadając w dół, rozbijała się o tafle wody, pieniąc ją i mieniąc odcieniami błękitu blasku Polifema.


	32. Chapter 32

Rozdział 32

Słońce budząc się nad Pandorą, oświetlało jeszcze śpiącą trójkę Na'vi. Jake przeciągając się na ziemi, ziewnął. Widząc przed sobą nagą i śpiącą Neytiri, zaczął składać jej delikatne pocałunki na ramieniu, żeby ją obudzić. Tak naprawdę chciał ujrzeć jej złote i jeszcze senne oczy. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jej powieki zatrzepotały, odsłaniając ukryty pod nimi blask bursztynowego spojrzenia.

-Dzień dobry mój skarbie. -powiedział szeptem Jake.

-Dzień dobry mój Jake. -odpowiedziała po ziewnięciu Neytiri.

-Nie, wiem jak ty, ale ja wstaje się ubrać. -Jake przejechał palcem po jej paskowanej talii.

-Powinieneś mój Jake, bo nie chciałabym żeby ktoś ciebie zobaczył... nago. -spojrzała na jego odsłonięte biodra.

W czasie gdy mała Nana jeszcze spała na miękkim mchu, Jake i Neytiri zaczęli się zbierać do powrotu. Chcieli jak najszybciej wrócić do Kelutral, nim ktoś się zorientuje o ich nieobecności, choć oni jako przywódcy swego plemienia, mieli takie samo prawo do prywatności jak inni. Nikt się ich nie będzie o to pytał gdzie byli, gdyż to oznaczałoby brak należnego im szacunku.

Kiedy dotarli do Kelutral, w jego wnętrzu było zaledwie kilka osób z którymi wymienili się pozdrowieniami. Neytiri, która trzymała dziecko przed sobą w nosidełku, wzięła swoją rację żywności z którą siadła w jednej z wnęk, żeby móc się tam spokojnie pożywić. Podpierała się plecami o drewnianą ścianę pomieszczenia, chcąc żeby Nana spoczywała na jej piersi. Jako, że tu Neytiri nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał, mogła spokojnie odpocząć po ich wcześniejszej nocy. Gładząc włosy córki, kończyła właśnie jedną z larw Teylu, uzupełnioną o pieczone warzywa.

Jake zostawiając Neytiri z dzieckiem, choć sam też chciał spędzać z nim dużo czasu, musiał jednak zając się swoimi obowiązkami. Miał wybrać osoby do pozyskania zielonej mazi, potrzebnej do rozpalania ognia, głównie z powodu jej łatwopalności. Zdarzało się często, że osoba odpowiedzialna za ogień i pilnująca wnętrza Kelutral podczas gdy inni spali, po prostu sama zasypiała i ich główne palenisko gasło. Inne zastosowania tej substancji, to konieczność jej używania przez Tsahik podczas niektórych z rytuałów, gdzie schnąc na słońcu zamieniała się w proszek. Dzięki temu biorąc ją w dłonie i wrzucając w ogień, z łatwością go podsycała mocnym płomieniem, co miało podkreślać atmosferę uroczystości.

Gdzieś po chwili zjawili się Michelle i Titee, wspólnie schodząc z góry po spiralnych naturalnie ukształtowanych schodach. Raczej wiedzieli co będą dzisiaj robić. Słyszała Jake, który to wyznaczał osobom konieczne zadania do wykonania. Oni zaś na dziś mieli nieco inne plany, chcieli bowiem wziąć jedną z łodzi, żeby udając się z nią nad pobliską rzekę, nałapać z pomocą łuku i strzał trochę ryb do jedzenia. A, że niektóre z ryb mają gęste i dość twarde ości, zbudowane z trwałego włókna węglowego, to przydadzą się im na grzebienie potrzebne do utrzymania w czystości swych długich włosów i delikatnego warkocza ze znajdującymi się w środku włóknami nerwowymi. Najlepiej do tego się nadawała ryba zwana Moki, gdyż jej kręgosłup doskonale leżał w dłoni.

Na'vi nawet mimo, że żyli potocznie w błocie jak to nazywali ich dawni ludzie z bazy Hell Gate, bardzo dbali o higienę osobistą, często się myjąc i wspólnie wyczesując różne paprochy, które to czepiały się ich długich włosów. W trakcie tych pielęgnacji często śpiewali jedną z pieśni, która umacniała wspólne więzi między partnerami, kiedy to nawzajem się iskali.

Kiyeri, która jako gość mogła wstać nieco później, wstała tak samo jak inni, czyli wcześnie. Chyba przyzwyczajenie zrobiło swoje, gdyż gdyby była w domu, to od razu udała by się wraz ze swym Txut'em na poranne polowanie. Tutaj tylko po wyjściu ze hamaka, wzięła swój łuk i kołczan z którym nigdy się nie rozstawała, żeby dołączyć do reszty klanu Omatikaya krzątającego się we wnętrzu Kelutral. Tam spostrzegając wodza, przywitała się przez mały ukłon głową. Jake od razu wskazał jej palenisko, gdzie piekło się kilka kawałków mięsa i warzyw, a dodatkowo mogła wziąć którykolwiek z owoców zebranych w dużych koszach. Ona natychmiast podziękowała, biorąc z tego wszystkiego na śniadanie tylko dwie żółtoczerwone śliwki wielkości jej dłoni. To i tak jeden z mniejszych owoców jakie tu rosną, gdyż niektóre miały nawet metr średnicy i były bardzo ciężkie. Tylko pokrojone w mniejsze kawałki nadawały się do jedzenia.

Kiedy Jake załatwił swoje sprawy związane z dzieleniem zadań, udał się do Kiyeri, która w tym czasie jadła swe proste śniadanie. Nim z nią usiadł, wziął kawałki drewna wrzucając je do ogniska, żeby nie zgasło.

-I jak ci się u nas podoba? -zapytał wprost Jake.

-Macie bardzo ładne wyroby. -wskazała na krosna na których pracowali już tkacze.

-Tak, to prawda. A co sądzisz o naszym Klanie? -pokazał ręką na całe drzewo, będące domem wszystkich mieszkańców.

-No... duży jest w porównaniu z naszym, ale to o niczym nie świadczy. -na końcu wzruszyła ramionami.

-Wiesz, jesteś naszym gościem i jak chcesz możesz u nas pozostać ile chcesz. No, przynajmniej do chwili jak twoje zwierze, kogoś przez omyłkę nie potraktuje jako przekąskę. -wódz głośno się roześmiał.

-Nie, on jest nauczony że nie należy jeść nikogo z ludzi, ale mimo to lepiej go nie prowokować, podchodząc zbyt blisko. -wyjaśniła, biorąc po chwili kęs śliwki.

-O to się nie martwię, tylko sama wiesz, chcę bezpieczeństwa swego klanu. -Jake rzucił kolejny patyk w ogień.

-Wiem i nie martw się Olo'eyktanie, że coś się stanie z jego strony. Txut jest teraz na własnym polowaniu i jak się naje do syta, to będzie gdzieś leżał w pobliżu pod drzewem. -powiedziała, zaczynając drugi owoc.

Jake'a to uspokoiło, dostając zapewnienie że któraś z dorosłych osób lub co gorsza dzieci, które kręcą się na skraju lasu nie zostanie przypadkiem zjedzone przez najmniej sympatyczne zwierze na Pandorze. Dziś był powrót do jego codziennych obowiązków wodza, a że nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczał, że będzie pełnił taką dość niecodzienną rolę, to po prawie roku od kiedy się tu znalazł, całkiem dobrze się w tej roli wywiązywał. Przynajmniej teraz nie musiał podlegać Grace, ale już Neytiri jak i jej matce Mo'at raczej bał się sprzeciwić. Nie ważne jak wielkim jest się wodzem, ostatnie zdanie i tak należy do jego kobiety.

Tymczasem inna para była w drodze z łodzią do rzeki. Była ona dość lekką konstrukcją i mimo, że Michelle była w ciąży to tak jak inne kobiety z klanu, starała się być aktywna, aż do ostatnich miesięcy. Titee trzymając łódź nad sobą, mógł podziwiać jej niezwykle wąsko talie, a wystający lekko brzuszek tylko dodawał jej słodkości. Poza tym rozwijało się w nim nowe życie, co uważał za największe błogosławieństwo od Eywy. Od kiedy dowiedział o dziecku, lubił dotykać tego miejsca lub kładł głowę i nasłuchiwał. Michelle pozwalała mu na to i czasami się śmiała jak zaburczało jej w tym momencie w żołądku.

Kiedy przedarli się przez zarośla, stanęli na brzegu tej dość szerokiej rzeki, kładąc na ziemi ich Kanu do pływania. Wokół nich rosła soczysta zieleń w postaci nieco mniejszych drzew i mnóstwo innej różnej roślinności. Oboje chcieli się udać w górę potoku, gdzie łatwiej spotkać i upolować owe ryby. Rozglądając się po okolicy wypatrując ewentualnych zagrożeń, zaczęli zsuwać Kanu do wody. Gdy tylko ich łódka zaczęła sama pływać, najpierw Michelle z tyłu, a później Titee wskoczył na przód, kierując wyprawą. Mając z sobą podręczne wiosła, mogli bez większych problemów płynąć pod prąd, pokonując nurt rzeki.

Wiosłując na przemian to z lewej, to z prawej strony czystej, ale dość żwawo płynącej wody, starali się zachowywać cicho. Na każdy głośniejszy dźwięk, który dochodził z brzegów rzeki obracali w ciekawości swe uszy, mając ogon okręcony wokół własnej tali. Michelle spoglądając na zwisające i rosnące w pobliżu drzewa, których to gałęzie kładły się do wody, widziała na nich małe jaszczurki o różowobiałym pigmencie, które to pożywiały się małymi owadami. Nie chciała ich brać w ręce, bo mimo słodkiego wyglądu ich ciał, były nasączone trucizną. Jeden dotyk i cała dłoń zaczynała puchnąć, kończąc się nawet śmiertelną gorączką.

Mijając je słyszała ich ciche dźwięki, podobne trochę do rechotu jakie wydają małe żaby. Później, gdy okolica jeszcze bardziej się zagęściła, dopłynęli na tereny łowieckie sąsiadujące z klanem Huwe. Omatikaya nie musieli się ich obawiać, gdyż po wielkiej bitwie o Drzewo Dusz, zostali z nimi w dobrych stosunkach, choć od tego czasu się z nimi nie widzieli. A ta część strumienia stanowiła umowną granice między obydwoma plemionami.

Tutaj rzeka nieco się rozszerzała i jednocześnie spłycała, gdzie ponad jej linią wystawało kilka głazów. I właśnie blisko nich postanowili na brzegu zostawić swą łódź, żeby dostać się na jedną z takich skał i z niej strzelać do ryb, które docierały tu na tarło godowe. Za każdą sztukę, którą upolowali dziękowali Eywe za ten skromny dar, mając szacunek dla każdego życia. Było trochę trudno, bo słońce znajdowało się wysoko na niebie i paliło niemiłosiernie, a na cień drzew nie mogli liczyć. Jednakże trud się opłacał, bo każda strzała osiągała swój cel. Nawet Michelle, która parę miesięcy temu, nie miała o tym zielonego pojęcia, naprężając łuk mogła pochwalić się nie zło celnością. Na pewno zasługa to jej nauczyciela, a teraz także jej partnera do końca życia.

Gdy po paru godzinach, liczba ryb wypełniła ich łódź na tyle, żeby jeszcze sami mogli się pomieścić, postanowili sobie nieco odpocząć w cieniu jednego z drzew. Razem siedli obok siebie, wpatrując się w płynącą rzekę, której lustro wody odbijało i załamywało promienie słońca, powodując jej lśnienie. Obieli się wspólnie wokół tali i dali porwać naturalniej muzyce przyrody, która tworzyła najróżniejsze dźwięki. Były to odgłosy dzikich zwierząt, świst wiatru ponad szczytem drzew czy szmer płynącej wody.

Titee swą dłoń opuścił na jej brzuch i czując doskonale jego zaokrąglenie, zaczął go delikatnie pocierać, tak jakby dawał ukojenie temu co jest w jego wnętrzu. Miał nadzieje, że ponownie poczuje jakiś ruch, coś co wywoła uśmiech na jego twarzy. Gładząc jej lśniąco skórę, cieszył jej gładkością jak też niezwykle miłym i kobiecym zapachem jego partnerki. Z tego co słyszał, kobiety w ciąży są jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjne dla swych partnerów, jak też mają jeszcze większą chęć na zaloty. Coś w tym musiało być, bo Titee miał problemy z koncentracją, kiedy ona była w pobliżu. A ich wspólne noce... no cóż nie tak łatwo dawała mu zasnąć, kiedy to jej oczekiwania wzrosły.

Michelle zamknęła oczy i opierając swą głowę o jego ramię, czuła się bezpiecznie. Sama też się cieszyła z ciąży, ale i miała trochę obaw o dziecko. Bowiem będzie ona pierwszym Avatarem i nie wiadomo jakie będą tego skutki. Czy będzie to taka sama ciąża jak u innych kobiet Na'vi, czy coś może ją zaskoczyć. Jednak teraz nie to jest jej największym zmartwieniem, bowiem ich chwila sielanki została nagle przerwana.


	33. Chapter 33

Rozdział 33

Michelle i Titee, którzy do tej pory spokojnie wypoczywali pod jednym z drzew, zostali nagle zaskoczeni przez grupę myśliwych z innego plemienia. Ci wyłaniając się z każdej strony lasu, zaczęli głośno krzyczeć. Oboje natychmiast poderwali się na nogi, stojąc się bezbronni wobec wycelowanych w nich naciągniętych łukach, które były gotowe do strzału. Było ich czterech w tym jedna kobieta, która zdawała się im przewodniczyć, bo jak wiadomo te również mogą być znakomitymi myśliwymi. Jej strój był dość typowy, nosząc przepaskę na biodrach i naszyjnik wykonany z kawałka sznurka, uzupełnionego o kolorowe piórka. W swym zachowaniu była dość agresywna, a jednocześnie opanowana. I gdy wyszła przed swych ludzi, zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Michelle.

-Nie jesteś Na'vi. -powiedziała wyciągając swój nóż.

-Jestem! -syknęła, kiedy wyszła przed Titee.

-Zatem to udowodnij. -uśmiechnęła się młoda kobieta.

-Pokarze ci jak walczą Omatikaya! -Michelle sięgnęła po swój nóż.

-Omatikaya? -zapytała zdziwiona -Nawet jeśli to prawda, nie omieszkam mimo tego wyzwać cię na pojedynek. Jeden na jeden, czy się zgadzasz, czy może się... boisz? -zapytała z ironią przywódczyni.

-Boję się wyłącznie o swe dziecko, a nie ciebie! -warknęła, ukazując kły.

-Dziecko? -spojrzała na jej wypukłość na brzuchu.

-A to jego ojciec. -wskazała na Titee, który też jak ona trzymał swój nóż, warcząc na celujących w niego łuczników.

-Uhh... ciekawe. A jak cię zwą, nim cię zabije? -zapytała, patrząc na byłego Avatara.

-Michelle.

-Tylko tawtute noszą tak dziwnie imiona. -nieco się roześmiała.

-Nie jestem już tawtute, a Titee jak i Jake Sully mogą o tym zaświadczyć. -powiedziała nadal nieco zdenerwowana Michelle.

-Przeszła przez oko Eywy. Jest jednym z ludzi, tak samo jak nasz Olo'eyktan, którym jest Jake Sully. A ty kim jesteś, że nam przerwałaś łowy? -Titee zwrócił się do niej z stanowczym pytaniem.

-Zapomniałam, jestem La'ana z klanu Huwe. A co do łowów, to czemu jesteście na naszym terenie? -zapytała młoda łowczyni.

-Waszym? Chyba naszym. Bo ta rzeka stanowi granicę, a my jesteśmy po jej właściwej stronie. -rzekł dobitnie Titee.

-Cóż może i tak, ale nie mi to sądzić. To sprawa między wodzami klanów i do czasu wyjaśnienia, jedno pójdzie z nami. I to będziesz... Ty! -La'ana wskazała nożem na Michelle.

-Weście mnie, nie ją! -natychmiast zaprotestował Titee.

-Ty nie. -roześmiała się nieco bardziej diabolicznie. -Będziesz miał motywacje, żeby szybciej powiadomić o tym swego Olo'eyktana. No... na co czekasz? Pędź! -wskazała mu kierunek swoim nożem.

Titee spojrzał na Michelle, która nic nie mówiąc, dała mu przyzwolenie przez lekkie skinienie głową. W sumie oboje nie mieli większego wyboru, wobec przewagi jaką dysponowali ich przeciwnicy. Titee tylko na chwile chwycił jej dłoń i po raz ostatni spojrzał w oczy swej partnerki. Wtedy też się odwrócił i udał do łodzi, którą zepchnął do rzeki, a następnie do niej wskoczył, odpływając niesiony jej prądem. Tymczasem Michelle będąc otoczona przez uzbrojonych wojowników z innego plemienia, którym przewodniczyła młoda i zadziorna łowczyni, raczej nie miała ochoty na ucieczkę. Wiedziała, że jeśli spróbuje to zrobić ci bez wahania do niej strzelą i na pewno będzie to celny strzał. Gdyż wszyscy Na'vi znakomicie posługują się łukiem.

Teraz trzymana za warkocz z przyłożonym do niego nożem przez jednego z myśliwych, zaczęła z nimi iść i jak sądziła idą do ich Kelutral. Droga, którą szli była ich główną ścieżką, gdyż znajdował się na niej wydeptany szlak przez Pa'li, które tu często przychodziły żeby ugasić swe pragnienie, jak też mieszkańcy idący po czystą wodę i ryby z tej rzeki. Tak jak teraz, kiedy to w połowie drogi Michelle mijała dwoje kobiet z koszami przeznaczonymi do napełnienia ich życiodajną cieczą. Zerknęła na nie tylko na chwilę, kiedy to bez ostrzeżenia została pośpieszona pchnięciem w plecy przez trzymającego ją za warkocz rosłego myśliwego.

Czy się bała? Raczej tak, bo nigdy wcześniej od kiedy przebywała z Omatikaya, nie znalazła się w takiej sytuacji, a tym bardziej na terenie innego plemienia. Plusem było to, że znała język i ich rozumowanie na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć że nie należy dyskutować z mijanymi ją osobami, które z zaciekawieniem patrzyły na nią w drodze do ich Kelutral. Wzbudzała tym większe zainteresowanie, że będąc dla nich "Chodzącą we śnie", wyglądała jak typowa kobieta Na'vi, a dodatkowo była w ciąży, co wywoływało u nich kompletną dezorientację.

Michelle zbliżając się do ich Drzewa Domowego była tym podekscytowana, bo oprócz innego drzewa niż Omatikaya nie znała. Jednocześnie zaczęła odczuwać jeszcze większy starach, bo nie miała pojęcia jak ten dzień może się dla niej zakończyć. I gdy znalazła się w środku, zastała na wskroś dość powszechny widok, choć jej sytuacja była niecodzienna. Wnętrze Kelutral było pełne ludzi, którzy wykonywali swe codzienne obowiązki i tylko na jej widok je przerwali. Nadal szła w jego głąb pod groźbą utraty swego Tsaheylu, co dla każdego Na'vi oznaczało największą hańbę i jego dalsza egzystencja bez niego nie miała sensu. Oczywiście ona tego nie chciała sprawdzić na własnej skórze, toteż starała się zachować spokój.

Mijając kolejne wewnętrzne kolumny, jak też grupę dzieci, które z zainteresowaniem się jej przyglądały, doszła do czegoś w rodzaju podestu przy schodach wijących się do góry, gdzie jak spojrzała w górę ujrzała hamaki. Te podwyższenie jak się domyśliła, kiedy zazwyczaj stał na nim Jake i wydawał ważne polecenia, było przeznaczone dla wodza klanu. I tak jak się spodziewała, kiedy to po chwili zjawił lider tego klanu, którym był Swawta już w nieco podeszłym wieku. Od razu zwróciła się do niego La'ana, która przewodniczyła całej grupie.

-Olo'eykatnie, znaleźliśmy ją na naszej ziemi, kiedy szliśmy na łowy. Oprócz niej był jeszcze jej partner Titee. Puściłam go, żeby posłał po swego wodza, który jak twierdzi jest nim Jake Sully.

-Omatikaya? -wódz spojrzał na Michelle z nieco dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Tak. -odpowiedziała krótko, trzymając głowę nisko, mając w poszanowaniu ich przywódce.

-Czemu ty "Chodząca we śnie", wchodzisz na naszą ziemię? -zapytał wódz.

-Z szacunkiem Olo'eyktanie nie jestem już nikim z Ludzi Nieba, a ta ziemia należy do Omatikaya. Od kiedy cały nasz klan, sprowadził się do nowego Kelutral, ziemie leżące w jego obrębie należą do nas. -nie ważyła się patrzeć mu w oczy.

-Nie wiem teraz co o tym myśleć. Wiem, kim jest Jake Sully, kiedy walczyliśmy u jego boku i nie pozostaje to bez znaczenia, ale na takie zachowanie nie ma przyzwolenia. Nawet jeśli tym kimś jest Toruk Makto dla którego mam duży szacunek przez swe czyny. -wyjaśnił Swawta.

-A co ze mną? -zapytała Michelle.

-Ty "Chodząca we śnie" do czasu przybycia Toruka Makto nie waż się opuszczać tego miejsca, inaczej nie muszę mówić co się z tobą stanie. -wódz udał się z powrotem na górę, zostawiając Michelle w otoczeniu uzbrojonych wojowników.

La'ana dała jej ostatnie spojrzenie, po którym poszła do ogniska, żeby tam wyciągając swój flet, zacząć grać jedną z rodzimych melodii. Właściwie to najbardziej zwróciło uwagę Michelle, kiedy zaobserwowała że oprócz niej, owy instrument posiadają przy sobie prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy tego klanu. Z tego co było jej wiadomo, każdy klan trudnił się jakąś profesją. Więc ten musi mieć jakiś związek z muzyką graną przez flety, co wcale nie znaczyło, że owi mieszkańcy będą przyjaźnie nastawieni. Tak samo było z Omatikaya, którzy wyrabiając piękne tkaniny o mało nie zabili Jake'a.

Teraz Michelle siedziała na korzeniu, gdzie w pobliżu znajdowało się kilku pilnujących ją wojowników. Swe dłonie położyła na brzuchu, jakby w ochronnym geście, żeby nic nie mogło się stać jej dziecku. Aż się jej źle zrobiło na samą myśl o jego stracie, gdyby z kimś walcząc przez przypadek doznała poronienia. Później swój wzrok podniosła wyżej, obserwując toczące się ich życie. Po jakimś czasie mieszkańcy przestali zwracać na nią uwagę, choć zdarzały się krótkie spojrzenia w jej kierunku.

Zauważyła jak jeden z dzieciaków podszedł bliżej niej, zaczynając się jej bacznie przyglądać. Uśmiechnęła się i przywitała tradycyjnym pozdrowieniem, jak też wyjaśniła chłopcu, że nie jest zła.

-Kaltxi. Oe ma ke tìkawng. -powiedziała spokojnie.

-Nga omum Toruk Makto. -zapytał czy zna jej wodza.

-Srane. -dała mu potwierdzenie.

-Fnu! -krzyknęła La'ana, karząc jej milczeć.

Chłopiec czym prędzej odszedł, zaś Michelle spojrzała w kierunku La'any, która patrzyła na nią z nienawiścią. Widać było, że jej nie lubi, bo po chwili wstała i podchodząc do koszy z owocami, wzięła jednego i z satysfakcją go ugryzła, kiedy usłyszała burczenie żołądka Michelle. A co do niej, to z pewnością nie taki sobie zaplanowała dzień, będąc na siłę sprowadzona do innego klanu. I chociaż nie była źle traktowana, to bała się o własne życie. Całą swoją nadzieję pokładała w Titee, że ten czym prędzej wróci do Omatikaya i tam wyjaśni Jake'owi to mało dla niej ciekawą sytuację. Ciągle przed wyjazdem z Ziemi ostrzeganą ją o tym, że Pandora to niebezpieczna planeta, ale mieszkając z Omatikaya te wrażenie się zmyło. Za to teraz sama się przekonała że to prawda, zwłaszcza kiedy powstają napięcia między plemionami, choć miała nadzieje na pokojowe rozwiązanie. Zwłaszcza, że pomóc jej może sam Toruk Makto.


	34. Chapter 34

Rozdział 34

Jake w dzisiejszym dniu nie spodziewał się nic szczególnego. Więc teraz, kiedy miał chwilę wolnego mógł się zająć swoją córką z którą umacniał więź, poprzez przebywanie z nią i przemawianie do niej. Taki bliski kontakt dziecka ze swoim rodzicem ma duże znaczenie, szczególnie w tak młodym wieku, kiedy to dopiero uczy się poznawać otoczenie w jakim będzie żyło. Jak choćby teraz, gdy Jake poszedł na łąkę przed Kelutral, gdzie pasły się Pa'li, pokazując małej Nanie że to łagodne zwierzęta. Jednocześnie do niej cicho przemawiał, objaśniając jej w Na'vi co teraz robią. Co prawda w tym wieku raczej nic nie rozumiała, ale dla Jake'a to nie było ważne. Najważniejsze, że ją miał przy sobie i to się dla niego najbardziej liczyło.

Nie zapominajmy też o Neytiri, która całkowicie zmieniła jego życie, dając mu nową nadzieje i lepszy świat. Nie bez wad, bo choć piękny, był też niebezpieczny, ale na Ziemi wcale nie było bezpieczniej niż tu na Pandorze. Tutaj mógł przynajmniej liczyć na prawdziwą miłość i ciepły dotyk dłoni swej partnerki. Tak jak teraz, kiedy zajęty córką, niespodziewanie poczuł jej rękę na swym ramieniu. Wiedział, że to ona, bo nikt inny nie robi tego tak delikatnie, a jednocześnie tak cicho, kiedy próbowała go podejść wykorzystując swe zmysły łowieckie.

-Neytiri, wiem że to ty. -nawet na chwilę nie odwrócił wzroku.

-A jeśli to nie ja? -wdała się z nim w małą zabawę.

-Zawsze to jesteś ty, bo czuję twój miły zapach. -poprawił dziecko w ramionach.

-A czym pachnę? -zapytała, kiedy mocniej zacisnęła rękę na jego ramieniu.

-Lasem i dzikim owocami. -odpowiedział, kiedy obrócił głowę w jej kierunku, widząc jej ciepłe spojrzenie.

-Aż tak? -ponownie zapytała.

Jake na potwierdzenie uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym wymienił się z nią krótkim pocałunkiem, kiedy na około nie było nikogo, kto by na nich patrzył. Jedynymi uczestnikami tego, były spokojnie się pasące Pa'li, które chodząc w ich pobliżu, szukały rosnących dzbaneczników. Gdy tylko ich usta się rozeszły, oboje ruszyli w kierunku Kelutral, w pobliżu którego Grace wraz z Kiyeri prowadzili spontaniczną lekcje angielskiego. Każdy kto chciał mógł przyjść i nauczyć się paru słówek. Pani doktor starała się, żeby to było w formie zabawy dla najmłodszych z klanu. Co ciekawe młodzież, jak na swój wiek była wyjątkowo inteligentna, co mogło budzić zaskoczenie wśród tych, którzy myśleli o nich jako nierozumne dzikusy.

Jake i Neytiri stanęli z boku pod podstawą ich Kelutral, gdzie jego cień ochraniał wszystkich zgromadzonych przed palącym o południu słońcu. Patrzyli na Grace z serdecznością, bo oboje znali ją i wiedzieli jak lubi przebywać z młodzieżą. Nic nie mogło zakłócić tej chwili beztroski, przynajmniej tak myśleli do chwili, kiedy to zjawił się zdyszany Titee. Dobiegając do Jake'a starał się zachować godnie, ale przez szybki bieg miał z tym problem.

-Olo'eyktanie oni... oni porwali Michelle! -powiedział co tchu.

W tym momencie Jake'a zamurowało, a wszyscy zgromadzeni na około Grace i Kiyeri natychmiast swoją uwagę skierowali na Titee.

-Jacy oni, kto? -zapytał zdenerwowany Jake.

-Myśliwi z klanu Huwe. Gdy byliśmy na polowaniu na naszej ziemi, oni nas zaskoczyli i powiedzieli, że to jest ich ziemia. -wytłumaczył już nieco spokojniej Titee.

-Huwe? Myślałem, że już wszystko z nimi mamy wyjaśnione, odnośnie naszych granic! -powiedział w bardziej złym tonie wódz Omatikaya.

-Jake, tak często się zdarza, gdy miejsca obfite w pożywienie sąsiadują na granicy dwóch klanów. -wytłumaczyła Neytiri, która z rąk Jake'a odebrała swe dziecko.

-I jeszcze porwali Michelle, mam nadzieje że zarówno ona, jak i oni nie zrobią nic czego będą później żałować. Ja teraz zabieram z sobą grupę myśliwych i polecę do nich spróbować to wyjaśnić. Jak się domyślam, Titee będziesz z nami? -spojrzał na niego Jake.

-Oczywiście Olo'eyktanie. -odpowiedział szybko Titee.

-Ja również mogę pomóc. -powiedziała Kiyeri, wychodząc przed szereg.

-To sprawa naszego klanu, a nie twojego. Poza tym jesteś naszym gościem, ale... ale z drugiej strony nie mogę ci zabronić swobodnego poruszania się. -Jake wzruszył ramionami.

Kiyeri uśmiechnęła się, bo wiedziała że to prawda i samodzielnie jako przedstawiciel swych rodziców i ich klanu Unemari, może udać się gdzie chce. Jake wraz z Neytiri i grupą myśliwych, których szybko zebrał, udali się na szczyt Kelutral, gdzie stojąc pośród jego grubych konarów, każdy z osobna wołał po swego Ikrana. Kolejni łowcy dosiadali swe skrzydlate wierzchowce, wzbijając się w powietrze. Na samym końcu swego Ikrana dosiadł Jake i patrząc na Neytiri trzymającą dziecko, która miała tu zostać, powiedział jej parę ciepłych słów.

-Pey lor. -kazał czekać swojej piękności.

-Si po. -wskazała na swoją córkę, czy ona też ma to zrobić.

-Teng. -Nanie też kazał czekać.

Gdy ich wzrok się rozszedł, Jake z całej siły wzbił się do lotu swym Ikranem, dołączając po paru minutach do reszty łowców, którzy uzbrojeni w łuki lecieli do owego klanu. Tymczasem Kiyeri poszła w głąb lasu po swego najgroźniejszego wierzchowca. Rozglądając się naokoło nie mogła go dostrzec, bo wysoka roślinność powodowała, że dalej niż na kilkadziesiąt metrów nie było nic widać. Wiedząc, że w ten sposób nic nie wskóra głośno go zawołała.

-Txut! Za'u!

Po chwili z otaczających ją zarośli, pojawił się olbrzymi Thanator, który kiedy do niej doskoczył, obwąchał jej wyciągniętą dłoń. Kiyeri dotknęła jego pyska, a później ogromnej głowy i zachodząc z boku, wskoczyła na niego. Bez problemu nawiązała więź, dzięki której poczuła jego siłę i ukrytą agresję. Jako, że nie miała pasażera, mogła pokazać na co stać jej bestie, jednocześnie sama się w nią zmieniając. Nim ruszyła, zmrużyła oczy i odsłoniła swe kły, jakby sama była Palulukanem. Z głośnym jego ryknięciem ruszyła jak z procy, nabierając niebezpiecznej prędkości, mknąć między drzewami i w ostatniej chwili je omijając.

Kiyeri ze swym zwierzęciem czuła się niemalże jednością, do końca wykorzystując zarówno jego, jak i swoje zmysły. Dzięki temu mogła przewidywać z dużym wyprzedzeniem, każdy następny jego ruch. Wiedziała kiedy ominąć dane drzewo, jak też w jaki sposób przeskoczyć przez zarośla, za którymi mogła się kryć nieoczekiwana przeszkoda. Z odległości paru kilometrów, przez łączącą ich więź mogła wyczuć najrozmaitsze zapachy, jak również słyszeć dalej i więcej.

Patrząc w dal, przed jej oczyma tworzył się jakby tunel, w którym skupiała całą swoją uwagę. Była niemalże tak szybka jak lecący Ikran i właśnie wtedy, kiedy przebiegała przez małą polanę, dostrzegła na niebie znajomą grupę jeźdźców. Głośnym ryknięciem swego Txut'a oznajmiła swoją obecność na ziemi, na co odpowiedział jej Jake przez swego Ikrana. Kiyeri dostając od niego znak, w myślach roześmiała się, że jest to szansa na udowodnienie które zwierze jest szybsze. W każdym razie jej było najniebezpieczniejszym jakie stąpało po Pandorze i doskonale o tym wiedziała. Teraz skupiła się na jak najszybszym dotarciu do klanu Huwe, tym bardziej że znała jego położenie, bo dawno temu była tam z rodzicami. Wiedziała też, że jej Txut może narobić sporo zamieszania w tym klanie, co może pomóc Jake'owi w jego sprawie.

Kiyeri zbliżając się do miejsca przeznaczenia, zaczęła dostrzegać ich wielki Kelutral, na co przyśpieszyła jeszcze bardziej. W ostatniej chwili zrobiła zwrot, gdy na jej drodze spotkała jedną z kobiet Na'vi, która widząc Thanatora z lękiem krzyknęła, porzucając swój kosz z orzechami, kryjąc się za pobliskim drzewem. Kiyeri uśmiechnęła się w biegu, mając nadzieje że to będzie nie pierwszy raz, kiedy to jej Txut wywoła przerażenie wśród mieszkańców. Oczywiście nie robiła tego specjalnie, ale wtedy gdy zaistniał ku temu dobry powód, jak choćby teraz.

I chyba jej się udało, bo jako pierwsza wyłoniła się z lasu, z wielkim skokiem pojawiając się na polanie otaczającej Drzewo Domowe klanu Huwe. Tam zaś niczego niespodziewający się mieszkańcy, zostali przez nią zaskoczeni, kiedy to jej Txut głośnym ryknięciem oznajmił swoją obecność. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zaczęła słyszeć krzyki przerażenia.

-Palulukan! -krzyczał każdy kto uciekał do Kelutral.

-Srane! -potwierdziła głośno Kiyeri, kiedy z niego zsiadała.

Gdy polana opustoszała, po paru sekundach zjawił się Jake, który wylądował na niej swym Ikranem, razem z grupą towarzyszących jemu łowców. Na widok Kiyeri, która pierwsza tu przybyła, tylko pokręcił głową. Był pod wrażeniem, że mimo lasu jakimś cudem udało jej się pokonać lecące Ikrany. Domyślił się, że jej bieg był na złamanie karku, byle tylko udowodnić swą wyższość. Jednak teraz jego problemem nie był wynik tego nieoficjalnego pojedynku, a spróbować się dogadać z wodzem klanu Huwe.

Jake wraz z obok idącym Titee i Kiyeri, jak też grupą myśliwych jako ich ochrona, zaczęli zmierzać w kierunku Kelutral z którego środka widzieli patrzących na nich nieco przerażonych Na'vi. Gdy znaleźli się przed wejściem, wyszedł z niego ich wódz. Zarówno Jake, jak i Swawta zmierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym ten ostatni się odezwał.

-Jestem zaszczycony widząc cię Toruku Makto. Mam nadzieje, że uda nam się rozwiązać ten spór. -wskazał ręką na Michelle, która w tym momencie wstała.

-Widzę. Mam nadzieje, że nikt z mojego klanu na tym nie ucierpiał? -zapytał poważnie Jake.

-Jest cała, choć na razie pozostanie pod naszą strażą. -odparł wódz klanu Huwe.

-Więc, czego oczekujecie w zamian za nią? -ponownie zapytał przywódca Omatikaya.

-To nie jest kwestia czego, a raczej dlaczego zostały naruszone nasze... granice? -w tym momencie Swawta dostrzegł Palulukana, który wyłonił się za sylwetki Jake'a.

-O zapomniał bym powiedzieć, to jest Kiyeri. -wskazał na młodą, obok niego stojąco kobietę. -Jest jego jeźdźcem. -obrócił się, wskazując na wielką bestię za swoimi plecami.

-Oel ngati kamey. -powiedziała Kiyeri, witając się z wodzem Swawta.

-Palulukan Makto! -powiedział wstrząśnięty wódz, po czym dodał: -Toruk Makto, masz za sobą potężnych sprzymierzeńców.

-W rzeczy samej, a pochodzi z klanu Unemari. -wyjaśnił Jake.

-Pamiętam cię jako małą dziewczynkę, kiedy twoi rodzice przybyli do nas w celu wspólnej wymiany rzeczy między naszymi klanami. -wódz klanu Huwe, położył swą rękę na jej ramieniu.

-Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć Olo'eyktanie, to chciałabym żeby ta oto Michelle, mogła powrócić do swego klanu. -powiedziała Kiyeri, która uczyniła ten sam przyjacielski gest.

-Z szacunkiem dla ciebie i twoich rodziców oraz ich klanu, ale to sprawa między mną, a Torukiem Makto. -odparł Swawta.

-Rozumiem. -kiwnęła głową, po czym dodała: -Dlatego, więcej głosu zabierać nie będę. -wycofała się za Jake'a.

-Może przejdźmy do środka Toruku Makto. -zaproponował wódź klanu Huwe, a następnie dodał: -Porozmawiamy w mniej nerwowej atmosferze.

W tym momencie Swawta wskazał na ognisko, gdzie przy jego świetle na ogół prowadzi się takie rozmowy. Jake spojrzał na swych towarzyszy, a zwłaszcza na Titee, który patrzył w dal, na stojąco pod spiralnymi schodami Michelle. Wódz Omatikaya położył mu rękę na ramieniu, uspokajając go że wszystko będzie dobrze. Titee tylko zacisnął pięści i nic nie mówiąc wraz z resztą łowców, udał się za Jake'm w kierunku paleniska. Tam usiadł obok niego, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku ze swej ukochanej, która robiła tak samo. Siedząc cicho, pozwolił żeby tą sprawą zajął się jego przywódca, bo on z racji swej niższej pozycji w klanie, nie mógł tak sobie zabrać głosu. Miał nadzieje, że jeszcze tego samego dnia będzie mógł odzyskać swą Michelle.


	35. Chapter 35

Rozdział 35

Blisko godzinę trwały rozmowy Jake'a z Swawtą. Dla młodego i niedoświadczonego wodza, jak też Toruka Makto, cała ta sytuacja była trochę absurdalna, ale jednocześnie rozumiał główne powody jej wystąpienia. Od kiedy przebywał w klanie Omatikaya, nie miał do czynienia z walkami między plemionami. Nie do końca też wiedział jak poprawnie prowadzić pertraktacje z wodzem wrogiego plemienia, no ale musiał, bo to jedna z rzeczy z którą pewnie nie raz będzie musiał się zmierzyć. I pierwsze co chciał zrobić to uwolnić Michelle, która zerkała zarówno na niego, jak i na Titee. Co do głównej przyczyny tego sporu, to w pobliżu byłej kobiety Avatar, kręciła się La'ana bawiąca się swoim nożem, patrząc z nienawiścią na nią, co zostało odwzajemnione tym samym.

Każdy z wodzów obstawiał przy swoim i w końcu Jake wyszedł z pewną propozycją. Widząc wzajemną wrogość obu kobiet do siebie, zaproponował aby Michelle wywalczyła sobie wolność, a jednocześnie pomogło to rozstrzygnąć spór o ziemię. Wiedział, że Swawta się na to zgodzi, bo widząc ją jaką słabszą i mniej zaprawioną w boju, zdecyduję się na tą propozycję. To było jednak mylące, bo Jake wraz z nią od czasu do czasu trenował swoje chwyty, z okresu kiedy był jeszcze komandosem. Jednocześnie nauczył ją parę technik samoobrony, jak i ataku, o czym reszta klanu Omatikaya nie wiedziała, bo nie chcieli zanieczyścić ich kultury.

Kiedy Titee usłyszał to co zaczął mówić jego wódz odnośnie pojedynku, chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale siedząca obok Kiyeri go powstrzymała, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i kręcąc głową. Wiedział, że La'ana była doświadczoną łowczynią i wojownikiem, co może zwiastować tylko kłopoty. I jak sądził, Michelle będąc w pierwszym widocznym stadium ciąży, stanie się dla niej łatwą zdobyczą. Jednak może go czekać duże zaskoczenie, jeśli wszystko potoczy po myśli Jake'a.

Gdy rozmowy między wodzami dobiegły końca, Swawta wezwał Michelle, która przyszła otoczona dwoma wojownikami uzbrojonymi w dzidy. Stając przed zgromadzonym tłumem, Jake wytłumaczył jej w angielskim, co ma zrobić.

-Czy czujesz się na siłach, żeby stanąć z nią do pojedynku. -wskazał na stojąco blisko nich La'ane, która z uśmiechnęła się w lekko diaboliczny sposób.

-Mam się bić? -zapytała nieco zdziwiona.

-Tak. Bo za nic nie mogłem się z nim dogadać i tylko na to propozycję przystał. -Jake spojrzał na przywódcę klanu Huwe, który nic nie rozumiał z ich mowy.

-Naprawdę nie było innej opcji? -zapytała, mając nadzieje na uniknięcie konfliktu z dziką łowczynią.

-Niestety Michelle, ale tak. Zrobiłem co mogłem, ale jeśli się zdecydujesz na walkę i wygrasz, to nie będzie już więcej z nimi sporu o tą rzekę, a ty zyskasz wolność. Przy okazji, możesz kogoś zaskoczyć. -miał na myśli zarówno Titee, jak obecnych tu Na'vi.

-Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby nie zawieść Omatikaya. -zacisnęła pięści.

Zarówno Michelle, jak i Titee nie mieli z sobą bliskiego kontaktu, co mogło być odczytane za słabość. Jedynie ich wzrok na parę chwil się spotkał. Po tym wszystkim Michelle musiała się skupić na walce. Lecz nie dla zabawy, bo w tym wypadku sprawa była dość poważna, mająca mieć bezpośredni wpływ na klan w którym żyje. Sama słyszała o tym jak plemiona załatwiają między sobą spory i ten sposób był zdecydowanie najrozsądniejszy, bo oznaczał brak krwawej walki wielu wojowników. Miała tylko nadzieje, że jej umiejętności wystarczą do tego, żeby wyjść z pojedynku bez szwanku.

W środku Drzewa Domowego klanu Huwe zrobiono dużo miejsca dla walczących na kije kobiet. Arena miała kształt koła, wyznaczonego przez stojących wokół ludzi. Wszystko działo się w promieniach słońca, które wpadając do środka, napełniało je jasnością. Widać było lekki kurz w powietrzu, kiedy ludzie zaczęli się tłoczyć. Cały tłum reagował entuzjastycznie, bo mało kiedy się zdarza, żeby do walki przystępowały kobiety. Jeszcze ciekawsze było to, że jedna z nich była w ciąży, a w dodatku byłym Avatar'em.

Jake stojąc za Michelle dodawał jej otuchy, każąc się skupić tylko i wyłącznie na walce. Oczywiście ona chciała ją wygrać, bo inaczej utknie w tym klanie na resztę swojego życia, na co nie miała ochoty. Trzymając w rękach drewnianą pałkę i mierząc się wzrokiem z La'aną, która mówiła do niej w na Na'vi obraźliwe słowa, chciała ją za to jak najszybciej przykładnie ukarać. Chodziły po obrzeżach areny, przekładając kija z ręki do ręki i po którymś razie padło pierwsze uderzenie.

Titee nic nie mówiąc, obserwował to widowisko mając nadzieje, że jego Olo'eyktan wiedział co robi. Bo taka walka może oznaczać jej kalectwo, a nawet stratę przez nią noszonego dziecka. To byłoby dla niego zbyt wiele, bo kiedy usłyszał wieść, że stanie się ojcem, strasznie się ucieszył że Eywa obdarowała go takim szczęściem. Teraz wszystko od jednego złego uderzenia w brzuch, mogło legnąć w gruzach, doprowadzając do poronienia niemowlaka.

Jako pierwsza uderzyła La'ana, której cios został zablokowany przez szybką reakcję Michelle, zaskakując swą przeciwniczkę jej sprawnością, która syknęła w złości. Obie mierzyły się wzrokiem, mrużąc przy tym oczy i pokazując swe kły. Raczej zaciętości im nie brakowało, a różniły ich tylko cele tej walki. Michelle walczyła dla Omatikaya i swoją wolność, zaś La'ana o poniżenie jej przed całym swym klanem. To dla łowczyni z klanu Huwe znaczyło wiele, bo miało pokazać ją jako osobę, która nie boi się nikogo, nawet jeśli ma wiele wspólnego z Toruk'iem Makto, do którego jednak tak jak reszta Na'vi miała szacunek.

Tym razem kolejny cios wyprowadziła Michelle, uderzając ją mocno w pośladek, za co jej przeciwniczka była wściekła i od razu kijem wycelowała w jej twarz. Była kobieta avatar, szybko się schyliła, unikając w ostatniej chwili bolesnego ciosu, a nawet śmiertelnego. Bo mogła jej w ten sposób przetrącić kręgosłup. Ale tak się nie stało i po chwili posłała jej kolejny cios, tym razem w drugi pośladek, doprowadzając La'ane do furii. Ta zaś, rzuciła się w jej kierunku w trzymanym nad głową kijem, chcąc uderzyć ją w cokolwiek. Michelle w ostatniej chwili się odsunęła i podstawiła jej kij pod nogi, powodując że boleśnie upadła na ziemię.

-Chcesz jeszcze! -powiedziała głośno Michelle.

-Tylko tchórze walczą kijami. -syknęła w złości, kiedy się podnosiła, odrzucając od siebie drewnianą pałkę.

Michelle też odrzuciła swą broń za siebie, na skraj areny i stając naprzeciw niej, była gotowa na każdą ewentualność. Zaczęła patrzeć jak dłoń La'any kierowała się do jej pochwy z nożem, którego zaczęła powoli wyciągać. Teraz walka przybrała zupełnie inny obrót, a wiedziała że musi liczyć tylko na siebie, bo to już stała się jej osobista sprawa. W stosunku do niej, nie wyciągała swojego noża, bo chciała ją zaskoczyć swym ukrytym talentem. I tak jak się spodziewała, La'ana rzuciła się w jej kierunku, celując prosto w jej brzuch. Michelle widząc to, w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła i łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, mocno go chwyciła i wykręciła. La'ana krzyknęła z bólu, puszczając nóż na ziemię i po czym sama na niej ponownie wylądowała. Widząc ją bezbronną i oszołomioną, Michelle wyciągnęła swój nóż i blokując ją kolanem na karku przed wstaniem, chwyciła ją za Tsaheylu i przyłożyła do niego nóż, grożąc jej jego obcięciem.

-I jak się czujesz! -krzyknęła na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy zgromadzeni usłyszeli.

-Nie rób tego! -przestraszyła się, straceniem swego warkocza.

-Chciałaś mi zabić dziecko! -Michelle zwróciła się do niej w złości.

-Wygrałaś! -przyznała po chwili.

Jake się trochę uśmiechnął, bo wiedział co znaczy jej wygrana. Zaś Titee jeszcze długo nie mógł zamknąć ust z wrażenia, gdyż nie wiedział, że ona potrafi się tak bronić. Obok niego stojąca Kiyeri, również była zachwycona walką, która momentami była nawet zabawna, kiedy La'ana dostawała drewnianą pałką po pośladkach. Pojedynek był na pewno sprawiedliwy i wyrównany, bo każdy z Na'vi widział, że pozornie słabsza Michelle, pokonała bardziej siebie pewną i doświadczoną łowczynie. Swawta nie mając większego wyboru, pozostało mu tylko pogratulować zwycięscy, jak i zgodzić się na wcześniej zawarte warunki.

Wódz klanu Huwe idąc, schylił się po nóż La'any, który wypadł z jej dłoni na ziemię. Mając go w ręku i stając przed Michelle, wyciągnął go w jej kierunku, zachowując przy tym kamienny wyraz twarzy. Ona nie wiedziała czy to dobrze czy źle, ale była gotowa na każdą ewentualność. Jeszcze bardziej była zaskoczona tym, że ten starszy człowiek wyciągnął do niej otwartą rękę z tym nożem.

-Co wywalczyłaś jest twoje. -zwrócił się do niej wódz.

Michelle patrząc na wodza, nie widziała na jego twarzy żadnego podstępu, ale mimo tego powoli wyciągała swą dłoń do owej nagrody. Nie do końca była przekonana czy Na'vi zawsze są honorowi i dotrzymują obiecanego słowa. Dopiero jak sztylet znalazł się w jej ręce i wódz wskazał na wyjście z Kelutral, była już pewna, że obietnica wolności została spełniona. Mimo, że wewnętrznie się cieszyła, to starała się nie wyjść na kogoś, kto nie panuje nad swoimi emocjami. Dlatego tylko lekko się ukłoniła i podziękowała w ich pierwotnym języku. Po tym udała się do Titee, któremu padła w ramiona, będąc przez niego z czułością odjęta.

Jake wiedząc, że chełpienie się zwycięstwem, byłoby nie na miejscu, zachował się stosownie jak na wodza przystało. Nie chciał w ten sposób już bardziej obrazić innego przywódcę w jego własnym Kelutral, co byłoby dla niego największą zniewagą, gdyż wszystko to obserwowali jego poddani. Kiedyś przestrzegała go przed tym Mo'at i teraz wziął to sobie do serca. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jak mogłyby wyglądać późniejsze relacje między sąsiadującymi klanami, gdy teraz Jake, nawet będąc Torukiem Makto popełniłby błąd, związany z jego postępowaniem. Nawet jeśli, tak jak dzisiaj stosunki zostały nadszarpnięte, to nie potrzebował ich jeszcze bardziej pogarszać. Doprowadzając nawet do walki między swoim, a innym klanem.

Wtedy Swawta skierował się do Jake'a, któremu kładąc rękę na ramieniu, powiedział:

-Nawet jeśli nasze klany nie są w stanie się porozumieć, to w trudnych czasach możesz na nas liczyć. Jestem rad, że ocaliłeś nas wszystkich od zagłady przed ludźmi nieba, ale mimo to każdy z nas musi osobno troszczyć się o własny klan. My jesteśmy bardzo przywiązani do naszego terytorium i nikt z moich łowców nie wychodzi poza jego obszar, a dzisiejsze wydarzenie było wynikiem nieporozumienia.

-Rozumiem i jednocześnie cieszę się, że nie skończyło się czymś znacznie gorszym. Teraz chciałbym wraz z moim ludźmi, bezpiecznie wrócić do naszego Kelutral. -odpowiedział Jake, kładąc mu tak samo rękę w dobrym geście.

-Oczywiście Toruku Makto, ty oraz twoi towarzysze możecie odejść. -odparł wódz klanu Huwe.

-Irayo. -dziękując, przywódca Omatikaya odwrócił się i udał na zewnątrz Drzewa Domowego, gdzie czekały na nich ich Ikrany oraz Txut na Kiyeri.

Rzecz jasna Swawta nie był zadowolony, że utracił część łowisk i terytorium, ale z drugiej strony Omatikaya, zachowali się uczciwie w tej walce. Teraz pretensje mógł mieć jedynie do siebie, że przyjął wcześniej zawartą umowę, myśląc że na tym zyska. Stojąc wraz z ludem własnego plemienia, widział jak Jake na czele i w otoczeniu swoich kilku uzbrojonych ludzi, skierował się ku wyjściu. Gdy opuszczali progi Kelutral, wśród jego klanu zaczęły dobiegać szmery rozmów, związanych z przegraną La'any. Wtedy odwrócił się i skierował na górę schodów, każąc jednocześnie przyprowadzić ją do siebie na małą rozmowę. Raczej nie będzie to miła wymiana zdań, zwłaszcza kiedy straciło się cenny obszar do polowań.


	36. Chapter 36

Rozdział 36

Na zewnątrz Kelutral klanu Huwe, Jake w powrotnej drodze zaproponował Kiyeri, tym razem formalny wyścig między jego Ikranem, a jej Palulukanem. Po napiętej dość wcześniej sytuacji, była teraz możliwość jej odreagowania. Zwłaszcza mocno przeżyła to Michelle, która po dzisiejszym dniu, chciała odpocząć i na końcu zażyć orzeźwiająco kąpiel. Nie była zaskoczona, że czekał na nią jej Ikran w pobliskich drzewach i ucieszyła jego obecnością. Nie wiedziała jak to się stało, że znalazła ją jej samica, ale była pewna że ma to coś wspólnego z podświadomą więzią. Ona jako wykształcony człowiek nauki, nie mogła tego zrozumieć, lecz było to nawet fajne, bo to kolejna nie odkryta tajemnica Pandory i jej niezwykłego ekosystemu.

Kiedy Michelle ją dosiadła, wcześniej tworząc z nią więź, mogła nareszcie odetchnąć z ulgą, czując wolność jaką daje lot Ikranem. Kiedy to wzbiła się możliwie jak najszybciej w powietrze, dołączając do reszty łowców z Omatikaya. Szybując obok Titee nad przeogromnymi połaciami rosnących zielonych wysokich drzew, odczuwała całym swym ciałem swobodę oraz radość z jak zawsze zapierających dech w piersiach widoków. Owiewana ciepłym wiatrem zaczęła się śmiać na tyle głośno, że zwróciła uwagę pozostałych jeźdźców. Nawet Jake się odwrócił, chcąc zrozumieć co się stało. Gdy pojął, że to tylko zwykły wybuch radości, ponownie skupił się na wypatrzeniu z góry, pędzącej między drzewami Kiyeri na swym Thanatorze.

Była tak bardzo szybka jak tylko pozwalały na to rosnące drzewa i zarośla, przecież ona tu się urodziła i wiedziała co ją może czekać. Dodatkowy instynkt i siła jej zwierzęcia powodowała, że czuła się pewnie w tym niebezpiecznym, nawet dla tubylca świecie. W czasie jej dzikiego biegu, sprawnie uchylała się przed lianami, które spuszczając się z drzew, mogły dla niej okazać się niebezpieczne, gdyby o którąś z nich zahaczyła szyją. Co jakiś czas zdarzyło się, że jakiś liść paproci uderzył ją w twarz, ale to nie mogło ją wybić z rytmu, bo do tego się przyzwyczaiła i traktowała jako coś naturalnego, co towarzyszy takiemu sposobowi pokonywania lasu. Takie przemierzanie przestrzeni uzależniało, bo uczucie prędkości jeszcze nigdy nie było tak wielkie jak teraz, kiedy to nie nadążasz liczyć kolejno mijanych drzew.

Jake chcąc podjąć pojedynek, musiał zostawić wszystkich innych z tyłu, żeby dać nauczkę młodej i na swój sposób zarozumiałej łowczyni. Którą jak zdążył poznać, na pewno nie odda tak łatwo kolejnego zwycięstwa. Tym bardziej, że ona uwielbiała tego typu konkurencje, gdzie najbardziej liczy się szybkość. Postanowił więc poganiać swego Ikrana, tak jak tylko mógł, czując przy tym mocny pęd chłodnego wiatru na sobie. A wszystko w scenerii nisko położonego słońca, dającego nieco pomarańczowe światło, gdyż chyliło się ku zachodowi. To jeden z najlepszych widoków na krystalicznie czystym niebie, które nie było strute cywilizacją, a miało w sobie tą pierwotność. Właśnie ta prostota, połączona z prymitywnością stanowiła o największej atrakcyjności tego miejsca, gdzie już na zawsze zostanie.

Zaczął wypatrywać Kiyeri między gałęziami drzew, jednak nie odniosło to pożądanego skutku, bo las w tym miejscu był zbyt gęsty, a ilość światła zbyt mała. Dlatego, że nadchodził zmrok, a wraz z nim pojawiająca się bioluminescencja roślin. Co prawda, teraz ledwo widoczna, lecz z każdym pokonywanym kilometrem stawała się coraz bardziej oczywista. Z góry wyglądało to naprawdę magicznie, bo przypominało świetlisty, mieniący się kolorami dywan. Głównie przez otwarte połacie mchów i traw, widocznych na mijanych polankach, które zwiastowały bliską obecność rodzimego Kelutral Omatikaya. Z oddali trudno było dostrzec jakieś życie w nim, ale zbliżając się do niego, szybując wśród rozgwieżdżonego nieba, coraz lepiej widział słabe żółtawe światło z jego wnętrza.

Powietrze było już rześkie, bo zamiast grzejącego słońca, królował na nieboskłonie tylko Polifem, który rzucał na Jake'a błękitny chłód. Zresztą wszystko było nim spowite, także na ziemi gdzie na swym Thanatorze pędzi Kiyeri. Ciekaw był czy i teraz będzie taka szybka, bo już wcześniej biegnący Palulukan musiał nieco się zmęczyć. To jednak okaże się dopiero jak przybędzie na miejsce, gdyż o wypatrzeniu ciemnego zwierza na ziemi w mroku nadchodzącej nocy mógł już zapomnieć.

Lądując na gałęzi wielkiego Drzewa Domowego, zastał go widok Neytiri popartej plecami o pień Kelutral, która jak się okazało w tym momencie spała. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ją tu zastanie, czekając na niego z dzieckiem. To był jeden z dowodów jak silna powstaje więź między partnerami tego gatunku, nawet bez fizycznego udziału tsaheylu. Uśmiechnął się i podchodząc, kucnął przy niej. Wyścig teraz go nie obchodził, bo widok śpiącej Neytiri, był o wiele ciekawszy. Do momentu, kiedy lament dziecka, nie ocknął jej z tego stanu.

-Ma Jake, wróciłeś. -spojrzała nie niego lśniącymi żółtymi oczami.

-Tak, właśnie przed chwilą. A ty czemu nie jesteś z Mo'at i resztą klanu? -zapytał, nieco się uśmiechając i dotykając włosów główki dziecka.

-Bo tu o tej porze jest najprzyjemniej posiedzieć. -odpowiedziała, wskazując na okolicę.

Faktycznie cała przestrzeń mieniła się dziesiątkami odcieni błękitu i zieleni, ciągnącymi się aż po horyzont, gdzie na jego końcu szalała burza. Co prawda była z oddali ledwo widoczna, bo pojawiały się tylko ledwie dostrzegalne rozbłyski. W tym momencie jedna z błyskawic wystrzeliła w górę ku niebu, której to poszczególne odgałęzienia przypominały wielkie drzewo. Sądząc po położeniu burzy, znajduję się ona teraz w okolicach klanu Ikran znad Morza Wschodniego, który obecnie musi zmagać się z wielkim wiatrem i towarzyszącym temu sztormem.

W tym momencie przybyła reszta wyprawy, która wylądowała na innych gałęziach Drzewa Domowego. I kiedy łowcy uwolnili swe Ikrany, te odlatywały na wyższe konary Kelutral, kryjąc się wśród jego liści. Zmęczeni myśliwi zeszli na dół, żeby tam przy dźwiękach bębnów i pięknego śpiewu Ninat, który nawet tu wysoko był dość wyraźnie słyszalny, móc coś zjeść zanim udadzą się na spoczynek. Co innego Michelle, która wręcz tryskała energią, mimo że spotkało ją dziś wiele stresujących sytuacji. Schodząc po schodach nie mogła się doczekać, żeby wziąć swoją porcję jedzenia, bo cały dzień chodziła głodna, a ciąża tylko wzmacnia te uczucie. Bo oprócz niej samej, musiała dostarczyć składniki odżywcze swemu nienarodzonemu dziecku.

Gdy była już na dole, natknęła się na Grace z którą wymieniła się na moment serdecznym uściskiem, po którym pani doktor kazała jej siadać przy ognisku i opowiadać jak przebiegało spotkanie z klanem Huwe. Ciekawość Grace była uzasadniona, bo napotkanie na swej drodze plemienia, które jest mało pokojowo nastawione, na pewno potrafi dostarczyć wielu emocji. O tym już miał się okazję przekonać Jake, choć jego sytuacja była zupełnie inna, bo co najwyżej straciłby swego avatara, zaś Michelle swoje życie.

W końcu obecny wódz Omatikaya i Neytiri z dzieckiem w nosidełku też się dosiedli do ognia, choć w innym dla nich zarezerwowanym miejscu. Rzecz jasna najbliżej paleniska, gdzie zasiadali co ważniejsze osoby z klanu, jak i goście z innych ludów, jak choćby Kiyeri. Kiedy Jake jadł, zwrócił się do odległej od niego Grace, która siedziała na ziemi, trzymając w ramionach parę obcych dzieci bawiących się jej długimi koralikami włosów, słuchając przy tym historii z dzisiejszego dnia.

-Grace, przyjdź tu do nas i daj jej zjeść. Jutro opowie ci resztę. -obrócił głowę w jej kierunku, patrząc też na zachłanność Michelle.

-Już, już. Zrobiłeś się inny niż kiedyś. -powiedziała nieco oskarżycielskim tonem.

-Dziwisz się. Wiele się zmieniło od tamtego czasu. -w myślach miał pierwsze spotkanie z panią doktor, która to wcześniej miała nad nim władzę.

W sumie niewiele mogła kwestionować jego wyroki, bo mimo łączącej ich szczerej przyjaźni, to jednak on przewodniczył klanowi. I właśnie to przez jego pozycję, zachowanie Jake'a uległo zmianie, stając się nieco bardziej stanowczy, kiedy znajdował się w otoczeniu swego plemienia. Grace wiedziała, że musi on być nieco surowy, kiedy zwracał się do poszczególnych członków klanu, żeby nie uznali go za słabego przywódcę. Każdy klan potrzebował silnego i zdecydowanego Olo'eyktana, który będzie w stanie poprowadzić swój lud nawet w najtrudniejszych czasach. Augustine nie uznała tego za wadę, a wręcz za zaletę, bo taki musiał być wódz.

Gdy Grace zasiadła niedaleko Jake i Neytiri w wielkim kole wokół ogniska wraz z rodzimymi mieszkańcami Pandory, czuła tą niewidzialną więź jaką stworzył z sobą cały klan. To jakby wielka rodzina skupiająca się wokół dwóch najważniejszych osób w plemieniu i planecie, od której to zależą jej przyszłe losy. Co prawda teraz rozmawiali o mało istotnych sprawach, jak następne polowanie na gromowoły czy o narodzinach kolejnego dziecka, które to nastąpi lada dzień, ale do tego czasu musieli żyć obecnymi problemami.

Również Michelle o tym nie nie myślała, bo po prostu nie miała na to wpływu. Jedyne czym się najbardziej martwiła, to tym co nosiła w swym łonie. Kończąc swe jedzenie z liścia i popijając to wodą z glinianego, nieco krzywego kubka, została zaskoczona przez niespodziewane dotknięcie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Oglądając się za siebie przez lewę ramię, zobaczyła tylko straszą kobietę, która jadła i na pewno nie byłaby skora do takich wygłupów. Kolejne dotknięcie, tym razem prawego ramienia, spowodowały że się zdenerwowała.

-Kto mnie dot... - no właśnie Titee, który wracał z rozmów z innymi myśliwymi, toczącymi się nieco dalej od całej reszty klanu.

-To ja, a coś się stało? -pytając, błysnął uśmiechem białych zębów.

-Myślałam, że ktoś się ze mną bawi. -chwyciła jego wyciągniętą dłoń, każąc mu przy niej usiąść.

-Jak chcesz, to mogę się z tobą... pobawić. -ostanie słowo powiedział jej szeptem do ucha.

-Och... to więc tak. Tylko, że wcześniej chciałabym się umyć. -położyła swoją rękę na jego kolanie i zaczęła je pocierać coraz mocniej i wyżej, obserwując przy tym czy ktoś na nich się nie patrzy.

-Nawet w błocie wyglądałabyś wspaniale. -złapał jej rękę i na chwile przytrzymał.

-Aha... chyba jak tapirus. -roześmiała się na tyle głośno, że musiała zakryć usta dłonią.

-Też są miłe. -stwierdził chwilę po tym jak się uspokoiła.

-To czemu nie wybrałeś jednego z nich? -tym razem dwoma rękami musiała ukryć jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech.

-No to teraz przesadziłaś. Ja idę, a ty siedź sama. -wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu z Kelutral.

-Czekaj no... to tylko taki żart. -również wstała i szybko za nim poszła, uważając przy tym na siedzących Na'vi i ich ogony.

Gdy Michelle znalazła się na zewnątrz, gdzie głównym kolorem był błękit nocy, nie mogła znaleźć Titee. Czyżby, aż tak się na nią zdenerwował za mały głupi żart. Tego nie wiedziała, ale była pewna, że na pewno jutro się z nim spotka. W obrębie Drzewa Domowego było tyle ścieżek i możliwości, żeby się ukryć, że uznała jego poszukiwanie za bezcelowe. A że już tu jest, to uznała że trzeba wziąć kąpiel w niedaleko położonych wodospadach, gdzie spadająca woda utworzyła wielkie naturalne rozlewisko. A że nikt tam o tej porze nie chodzi, poza paroma wyjątkami, więc to była dobra okazja do odrobiny relaksu.

Zmierzając w kierunku coraz bardziej słyszalnego z każdą chwilą wodospadu, jak zawsze cieszyła się urokiem nocnych spacerów. Było to połączenie naturalnie dzikich dźwięków przyrody z istną orgią żywych kolorów od każdej rośliny i małych latających owadów, które to ją otaczały z każdej strony. Na szczęście były to małe i niegroźnie stworzenia, kręcące się wokół wszystkiego co się rusza. A ona szła pośród tej całej iluminacji naturalnego światła jak też patrzącego na nią zza drzew przeogromnego błękitnego Polifema. Wręcz czuła na sobie jego siłę i energię jaką emanował, wpływając na wszystkie żywe istoty, jak i całą Pandorę. Chociaż nie w tak wielkim stopniu jak to robi Drzewo Dusz.

Michelle zawsze starała się patrzeć na świat oczami naukowca, jednakże teraz kiedy non stop przebywała z Na'vi i ich religią, zaczęła się jej coraz bardziej poddawać. Idąc, mówiła do siebie modlitwę, modląc się o zdrowie własnego dziecka. Na chwilę przetarła okolice wystającego pępka, czując na dłoni małe ruchy ze swego wnętrza. Nieco się uśmiechnęła, bo wiedziała że jeśli się porusza, to znaczy że wszystko jest z nim dobrze.

-Mawey ma ewng. -mówiąc szeptem, chciała je uspokoić.

Stając na trawiastym brzegu wielkiej wodnej niecki, rozejrzała się dokładnie na około, czy na pewno jest sama. Patrząc na wodę mieniącą się lazurowym kolorem, jak też na zarośnięte bujną zieloną roślinnością otoczenie, wypatrywała oznak dzikich zwierząt. Zachowując ciszę i nadstawiając uszy, słyszała bardzo dalekie dźwięki burzy, jak i odległe odgłosy polujących wężowników. Wiedząc, że nic jej nie grozi zaczęła zdejmować z siebie, swe skromne szaty. Naszyjnik z połączenia różnokolorowych piór, powiesiła na jednej z gałęzi, tak samo robiąc z przepaską wokół bioder, odsłaniając swą skrywaną tajemnicę.

Będąc naga, obejrzała swe ciało, które oprócz uwypuklenia na brzuchu, zachowało tą samą smukłą sylwetkę. Jej aktywny tryb życia spowodował, że stała się jeszcze silniejsza, choć nie w tak widoczny jak u mężczyzn sposób. Mając lekko umięśnione ramiona i nogi, dodało jej to jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjnych kształtów. A sięgając do włosów, żeby je rozplątać, zrobiła parę kroków ku brzegowi i sprawdzając nogą temperaturę wody, zaczęła się w niej coraz bardziej zanurzać. Zmierzając ku skałom, które znajdowały się pod urwiskiem, gdzie nieopodal był wodospad, po części skryty w obłokach małej mgiełki. Tutaj na głazach nieco wystających ponad linię wody, zostawiła resztę swych ozdób z włosów i sama zaczęła oddawać się przyjemności kąpieli w blasku nocy.

Kiedy ciepła woda omywała jej ciało i długie włosy, zamknęła oczy kierując twarz pod orzeźwiający strumień. Och, jak długo o tym marzyła, żeby po całym dniu móc zażyć wytchnienia na łonie dzikiej natury. Kiedy błądziła rękami po swoim nagim ciele, nie zapomniała o przetarciu piersi na których spoczywała warstwa brudnego potu, jak też o brzuchu oraz o umyciu okolicy nóg i ich samych. Zapomniała się w tym tak bardzo, że niespodziewany dotyk na jej ramieniu spowodował, że omal się nie wywróciła w wysokiej, sięgającej pasa wodzie. Dyszała przerażona do momentu, aż poznała kim był owy sprawca całego zamieszania.

-Titee, mogłeś mnie uprzedzić! -krzyknęła Michelle, wynurzając się i odsłaniając swą nagość.

-Potraktuj to jako zapłatę za głupi żart. -starał się nie śmiać.

-Niech ci będzie, ale więcej tak nie rób. -miała ochotę go walnąć za jego czyn.

Michelle nawet nie zauważyła, że Titee nie miał na sobie żadnego ubrania i dopiero przypadkowe spojrzenie w dół, uświadomiło jej w jak ciekawej i podniecającej sytuacji się znalazła. Starała się nie patrzeć w najbardziej oczywistą część jego ciała, ale za bardzo to jej nie wychodziło, bo on to zauważył. Wtedy zbliżył się do niej i obejmując ją w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie, tak że czuł na sobie jej wystający brzuch. A patrząc w jej żółte, głębokie oczy zobaczył w nich iskrę pożądania, która stopniowo wrosła w wielki płomień, a ten zaś wymknął się spod kontroli, zamieniając się w jeszcze większy pożar.

Pełnej pasji wymiany pocałunków czy kierowanie swych dłoni w najbardziej intymne miejsca, nie było końca. Pieszcząc swe delikatne miejsca, ich ciała reagowały różnie, nawet w widoczny sposób. Michelle bardzo ucieszyło, że jej wysiłki przyniosły spodziewane efekty, kiedy czuła w dłoniach jego rosnący zachwyt. A czując na szyi jego oddech, wiedziała nawet bez tsaheylu, że sprawiała mu przyjemność, choć w końcu musiała się opanować i przestać. Chciała się z nim kochać, ale nie tak jak zwykle w pełnym piękna lesie, a spróbować gdzie indziej. Spostrzegła, że między wodospadem, a skalną ścianą jest szeroka na metr wolna przestrzeń, gdzie w obłokach pary i szumu wody, można się skryć przed całym światem.

Oboje z trudem wyrwali się z własnego uścisku, tylko po to, żeby tam się dostać i móc spełnić swe pragnienia. Miejsce było naprawdę odosobnione, dając parze tak ważną dla nich intymność. Michelle będąc plecami oparta o gładką skałę, widziała przed sobą ścianę błękitnej wody, lecz nie miała dłuższej okazji do jej podziwiania, bo bardzo głęboki pocałunek na jej ustach, wyrwał ją z lekkiego zamyślenia. Titee mając dłonie położone po obu stronach ramion swej partnerki, swym ciałem przyparł ją do ściany, kiedy smakował słodki smak śliny z jej miękkich warg.

Michelle w tym czasie dotykała jego pleców, a przesuwając się palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa, dotarła do sztywnej podstawy ogona, na chwilę go obejmując w dłoni. Niespokojny Titee tylko nim machnął, zahaczając o strumień wody pod którym się znaleźli. Oboje już tego chcieli oraz pragnęli, więc po odnalezieniu swych mokrych warkoczy i odsłonięciu nici, które jak tylko wyczuły swoją obecność, natychmiast się splątały ze sobą. Razem jęknęli, gdy to się stało, a wtedy siła towarzysząca wspólnym doznaniom, wzrosła wielokrotnie ponad poziom, który zwykły człowiek mógłby znieść.

Wszystkie dźwięki, zapachy oraz kolejno spływające krople z ich ciał, były tak wyraźnie przez nich odbierane, że w umyśle powstała istna burza kolejno pobudzanych zmysłów. Bez słów mówili do siebie, prosząc o więcej czułego dotyku, a zwłaszcza Michelle dla której jak zawsze była to nieprawdopodobna chwila. Zwłaszcza kiedy Titee dotykał swymi dłońmi jej pełnych subtelności niewielkich piersi, które stawały się jeszcze bardziej sztywne. Zaczęła trudniej oddychać, a między wdechami prosić o wypełnienie jej ciała.

-Zróbmy to... razem... teraz! -wyrywało jej się między kolejnymi pocałunkami.

-Dobrze... uhm... jesteś... taka przyjemna! -jęknął, gdy się w niej znalazł.

-Och... Eywa jest wielka! -jeszcze nigdy tak mocno ona w nią nie wierzyła jak teraz.

Titee i Michelle stojąc w wysokiej wodzie, starali się nie stracić równowagi, gdy połączeni w uścisku swych ciał, z każdym ruchem przeżywali jedno z najmocniej przeżywanych wrażeń związanych z wspólnym stosunkiem. To nie tylko fizyczne połączeniem ciał, ale i nerwów dzięki któremu sam akt nabierał zupełnie innego wymiaru. Bo gdy jedno z nich napierało, drugie czuło to w sobie, ale jednocześnie odbierało też uczucia partnera, który to robił. Była to pętla z której trudno było się wyrwać, gdyż kolejne fale przyjemności skutecznie to powstrzymywały, jednocześnie prosząc o więcej.

Cała Michelle była mokra z podniecenia oraz od unoszącej się mgiełki wody. Nie wytrzymując, nogami mocno objęła Titee w pasie, aż się pojawiły się ich rozpaczliwe jęki rozkoszy. Z przejęciem i oddaniem swej sprawie, zapuszczali się w najbardziej odległe regiony ciała, na granicy przyjemności i bólu. Ich klatki piersiowe napierały na siebie, gdy kolejne energiczne posunięcia, coraz bardziej przesuwały ich do krawędzi. Przy całym zaangażowaniu w spełnianiu swych żądzy, musieli uważać aby nie stracić równowagi. Głośne westchnienia pary roznosiły się po okolicy, wypełniając cały las stopniowo cichszym echem, aż całkowicie ucichło. Tylko w ich głowach powstał zamęt po którym ciężko było się otrząsnąć, bo jeszcze przez parę chwil, znajome uczucie euforii nie chciało odejść, krążąc między nimi przez tsaheylu i napawając ich niewyobrażalną ekstazą.

Nagle nastało uczucie stagnacji i pewnej pustki, ale to tylko dlatego że uniesienie opadło, zaś myśli w ich głowach się uporządkowały. Patrzyli na siebie z szeroko otwartymi żółtymi oczami w których była zawarta cała miłość do siebie, w swej najczystszej postaci i zwartej esencji. Titee sięgając ręką do twarzy Michelle, odsunął z niej włosy, których to mokre kosmyki ją zakryły. Razem stojąc w wodzie, zaczęli się ponownie całować z pasją, obejmując przy tym delikatnie swe ciała wokół talii. Nadal złączni wspólną więzią chcieli przeżywać to na nowo, lecz coraz bardziej słyszalne grzmoty nadchodzącej burzy, skutecznie ich powstrzymały.

-Tak bym chciała... znowu! -powiedziała między pocałunkami.

-Ja również... ale burza? -mówiąc, próbował odciągnąć jej ręce od swych bioder.

-Och... spróbujmy raz jeszcze! -nie podawała się tak łatwo.

Wtedy nagły huk pioruna, który uderzył w pobliskie drzewo skutecznie ich powstrzymały i dając sobie chwile na rozłączenie więzi, wyszli i w pośpiechu zaczęli zmierzać ku suchemu brzegowi. Tam starali sobie przypomnieć, gdzie zostawili ubrania i inne drobne rzeczy. Widząc coraz bardziej zachmurzone nocne niebo, które było poprzecinane błyskawicami, wiedzieli że w tym czasie nie należy przebywać poza Kelutral. Zarówno wzmagający się wiatr, jak i pojedyncze krople deszczu zwiastowały ulewę. Trochę szkoda, bo chcieli zasnąć gdzieś pod jednym z pobliskich drzew, przy dźwiękach szumu wodospadu. Niestety pogoda pokrzyżowała ich plany i po szybkim związaniu przepasek wokół bioder oraz założeniu naszyjnika przez Michelle, byli gotowi do drogi powrotnej.

Kiedy dotarli do Drzewa Domowego, w jego wnętrzu było niewielu Na'vi, bo właśnie zasypiali w hamakach. Ich pośpiech zauważyło paru starszych mieszkańców, którzy domyślali się gdzie oni byli i co robili, oznajmiając to śmiechem i szeptanymi rozmowami między sobą. Michelle i Titee oczywiście udawali, że nic nie miało miejsca, ale w tak małej społeczności, ciężko było cokolwiek ukryć. Oboje chwycili po jednym z fioletowych owoców leżących w koszach, znajdujących się w jednej z wnęk Kelutral. W drodze na górę, idąc po spiralnych schodach, zaczęli je jeść, gdyż dopadł ich niespodziewany głód. Cały owoc znikł w ich ustach zanim dotarli do hamaka, żeby tam się wspólnie ułożyć do snu. Na zewnątrz do rana szalała zła pogoda, ale w środku Drzewa Domowego panował względny spokój i tylko świst wiatru przypominał o swej obecności.


End file.
